Jade's Tale
by JadeRose1
Summary: Takes place almost 10 years after Darkness in the Shadows. Jade 'vanished' shortly after Steven/Sting saved her from the darkness threatening to consume her. At her return will she be remembered? Where was she? Was she really gone the whole time or just made people believe that? How will it be now she is back? More info in Chapter one.
1. Intro

OK Start with Basic disclaimer I own no one you recognize. This is just for entertainment. This story (IF it can even fully be called that) is an idea that won't leave me alone. I am picking up my Orig OC "Jade" Rose Lindsey.  
It is being picked up Modern day roughly 10 years after the last story I posted on here about her (Darkness in the shadows). I Would like some feedback if there is interest in this. It will be based on TNA stuff & most likely. Updated after Impact or TNA PPV if I feel inspired. This chapter may change time to time as it will have background info on the main character. I have posted the titles to her other stories below in the right order. I welcome all feed back on old stories if you go back to read them & this one as well.

Background on Rose Lindsey as of 'now' (10-31-12):  
She stands 5'8" 200 pound of a muscular build. Long reddish brown hair that she has braided most of the time. Her eyes at one time were rich doe brown eyes are now jet black almost like two black pearls. Currently her skin tone is almost ghostly white, but with more exposure to the sun again she will begin to gain color again.  
She has learned to accept the fact she is not fully human, at least not by definitions most would give.

What woman that looks of average build can lift 500 pounds without a struggle? Who can open doorways in shadows & step into them leaving the reality most people know? Who can touch someone the either draw energy from them or channel hers into them? Twist it to heal them or hurt them? She has done them all & more.

Below Line is 'her' stories in order:

* * *

** Brush with Stardom  
Enter The Shadow  
The Trip  
Blood, Fire & Night  
Testing New Waters  
Thuganomics or just plain Thug?  
Darkness in the Shadows  
**


	2. The Return

(See Ch. 1 for details)

Oct 31, 2012- Allegheny County, New York just outside Oil Springs Reservation.

"Pop you sure this was wise?" Krys asked from the passenger seat.  
"I never miss a year Krys you know that even if you been tied up." The older man told her from the driver seat. "We made it this far, don't tell me you now getting cold feet."  
"Of course not Pop…but you sure anything will be standing after the storm? Who knows if the paths will even be clear?"

"Just have faith Krys. I am sure Waya secured everything."  
"Even Waya has limits I am sure. We have not fully succeeded yet, why you think this year will be different?"  
"I don't…but I can't give up on my baby girl…I just can't."  
The man focused on the road as many trees were down making roads impassable & detours needed to be found making the trip longer then normal.

"I just need to see she is ok there…even to just see a specter of her…to get her to cross back within the circle…anything." At a red light the man reached up wiping a tear that trailed down his tired face. "Thank you for coming this year."  
"You know I try when I can…I know she lost contact with the others for what ever reason." Krys tried not to sigh as she looked out the window seeing snow clinging to the trees around them making some looking even more likely to tip over at any moment.

Her phone rang & she pulled it out. Looking at the ID she answered it. "Hey Honey…Yes I am still fine…well mom lost power…no I'm not there…Traveling with a friend to check out some property they take care of…New York actually…yes I know…not sure how, but they managed to by-pass the worse off affected zones…I'm fine…Yes I am sure…yes I have the charger & I'll plug it in…just so you know once we get there you won't be able to reach me…the area is a cellular dead zone….yes I'll call as soon as I am able to…Wade will you relax already it will be fine…yes I promise you…Love you too, now go raise some hell for me over seas…bye." Krys hung up the phone with a sigh.

"So that the husband?"  
"Yeah pop, he means well just over protective at times. He means well though. After the mess with Eve…damned bitch…sorry pop."  
"It's ok you're a grown woman, curses are allowed as long as it isn't too much."  
"Thanks. I can't believe Christmas will be two years…" she chuckles "Sometimes I still can't believe I am married. I still remember the mess with John…how I didn't even want to think about dating someone for over a year…then Jeff…he just wouldn't clean his act up though." Krys gave a sigh looking down, her arm absent mindedly draping across her stomach.

"I still love them both for different reasons…but they were not right for me." She lifted her head looking back out the window. "Wade somehow I knew was different."  
"Does he know everything?"  
"If you mean about Kit…yes…I told him the night before the wedding. I knew if he was the one I was going to be with for life I could not enter that stage hiding who I really am. He took it better than I thought."

"Glad for you…ok there is the road, looks good so far." He said turning down the gravel road slowing down because of the slick surface. They reached the lot & parked the car. The trading post looked in shambles.  
"If that got wrecked how you expect anything else to be standing?" Krys asked as she made sure her coat was bundled tight. She wondered what compelled her to come out this year of all years for this thing. She had missed other years, was she crazy to come out on the tail end of what was called a super storm? She had to be, oh well she was here now.

They grabbed the hiking packs from the trunk of the car & began walking into the woods. She doesn't know why she was surprised, but she was as it seemed hardly a tree was touched by the storm. Snow clung to some of the branches making it look like a lovely winter postcard. The walk took a while before they reached the center of the reservation. The long house looked like it had even more work done to it. Smoke was seen billowing from the chimney as they moved closer.

The man with Krys pushed the door open & stepped inside, Krys followed. In spite of the winter like weather outside, the inside was warm & toasty. A man even older looking was seated by the fire. Stretched to his side was a large pure white timber wolf. The man turned his head looking at the two of them. A small smile to his face. "Glad you two could make it, I was not sure of the great mother's display of power would keep you both away or not." He hair long & braided was splotched with patches of silvery grey, dressed in jeans & a plaid shirt, a buckskin vest over it. Standing up he moved over to them both giving them hugs.

"Waya you know I would never miss tonight…even if I had to use a boat to get here." The man with Krys told him.  
"Yes I know Unega, I am sure Golanv appreciates our efforts." The older man told them as he leads them closer to the fire to warm up & dry off.  
"You think the great mother will easy up enough to not hinder our attempt tonight?" The one addressed as Pop by Krys asked.  
"We can only hope…rest for now though we have a few more hours before it starts to get dark, then we can try." Waya informed them as he sat down again.

Krys removed her coat setting it over a bench near the fire to dry it out. She could not believe how much the long house had improved since she seen it last. She then moved to one of the cots to lay down closing her eyes. Her thoughts kept shifting between that of her husband & that of her friend. Would they even see her? If they did would they succeed in actually pulling her back to them there to stay?

* * *

When Krys woke up she could see she was currently alone in the long house. She got up looking around. As she turned to head for the door. It opened with Pop walking in. "Good your up, seems we have a break in the weather to try the ritual."  
"So the torches should stay lit?"  
"We hope." He smiled as her before heading back outside. Krys grabbed her coat throwing it on now feeling toasty as she zipped it up to step into the cold.

Four torches burned around a circle traced into the ground where the wood would normally be piled for the ceremonial fire. They were always cleared for the ritual knowing it was the central focus for the land & also the spot of focused energies. The three of them each took a spot near one of the torches. Krys could not help but wonder if the empty fourth spot may be what is a hindrance to their success. At one time she could think of one or two that could fill that spot…but both seemed to give up hope before even trying. The funny if not sad part is one of them she blamed for the mess Rose was now in. Saving the man from his own dark dealings. Something went wrong & Rose herself got pulled within the rift sealing it.

One time Rose could travel freely in & out of those rifts, something changed after that time & she had gotten trapped. Every Halloween for the last eight years. At least the two men if not Krys with them have tried to create a controlled rift to bring Rose back across to them. Some times they would get nothing, other almost a ghostly like apparition, the best was a physical looking form of her…but she could only stay as long a she stayed within the circle, or until the morning light broke the circle. When either would happen Rose was pulled back into it as if held by an invisible cord.

Krys was pulled from her thoughts as Waya began to chant. His voice carried even over the winds that threatened to blow around them flicking at the flames of the torches. Krys only prayed they would not go out. The shadows from the torches danced around the area before being drawn towards the circle. Pop joined in the chant closing his eyes as he continued. The shadows almost seemed to swirl before reaching skyward gaining substance to them. Tiny hints of something was spotted within the swirls of shadows.

Krys braced herself her purely human features shifting slightly to the more feline appearance ready to defend either man in case something else was trying to come through besides Rose. That had happened once…well it was more like it came through with her. A trouble some foul abyssal creature she was in the middle of fighting when they tried to call to her.

She watched as the shadows lowered back down to the ground. Flat again but still almost alive as they moved in an unnatural swirl like motion. In the process though something, or better yet someone was left behind. Rose was in the middle of the circle, she was lowered on one knee her arms resting on the bent knee, her dark hair whipping wild in the wind being free of its confines of a braid for who knows how long. She was dressed in a tee-shirt & stretch pants, both of which had many rips, cuts & tears to the fabric.

She felt the wind around her, the cold trying to bite her flesh, was it that time of year already? She had to wonder why they even bothered anymore. Did they not get she was trapped…their attempts was only beneficial for them to know she still lived…that was all. She whipped her head back flinging her hair out of her way. As she did fresh scratches could be seen clawed down the right side of her face & upper chest.

"Why do you two weaken yourselves?" She spoke her voice a ghostly whisper. The chants stopped & both men looked at her.  
"I'll never give up hope of getting you back Rose." Her father told her.  
"And what comfort will that ever give mother?"  
"Just knowing you are still alive. Plus hoping one of these times we can free you from the circle."  
"After how many attempts father? HOW MANY TIMES!" Her scream almost near that of a banshee without the deadly effects. "One these times something may come through that is not confined to the circle & it may very well kill you both. Stop this maddening quest."

"We won't give up on you." He told her.  
She turned her head toward him her jet like eyes reflecting the light of the fire. The flames casting a ghostly glow to her now almost translucent flesh that many years ago was almost a rich tan. "I was trained since I was a child to work to keep the balance. That is what I am doing…what does it matter if it is here or there?" She slowly stood up testing her balance.  
"It matters because we love you."  
"But I fight them there…I stop them from crossing to here…it protects you all. Maybe it was fate's plan for that explosion to happen, who is to say I was not meant to be sent over there?"

"You can fight there without needing to stay a prisoner of that land. Fight to come back home to us."  
She gave almost a cold laugh. "What home do I really have to return to? How long has it been? Who besides you three believe I am somehow alive somewhere? My heart shattered that day father…to find the one I opened my heart to…the one I betrayed my body to…to find them still within the abyssal clutches of one they said they broke ties with! Before you ask his eyes were clear…he knew what he was doing."

"You still have your family…all of us…please try…try to cross back to us."  
"If it fails…this is the last…"  
"Never."  
"Father please…I see the strain it is on both of your energies…I could not stand thinking your futile attempts bringing about either of your passing."  
"Then fight & it won't be needed."  
She slowly nodded as she moved towards the 'unguarded' portion of the circle. As she walked tiny tendrils of shadows tried to wrap around her feet blocking her movement.

She stopped closing her eyes as she stretched her arms outward her hands almost against an invisible wall of energy. As she did longer tendrils sprung from the ground to wrap around her arms. "ENOUGH!" She yelled… "Your control of me is over!" As she spoke the tendrils that tried to wrap her arms shattered almost like glass drifting like dark glitter back to the ground. Sounds passed her lips of an unknown dialect, the shadows moving about her feet pulled back condensing more on the center before vanishing except for the naturally occurring shadows cast off by the torch-light. As the last of the magically controlled shadows vanished Rose fall to her hands & knees. Her chest heaving for breath in the cold night air.

"She's crossed." Waya exclaimed seeing the upper half of Rose's body had crossed the circle. Krys with faster reflexes got to her faster helping her to stand. Rose turned her head feeling someone lifting her to stand. A faint smile crossed her lips.  
"Hey Kit…" She voice almost sounded normal be fore she went limp in her arms, Krys still holding her.

"Get her inside…she may freeze out here now that she is no longer in between the realms." Waya instructed her. Krys scooped Rose in her arms carrying her inside the long house moving her to the cot closest to the fire-place. Krys could now see where Rose's clothing was little more than shredded scraps of fabric some only held in place by dried blood.

She heard the others enter & make their way over. Rose's father was there first taking his daughter's hand, but she did not stir. Waya made his way over with a first aid kit to begin tending to some of the scratches.  
"Unega carefully bring me the pan of water heating by the fire."

Rose's father nodded letting go of her hand & did as instructed brining the pan over resting it by Waya. He took a cloth dipping it in the steaming water wringing most of it out. He then draped it over Rose's chest & face. A blackness was seen being drawn from the scratches. As it was the first reaction from Rose was seen since she passed out a few moments ago.

She cringed with a wince passing her lips. "It is alright Golanv…allow the salve to work & dark the taint from your body." Waya instructed to her softly as he pulled the cloth away to rinse it out & reapply it. They spent most of the night taking turns with the treatment of her body starting from her head working down to her feet. Front & back of her body was treated until no more blackness was drawn into the cloth. Her body then entered a peaceful state. Her breathing slow & shallow.

"Is that all?" Krys asked.  
"Yes the rest will be up to her to see if she fully wakes up. After eight years of the strain on her body I am surprised there was not more to remove from her. Go rest now & we shall see how things look by morning light." Waya instructed her.

Krys nodded moving to a cot closer to Rose & laid down closing her eyes. She just prayed Rose would still be there by morning light.


	3. Chapter 2

(See Ch. 1 for details)

Nov 1, 2012

It was late morning before Rose began to stir. Her eyes slowly opened & just as fast she closed them again.  
"It actually worked?" She groaned.  
"Yeah it did Rose." She heard her father.  
"Shades?"  
"Put out your hand." She did as told & felt her father hand her the dark glasses. She slipped them on before slowly open her eyes again unsure if thy would still work or not. She then sat up looking around. Feeling light-headed she closed her eyes resting her head in her hands.

"The change of atmosphere?" Waya asked.  
"That & feeling drained. I don't know how wise it is for any of you near me right now."  
"Well the woods are too dangerous for you to hunt Golanv."  
She couldn't help but laugh. "After what I have dealt with the wilds animals nor the weather is much of a factor for me." She slowly stood up trying to stretch. "How long has it been anyways?"

"Eight years." Her father informed her.  
"It felt so much longer." She sighed as she walked to the wash basin in the building.  
"I know Rose…I remember us mapping the difference. I am so sorry you went through that…I still can't get over besides your skin tone, the cuts & how long your hair has gotten…you hardly look like you have changed. How is that possible if time moves faster there?"

"I have no clue dad…but trust me I feel like I have spent half my life there…" She shakes her head, her hair a tangled mess. "It feels like it is catching up with me now that I don't need to fight constantly."  
"Yes once we know you can travel ok I want to take you home & let you rest as much as you need."

She looked down at herself. "You pack anything for me in case it worked?"  
"Yes…I had no clue if any of it would fit you." Her father moved to the hiking pack removing a set of clothing that consisted of her go to outfit of a fresh tee-shirt & black stretch pants. She moved to another part of the long house & stripped what was left of her old clothing. She then threw on the new outfit. It may have been a little loose now, but the stretch fabric helped it still stay on her. She threw the scraps into the fireplace before kneeling. She lowered her head closing her eyes as she focused. "Once the sun sets I will be heading out alone. Try to eat something small, depending on what I come across you three may have a feast."

"Unsure how well you will tolerate food again so soon Golanv?" Waya asked her.  
"Exactly…sustaining myself purely on energy for so long…good or bad…I do not know if I could hold anything down yet."  
"At your own pace dear…your father will have some of the tea at home that will help you adjust I hope. I am just so glad to see you back with us."

"Yes…not having to watch over ones shoulder is nice."  
"You wish me or your father to try to tend to your hair?" Even as a tangled mess it rested past her waist. She lifted her head looking.  
"Either way it will need to be cut at least some…plus who knows what may be in it. I may need pop to contact Tara to help me with it."  
"I'll see what I can do Rose, she is not always the easiest to get a hold of."  
"Why?"

"John came down ill a couple years ago, she spends a lot of time with him. They also have two little ones. Before you ask I don't think they know of you."  
"Oh…I see." She tried not to sigh as she stood up. "A buck knife Waya?"  
"You sure Golanv?"  
"If I go at it is I can see it getting tangled in a low line branch or something."  
"What about under a hood of a coat?" Krys asked finally speaking up.  
"Maybe…it will need to get cut in time soon anyways."  
"Yeah but how about when we get home I help you wash it the best we can & let me take a stab as making it look human again. Come on Jadie if I can manage nappy black girl hair I am sure I can do something with that."

Rose couldn't help but cringe at her old nickname. "Sorry habit." Krys told her.  
"I know I will get used to it again I hope. Fine I'll need to barrow a coat when I go out tonight…then you can give it a shot back home…" She almost whisper to herself. "Home…home feels like such a strange word anymore. What will I even do anymore?"

"What ever you want Rose once you are ready." Her father told her. She spent the rest of the day just conserving her energy. She sat by the fire in meditation until the sun set. Her eyes opening she stand up. Waya gives her the hunting knife with sheath & her father lends her his camo coat. Slipping it on of course larger than she needs she tucked the hair inside the coat where it still extends past the bottom of it & raises the hood. Removing the glasses to set them aside. She then heads out into the cold night.

She headed for the trees moving between them as the wind tried to whip around her, the cold wanting to rip through her body. She paid it no mind as she reached the smaller clearing she was looking for. She stopped & leaned against the tree for now just waiting. Something in her told her the best course for now was to wait. If something was to give its life for her it would come to her in that spot.

She could not tell for sure how long she waited when she heard a rustle in the brush across from her. She saw the shimmer of two eyes faintly in the moonlight. A large stag then walked more into the clearing. She looked around for any sign of a doe or fawn. She knew she had to be careful the last she needed was to get gored with the antlers. She slowly walked into the clearing herself, the beast's breath clung to the air like a thick fog.

She allowed her black eyes lock with the rich brown of the majestic creature in front of her. Instead of running it lowered itself to sit on the ground. She moved even closer to it still. She could feel the energy waving off the creature. She extending a hand out towards it pulling the waves of energy towards her. The stag only gave a small snort like sound a few times as she worked.

She stopped, lowering her hand & stepping back. "That is enough…thank you…" The stag slowly raised back up on shaky legs for a moment before running back off into the trees. Rose turned making her way back through the trees for the main clearing & the long house. She walking in looking around.  
"No luck?" Krys asked not seeing anything with her.  
"No…I had luck…a very strong Stag…I did not feel the need to claim its life after it offered its life force to me. Krys, I am actually going to ask you to take me on one of your old pass times…if you still do."

"Which is what?"  
"Look up what clubs are good to go to. Until I get used to food again…they will be places that will be good for me to frequent."  
"Um…yeah…sure at least till I need to travel again."  
"You still working for Vince?"  
"Well again…I was down in Florida for a while."  
"OK well help however you can."

"Of course Jadie…maybe help you find work again?"  
Rose bit her lip. "I will think about that…it has been so long in my mind…I would need to get reacquainted with wrestling all over…stories, who is there, who left, whose new."  
"Hey I can fill you in some on the drive back to Philly."  
"Oh joy." Rose's father almost joked. He did not know how he felt about Krys trying to pull Rose back into that path in life when it was her involvement with a wrestler that took her from them last time.

"OK enough talk…all rest if you going to leave tomorrow in light because of the bad roads." Waya told them. They all agreed moving to cots to rest for a few hours more.


	4. TNA cast starts to show

Nov 1, 2012-Orlando, Fl

"Chris…Chris man…come on wake up." Kaz calls to Daniels.  
"Wh-what time is it?" Chris croaks out. His mouth feeling like a desert & pain still radiating through his body.  
"Almost 2 man." Kaz tried not to sound worried. "You were going on 12 hours, got me worried after you passed out."  
"I-I'll be fine…ju-just some water." Chris opened his eyes slowly sitting up his head pounding. That is when he saw he was in his bed of the apartment they shared near the arena.

Kaz had already walked away before Chris tried to get up moving to the mirror looking over his weathered face. He saw Kaz coming back into the room. He turned talking the offered glass. He took a big sip then licking his lips as he closed his eyes. "Thanks." He gave a faint cringe bringing his free hands up running two fingers over his ankh tattoo. A hiss passed his lip.

"You sure you will be ok?" Concern laced Kaz's voice. Chris nodded moving back to the bed to sit down. "You know I hate you messing with that stuff."  
"I know." Chris almost whispered.  
"Then why do you keep doing it?"  
Chris opened his eyes looking at him. "Because I need to find out why this is happening to our business…is there a reason, or just a random chaos effect."

Kaz sighed slowly pacing the room. "And your little trip last night…did you find anything?"  
"No…Thoth said the time was not quite right…"  
Kaz stopped to look at him. "I will never claim to understand what it is you do…but you want me to believe when you do these…what ever they are…you actually see some sort of higher being?"  
"Not always…sometimes I see nothing at all. Sometimes other 'travelers'."  
"OK & what if you come across something…hostile towards you?"

Chris bit his lip looking down. "That is why your tattoo hurts isn't it?" Kaz asked as he watched him.  
"Yes." He whispered in return. "There was a second besides Thoth…It was one of two…they were in their animal form…it is hard to say if their presence was a sign in our favor or against."  
Kaz could tell he was speaking more to himself then to him, but curiosity grew in him. "Why…who are they?"  
Chris slowly lifted his head looking at him. "Either Mahees or Sekmet." He could see the clueless look in Kaz's eyes. He took a deep breath before standing again moving to his closet to find some clothing to change into after a shower. "They both have warring tendencies."

"Can't any god be like that?"  
"I guess, but these two are associated with it. It is just a question if their plight is with us…or those I am trying to find out about. I tried to pressure Thoth for more information…that is when I was swiped at."  
"That is when you were knocked from the trance."  
"Yes." He looked in the mirror again then turned towards Kaz. "Do you see anything off?"  
"Besides you looking a little ashen no."  
"OK…let me take a shower then we can get some food. I want to get to the arena."

"We aren't on the card."  
"I know…I just want to. Plus I thought we had a promo."  
"Yeah we do…Fine man see you in the living room." Kaz shook his head leaving the room. Chris made his way to the bathroom stripping down his clothing from last night. Kaz didn't mess with removing the protective vestments he was wearing before laying him to bed.  
"So there is nothing to the physical sight." Chris whispered to himself as he started the water. To his 'altered' sense he could see & feel were the massive loin's paw swiped across his chest when he dared pushed the deity for more information then they were willing to provide at this time.

He stepped under the water tilting his head back closing his eyes as it washed over him. He knew a blow to the spiritual form can sometimes longer to heal then one to the physical form. He knew he would need to tread carefully for a while…but how long could he afford to wait? Doubt flirted with his mind. Was it worth it? Trouble never seemed to end, no matter how much they fight more always come…can there ever be a peaceful end?

Finishing his shower he dries off before dressing. Reaching the living room he sees Kaz stretched out on the couch. "Come on man we can grab some grub there. I want to see if Hector & Chavo are in so we can go over tonight."  
Kaz gave a groan looking at the clock. "Really come on we are going to be like 4 hours too early."  
"Will you just move it…or you can take a cab." Chris told him as he grabbed the keys.

"Fine…FINE! You owe me though." Kaz got up grabbing a light jacket before they headed out. They got to the back lot & showed their passed to get onto the back lot with the car & parked near the arena. "I'm gonna see who else is here."  
"I'll be back in the office area." Chris told him before walking off. He made his way glancing in open rooms to see who may be milling about. The same time he kept his senses open to any lurking Aces & Eights guys.

He still hated the fact that they somehow won full access to the arena again. By doing so was like injecting your body with cancer cells & pray you live. The gang was worse than the plagues as far as Chris was concerned. Granted to the fans currently Kaz & himself were nearly the scourge of the company…but that was their characters. Reaching the hall of offices he made his way down them looking for either the Spanish announce team to go over tonight, or one other person he knew may listen to him about his off feelings about the thugs threatening their company.

He spotted the second option through one of the windows. He stopped looking through the slats of the blinds. Sting was seated at the desk, he was still in his street clothes & no face paint on yet. His face looked a little more weathered then normal. His head was bowed as he was focused on a small piece of paper in his hands. If Chris had to guess he would say it was a photograph, but of who or what he couldn't see. The faint frown to Sting's face told him what ever it was must hold sad memories. Oddly the next moment Sting gave a small chuckle to himself as if he remembered something good even through the sadness. The paper rested in one hand the other reaching up to brush over what looked like a decent sized silver coin hanging around his neck on a black cord.

Chris was debating if he should disturb him or not. Maybe he could use an ear to talk to? He started to move to the door to knock.  
"THERE YOU ARE!" Yelled Kaz. Chris sighed turning to looking, he didn't notice Sting turned his head hearing the yelling outside the room. When he did he placed the weathered photo face down on the desk & tucked the pendent away in his shirt.

"Just give me a minute…Damn." Chris told him.  
"You're the one that wanted to show up early."  
"Yes…OK FINE!…" Chris huffed a breath feeling annoyed. "I did have a second reason to show up early."  
He jumped when the door opened next to him. "Something wrong out here boys?" Sting addressed them his voice a calm mask hiding himself inside.

Chris turned his head a moment looking at the older man. "No Stinger…" He tried to offer a small smile. "Just wanted to talk to you a bit…but it seems I have another meeting to run to. Think we can talk later?"  
"Sure, maybe a drink after the show?"  
"Um…" Chris furrows his brow a moment knowing Sting rarely drank unless something was eating at him. "Sure thing…out or at your place?"  
Sting looked to be debating that choice.

"I'll grab a few after the show & we can meet at my place."  
"OK good…I'll get there when I can…I-I'll just take off now." Chris motioned his thumb over his shoulder & started to back away before turning to walk off with Kaz. Sting shook his head moving back into the office. He walked over to close the blinds rest of the way before sitting at the desk again. He lifted the photograph again looking it over. It was old, faded, the corners badly bent. He has had the photo copied & reprinted many times over the years. Carrying it around with him either in his gear bag or pocket of course would take a toll on it after a while. He could not even remember which number copy of it this was anymore.

The original shot was taken 18 years ago. The date in the corner marked 5/23/94. He still had short blond hair back then. He was standing in light blue jeans, one of his t-shirts with sneakers on. To his left was a plus sized woman with short brown hair & glasses wearing a floral short-sleeved shirt & dark blue pull on pants. She looked maybe a little older than he was, but not much. To his right was a younger was also slightly on the heavy built side with long brown hair tied back but swept over her right shoulder. She was dressed in a purple pesant blouse & long sweeping black skirt. She had the biggest beaming smile one could ever wish. The smile went all the way to her doe brown eyes that shimmered with life.

Sting didn't even realize he has started to cry until a stray tear fell onto the photo. "Damn it." He reached for a tissue blotting the photo before dabbing his own eyes. "Damn it girl…still miss you…how could I have let you down?" There was no one there…but he hoped somehow she would know…if she a ghost, maybe she was around & he didn't know…she was the one to help show him there is more to this world then what most view as reality.

He also knew Chris would ask him about today & he had to decide how much to tell him. They shared a lot, but could he fully open to him about Rose? The sadness the accident brought him. Susan had kept him from traveling to Texas that night. Would things had been different if he could have made it to be by her side? If he had gone maybe he could have saved her, or maybe it would have been him taken instead.

He closes his eyes a soft sigh from his lips. "Too late to wonder what if now, isn't it Jadie girl?" He gave a faint sniffle as his finger traced the image of the younger girl in the photograph. A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. "Yes?"  
The door open to show Hogan there. He started to open his mouth then stopped looking at him. "You ok Sting?"  
"Yeah….just a rough night." He took the photo standing up from the desk looking at Hogan. "Something up?"  
"Nope just getting set for the show thought you would have been in your paint already. Staff told me you were back in here."

"No problem." He looked at his watch seeing he spent more time pining over the photo then planned. "Damn guess I got lost in a day dream…I'll catch you in a bit." Sting moved past Hogan rushing to the room he set for his locker room & began to get ready after slipping the photo in to the front pocket of the bag. The only things ever in that pocket was the photo, the necklace & sometimes his cell phone. Opening the bag he slipped out his make-up pallet & moved to the mirror. With the first swipe of paint to his face he shielded away the saddened Steven & brought out the high energy Sting. Even that side of him had a touch of sadness for his long gone friend. He could hide it better behind the paint though.


	5. Sting's confession

Chris showed up as Sting's apartment after he dropped Kaz back off at their place. He had to promise he would try not to be out too long or get too drunk. If he had too many he better crash on Sting's couch till the morning. He swore Kaz could be like a mother hen at times. He knocked the door.  
"One minute." He heard from the other side. Sting opened it a moment later trying to smile. "Hey man come on in." He side-stepped letting Chris enter the small one bedroom apartment.

He shut the door & follow as Chris sat on the couch. "What what you want to talk to me about?" Sting asked him.  
"I wanted to know your view on the whole Aces & Eights mess. Why would they be targeting us?"  
"Well before tonight I could not begin to guess. But the guy Parks unmasked at least used to work for Vince."  
"What so you think it is some underhanded take over tactic?"  
"Well come on Chris. It isn't the first time Vince tried something like that." He headed for the small kitchen area. "You want something to drink?"  
"What you grab?"  
"Beer, rum, vodka…"  
"Hmm no whiskey?" Chris spoke in a joking manner, lucky for him he didn't see the dark look that washed Sting's face.  
"Nope." He just answered.  
"OK no problem…rum & coke if you have both."  
"Yeah I can handle that." His tone lightening some. He grabbed two tumblers filling them with ice & began making the drinks up having his mirror Chris'.

Walking over he handed Chris his glass before sitting down in the easy chair. He took a sip of his glass before he spoke. "I was not expecting you to ask about them…I thought something else was on your mind."  
"Well…it was." Chris took a sip. "It looked like you could use someone to talk to…still does." Tries to prove the point by lifting the glass. "You rarely partake in spirits…or is it only in the confines of your home?"

Sting sighs leaning his head back after another sip. "Both are sort of correct. This whole quarter of the year is rough on me…starts right before Halloween & goes down through New Years."  
"That why you never attend the parties? Or if you do you been a million miles away."  
"Yep." He lifted his head sipping more before setting the glass on the coffee table.  
"I thought you were home with Susan & the kids?"  
"No…" Sting took a deep breath. "I rarely get to see the kids anymore. After Kurt caused the mess with my son…"  
"That was like 5 years ago wasn't it?"  
"Yep…Susan blames the work when the kids ask why I'm not around."

"But everyone thinks you still married."  
"On paper we are…until she finds someone else I refuse to leave her hanging without support for our children."  
"Then she should let you see them."  
"I know…" He sighs as he grabbed the glass tipping it back downing more of it.  
"And that was around this time of year?"  
"A little earlier…no…Halloween is tough for a different reason besides my kids." He closed his eyes lowering his head. "I lost a very good friend of mine & I can't help but wonder if I could have done something to save them." He licked his lips setting the glass down again.

"What happened to them?"  
"I don't know if you would understand."  
"Sting look who you talking to…is it something even outside of my realm of outside experience?"  
"I don't know…" He gave a faint chuckle before looking Chris right in the eyes. "What do you know of demons?" His voice a deadpan tone.  
Chris had to fight the instinct to spew his drink he was just taking a sip of. Instead he fought to swallow the substance instead. "More than I would care to at times. Foul creatures that love to spread misery & chaos. Why? Please don't tell me she was a summoner."  
"NO WAY!" Sting stood up, yelling enraged without thinking. He then took a deep breath lowering his head. "Sorry Chris…no…no she was trying to banish one that was in possession of a human host. Something happened & she was pulled into the summoning rift herself."

Color just drained from Chris' face hearing that. "A human was pulled into a level of the abyss?"  
"Well she was pulled somewhere…"  
"There is no way she…Sorry man, last thing you want to hear."  
"No…I keep hoping there is someway…she had powers herself Chris…Just between us right?"  
"Right…I won't even tell Kaz."  
"Thanks." Sting grabs his glass finishing it. "One of her powers…she could open doorways in shadows. She could travel through them. They were just brief distances."

"Doorways? You mean like a physical version of astral travel?"  
"I guess so…she never fully explain it to me…just showed me. I don't even know if she fully understood what she could do herself, she worked off instinct."  
"A natural witch? She didn't work from books, it was already in her?"  
"To a point yes. Of course she researched things at times…her father was a teacher as was a medicine man in New York. She not only could walk between shadows she could tap into what she called the life flow. She could draw from it, manipulate it."

"Life flow…also called the web it is what connects all living things." Chris finished his glass setting it aside. "OK So she was trying to banish a demon…personal or business?"  
Sting sighed. "Personal…someone she was in love with was dating the host."  
"Hold on…she loved them…but they loved someone else?"  
"Yes…they were married to the host…left them for her claiming they wished to clean their life of the dark influences."  
"So this person knew they were in love with a demon? Or at least someone possessed by one?"  
"Yes…He actually summoned it himself. When Rose found out he was going back to the other person…she wanted to banish the demon, she was sure it was influencing him to leave her." Sting lowered his head shaking it.

"He found out & fought against her." Sting clenched his hands take a few deep breaths as the emotions began to well up inside. "He caused the ritual to fail…he caused her to be pulled into the rift that was meant to pull the demon out. There was an explosion that knocked out the others that was helping…" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself. "I know her one friend was in a hospital for a week."

"And you sure this man caused the explosion?"  
"Yes…her friend saw him before she passed out. He walked in picking up his ex-wife & walked back out through the rubble around him, like he didn't care if the house fall down around those left or not."  
"Wow. Sounds like you know some interesting people."  
"Well you actually know her friend."  
"Oh?"

"Remember Krystal?"  
"Female?"  
"Yes."  
Chris sat there thinking. "The girl who was dating Hardy?"  
"Yeah, her."  
"She also was with Christian a while wasn't she?"  
"Yep that the woman."  
"So she is a friend of this other woman…you said her name was Rose?"  
"Yeah…she worked in the business using more a nick name Jade."  
"OK How she get Jade from Rose? Is she Asian?"

Steven actually gave a slight chuckle. "No…she isn't Asian at all as far as I know. I have no clue where she ever came up with Jade Rose from. She was lucky for me though."  
"Lucky?"  
"Yeah." Sting moved to sit again. "I met her as a fan…a brilliant mind for such a young person. She threw a crazy idea in the air & the writers liked it. She even earned a job from it…She had a few problems because of me…but we made it threw."  
"Problems…"  
"Yeah people knew her connection to me & sometimes saw her as an easy path to me not knowing what she was capable of herself. Without her…" He gulped at the memory. "Without her who knows if I would even be walking, let alone wrestling."

"What happened?"  
"Back in WCW…I was in a feud with a wrestler named Vampiro. Well I was dumb one night when he tried to sneak attack me. He lured me to chase him, we ended up on top of the big screen. I don't remember a lot of it…I think they called it blind rage. I was told later what happened. He threw something at my legs, something encased in glass & when it broke it ignited catching me on fire. He then pushed me off the top. She was the first one out there to check on me, calm me down…she started to heal me before the medics showed up. She then arrived at the hospital to help me even more. Not enough to raise too many questions, but enough that it wouldn't cripple me."

"Wow."  
"Yeah…I know…she always worries of others before herself. She worked for Vince for a couple years before the accident. Helped a few times there as well. Last time I saw her was 10 years ago….she was working another possession case. Well the gate way she needed to banish the demon was guarded by two others. She was injured badly fighting them. The life flow within her was being corrupted by their energy they used in their attacks on her. It took a lot of work on my part & that of Krystal.

After she recovered that was the last I saw of her. It was like she knew I was avoiding her even if she didn't know why. She called me two years later out of the blue stating her boyfriend left her for his ex…but she knew for sure he did not do it of his own free will, that he was being influenced by his past. He is a powerful being when it comes to dark arts so she wanted the added back up…partly in case of what happened before. She knew I can somehow reach her even if she is unresponsive to others. I had no work obligations so I was getting ready to come, but Susan stopped me…she was sick of me running off to help with Jade.

She claimed I cared more about that girl then I did my own family. Who knows between her & Rose…maybe I did start caring for her more. My kids though…I will always care about y kids."

"Understandable…what were you looking at before?"  
"One of the few photos I have of her." Sting walked to his bookcase pulling out a small 5 by 6 photo album. He handed it to Chris. "Very few have seen that."  
Chris takes it opening it. He slowly flips through the pages, there is maybe ten photos in all. Most had a date stamp on them ranging from 1994 to late 2000. One of the later photos was in the hospital. It was a picture of the girl the Chris could figure out by now was Rose sitting next to him holding his hand. Her head was resting on the bed next to their joint hands.

"These all originals?" Chris asked Sting.  
"Um…yeah…I felt they would be safe in there, why?"  
"Mind if I take this one out a moment?"  
"I guess not." Sting gave a questioning look as Chris slid the photo out glancing at it. He gave a faint smirk sliding it back into place.  
"She did care deeply about you didn't she?"  
"At least at one time…why?"  
"She risked her own health to heal you."  
"What?"  
"When she alters energy to heal…the negative energy needs to go somewhere. She took your injury into her own body. She was willing to risk herself to protect you."

Sting sighs shaking his head. "You can see that from the photo?"  
"Not as well as if I witnessed it first hand, but yes." He looked over some others. One was taken of him, her, Nash & Lex inside grand central station of New York, one from each of her proms, the photo that was taken the night she got her first job offer from WCW, the same photo he carried the copy of in his bag, there was also one of Rose as Stings house in California playing in the pool with his kids.

"She met Susan & they kids?"  
"Yes early on in her job, I asked Susan to help set up a small birthday party for her because I found out it was the first time she was away from home for it. I didn't want her to feel lonely or forgotten. The kids liked her…she was like a big sister."  
"Was she competition for Susan back then?"  
"I don't know for sure…I can't really remember when it started."

"Nothing ever happened between you two?"  
Sting lowered his head thinking running his hand through his hair. "I guess that would depend."  
"On what?"  
"Do you believe people can share dreams?"  
"Yes."  
"Well then yes…three times we kissed…" His lifts his head. "But that is all though."  
"I take it you mean a passionate kiss."  
"Well at least two were…"  
"Who started?"

Sting closed his eyes thinking back. "The first was her…timid…it was just after I learned about traveling in dreams…I was not even sure it was real. The other two I did…the first was the night I was burned. The second was…" he sighed looking down. "The last time I saw her…when I helped rescue her from the evil energy that was infecting her body. I entered her dream while Krystal worked on the physical body. After she was healed…I...I kissed her…I don't know why it just felt so right at the time…I didn't want to let her go…I told her I would see her soon on the outside."

He lifted his head back up. "The last photo was taken shortly after that. I stayed for a day to make sure everything was fine…then I returned to Susan & the kids."  
"You wonder if it was the right move."  
"Of course…I had these feelings for Rose & I was loosing them for Susan…if I had done something she never would have gotten mixed up with…HIM!" Sting almost growled the last word. "I wanted to be loyal to my wedding vows."

"Yet you still kissed her…you admit YOU kissed HER…not the other way."  
"I know…I know…it is too late now though…she's gone…but it rips at me every year…I fight with myself not to do something dumb."  
"Sting…"  
"Don't finish it…yes…I mean that."  
"Well glad you never did."  
"Yeah."  
"You want me to stay the night?"  
"I will be fine…if I would have done anything dumb it would have been last night."

"OK If you sure."  
"I am."  
"Well in that case I better head out before Kaz kills me."  
"OK Chris talk to you later." Sting takes the album back & walked Chris out before locking up. Placing the album back on the shelf he goes & gets ready for bed.


	6. Changes & Discoveries

Nov 3, 2012-Philadelphia PA

Krys was staying over as Rose's parents home. She got up in the morning & went upstairs to wake Rose up. Today she was going to start reintroducing her to wrestling. She went upstairs to her room & knocked.  
"It's open." Rose called back. Krys raised a brow picking up that her voice sounded off.  
"You ok Rosie?" She asked as she opened the door.

"I guess that depends on your definition of ok." Rose was seated on the side of the bed her head lowered.  
"What the…?" Krys just stayed by the door faintly shocked. In the light she could see where Rose's rich hair which still reached past her shoulder blades after Krys washed & untangled it the best she could the day before, now had wisps of grey running through it. It was not a lot, but noticeable. Krys finally shoot her head from its daze & walked closer. "I didn't see this yesterday."

"I know…I know." Rose turned her face toward Krys & she could see where Rose seemed to of aged in the face as well. On the reservation she could have still passed for someone in their late 20's even if her birth certificate said she should have been 34. Today she looked even older than that…may early 40's only because her face was still slightly youthful the grey could be brushed off as stress induced.

"Well it is your call you still want to look over videos?" Just then Krys phone rang. "One moment." She pulled out her phone looking at the caller ID. "Morning hun…I just got up a little while ago…Wade it is five hours ahead there remember?….yes really…I am still fine will you relax…you know the trip was important for me…actually it was very productive…I'll fill you in later…yes I love you to…yes go have fun beating up whoever….WHAT? Brodus? You think they give you a better showing then Brodus over there…well that's better at least I am sure you will enjoy Wednesday then…yep tell them both I said hello." She gave a brief laugh "Oh that now sounds like a hell of a match…well I will try to meet up with you Saturday when you get back…yes try….I told you things are a mess at the moment…yes I will stay safe…Love you too…bye." She hung up the phone with a sigh. "Danged over protective English twit."

Rose laughs "English twit….twit…really Krys…damn I think someone tamed you."  
"TAMED!? Never." She jokingly puffed out her chest. "OK Back to my question."  
"How about you see if maybe The Mills is opened…I need to get out for a bit."  
"But a mall?"  
"People…"  
"OK…Fine…get dressed & we will head out in 10 mins, we will find a place for you." She turns heading for the door. "Just hope you won't need a walker grandma." She laughed as she ducked the pillow Rose threw at her then bolted down the steps.

Rose got up & dressed for the day. She saw she would need new clothing any ways. Everything that her parents kept of hers still was now too large, but she made due with the go to stretch pants & a nice top. The baggy clothing made her look even older. "I hope it doesn't get worse…" She spoke to herself looking in the mirror seeing how bad the grey hair was along with bags growing under her eyes. Most signs of her years of battle within the shadows had already faded due to her fast healing.

Heading down she grabbed her coat tucking her hair under the hood. They then headed out for the large indoor mall. "Just remember I may be stopped by people." Krys warned her.  
"I am glad one of us got our dream." Rose spoke with a sigh looking out the window.  
"Well I do have you to thank for it."  
"I guess if asked…I am a…god I don't even know."  
"Your still a friend of mine Rose…that will never change…more like an adoptive sister."  
"The rate I am changing more like mother."  
"Knock that off."

They got to the mall & headed in. They looked in the different shops till they found one that Rose liked the stuff in & began to try stuff on. She paused looking in the mirror after she lowered her hood. "Damn." she whispered seeing the facial signs of aging had slowly began to reverse themselves. "Krys?" She called out, as Krys was seated outside the dressing rooms.  
"Everything ok?"  
"Yeah…come here a moment."  
"Sure." she got up walking into the room & stopped. "Jadie?"  
"Yep." Rose gave a small smile as she took the pony tail out a moment shaking out her hair as a lot of the silver faded away leaving only a few light traces.  
"Energy?"  
"That is my guess…I was not overly trying either…I guess just being around it."  
"Cool…ok lets get you shopping so we can get you home & begin your training."

"Sounds good." They spend about 2 more hours before leaving the mall to head back to Rose's parents place. They started with of course WWE videos running down a quick history of the last six months. "You know you didn't need to skip Mania." Rose told her.  
"I know…lets just say the normal happened…mostly…he still won."  
"Figured…doubt that will ever change, he makes Vince too much money still I am sure."  
"Actually Rose…besides Mania…he is hardly around. He has been looking much older too that last few years."  
Rose gave a brief chuckle. "Serves him right…"

"He left Sara again…married one of the divas…well ex-Diva now."  
"Let me guess another blond?"  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Not that I should care either way."  
"But for some reason you do."  
Rose sighed not even realizing the tear tracing her cheek at first. "What the saying…no matter how much time passes…you never forget your first?" She shook her had wiping her cheek looking back at the screen. "OK let's go on."

"Rose we been at this going on six hours…how about you let me rest my throat a bit, then I will fill you on the latest bullshit over on TNA?"  
"OK let me just poke around a bit myself & you can come back when you are ready."  
"OK Any questions just write them I guess." Krys gave Rose a hug before leaving the room. Rose then focused on the screen thinking. She was unsure if she would regret it or not & typed in the name 'Undertaker' on WWE's website & began looking over his more recent appearances. She saw Krys told the truth about how little he was on-screen as well as his aged appearance. He always appeared so youthful for a man of his age at the different times. It was as if he somehow held back the hands of time on himself, then again she was the same to a point.

From what she was seeing after she sent away father time came & tried to claim what he was owed from Taker. She felt conflicted, one side felt pleased that maybe he was being punished for what happened, another felt bad. She closed her eyes still remembering their promise to each other six months after they started dating…six months when she finally pledged herself to him. She wiped her eyes going back to the screen & decided to take a look for TNA.

She was not told anything yet by Krys she knew Steven at least used to be there…Kevin as well. Now she knew Kevin was now tied to WWE again at least for a time. She started with some result fan site as they can be more informative than the company sites. Her eyes quickly scanned over months of reports. She knew a few guys names dating from her time around ECW & in WCW. A few here & there from WWE. Turning to you tube she began looking up a few videos from different broadcasts. She scanned the last couple months seeing this gang of thugs that kept attacking stars. She jumped seeing the attack on guys she had knows including Sting.

Seeing his image again she was unsure how she felt. She felt her heart jump at his pain, but was there still any bond there…so much time has passed. Seeing the video where Sting & Hogan were taken to see the leader she looked at the men with the faces covered, something didn't feel right but she couldn't place it.

She was watching the most recent episode that just aired a few days ago when Krys walked in. "I think I need to make a trip." Rose told her not even looking.  
"Do I dare ask?"  
"Florida…a feeling."  
"God damn you girl & your feelings…you are sadly on your own for that."  
"Why what's up?"  
"If I am caught snooping around TNA grounds…lets just say legal red tape that I don't want to lose my job over."  
"Not a problem. I'll find out from pop what can be arranged. I know I used to be able to make partial jumps to go that far…but I don't know if I am ready to test fate yet with that."

"What worried if you try to shadow step…it may trap you again?"  
"Who knows it is possible."  
"OK trust your instincts Rosie. Pop wanted me to get you to come down & have some of the tea & maybe try some soup…at least the broth."  
"OK fine…" Rose shut the computer down heading downstairs to eat & fill her parents in. Neither one was overly thrill Rose wanted to maybe throw herself in harm's way again so soon after she returned. They knew she would follow her instincts & could not be helped, if they did not help her she would find a way on her own.

She ate a few noodles, but drink more than they expected before retiring for the night. She could not help but allow her mind to drift to thought of Steven. The more thought of Steven tried to enter her mind a darkness loomed as well. She refused to allow 'him' to rule her mind…he broke her heart, he betrayed her…She turned his dark presence from her mind, a few stray tears fell from her eyes in her sleep.


	7. Chapter 6

_He sees a field illuminated by a full moon hanging in the sky._  
_'Why am I here?' He thought to himself when a figure appeared standing in the grass. Long hair shimmering in the silver light. Their back was to them. 'No…no it can't be…' The figure raises a hand running it through the hair. The other hand moves & images like watching a movie screen appear before them._

_He tries to move closer to be sure it is really her. She turns her head looking around, her skin paled, eye jet black. He could feel his heart race seeing her. She looked almost exactly as he remembered, maybe a little older it was hard to tell for sure. She was looking in his direction, but for some reason didn't seem to actually see him. 'Rose…Jade…pl-please.' He thought the words, but for some reason could not produce the sound of them. He could not clearly make out the images she was watching, they were out of focus to him, the only thing clear was her._

_His heart ached watching as she turned away from him again focusing on the images instead. 'Rose…look as me…pl-please…please see me…' Again he heard not the sound of his own voice but the sound of the wind moving through the grass. She slowly turned her head again, more of her body with it. Her head moved he could see she was studying something._

_'Don't you see me…can't you see me?' He tried to move again picturing his arms moving…that is when he realized why he had no voice…he had no form. His presence was there but not a form in which to interact with. He saw her turn rest of the way towards him. Even if her eyes could not show the emotion she felt, he could picture the mixture of sadness & rage that swirled within her body._

_'Forgive me…please…I could not help it…I can not help what I am.'_  
_She slowly lowered her head. Her hair moves to hang in her face. "LEAVE ME! BEGONE YOU PLAGUE ME NO LONGER!" Her head snapped up her hair flipping back a glow to her blackened eyes as a mist removed her from his sight._  
_'Nooo…Ja…."_

* * *

Taker's eyes snapped open lifting his head up from the back of the large leather chair he saw seated in. A glass of Jack surprisingly still clenched in his right hand. His chest heaved for breath feeling tears tracing his weathered face. He has shed many tears for her since that night. The guilt would try to come claim his soul every year around the anniversary of that dreadful night. He would lie if he said he did not still have dreams of her, but this one was different…this was more like the dreams they used to share on lonely nights when they could not be in the others presence.

He lifted the glass downing the rest of the contents before placing it on the table next to the chair. His head turned towards the steps hearing the door.  
"Mark? Mark, won't you come up?" A woman called.  
"Leave me alone."  
"Mark please you been down there for days."  
"AND I WILL STAY FOR DAYS MORE IF I WISH IT!"  
"Please you are worrying me…I'm coming down." He could hear her shoes hit the first step.  
"YOU EVEN THINK OF WALKING DOWN ANOTHER STEP WOMAN!" He stand up heading for the steps his boots thundering on the cement floor. He was dressed just in the biker books & jeans. He reached to base of the steps before Michelle could even get a quarter of the way down.

Taker had never allowed her in the basement & she always wondered what the big deal was. The few steps she did manage to come down only allowed her to see the lighting in the room was dark. She was guessing to watch movies or something. She just figured it was his 'man cave'.  
"Turn around…go back upstairs & leave me alone or you will regret it." He almost growled an evil glint to his eyes. Michelle gulped before turning to head back up, shutting the door behind her.

Taker then turned refilling his glass from an almost drained bottle before sitting back in the chair. He was relived she was more scared of him then concerned & had made no notice of the wet streaks to his face. He just wished to be left alone with his guilt & his memories…if he could not have her…he could at least hold on to those until the day the true reaper came for his dark soul.


	8. Reunited and the offer

Nov 4, 2012- Orlando, Fl

TNA was just wrapping up a house show & Sting was hanging backstage going over things with Kurt for their match later that week. His mind kept wandering & trying to shake the cobwebs.  
"Steve you sure you ok?"  
He stops & looks at Kurt. "Yeah man I'm fine."  
"You better be, we need you to deal with these guys."  
"My head will be in the game when it needs to be you know that."

"OK I just worry about you. If you need someone to step up give the word you know I can grab at least half a dozen guys in the back that would love the knock a few blocks off of those guys."  
"I know man…I know…but everyone places their faith in us…we already got two exposed & because of that their boss made them sacrificial lambs."

"OK Steven…ok…Are we done here?"  
"Yeah we done for now go pack up & enjoy the rest of the day, just watch your back."  
"I will…yeah I heard they are not just sticking to televised anymore." Kurt stood up beginning to walk away patting Sting on the back as he left. Once he was alone Sting took a deep breath closing his eyes. He than lowered his head to his hands then raking them through his hair.

"Come on Steve get your head out of the clouds." He grumbled to himself before he stood up. Something in his mind kept nagging at him to head outside. He didn't even bother with his bag & just went out. He looked around seeing the catering area, just the normal people there. He started to turn to look around the section of the lot more. He got to the one side of the large building looking around. He stopped looking when he saw someone leaning against the building.

Her head was down, her arms across her chest , her hair in a braid tied with a leather cord. She was dressed in a deep purple t-shirt, black jeans, and boots with small silver heel & toe caps. He knew what his mind was yelling at him. "It can't be." he whisper to himself. He was almost scared to step closer worried she would vanish.

Slowly she lifted her head looking towards him. Her skin almost as pale as it was when they were within the dreamscapes. Dark sunglasses shielded him from seeing her eyes. Her face help no clear emotion, was she happy to see him again, was she angry with him? Was it even really her?

"You gonna stand & gawk there all day?" She asked as she pushed herself off the wall lowering her arms.  
He actually had to swallow a lump he felt in his throat. "I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks."  
She slowly walked closer. "You telling me you been seeing visions of me a lot Steven?" Her voice soft almost felt like velvet to him, it had been so long since he had heard her voice in any way.

"Maybe not a lot….but yes I guess at times I would see a girl in the crowd that would remind me briefly of you, but when I look again she is gone or I realize it was a mistake." He is looking right at her, talking to her, but he can't help but doubt his own mind. She can read the doubt & trouble in his face.

"Does this cement it for you?" She reaches a hand up brushing his cheek. His eyes widen & he grabs her hand before she could even think of pulling it away. The other arm reaches out to grab around her, pulling her against him in a deep hug. The well of emotion just too much as he rest his head on her shoulder & just being to cry. The hand that was on his cheek moved to now sooth the back of his head. "You….you really did mi-miss me didn't you?" Doubt tinted her voice.

He slowly pulled back from her. His hands moved to cup her face. He looked down at her as she shifted her focus up towards him. "God I missed you…I missed you more than you may realize." He lightly shakes his head. "I'm afraid if I let go I will wake up from this dream…"  
"I am not a dream this time Steven…" She reaches up taking a hold of the sunglasses slowly removing them to show the purple contacts under them. Sting give a faint smile.

"Jade…god Jadie…what I wish I could do….but I don't know how you would react."  
"What is it Steven?"  
"First…do you hate me? Am I to blame?"  
"I could never hold hatred towards you Steven, I may hate things you do, there may be sadness…but true pure hate….no…If you said you would be there & then did not come…I would of felt betrayed maybe…but not hated."  
Steven lowered his head moving a hand behind her head holding it lightly as he pressed their forehead together. They just remained silent for a few moments tears at times still spilled from his eyes.

His voice a faint whisper, a quiver to it from fear as well as the tears of joy "Then please forgive this if it is wrong." He brought his lips towards hers kissing her lightly at first. His hand just lightly resting on the back of her neck. At first she made no clear movement to either welcome or shun his behavior.

Rose was almost stunned by the action. It has been more years to her then one would like to count since she had any intimate contact. Even something as simple & unobtrusive as the kiss Steven offered her. Instinctively she wrapped her arms around his neck & began to kiss him back. A comforting warmth between then. Then the kiss ended too soon for his liking. She pulled away turning her head.  
"We shouldn't have…" She told him firmly.  
He tried not to feel hurt. "Why not? You still have those feeling buried in you… I just felt them."  
"You know why…" Displeasure in her voice.

"Come with me…please." He extended hand to her. She looked & slowly took it allowing her to be lead into the arena & to one of the offices. Steven walked to a wall flipping a switch. "It kills the camera & microphones the rooms are equipped with." He informed her before moving back towards her. He looked her right in her eyes. "If the reason is Susan…don't let it. Our relationship is purely on paper. I have not shared a bed with her in…five years. We were strained even before that."

He reached for her hand & she doesn't fight him for it. "I can't being to figure out where to being asking questions. Please Jade if you can find it in you to forgive me…then maybe give us a chance?"  
She looked down a moment before locking with his gaze again. "I don't know Steven…you saw what happened last time I gave my heart." She lowered her head again. "I still can't shake him from my mind."

"You cared for him…you tried to help him. He crushed that…I understand. I won't push you in any way you don't wish to go. Just say I may have a chance in time."  
She lifts her head looking at him. "I don't want to give you false hope. You deserve to be happy."

"I am happy knowing you are alive…just a chance is better than nothing…" He tries not to laugh. "I am far from a young man Jadie…not like I have a lot of prospects out there…and I don't want them either. I cared for you for so long…I think I am ready to admit that in one way or another I think I have loved you almost as long."

"I don't know if I can love you back the way you want…I had to harden myself so much while I was gone."  
"Maybe there you did…but not here. Jade I felt it when we kissed…the old feelings when we kissed in the dreams…you may not be able to say it….but I know you feel it." He sighed letting go of her hand. "Let me grab my gear & we can get out of here…you drive or a cab?"  
"Cab"  
"Good makes it easier." He walks with her to a locker room & he ducks in to grab his bag & they head for the car. He stops a moment & she looks to see what grabs his attention. Across the lot from the staff's cars were about 5 Aces & Eights member.

"They are actually why I came here…besides to see you." Rose told him as she looked them over.  
"Rose, no." He turned looking back at her. "Don't get mixed up in this."  
"I seen the video's Steven…it looks like you could use the help.  
"NO…leave it alone." he walked over taking her hand leading her to the car. The got in & left. Rose could not help but feel there was more to at least some of the guys then they let on.

"Why do you want me to stay out of it?"  
"They already injured a bunch of guys."  
"And despite my name I am NOT a delicate flower!"  
"Rose please…I don't want to lose you after just getting you back."  
"I make no promises." The rest of the ride was quite. They each knew how stubborn the other can be.

* * *

Nov 8, 2012

Rose hated it but Steven convinced her to stay at his apartment & just watch on TV. Things were too chaotic with the Pay per view coming up that Sunday. She saw about Sting & Kurt facing Devon who worked for Aces & Eight as well as another guy going by the name DOC. She watches both putting on a good showing until Devon hit Sting with a bat. It then unfolds from there of more members still in their masks coming out to assault both men. She lost track of what point Kurt got to the outside then a member hitting Sting in the back then gut with the hammer. Her heart jumped as the assault continued with the hammer being handed to DOC. The hard hits to his ribs, then each hand.

She couldn't take it anymore & headed out. She grabbed a cab to the arena. She got dropped off at the back lot entrance & worked a bit to sweet talk the guard to let her in. She made her way to the arena seeing some people milling about still buzzing about the attack. She looked closely thinking she recognized one of three guys huddled near the back door. She walked closer looking. She was almost sure of it even with the time that had passed.  
Either she would be right or she would be made a fool. She placed her hands near her mouth to call out. "Vivo hermano largo Guerrero."_ (Live long brother Guerrero/Warrior.)_

Chavo quickly put his hands up pausing the conversation he was having with Joe & Hernandez. He blinked a couple of times. "Can't be." He slowly turned & looked like he was about to pass out. "Jade?" he nearly said in a gasp. She gave a faint smile with a nod. He quickly waved her over. She made her way to them. "What you doing here…I thought…well a lot of people thought…I mean to say is that…" Chavo was stammering over his words trying to find the right ones.  
She quickly motioned him to stop.  
"I know Chavo…It is too long to go into…which hospital did they take Steven too?"

"Oh damn…I not seen you in years & that the first thing from your mouth Jadie?"  
"Well no…my first were greeting you like I used to do to both you & your Uncle…speaking of my condolences."  
"Condolences? Babe you about 7 years too late." Super Max spoke out with almost a sneer feeling bringing Eddie up after so long was ill taste.  
Before she could say anything Chavo quickly turned to Hernendez. "Cállate y mostrar respeto, ella es como de la familia. ¿Entendido?" _(Be quiet & show respect, she is like family. Understood?)_

Hernendez slowly nodded. Rose then looked at him. "Long story short for now…I was involved in an accident that placed me out of contact for a long time."  
"Many pardons." He told her, she could tell he disliked to apologize.  
"Come on Jade we will drive you there." Chavo told her.  
"I'll stay here in case they cause more trouble." Hernendez told Chavo.  
"You sure man?"  
"Yeah me & Joe can hold the fort, just go."  
"OK…if Hulk asks."  
"We got it." Joe told him.  
"Thanks." Chavo leads her away from the two guys & to the car lot.

They got in the car & took off. "You pick an odd time to come back Jadie…not that I am complaining…and here of all places?"  
"I saw the trouble going on…I wanted to offer help…Steven told me to back off."  
"Offer help? How can you…oh your buddy?"  
"If need be…yeah I can get a hold of him."  
"Well I don't know…you know outside help may be frowned on."  
"I guess play it by ear…I just want to see how bad he is first."  
"I forgot you two used to be real close."  
"One way to put it."  
"It cool and despite what the big guy may think…thank you for your condolences about Eddie."

"Your welcome, You both were like brothers to me…one of the few guys I could hang with in WCW & WWE When Steven & Nash weren't there. You guys allow either me or Shadow to ride with you between towns. I think I learned the bulk of my Spanish listening to you, Eddie & Rey going a mile a minute if not faster. It was either learn what you were saying…or sleep a lot."  
Chavo couldn't help but laugh. "Well girl you & he did become like familia to us….we forgot you were gringos."  
"Sounds nice."  
"OK Here we are, I'll park then we can head in, not sure how far we will get this late."

Chavo pulling into a spot in the mainly empty lot. They both got out & headed inside, checking in through ER they permitted them through after giving them the room number. They headed up to the floor, Chavo just leaned on the wall. "Go on in Jadie…don't know if anyone else is here with him or not…don't want to crowd him."  
"Thanks." She turned heading into the room. The curtain was pulled to block the view of the bed from the door. When Jade could see past it she had to pause getting faint flash backs of the night of his fall. They had Steven strapped to a back stabilizer.

"Steven?" She whispered not wanting to wake him.  
He opened his eyes turning his head. "I wondered how long it was gonna take you." He told her trying to joke.  
"So you willing to accept my help now?"  
She walked over, when she went to take his hand he pulled it back. "No….not this time Jade…I was recently reminded what that does to you."  
"Fine I won't try to heal you…I promise." She goes for his hand a second time. He doesn't fight her this time. "But I will be at the arena Sunday."  
"Jade…it could be dangerous…two of them are invited to wrestle. If they are then it is almost a sure thing the others will be floating around."  
"Exactly my point…Kurt got banged up a bit tonight & he is fighting Devon…then you have this guy calling himself the Director of Chaos fighting a lawyer? If I can handle the shit I faced everyday for years I can help with them."

"How? How will you help without issues? You can't call Shadow…and to have a female fighting guys like them…it is too risky."  
"You let me worry about that…since you won't let me worry about you."  
A nurse walked in checking over Steven's vitals & if he needed anything.  
"Please cut your visit short Ma'am, he needs his rest before he is transferred tomorrow morning."  
"Transferred? Transferred where?" She asked but focused on Steven when she said it.

"I'm being air lifted back to Dallas…there is a doctor there that I have seen in the past for back & hip issues."  
"Dallas? Why would you have a doctor in Dallas? I can understand California somewhere…why Texas?"  
Steven sighed. "Nurse that is all for now please."  
"Yes sir." The nurse headed out then Steven looked back at Rose.  
"I convinced Susan to move there shortly after you vanished. I was hoping in my free time to sneak off & look for some sort of leads…of course there was none."

"I see so I guess you will be seeing her again after all." Rose could not help the scowl to her face or voice.  
"Jade it isn't like that…even when I can go home I won't be sharing a bed with her."  
"But it will be best I don't visit you though either."  
He gave a sigh. "That is true I am sure. I will be back as soon as I can."  
"This your way of asking me to watch things?"  
"Only if you are ok with it."  
"I make no promises…I know Krys wishes to introduce me to some of her friends in WWE."  
"Where ever you go…just stay safe…for me please." He gave her hand a light squeeze."

"We will see…I am what I am Steven…you need to trust me." She bends down kissing his forehead. "Rest for now…try to reach me on your home phone when you can."  
"I will." She turns letting go of his hands leaving the room.  
"Everything OK Jade?"  
"No…they sending him to a doctor down in Texas tomorrow."  
"Ah…ok…well ready?"  
"Yeah, can you drop me at his place."  
"Sure thing." The two made they way back out of the hospital & began the drive to Steven's apartment. Chavo wished her a good night & left. She got changed for bed her thoughts were of what to do next.

(Well I had hoped to have this done & posted BEFORE Turning point...oh well...I will try to have the next one done before Impact I welcome feedback, & suggestions. Will Susan try to get Steven back after so long now that he will be home recuperating? Could Steven even entertain the thought of allowing it when he is now so close to maybe having Rose? Can rose allow the walls she paced to fall to allow her self to fall in love again?)


	9. Turning Point & more

Nov 11,2012

Rose was dressed then grabbed the keys to Steven's car. She made her was towards the arena. She had only talked to Steven briefly for a minute here & there since Thursday. Even if he wouldn't say it, she knew it was to prevent Susan from knowing she was in the picture again. She wasn't fully sure how she felt about that. If the two of them were on the outs as much as he said why would it matter if she was in his picture or not?

Pulling up the guard waved her through because of the parking tag on the car. She continued on making her for the right area. Finding a spot she cut the engine, then stepped out looking around. Reaching in her purse she pulled the ID badge she managed to talk Steven into getting for her.  
"HEY JADIE!" She heard Chavo's voice. She looked & saw him waved from a table near the crafts service area. She made her way over looking at the others at the table. Of course when Chavo yelled an unfamiliar name & people from other tables looked as well.

He stood up giving her a light hug. "So you still came."  
"I told you I was going to."  
"True true."  
She watched as Hernandez stood up from the table looking down at her. "Jade right?"  
"Yes?"  
He took a swallow of air almost as if trying to really swallow his pride. "Chavo explained to me the situation between you two. I am sorry how I acted towards you."  
She tried to offer a smile as she slipped off the sunglasses. "Well thank you Hernandez…takes a big man to apologize." He nodded & sit back down. She then looked at Joe offering a nod & he just offered a slight gesture of greeting. Then she looked over the two men seated across the table.

"Oh yeah you wouldn't know these two clowns." Chavo joked. He motioned to one then the other. "This is Kazarian, most just call him Kaz for short. The cue ball here is Christopher Daniels, aka Fallen Angel, currently plays the residential lush."  
"Hey man…" Chris called out.  
"I said plays man…plays. They also play the current thorns in our sides." Chavo laughs. He then jokingly places his arm around Rose.

"And guys I like you to meet an old friend of mine…Jade."  
"Old? Old Chavito?"  
"OK OK…long time friend."  
She noticed Chris slightly staring. She tilted her head slightly. "Something wrong Christopher?"  
He blinked shaking his head. "Um sorry…quick question."  
"Yes?"  
"You also a friend of Sting's?"  
"Yes why? Yes, I know he isn't here."  
"He knows you are here?"  
"Yes."

"Mind if we take a walk?"  
"I guess not…Chavo."  
"Why would I…oh…" He moves his arm away with a chuckle. "Sorry."  
"Chris?" Kaz asked.  
"I'll be fine." He got up from the table moving away Jade followed after him, Kaz's eyes slowly following them.  
"Yo Kaz dude calm down." Chavo told him sitting down. "Jadie isn't after your boyfriend, besides he asked her to speak alone."  
"He isn't my boyfriend." Kaz quickly snapped back.  
Chavo held his hands up in defense. "I am only messing with you man, don't get twisted over it."  
Kaz took a deep breath huffing it out. "Fine…sorry…"

In another part of the lot Chris stopped walking taking a look around. "OK please don't be mad with him…but Steven did tell me a little about you…plus I can…well I can see it. Well kind of."  
"What you mean?"  
"He was depressed recently. He told me a little about what happened, what little he knew anyways. He also told me what you are capable of…once again some. Just so you know, just as he does, if you need someone to talk to my lips will stay sealed."  
"I see." She tilted her head slightly studying him herself. "Hmm yes…" She chuckled.

"What?" He looked puzzled.  
"You not only see with these." Motions to the eyes. "But also this." motions to the heart. "And this." Motions near the middle of the forehead where some would call the third eye. He kind a motions his head back slightly shocked. It shows in his voice as he speaks. "You are more insightful than I even realized."

"Thank you…ok my turn…what is here?" She roughly motions to his chest."  
"You joking right? You seen me wrestle right?"  
"Just one video…if Steven told you of my missing then you should know that."  
"OK you have a point." He bunched the bottom of his shirt & pulls it up.  
"Hmm an ankh, mark of life & protection." Her eyes move from the marking to his face. "Fitting placement too." He lowered the shirt back down smoothing it.  
"Um...thanks you know about Egyptology?"  
"A little…My father studies it. A chief deity of his is Anubis."  
"Interesting choice."

"Maybe I can arrange for you two to speak some time."  
"It will be interesting I am sure to speak to another on a subject that many find quite boring."  
"I will see what I can do another time. We should be heading back to your partner don't you guys have a match to set up for?"  
"Yes…yes…" Chris laughed walking back with then stopped her before they got too far. "Last question. If he knows yo are here...why was he sent to Texas to heal?"  
"He didn't want me to heal him...didn't want me to hurt myself." She spoke in a slightly somber tone. They got back sitting at the table & Jade just listened to them talking till it was time to head inside for the show that night.

She watched most of the show from the sidelines out of view of anyone. She recognized a few more people like Tara & RVD as the show went on. She watched the next match getting a first closer glimpse of an Aces & Eights member, the one referred to as the Director of chaos. She closed her eyes a moment before opening them again seeing a faint trace of darker energy. He may not be so himself, but there was dark ties to the group in some way. She allowed her senses to relax during the next couple matches.

It was time for Kurt & Devon. As Devon came into the arena she focused her senses again & was not pleased at all with what she saw. Even a stronger presence clung to Devon's aura. She could not tell for sure what it was exactly. It still was not on-line with possession as much as it was an influence. It was like watching tendrils of dark energy come off from him, but to where she wasn't sure. As the match continued she saw the five additional members makes their way to the ring. She took a deep breath scanning each one over. Doc & one other had very light traces, two were almost as dark as Devon's, the last was even worse, the taint nearly masked the humanity from her vision. He was possessed, but not the one in charge…if he was she would have seen the tendrils of energy go towards him.

No there was someone even above him. She would need to get closer to see what it was exactly, just a hunch…an imp, more a nuisance than a danger. She knew she would need to wait…see what move they made. Luckily it was not needed as they didn't physically get involved, Kurt getting the pin then rushing from the ring.

She relaxed her self watching the last match. The brutal display between Jeff & Aries. She had to admit it was a good match, even if one of the combatants was far from her favorite person.  
"Who do you wish was dead?" She jumped turning to see Chris there. "Oh sorry…you must have been more focused than I realized."  
She took a breath letting out a sigh. "It's ok…what's up?"  
"Just letting you know most of us go out after the show & grab a drink or two. Wondered if you wanted to join us."

She thought for a moment. "Sure why not."  
"Great, want to bring your ride…or you want to hitch with me & Kaz?"  
"I don't know why Kaz just gave me an odd vibe."  
"He's harmless…well most of the time. We both had our shares of vultures, he just looking out for me. I assured him you just a friend of Sting's & I am just extending a friendly hand. That's all."

"OK, you guys coming back here after the drinks?"  
"Yeah I can drop you back here to grab the car. We can get access to the lot almost anytime."  
"OK…fine." She turned walking away with Chris. They were making their way out hearing Jeff won the match. She just shook her head. As they got to the car.  
"What your issue with Jeff?" Chris asked.  
"What about the champ?" Kaz asked already in the passenger seat.  
"Nothing for you two to worry about ok?" Rose said slipping into the back seat.  
"This deal with your girlfriend?" Chris asked.  
"Girlfriend?" Kaz perked up.  
"NOT Like that Kaz…sheesh, Chris how much of my history do you know already?"  
"Well Steven said you were close friends with Krystal who used to be one of our knockouts & had dated Jeff."  
"Ooooo her."

"What does that imply Kaz?"  
"Oh nothing if it is who I am thinking of. She was a spit fire of a woman. She could rip most of the other girls apart, maybe even a few guys too. Didn't she also date Christian for while?"  
"Yep."  
"Hold on…Christian? Jason?"  
"Yep that him…that was a short lived romance though…controlling prick. Him & Jeff were constantly going at it over that girl."  
Rose wasn't sure how to take the information that Krys dated her Ex at one time. Krys had left that out of the history lesson.

They got to the place, it was a small catering hall. "I thought it was a bar…"  
"Na this place is owned by a family member of one of the staff. They actually help with the catering at the arena. So after every pay per view they set it aside for us." Chris told her as they got out.  
"Nice." They headed inside where some people from even earlier matches were already there. An open bar, food set up, some of the knock outs were trying to get some guys dancing.

It was a nice little gathering, most were behaved till a small group started to get a bit rowdy. "Hey guys calm it down before they shut is early." Garret called out.  
"OH STUFF IT, YOU MORE A WET BLANKET THEN YOUR OLD MAN!" Rose heard the familiar voice of Ray.  
"You tell him." Came a slightly slurred southern drawl of the champion. "They not gonna touch us man." Jeff continued.  
Rose rolled her eyes standing up. Chavo tried to grab her arm & she glanced down at him.

"Jadie let it go…it the same bullshit on a different day."  
She moved her arm free. "He's going to hurt someone one of these days…you just let him carry on?"  
"He isn't doing anything wrong Jade…just a few drinks."  
"A man like him, ONE is too many."  
"Got a problem sweetie?" A voice from behind her spoke. She turned her head looking over the battered challenger Austin.

"Yeah I do, but I don't concern you. Would you like one?" She nearly glared daggers at him, the audacity of calling her...sweetie.  
"Oh we have a woman here who thinks she tough shit, does she." He looks her over. "Who the hell are you?"  
"She's with us." Chavo spoke, but the members of both tag teams stood up. Austin raised his hands & took a step back.  
"Fine fine…" he turned & walked away.  
Chavo looked at her. "You want to voice your concerns to the champ there be my guess. I don't know what good it will do."  
"Thanks." She walked away from their table moving towards where Bully Ray was sitting with Jeff as well as RVD. He looked uncomfortable with the other two.

"What you doing to yourself Jeff?"  
He turned his head towards her. "What?"  
"Different vice…I see the same result." She tried to calm her voice.  
"Who the hell are you to get in my business?"  
She shakes her head. "You did know me once Jeff. Plenty of others recognize me." A hint of sadness to her voice.  
"What some easy thrill?"  
She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "And to think I oddly saw you one time as almost a southern gentleman when you used to defend Krys."

"Jade?" Rob asked looking he had been trying to place her voice. Her head turns towards him. "Hey Rob…staying clean?"  
"Well…working days anyways."  
"Yeah yeah I know…then again some state it's allowed now isn't it?"  
Rob gave a brief laugh.  
"Krys? Krys? What the hell you talking about Krys?" Jeff faintly slurred watching her downing more of his glass as she turned her focus back on him.  
"OK try the fuller name… Krystal…you know the woman who stood by you till you nearly killed her…How long are you going to continue to act like a little boy in a mans body?"

"You don't know shit bout me woman." He slurred standing up to face her a sway to his body language.  
"You're right…I don't…I thought I did…I thought you were cool once…a sweet guy…once…you had issues…She tried to help you clean yourself…but hard to help someone who obviously doesn't want help. Just hope next time you screw up big the only person it screw is you."

She turned to walk away till Jeff grabbed her arm. "Don't you fucking say shit bout me then think you can just walk away. How the hell you know any thing about Krystal?"  
Jade turned slowly tilting her head looking at him. "Are your brain cells really that far fried Jeff…Her friend Rose…" He quickly released her arm as if he got burned. His eyes widened like saucers.  
"There is no way…no…no we were told you were dead…"  
"Well who ever said that was misinformed or lied Jeff. But Krys told me the night you wrecked the car with her in it because you were to blitzed to know better. If only you fully knew what you took from her. Looking at your eyes I can almost bet the house that you took some pain killers after your match…now you drinking on top of it…" She looks at Bully ,Rob, then back to Jeff. "I really suggest no one lets you behind a wheel who knows the consequences next time."

She turns to walk way again till Jeff yells after her. "Consequences? What fucking consequences? She's fine now…last I heard still living it up as a diva…so what?" Jade turned moving faster than she even expected herself rushing back at Jeff she shoved him back knocking his chair over & against the wall behind him. If not for her contacts her eyes would almost be glowing from rage. Her tone low, dangerous yet even over the noise pierced Jeff to his core. "Be lucky for the poor soul you sent to haven too soon…you would have been shit for a father. But for your act she may never be a mother!" Jade fought to release Jeff as she stormed away & outside the building. The people around them were stunned into silence & unable to act until it was already over. A few people looked at Jeff as he sat slumped on the floor his head lowered. Her words ripping through his drunken haze…what did she mean?

Everyone from the table Jade was at saw it unfold also stunned by her outburst even if none of them could hear what was said half the time that last interaction it looked as if Jade was about to rip Jeff's head off. It was already heading for 1 am & it was decided that was a good time to call it. They headed out & found Jade leaning against the wall outside her head in her hands. She looked like she was almost hyperventilating.

"Jade?" Chavo called. He started to walk over but Chris grabbed him by the shoulder.  
"Just give her a couple more minutes…We will let her know you said bye."  
"Man no offence she been a friend mine longer then you two."  
"I'll be fine Chavito." Jade slowly said as she started to stand up.  
"OK Girl…see you round aye?"  
"Aye Chavito…night both of ya."  
Chavo & Hernandez waved moving to their car. Jade slowly walked with Chris & Kaz. They made the drive back towards the arena.

"Did doing that really solve anything?"  
"I don't know…I hope I didn't stick my foot in my mouth is all." They got back & Rose thanks them both before heading for the car to drive back to Steven's now she had to decide if she should tell Krys or not.


	10. Chapter 9

Nov 12, 2012

Early morning & Krys was laying in bed half wrapped, half curled against Wade. He leaned his head down kissing the top of her head as he stroke her hair. She tilted her head allowing him to kiss her lips. Both their bodies flush from their activities earlier in the night.  
"I'm glad to see my precious kitten missed me."  
"Always." She smiled as she pressed more of herself closer to him allowing him to go back to his content petting of her head & shoulders.

They were taken from their thoughts by Krys phone ringing. She started to groan as she turned Wade wrapped his arm around her. "Ignore it love, who ever is rude enough to call this early can leave a message."  
"It may be Jade though."  
"Hun leave it." He told her a little more firmly. Her eyes narrowed slightly.  
"You are not going to dictate my life with her are you?"  
He loosened his hold. "No…but she needs to learn things don't center on her."

Krys grabs the phone seeing she missed it. She started to bring the log up as she talked. "She knows that…she doesn't want them too…that is why if she…what the hell!" Before she can say anything she hears the beep of a voice mail left. She set it down.  
"Not her?"  
"No…I can guess who from the location…the question is why."  
"Krys?"  
She shakes her head laying back down. "They aren't important Wade…you are." She leans over kissing him softly. His hand moves to trace her side. "Watch it unless you want another round."  
"Why not love…I don't have a match." He gave a throaty laugh before moving to pin her under him that glint of a smirk as his eyes rakes over her ebony flesh.

* * *

While they ate breakfast late that morning Krys finally checked her voice mail. She was right, she knew it was Jeff the moment he opened his mouth. She could only make out about half of what he said between a drunken slur & mumbled crying. She could make out him begging her to be there, then words sorry & baby. She shut the voice mail.  
"I can't believe her!"  
Wade looked up from the paper he was reading. "Something wrong?"  
"Yeah you can say that…" She bit her lips a moment…Wade had been told her getting pregnant was risky & near impossible…but he was never told the why. "Excuse me a minute while I make a personal call." She stood up moving into the bathroom shutting the door. She looked for Steven's number in Florida, Jade already told her she was staying there.

* * *

Rose was up watching TV, eating some toast when the house phone rang. She got up answering it. "Ello Steven?…oh hey Chickie…whoa slow down…um…shit…yeah I guess it slipped…hey you know I don't do that shit often…He became a totally stupid piece of crap at a party after the show last night so I gave him a piece of my mind…I wasn't planning on telling him anything…he kept pushing my buttons…Hey he even grabbed me when I tried to walk away he is lucky his ass isn't in a hospital after I knocked him out…OK I'm sorry…I don't know I am watching the place while he is away in Texas recovering…LONG Story…maybe I can fill you in if I can get a flight…I doubt it can be before tonight…you there for a couple days? Ok I'll see what I can do…yes I will stay clear of him…he comes near me I make no promises…ok later."

Rose hung up the phone with a sigh & headed for the computer to see if she could book a flight. She was not ready to test her power to travel that far yet. She would need to start small again & hope nothing grabs her in between. She had a flight but it left in 4 hours, she guessed she would get there in time to see Raw after all. She went & packed a bag for the couple of days cause she wanted to be back in Florida by Thursday. She set off for the airport going through the normal security checks. Once she was in the waiting area she just tried to relax.

She now knew she had work to do down there, but she also knew Krys would try to bring her back to WWE. She had no clue what she would do actual job wise. Age wise she was too old to be a Diva, more so starting out. She had to admit that she was surprised Krys still had an active contract. She couldn't do admin work that may stick her behind a desk in headquarters if that is the case she wouldn't be able to be around the roar of the fans she needed at times even if it is not for her.

Her flight was called & she boarded taking her seat just closing her eyes for the flight, her purse tucked between her & the window. The flight was mostly peaceful when they landed in Ohio. Rose fixed her sunglasses as she got off & went to retrieve her bag. Grabbing a cab she gave the name of the hotel & headed off. She just watched as other cars went by them.

She got to the hotel & checked in. Once in her room she called the front desk asking to be transferred. "Hey girl…I just got in…out? Out where?…ok fine, think he can give me 10 minutes to at least freshen up?…ok 15 better…215...yep…bye." Rose hung up & just freshened the tiny traces of make up she wore & a couple dabs of perfume, the last was to brush out & just throw her hair in a pony tail, she didn't want to bother taking the time to self braid it right. She slipped her dark suede jacket just as a knock came at the door.

She went to open it giving a smile looking at Krys her eyes then moved to the man standing just behind her. His almost deep-set eyes she was not sure what to make of him at first. She then looked back at Krys. "I hope this is ok you didn't give details."  
"It just a bar near by one of our crew found, it's fine. I sometimes think the dude is a blood hound when it comes to beers. Also don't mind Mr. Brooding here…he will warm up to you in time." She tilts her head back towards him. "Isn't that right?"

"He tried to smile as he moved his head to look down at her. "Right you are my sweets." He reached for her lightly taking a hold of her jaw tilting her head back to kiss her in a slightly forceful manner. Rose tried not to show too much reaction. Once Wade released Krys she playfully hit his chest because even if Rose tried to hide it she was sure to some extend she was bothered by the display.  
"Sorry bout that." She lightly wipes her lips. "He may be English, but far from a gentleman at times."  
"I am highly insulted." He said nearly puffing out his chest.

"Yeah I just bet." Krys told him. "OK let's go before they order without us…remember Sheamus has a match tonight."  
"Yes my Sweet…"  
Rose tried not to chuckle as she made sure she had her key following them out. They just walked the few blocks to the small almost nondescript bar…you know the type of place only known by locals. Krys looked at it before they entered. "Yeah he either a bloodhound or a fan tipped him off." She laughed with Wade as they walked in.

Rose followed them as they moved through the place. She wasn't sure why something in the air felt off. Almost as if drawn, but warned at the same time. "Ah there he is." Wade told them moving them in a different direction.  
"How the hell can you miss him when he don't have his cap on." Krys joked back. They finally got to a table with two guys surrounded by their fair share of women. Most of which at least for now seemed focused on listening to the larger on with flaming red hair tell some sort of Irish tale. His accent nearly thick enough to with cut a knife. He stopped talking to the women when they approached.

"Ah was wondin when ya decide to arrive." Jade heard him but her focus was more on the smaller of the two guys. A bit of a tan to his skin, his face partly obscured by the black cow-boy style hat he was wearing that was studded out. She could see the auburn hair pulled in a low pony tail.  
"We were waiting on Krys' friend here, Jade hun."  
Rose's eyes quickly shifted to Wade.  
"Rose it an English thing relax."  
"I know that." She tried to offer a smile towards the larger man.  
"Ello lass, don't mind us how we look, we friendly enough fellows. Names Sheamus, this here Drew." Drew just faintly nodded his head keeping his eyes away from hers.

Wade & Sheamus both looked over at him. "OK McIntyre what got you so tight-lipped." Wade asked.  
"Yeah fella you yapping a storm till these three walked in."  
"It's notin."  
"Fine…" Sheamus gave a huff. Jade jumped when Krys touched her on the arm again something about Drew had distracted her again.  
"What?"  
"Want to take your glasses off and sit."  
"Oh…I keep forgetting." Rose slipped the sunglasses off & sat down.  
"How can ya see with those things on in a place like this?" Sheamus asked.  
"I have very good vision, just a bit sensitive to some lights."  
"Ah I see…so how long we have the pleasure of ya company for?"

"Till Thursday morning I have a flight to catch back down south, I promised a friend I would make sure their home is in order while they are away."  
"Nice of you."  
"Well yes." Rose began to feel slightly agitated. A chill running over her skin. She closed her eyes a moment trying to focus herself.  
"Rose?" Krys called her before Rose lowered her head to her hand. "Rose…just relax…"  
"She ok?" Sheamus asked before Wade could.  
"I-I…I need so-some air." Rose move to push herself from the table working her way through the people again to the outside.

Once she was outside she just fall against the wall nearly collapsing. Her heart was racing. She felt like she was nearly suffocating. She needed somewhere with people…but not there. Something in that place was not right. She went to move but felt faint. She started to fall till a set of arms caught her. "Relax lass I gotch ya." The voice was not the same as Shemus' the last thing she remembered clearly before her world went black was a pair of grey eyes that it almost looked like the shadows could dance within them.


	11. She's not alone

Krys kept glancing at the door then at the time on her phone. "Relax my sweet she's fine." Wade tried to tell her reaching over to take her hand that was on her phone.  
"I want to…but…she was missing for so long…she didn't even allow herself to get fully checked out by a doctor. Who knows what could be wrong with her."  
"She is in good hands, trust me." He lifted her hand kissing the back of it. "He will let us know if there is a problem." Krys shifted her eyes to her husband, why did she feel he was hiding something?

It was maybe another 15 minutes when Wade's phone rang. "Speak to me…good…what happened…really…ok keep me informed…ok." Wade hung up the phone looking at Krys. "You can stop tensing my sweet…She is back at the hotel relaxing, he just checked on her."  
"You sure."  
"Yes…now let's enjoy the rest of our meal before we need to kick Sheamus here to the arena."  
"Hey now I don't need ya bein my bloody alarm clock."  
"Says the man who sleeps through bag pipes."  
"For Pete sakes man twas just thee one time."  
"Yeah Drew didn't dare try it a second."

"Hold on…Drew plays the pipes?"  
"Yeah he travels with a chanter…of course he don get to use it much." Sheamus tells her.  
"Chanter…the piece up top that controls the notes."  
"Aye…I think it round what ye Americans call a recorder flute."  
"Cool…Rose took me to a festival before."  
"You & she are into Celts?" Sheamus gave a faint smirk till Wade shot him a look. "Man relax I only playing…also curious."  
"Well her family is part of Clan Lindsay. So she attended a few of the festivals."  
"Interesting bit of fact."  
"Yes indeed." Wade added in slightly.

"I don't see what the big deal is."  
"It isn't Love…nothing to fret, just interesting."  
"Um…ok…" She looks between the two before lightly hooking her arms with Wade's taking a few more bites of her food. Wade leaned over lightly placing a kiss near her temple. Sheamus slightly scrunched his face up. "You two I swear."  
"Oh simmer yourself…you just miffed you haven't found the right one yet ya old man."  
"Old man! I ain't that much older than ya."  
"But still older…"  
"OK enough both of you." Krys told them. Both men gave a faint almost growl at each other than started to chuckle. She just shook her head wondering if she would ever get used to how they acted.

* * *

Drew sat on the bed one leg hanging off the bed the other one bent. His hat was off & his hair out of the pony tail as he looked down at Rose laying on the bed next to him. Worry crossed his face when almost an hour had passed with no more improvement. He could not help the worry when she collapsed in his arms. He could see the grey coming into the temples of her hair slightly as he carried her. He held her in one arm to remove his hat placing it on her head before continuing.

Once he had her in his room he removed the hat & her jacket before laying her down. He had no clue how bad he was effecting her in the bar. He had a feeling who…or more so what she was, but he thought it was impossible. She looked so familiar the moment he rested his eyes on her. He had worked to reverse what was done. Her hair had returned to the absents of the grey, but she still had not moved besides that.

At times he had reached over to brush her face, still working tiny fragments. "Please…please wake…I didn't mean it…" As he spoke he went to lightly touch her face again brushing her forehead. He knew he felt a familiar connection every time their skin touched. It had to be the same being…but how? Rose gave a shutter turning her head only briefly from the touch, but then something in her was drawn back to it. Her head tilted a bit pushing more into his touch.

"Take it easy…" She tried to still herself. "I didn't mean to hurt ya there…I had a hard emotional blow just over week go…guess I nay as over it as I thought."  
"You?" She whispered as she carefully opened her eyes seeing the room was dark except for the light that filtered around the sides of the curtains.  
"Aye…I was why you fell faint…may I ask ya something?"  
She turned her head looking at him after he had pulled his hand from her face. "If I may in return."  
"If course. You are known by other names besides Rose…and Jade?"  
"Yes…you as well?"  
"Aye…" His eyes studied her face, he knew what he was feeling, how could it be though? "What if I told you I think I know yours."  
"And me yours."  
"Who first? Well I guess you they say ladies first."

Rose slowly moved to sit up. She swung her legs to sit on the edge of the bed. "Arawn." The word passed her lips barely a whisper.  
Drew released an audible breath. Only a small handful know that title given to him.  
"Yours…Golanv."  
"Yes." Her voice a little louder. She heard Drew as he got up from the bed walking around to the side she was on. He extended his hand to her.  
"Please." She took it standing. Once she was on her feet he slowly guided her against him. A part of her just melted as he wrapped his arms around her. "I can't believe tis really you…that the one who saved me that night…I knew you were different from the others of that land…but I never really suspected ye were like me."

Rose pulled slightly back looking at him. "I only saw you that one time…I was never sure if I was successful in healing you in time after you left my sight."  
"The time we spent once I woke…shouldn't that have told you?" Rose blushed slightly at the memory. "I feel you do remember that time."  
She nods slowly her head staying lowered. "It was one of the few pleasant memories of my time in that place…I was always fighting…struggling to live…I actually thought I dreamt seeing another lord that held physical flesh. So I had no clue if you were a figment of my mind once you left. Even if you were real…I know what demonic energy can do to the body."

"I have never gotten you from my mind, A lady of those lands, saved me from my injuries…guarded me as I healed…then shared a part of her I never knew could be by them…I knew some how I had to & would find her again…even if it meant searching the shadows. I never could though…I kept returning to that spot."  
"I wandered the lands a long time…I rarely wandered the same spot unless I was alerted to a disturbance." She leaned against him, taking in how warm he felt. He moved his arms to hold her better.  
"If ye a friend of Krys'…how is it we just now meeting? I known her a couple years."  
"Because I had been trapped within the shadows for years…more years then I care to remember…time flows differently there…"  
"Aye I faintly remember, I thought I was watched over by ya for days…then even once I woke fully. I got back only to find two had passed. To say ye experienced years of that…" He lightly rest his head on hers a feeling of clam washed over her more.

"Don't say it Drew." She told him as he pulled away from him moving away.  
"Don't say what?" He doesn't move & only watches her.  
"One that you are sorry I went through that & two now that you found me again, you feel we belong together & you don't want me to leave."  
Drew couldn't help but look down a sad smirk on his face. "Am I that predictable?"  
"No…it is just…well almost the same words past the lips of someone else…a long time friend…One that knows what I am, what I can do…and what happened to me."

"I see…I know we just met again…first time as we are here…but how is it you feel of them…then how you feel of me?"  
She shakes her head slowly. "I don't know…I had feelings for him once…maybe part of me still does. I don't know if I can open myself to him though. The last one I did…betrayed me…they are the reason I got trapped."  
"We can move between…I still don't understand that part."  
She turned back towards him. "I was working on banishing a demon when he set out a counter spell…there was an explosion & I was sent through the banishing rift. They are one way only. I had a few people every year on the anniversary go to my training grounds & try to summon me back. A few times we thought it almost worked, but it was limited to that night…when the day came I was pulled back in. Luckily this year it worked."

"Aye, lucky for us both." Drew started to move closer to her. She made no movement to move away so he continued to close the gap. His arms reaching around her again she could not help leaning against his touch. "You are confusing duty, with instinct…"  
"I am still weak from that ordeal."  
He moved a hand to place it under her jaw lifting her head. His eyes even in the dim light showed his normally bluish grey eyes now darker swirling pools of living shadow. "Then allow me to help make you strong in this world again. Allow me to guard you as you did me…allow me to give you strength as you did me…remember how our energy was nearly one so that your could pull me back from my destruction. Allow me to help you now."

He leaned down brushing his lips to hers. Her eyes drifted close at the contact. She could feel like a blanket of comfort envelop them both. They stayed there together almost frozen in time from the world around them. The longer the kiss lasted the more she felt herself being drawn in by him. The thoughts of Steven still pulled at the back of her mind. Could she deny a man she once felt something for…for a man she hardly knows, but she could feel was like her other half?

Time slowly seemed to move again when the kiss finally stopped & they moved apart just slightly. She looked up at him then had to look away again. "I wish I could jump & say yes…but I don't know."  
"The other means that much to you?"  
"Yes…I do not know if you have people who help you out?"  
"Gaurdians…ones that offer their aid however it is needed when you fight on this plane."  
"Yes…well he is one of mine…he may have been absent from my life a lot...but was there normally when it mattered. Remember I said I know what demonic energy from an attack can do to a body"  
"Aye?"  
"He was one of two people who had to work together to bring me back from it."

"So to a point you feel you owe him…like I owe ye."  
"I guess you can say that. He could have been killed saving me…but he never left."  
"I understand…I'll give ya the time ya need to make up your mind. Just know I am not giving up." He reached out to lightly stroke her face & her eyes drifted close resting against his touch.  
She then stepped away. "I think I better get going."  
"OK…" He walked away from her grabbing her coat & purse handing it back to her.  
She tried to offer a light smiles before she rushed from his room to find her own. One in the safety of her room she fell back on her bed as her mind was still spinning.

She couldn't even talk to Krys about this because she has no clue if Krys knows of him or not. What could she do? Besides go back to Florida as she planned she didn't know. A big piece of her says to go with Drew…but she hardly knew the guy. Also how would she break it to Steven? The man was injured right now. Was Drew right did she want Steven out of duty? Because of a familiarity? Where or who did she belong with? She just closed her eyes as her head began to pound.


	12. Close Call & Tough Choices

November 13, 2012

Rose woke up hearing the phone in the room ringing. "Bloody hell." She groaned as she rolled over to grab it from the nightstand. "Ello?…Hey Chickie…what?…what time is it?….damn sorry…no no it's ok…I must have been more tired than I thought…I was pretty out of it when I got back…I know, well I have a clue…I'm ok…I may check into flying back early…Krys what is there for me to do today & tomorrow? I'm sure you guys have things to do…Well he has a pool I can work on getting more color back still…Well yes that would be nice too…I can't say for sure yet…What you mean me too…oh? I am sure it is fine…OK I'll think it over…bye chickie…" Rose hung up the phone not believing she slept the whole night.

She picked up the phone dialing a room number she wasn't even fully sure why. "Drew?…Hey It's Rose…um you busy you know breakfast or something with the guys?…Krys just called & woke me up. I must of passed out when I got back…no I'm fine, maybe just a little confused in myself a bit…can I come up to talk…are you ok with it like that…then yes please…give me 15 to freshen up…thanks…see you then…nothing for me…bye."

She hung up the phone & took a quick five-minute shower. Then just quickly throw of under garments, black stretch pants & a purple top. She looked at herself in the mirror & half debated changing. Then she knew it was silly why she wanted to. She made sure she had her key before leaving the room. She walked the halls till she got to the elevator. Getting on she rode up to his floor. When she reached the floor she almost froze when the doors opened. Two wrestlers were disagreeing over something, & one was one she hoped to avoid. They stepped on hardly noticing her & she moved around them before the doors could close again. "Oh fuck." She mumbled under her breath. She then headed down the hall.

* * *

The larger of the two men shook his head stopping his heated debate looking around. Was he seeing things. "Kane you even hearing me?" Daniel yelled at him seeing the larger man was distracted. "Want am I talking to a brick wall again?"  
Kane looked at him. "Fine fine…you can drive this time. Um…was there someone else on here with us?"  
"I don't remember. I just want you to admit I am the better driver. How is that mask not a hazard I don't know." he sees Kane still looking around. "No one else is here & you're still NOT LISTENING!" Daniel screams in frustration as the doors open in the lobby. He steps off moving through it still ranting to himself as Kane steps off after him glancing behind him as if expecting to magically see the person that was there before them.

* * *

Rose got to Drew's door & knocked. He opened it & could clearly feel the sense of worry from her. He peeked in the hall but didn't see anyone. "Come on in." He was dressed in a tank top & basketball shorts as he moved out of her way. He shut the door & turned towards her. His room was darkened except for one bedside lamp that was dimmed. "What did you want to talk to me about? You said you were confused bout something…now you look worried."

She started to shake her head. "Maybe coming here was a bad idea."  
"I do something?"  
She stopped looking at him. "Not you Drew…I didn't mean your room…I meant in general…" She looked down mumbling to herself. "Can't let him know…"  
"Let who know?" Drew walked over grabbing her lightly by her arms. Something about his touch helped calm her down. She tries to lift her head looking at him. "Who…who is it that you are afraid of?"  
She sighed closing her eyes. "My ex."  
"The one the helped the demon?" She slowly nodded. "He a wrestler?" She nodded again. "You saw him?"  
She hook her head again. "Someone connected to him…I felt something off in them."

"Who?"  
"Glenn…Kane…whichever."  
Drew tried not to shutter. "Kane…he has not really answered to his other name in almost a year. Ever since he started to wear a mask again." Drew started to think over things in his mind. "No…Rose…the man you're talking about."  
"If you are even partly as skilled as I am…I am sure you have felt it."  
"Damn…Taker." She sighed lowering her head.

He let go with one hand placing a finger under her jaw. "Listen to me…if he tries anything you don't need to fight alone…you are not alone anymore. No mater what you decide, be it ally…be it lover…be it mate, I will always be just a call away…we fight for the same side, I will never abandon that or you."  
She opened his eyes slowly looking at him. "Never?" Her voice shook with doubt.  
"Never…"

His paled bluish grey eyes gained more of the darker swirling shadows to the color of them. His voice still held the Scottish accent but a touch of the whisper to it. "I give me word on that of my ancestors & that of the lands we both guard. I shall be there by your side as fast as the winds allow me, it shall only take your call. I hold my vow till the last breath passes my body."  
Rose shook a little in his grasp. Closing her eyes, he moved to wrap his arms lightly around her. "Shh tis ok, you don't need reply…I just wished to say as I felt inside me…I told ya before, I searched for years for you…Even if it is just as ye ally in this war, be it your friend…I could not stand if I ever had a hand in you being ripped from here again. I would not turn down more…but I can wait as well." She rested her head against his chest. His hands lightly running along her back.

Her shaking finally stopped. "There…that better now isn't it?" She slowly nodded. "Just so you know…just this year alone Taker has only been seen once since Wrestlemania. I was one of the poor fools that tangled with him & Kane. That is why I had a feeling who you referred you. You are right both radiate a dark aura, Taker's is worse, Kane's has actually improved the last few months."

"I just worry if Kane knows I am around…some how Taker will as well."  
"Who cares if he knows?"  
"I just don't know what will happen. I was with him for two years…" She blushes a little. "He was my first."  
"I see…hard to shake that I am sure. You are not his anymore though…"  
"No…our vow to each other would have dissolved years ago."  
"You two bonded yourselves?"

She sighs pulling away & turned away. "Foolish I know…I thought doing so would help him break his dark ties. I was suppose to be his light in the darkness…I really thought I made a difference…until he told me he was leaving me for his ex. I asked was it his choice, or was he being swayed…I looked in his eyes as he told me it was his own."  
"The demon you tried to banish?"  
"Was in possession of her."  
"That is why he counter spelled it."  
"Yes."  
"He tried to fight you, I will help you. For who knows what odd reason in the cosmos you may be drawn back to him…I will support you as long as you are safe. He harms you I will fight to get you back."

She chuckled, at this time there was fear, anger, resentment towards the man she once loved. She could not see how anything could turn her towards falling for him once more. She already had two men wishing her heart…one some may almost call an angel with how good of a life he now tried to live…but at least by law was still bound to another. The other her match, another as her, another that worked to keep balance in a world of chaos. One who without second thought pledge everything he could to her. Why could she not act so easily herself?

Rose turned looking back at Drew before closing the space between them. Without even thinking they held each other's faces in their hands before moving to kiss each other. They melted into each others kiss, before hands slowly traced over shoulders & arms. Drew pulled his lips from hers & began to trail them down over her neck feeling her pulse growing under them. His hands moved to her sides to steady her as he took in the smell & taste of her skin. He knew how perfect she was for him & prayed she was realizing that as well. He moved his hands towards her hips feeling the edge of her shirt.

Before he could bunch the fabric any there was a swift knock on the door. Drew gave a groan & Rose a sigh. He went to ignore it till the knock came again. "Come on Drew open the damned door." Came a thick southern draw.  
"Damn it." Drew almost grunted letting go of Rose. He looked at the door & by the time he looked back he saw the bathroom door closing. He walked over answering it looking at Heath & Jinder. "Yes?"

"Dude why you not dressed yet…we were going to go out…you know hang, be spotted…maybe score a couple honies." Drew tried not to react too much.  
"How bout I take a rain check?"  
"Come on Drew…you had your UK guys yesterday…it a bit hard to be recognized as the three-man band…without all three men."  
Drew ran a hand through his hair. "Fine…fine…just give me some time to get ready?"  
"Damn man you can take longer than a chick I swear. Fine…" Heath looks at his watch. "Half hour enough?"  
"Yeah…meetcha downstairs." He then shut the door turning.

He walked to the bathroom knocking. Rose opened looking out. "Sorry bout that." He told her looking down a moment.  
"Sorry I interrupted your plans."  
He leaned in closer looking down at her. "Rose I would much rather you be my plans." He leaned down kissing her softly. He then pulled back with a faint sigh. "But my team mates can be quite demanding." He took a hand running it up her side feeling her body shutter. "If you want this to continue…please." He leans kissing her neck softly. "Please..." Trailing up to her ear. "Please wait for me to return." He then moved kissing her lips again before pulling away to find clothing for the day. She moved slowly sitting in a chair as he ducked into the bathroom.

He came out in dark wash jeans, a black button up shirt, his hair in the pony tail & went to grab his cowboy hat & coat. Checking his wallet & key he looked at the time. He was sure even if early the other two were waiting on him. He walked to were she sat brushing her face with a smile before he headed out. Rose was left there sitting…did she watch TV till he returned to continue where they left off …or did she leave because things were going too fast? She didn't even get to ask something on her mind, she lost track of them just being in his presence.


	13. Breaking Jade's walls?

**(Warning Sexually graphic chapter towards end)**

Rose was watching Queen of the Damned when Drew made it back to the room later that afternoon. She was laying sides ways across the foot of the queen size bed her legs curled partly behind her. Her head tilted back towards the door.  
"You're still here?" Drew asked pleasantly shocked  
"You…want me to leave?"  
"No." He shook his head. "Never…I just worried you ran again…" He took the hat off tossing it to the side. "I thought I still felt you when I got to the door…" He offered a small smile. "I was almost sure I was just wishfully thinking." He removes the jacket draping it over a chair. "I am so glad I was correct."

Rose moved so she was now laying on her belly propped on her elbows watching him. "You felt me through the door."  
"Yes, can't you do that?"  
"I haven't tried for a while…even when I could it was hard to tell who it was, just that there was." He walked closer till he could lower to a knee near the side of the bed where her face was studying her face.  
"Well I did focus on it, two you should have been the only one in my room, And three…" He leaned forward brushing her lips. "We are so close I would know your energy as well as my own."

In the light of the TV he could see where she began to blush. "Hmm as sweet as the pale pink of a rose…is that how you got your name?" She blushed even more moving to sit up. Drew moved to sit next to her on the bed, he reached over taking her hand. She turned her head looking at their joint hands feeling that sense of calm. She then lifted her eyes towards his, as they met soon after their lips met as well. Drew lightly pushed against her lips intensifying the kiss. She slowly leaned back & he moved with her. He laid next to her body, his upper body hovering just slightly above her own as they continued to kiss. He smiled in his mind as she moved her hand to rub over his shirt.

Drew pulled back looking down at her face. "May I request two things?"  
"Um…sure…"  
"Well." Drew moved sitting next to her. "I know those are contacts…with how the light is in here…do you need them?"  
"No…Just so you know they are as they are in the shadows."  
"That is fine…" He looks down at her taking a hand brushing her face. "I would rather see them then the violet mask you need to show others. You never need to hide from me. The other question is sort of easy since you will be getting up anyways. When you get back just move on the bed more." He lightly laughs, the sound resonating through his chest.

She nods slipping from her spot on the bed moving to her purse. She removed the case for her contacts moving into the bathroom. He watches the light from the bathroom & as he waits he begins to unbutton the dress shirt.  
"Just couldn't wait could you…I still can't promise anything." His eyes moved towards the bathroom seeing her standing there a hand on her hip. His mouth slowly fell open as even in the dimness of the room he could see the absents of a color to the dark orbs, but they were mesmerizing to him. Rose had also removed her hair tie allowing it to cascade haphazardly around her shoulders & down her back.

He finally got his voice back. "I was not implying anything…ju-just more comfortable, they don't exactly have a lot of give to them." She walked closer to the bed climbing up on them. He brushed her face allowing himself to be sweep by the ebony pools that made up her natural eyes. "How far am I allowed…"  
"I don't know yet…" She sighed closing her eyes. "I want to say as far as we both wish…but how do I…" He pressed a finger to her lips, then followed by his own lips. He laid her back on the bed again. A hand softly trailing over her side till he reached the hem of her shirt. Her back arched into his touch. Goosebumps brushed her flesh as his fingers move under the bottom of the shirt & over her bare mid section.

The kiss broke, her breath was already in quick bursts. Drew leaned near her ear. "Tell me have you given him an answer that you would be his?"  
She gulped as his hand still brushed lightly over the same spot of flesh. "No."  
"Then you would not be betraying him by allowing yourself moments of pleasure with me would you?" He moved trailed his hand back down her body over her stomach, he continued until it brushed her hips & just barely over the dip that separated her abs from the top of her groin.

"I…I…" Her body arched as his touch. A faint almost moan from her lips. "I can't think…" She panted, one side of her wanted to turn & pull from his touch, the other craved more.  
Drew could not help the smirk that played on his lips watching & feeling her twisting under his touch. "Don't think…just answer…Is it so wrong to accept what we both know we want?"  
"No…" As the word passed her lips something in her allowed her to relax, his touch still sent tingles through her body , but on as nearly agonizing as it was just before her confession.  
"Good…" He moved his lips pressing them to her neck before he moved to remove her top. He looked down at her, his eyes trialed over a few marks that were visible on her chest over the top of her bra.

She felt where his gaze was and went to grab her shirt but his hand caught her wrist pinning it to the bed on the far side of her. His eyes lifted to her face. "Never feel you need to hide yourself from me…" He slowly moved till he was kneeling over her waist having her pinned under his weight. He had a feeling it would have little effect on her. He released her hand once she released the shirt. "From the attack you told me about…the demon that corrupted your energy?"  
"Yes." she shuttered at the faint memory.

"Relax." He moved to run his hands lightly over her arms his finger tips brushing over her collarbone. "That is the past…they are gone…" He moved his fingers lower brushing over the swells of her chest & continued over the satin of her black bra. Shaky breaths leave her body as he can't help himself but lightly tweak her arouse nipples pushing through the fabric. Her back arches slightly pushing her waist against his groin. "Mmmm like that…" He does it again feeling how she shuttered under him. "Yes, I see you do." He moved from the swells of her breasts to hook his fingers under the straps of her bra. He slid them down her arms, her eyes just looked up at him.

He continued to work the satin fabric till her breasts were free from the confines. He gave a faint playful smirk seeing how the skin moved. He brought his hands back to the soft mounds of flesh kneading them in his hands. Her hips tried to roll against him as a heated sound passed her lips each time he brushed the firm nubs.  
"Wh-what so fu-funny?"  
He lowered his head giving a dark look to his face, it didn't frighten her thought. "Nothing is funny…just enjoying every inch of ya slowly…I can guess one reason why ye so sensitive."  
"What besides the fact you were my last."

He couldn't help but feel a mix of pride yet sadness at that comment. "Well also the fact I can tell ye are indeed…real. Too many girls feel they need to alter themselves to be desirable." He leaned down kissing her. He braced himself on one arm lifting some of the weight off her waist. He trailed the kisses over her jaw, then her neck. He then worked on the swells of her chest till he worked over the top & down over the nipple. Her body moving against his heated his body more, but he wanted to make her enjoy every sweet moment. He could feel as the energy of them both was slowly fusing as one.

He took the one hand he was not balancing on & threaded it between their bodies till he brushed the top of her mound. "Oh fuck Drew." She moaned out. Feeling her damp even through the layers of fabric he moaned around her nipple before breaking the contact. He looked in her eyes. He could see even within the darkness of them the energy the was bubbling just beneath the surface. He moved off from her, her chest heaving from arousal.

"Relax M'lady…Just making things easier…" He moved till he was by her feet. He reached up grabbing a hold of her pants & slid them down along with the underwear. He than stood back up removing his boots & then jeans. She gave a shuttered breath looking over the toned & tanned form. She parted her legs giving silent invitation. He climbed back on till he was settled between them. "Thank you." He nearly whispered as he leaned down kissing her sweetly. Her body trembled under him as his manhood barely brushed her flesh. He broke the kiss looking in her eyes. "Ready…or you wish more playing."  
"Pl-please…I wa-want you."

He gave a smile as he reached a hand down to part her slick folds. " What M'lady wants…" He slides a little closer, the head brushing past the lips. He loved how hot & wet she was. "She shall get." He moves the hand to rest on her leg as he slowly slides into her body. "God so tight…." He moans along with her. "Like your body want to choke me…" It took a slow pace to prevent Rose pain he watches her face intently as he pushed deeper till he was fully settled in her body.

He stopped as a deeper part of each other than most human could feel felt the other out. He felt her relax slightly before he began to move his hips. Tiny jolts ran over both their skin & through their bodies. No words needed to be spoke out loud between them. He leaned over her body move bringing their faces closer to one another. He placed a hand under her head resting their foreheads against each other. Their heated breaths ghosting between their lips mingling together as one just as they were on so many other levels. He could feel her trying to fight. Be it him or herself he could not fully tell. He tilted his head to brush her lips just lightly before resting their heads together as he began to move faster.

"Don't fight how you feeling M'Lady…Allow me to please you over & over…"  
"Oh fuck….mmmm''" Her back arched as her body began to tighten. He brought his lips over her bosom suckling on her nipple as she began her first orgasm a surge of energy flooded between them both. Her walls growing so tight around him he had to slow down, almost stop. His lips enjoying the taste of her flesh as the tremors continued through her body. He moved his hand from her head to support her back. He soothed her flesh as she was slow to come off her high.

He was still deep within her walls, as he felt her loosen around him he slowly began to move again. Her head going back in a slow moan. He lifted his head from her breast watching her face. "Next time M'lady we shall go together." His accent think with a ragged breath. His arm moved so his elbow was touching her spine, the arm trailing up towards her head. He lifted her up towards him holding her upper body against him & he picked his pace once more. Her arms wrapped around him her head resting on the crook of his neck. Her moan resonating heavily in his ear.

His moans turns to near grunts. "So close….so close…mmmmm" He thrust deeply as he reached his peak. He didn't stop wanting her to join him one last time. He laid them both back down. Removing his hand from her back he reached between them stroking his fingers over her sensitive clit. She squirmed under him her hips pushing for even more contact until finally her body began their erotically pleasing convulsions again. Moving his hand away he held her again as her climax washed over her body.

Slowly he removed his presence from her body & moved to lay beside her. He wrapped an arm around her & leaned to lightly kiss her. "Rest M'lady…thank you." His voice was a rough, husky whisper. The experience was energizing yet exhausting at the same time. Rose rolled onto her side facing away from him & moved closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her pressing his body against her back. He just quickly brushed her hair free from his face as they both drifted to rest peacefully.


	14. Putting the cards out

The room was masked in even more darkness when Rose opened her eyes. Her body gave an involuntary shutter feeling the warm body still curled against her.  
"Evening M'lady." Drew husked warmly from behind her. His hand trailed from her waist rubbing softly over her belly. Her head tilted back towards him slowly. "How you feeling?"  
"More alive than I have in a while."  
"Good." He brought his hand up to cup her face turning her more towards him. "I hope ya give me the honor of bringing the feeling to ya as often as I can." He then kissed her lightly. When the kiss ended he saw her looking away from him, a faint look of worry to her features. The dim light of the one lamp offered enough light for them to see each other clearly.

"What's wrong?" Drew asked as he moved to sit up in the bed.  
Rose only gave a sigh closing her eyes. "I know what I need to do…but it hurts to think it."  
"What?"  
"I need to tell my friend I don't belong with him…at least not like that…but he is injured right now."  
"If you start the 'it is not a good time' game, then it will never be a good time. Isn't it best you give him a clean break as soon as ya can…give him time to get his own thoughts in order to move on?"  
"Maybe…I also worry he may tell me to stop my work down there."  
"You think his own pride will make you stop working & helping the people down there?"

"Maybe a mix of pride, worried being around me when it is he gets back."  
"But he isn't there now. He dealt when you were with…well you know."  
"He dealt but didn't like it…he was married."  
"You said he still is, be it just paper, he still is. You can get him to understand."  
"I don't know…we have known each other for years…I barely know you…"  
"But?"  
"But something in me tells me this is right…"

"You said he is a guardian of yours…even if slightly laxed in his duty?"  
"Yeah."  
"So he has kept your secrets?"  
"All of them…"  
"Then tell him."  
"What?" She turned her head moving to look up at him better.  
"Tell him about me…explain why I am the better match then he is. If he cares about ye so…then he would not want to see ya so torn."

Rose nodded lowering her head. "I guess that is true…I just need to figure out the how…over the phone sounds so cold."  
"You can't go to him?"  
"No…he is at his other home…where his wife still lives. I don't even know if I can keep him on the phone long enough to explain to him."  
"Sounds like he is hiding something himself."  
"He just doesn't want to hurt her more."  
"I thought you said they broke ties years ago?"  
"I did."  
"Then what is the problem with him talking to you?"

"I-I don't know I will figure something…just don't push the when." She was sounding slightly agitated.  
"Rose…please relax…I did not push you to make the choice…I told ya I would wait. I was willing to be yours devoted, even if ya didn't know ye could return the same. I will let ya tell him on your own time. Speaking of telling…since I said ye could tell him of me. Shall we extend that to the guardians on both sides?"

"Yes." She looked back up at him. She moved to sit next to him. "I will be honest I wanted to talk to one of them about this whole thing…you know when I was still confused…but I didn't know how to without betraying you."  
"Thank ye for considering my position in this matter…aye we can tell our guardians so maybe they can be a benefit to us both if need be."  
"Does it work like that?"  
"If they wish it…of course we can not force them either way…but even if they don't wish to help us…they will respect our secrets."

"OK…only one I have close contact with…well besides him, but as I said he was not that close before."  
"Let me guess Krys." Rose gave a chuckle. "Aye I had a feeling there something special bout that girl…does make things interesting."  
"Let me guess…her husband is one of yours?"  
"Aye…Wade & Sheamus both are."  
"Nice…Krys the brains & those two the brawn."  
Drew gave a hardy laugh. "Don't let those two hear ya say that…they may think ye calling them dumb."  
"Never…then again Krys can knock a few heads pretty well herself."  
"Yeah I got that feeling seeing Wade's poor back a few times."

Rose is now the one to let loose a laugh. "Well nice to know some things never change about her." She leaned over kissing his cheek. "How bout you strip the top blanket off, we grab a shower then a touch more sleep."  
"Sounds about perfect M'lady."  
"You always gonna keep calling me that?"  
"Who knows…maybe…you are that to me." They both get off the bed. "More so now ye picked me. But of what we are…I know the texts only refer to our blood lines as Shadow Lords…maybe because there was no record of females of our kind. Calling ye a lord just feels odd to me."

"I guess…it is just what I have always known as well." They both rolled the top duvet cover down & onto the floor before heading to take a nice warn shower. They work to behave as they wash each other clean including their hair, Rose can't help but almost purr at the firm yet soft touch of Drew as he washed her skin & hair. Once done they both step from the shower & dries off. They both just towel their hair for now before returning to the bed for more rest. Drew wished to do what he could to remain in her presence knowing she was leaving later that day.

* * *

Rose woke a few hours later slipping from the bed, she tossed on her clothing & sneakers. "Where ya wandering to?" Drew asked as he turned in the bed watching her.  
"Back to my room…Get new clothing…start to pack up."  
"Why don't ya also do your check out & bring ya bag back ere? Contact our people & we just fill them all in over breakfast?"  
"Sound good I will give Krys a call…or you just want to contact Wade & have him bring her?"  
"You can contact her while I contact Sheamus."  
"Sounds a plan." She smiled before slipping her sunglasses on heading out of the room.

She got to her room & quickly freshened up again before dressing again for the day. She then looked at her hotel phone seeing the light blinking. "Ah shit." She picked it up hitting the voice mail button. She lost track of what number she was listening to after number six. She hung up the phone picking it up again to dial Krys' cell phone. "Yes it's me…take a breath…I got tied up with something yesterday…if you take a breath…I will explain shortly…can you & Wade please meet me at room 1225...yes…yes…um 30 minutes?…ok…yes…sorry…bye." Rose finished packing & turned on the TV to handle the self check out. Leaving the key behind she then headed back up to Drew's room.

* * *

Krys hung up the phone giving a shaky sigh.  
"I take it that was her my sweet kitten?" Wade spoke softly behind her rubbing her back.  
"Yes."  
"I heard something about meeting her at a different room?"  
"Yeah half hour at 1225."  
"See I told you love she was just fine."  
"Yeah I know…I can't help but worry about her."  
"I know…her being gone so long then having no memory of how she got there…you worried she had a lapse in her memory again."

Krys slowly nodded before slipping from the bed looking over what to wear. As she turned facing Wade she raised a brow as he was laying on his side his head resting in his hand a knowing look to his face.  
"OK Wade why you have a cat and canary look to your face."  
"Just a hunch my sweet."  
"Well care to share?"  
"I am sure you will be told once we meet up with your friend." Wade made his way off the bed looking for his own clothing slipping into dark grey dress slacks & a cornflower blue dress shirt.

He made sure he looks ok smoothing over the shirt before grabbing a black leather belt slipping it on along with black loafers. Krys was just finishing up some trace amounts of make-up she wasn't for wearing a lot unless made to in the ring. Slipping his wallet & room key in his back pocket he looks Krys over. She was so perfect he thought for him, even if at times she seemed his opposite. He was dressed in a casual dress, while she was in faded jeans, a rock t-shirt & sneakers.

"Ready my sweet kitten." He smiled as his eyes raked over her body. She looked back at him with a smirk knowing he was checking her out.  
"It is in the same building won't we be early?"  
"I doubt they will mind."  
"OK…" Krys headed for the door stepping into the hall first. Reaching the elevator they were waiting when they saw Sheamus.

"Mornin ye two."  
"Good morning." Krys replied while Wade just smiled with a nod.  
"So where ye heading to? Getting some late grub? I see no bags so ye not leavin yet."  
"Rose wanted to see us." Krys told him.  
"Hmm nice let her know I said hi."  
"Sure." The doors opened & they all stepped on. Krys & Sheamus both tried to reach for the buttons then stopped seeing she hit the same floor he was heading for. He shot Wade a look who was standing behind Krys. Wade only gave a knowing look with a nod.

The large Irishman had a hard time containing a throaty chuckle. "What's got you today?" Krys asked him.  
"Tis notin lass. Just a thought running through my head is all."  
"God & people say women as confusing." Reaching the floor Sheamus waited for Wade & Krys to step off & he followed behind them. It was after they turned the one corner Krys stopped, looking behind them. Sheamus had a huge grin on his face. "Where you off to?"  
"1225."  
"What but…"  
"Aye I know…ok ok…that partly what I chuckled at…1225 is Drew's room."  
"DREW!" Krys turned & started to bolt.  
"Great." Wade sighed chasing after Krys forgetting how fast she could be.

Wade caught up to Krys who was already knocking on the door, ok more like pounding when he scooped her up under his arm. Just as he lifted her the door opened. Krys was kicking trying to get from her husband's grip her head lifting to glare at Drew. The Scotsman took a step back seeing the golden glow to normally rich chocolate eyes.

"PUT ME DOWN! WHERE IS SHE!"  
"Krys calm down." Came Rose's voice from inside the room just as Sheamus caught up to them. He could not help but laugh at the display. Krys gave a low growl stilling some. Wade slowly released her. She turned around hit him in the chest before storming into the room. Rose was seated in the desk chair wearing the sunglasses. She walked over giving her a hug. "What the hell Rose & don't scare me like that."

"I am sorry I was not thinking…and we will explain soon." Krys nodded before hopping up on the desk to sit.  
"Ya know my suite would have had more space for this impromptu get together." Shamus informs them.  
"Yeah, well not all of us have the spare funds to ford suites for ourselves." Drew kindly reminded them of the fact he made far less then either of them.  
"Well I would of offered, but ye have your band mates to worry of…surprised ya not shacked with tem."  
"Is this needed?" Wade spoke up. "OK So why have we all been called here?"

"Well." Drew walked over sitting on the bed allowing Wade & Sheamus to take the two chairs by the small table. "We both agreed it was best to inform all three of you of something. I know some secrets have been kept. Ones that need not be kept from the other party."  
"You speaking riddles you sounding like the old man here." Wade ribbed.  
"Stop with the old man jokes…I could still beat ya in a fair fight."  
"Not know please." Drew addressed them.

Both men grumbled an apology. "As I was starting to say…"  
"Can you say it without the cryptic mumbo jumbo." Wade asked in a dry tone.  
"I'll try." Drew took a breath. "Remember the fight I was in five years go?"  
Both men looked shocked he would mention it. "The…The one ye went missing from for a few days?" Sheamus asked just to make sure.  
"Yes."  
"What of it…why bring that up here?"  
"I told ya both what happened…you convinced me twas a delirium from the toll on my body. It wasn't though…I really did see another…well Lord…but it wasn't a guy…twas a woman."

Rose felt Krys looking at her & she just raised her hand to motion her to wait."  
"There is no record of there ever being a female keeper." Sheamus told him.  
"And who is to say the records are completely accurate?"  
"And what….you want us to believe it is Rose here?"  
"Yes."  
Sheamus couldn't hold his amusement giving a laugh.  
"Don't you dare laugh you thick skulled Irish brute." Krys called out.  
"Excuse me lass…where exactly do you fit in this picture?"

Krys hopped off the desk looking at Sheamus. "I fit in this because I been by her side nearly from the time she got pulled into this path. You laugh before you know the facts." She gave a slow growl the gleam in her eyes again, this time Wade spotted them. He missed it when Drew saw because he was holding her. Wade stood up moving towards her.

"Calm down kitten please…none of us here are yours or her enemy." He looked Krys in the eyes. "You know that…just please calm down."  
Krys took a deep breath almost snorting it out before closing her eyes.  
"She went through hell because of what she is, then to have her laughed at."  
"We will try to keep an open mind my sweet." He felt Krys calm down some. "I am guessing you are to Rose what we two are to Drew."

"I don't know…am I?"  
"Yes Krys they are two of his Guardians." Rose told her.  
"So Rose you wish us to believe ye are gifted as our friend Drew." Sheamus started.  
"Yes…I never knew of any others like me. I hardly even wanted to believe it."  
"So ye work to keep the balance in this world."  
"Yes work to protect it from a war waging between the higher & lower planes." She shivered a little lowering her head. "I had spent the last eight years protecting the barriers from the other side."

"What?" Wade asked. "I thought the flow of time there…"  
She lifts her head looking back toward Wade. "If my energy is not kept up it beings to show."  
"Impossible."  
"Trust me Wade it is." Drew told them. "It started at the bar…that is why she rushed to leave, she was growing weak. When I caught up with her she was near passing out & her hair was already showing signs of aging."  
"Fella if she was really within the shadows that long, her body would be near that of…well…someone much older."

"Would you like me to hang around & not do anything just so you can see it?" Rose snapped at him.  
"I don't care how old she is. You both knew I was determined to find her again. I don't care if you two do or do not agree with my choice of being hers. What I care is that you hold her secret as you do mine."  
"I still don't know if I buy the fact she is as she claims."  
"I had a feeling it would come to that." Drew looked at Rose before making sure the drapes were tight leaving the room light on when she assured him they would be fine before.

"Rose you sure?" Krys had a feeling what was coming…it explained the glasses.  
"They know the main thing…" She reached up grabbing the glasses closing her eyes before removing them. She took a slow breath before opening them.  
"Bloody hell." Sheamus exclaimed.  
"Love if not the fact I trust you…and I trust Drew…I would be tempted to call it a demonic trick."  
"Theirs is normally red not black." Rose told him slipping the glasses on.  
"OK so what ya color when ye don't have them shifted?" Sheamus asked. "I know twas not the purple we saw at the bar."  
"An accident quite a few years ago…before 2000 I was exposed to some sort of acid…it destroyed any trace of my human eyes. What you just saw is the only eyes seen by the world if not for my contacts. It was the same accident that made me sensitive to light, mainly UV light."

"Just know I will be keeping an eye out…if ye dare harm our bro…"  
"Watch your threats." Krys started to warn him.  
"They not be threats lass I not care if she look a lady, if she is a threat she will be dealt with accordingly."  
"It isn't needed Sheamus…I know she is the one that saved my life within the shadows…you need to trust my judgement."  
"Aye…dose not mean I will let my guard down."  
"I would expect nothing less from you."

"Well we should be getting ready to go…is there anything else?"  
"No."  
"Then." Sheamus stood up. "Good day to ye all." He headed for the door & left.  
"He will warm up in time…he was so friendly to you at the bar." Drew tried to assure Rose.

"That was before he knew what I am…or claim to be & that fact I am slee…"  
"WHAT!" ROSIE!" Krys yelled at her. A deep blush washing her cheeks. She let out a breath. "Yes we slept together."  
"Bout time poor guy needed some." Wade chuckled.  
"Wade…well…ok that may been true…" Drew sighed lowering his head his hair hanging in front from where it fell from the pony tail. Krys could not help but laugh a little seeing Drew's almost shy reaction.

"Mr. Rock Star hasn't gotten any?" Drew flipped his head back looking at her.  
"Hey 3MB is new, ye know it is a joke almost as much as I do…also ya should know we are rarely lacking interested parties no matter where you are on the roster." He looked at Rose a soft smile. "But one lady was always on my mind."  
"Ewe….gross…" Krys started.  
"Oh yeah this from the girl making out in the hallways yesterday." Rose replied back.  
"Well that is different." Krys tried to defend herself. "Well anyways, when you catching up with us again? Now more so that you have lover boy here?"

"I haven't decided yet."  
"Why you going back anyways…isn't Steven back in Texas?…god can't believe he was there looking for you for years."  
"I promised him to keep an eye on his apartment in Florida, plus there is activity down there."  
"What? You sure?"  
"Yeah & what ever it is…I'm guessing it is big. There is at least two demon's involved. One imp and the other unsure."  
"Not seen him clearly?"  
"Not at all…it is puppeting five humans at least."

"Sounds like a nasty bugger whatever it is…you sure you can handle it alone?"  
"If not I know where to call for help."  
"OK…" Wade glances as Krys then back to Rose. "You like a sister to her…that makes you family to me as well. I'll have your back no matter the storm."  
"Thanks." She offered a light smile.  
"But Sheamus was right it is getting time for check out soon, so we should be heading out. For her sake & Drew's here don't stay way too long ok?"  
"I won't." Wade patted her shoulder before Krys gave her a hug heading out.

Once they left Drew looked at her. "You sure you don't want me to come down there with you. You know if it is as bad as you think."  
"I have not even seen him clearly yet…he hides within their club house, I only have seen him on videos. Who knows when he will come out or that I can find the place."  
"Just be careful."  
"I'll try." She lightly touched his face before leaning in to kiss him. She then turned to grab her purse moving into the bathroom to replace her contacts before she had to leave.

"You ever use our shadow step ability for travel?" Drew asks her  
"Yes…maybe a state at a time, never too far just in case."  
"Then why flying?"  
"Why do you fly or drive?"  
"Appearance…but you are under the radar right now."  
"Honestly…fear. I don't know what will happen if I try to shadow step. I could not get out last time without help."  
"But that was because of how you got there…maybe I can help you test it again?"  
"Maybe…but what if I get stuck?"

She watches as he steps up behind her placing his hands on her shoulders rubbing them lightly. "If ya get trapped again…I would join ye till we could find how to bring ya out again. Ye never need to walk those lands alone again." He wraps his arms around her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. "Come M'lady, I'll drive ya to the port." She nodded turning in his grasp to kiss him softly before pulling away to grab her bag.

Once as the airport they kissed one last time before she slipped from the car & headed into the terminal. While joy beat in his heart to find her, it also felt heavy in her leaving. Once Rose was checked in she sat waiting for her flight to be called. About an hour later she was on her way back to Florida unsure of exactly what lay ahead of her.


	15. November 15-TNA Facing Truths

November 15, 2012

Rose was going over her mental list to make sure she had everything in her purse she may need that night, Pass check, keys check, wallet, check, new cell phone…check. She was dressed in light grey pants & a royal blue tank top with lace accents. She had plenty of time to work her hair back into a decent braid. After eating a little something as her body was adjusting more & more to 'real life' again.

The day before she had listened to Steven's numerous phone calls hearing how he was growing more worried. She had called him back, on his cell number. To her relief Steven did answer. She had apologized for not answering his calls but she was out of the house for a couple of days to go visit Krys. He just worried something had happened. She just assured him she was fine. Before more could be said once again Steven was the one to end the call abruptly.

Putting her sunglasses on she headed out getting into the car & taking off for the arena. The guard as before waved her through. Finding a space again she slipped out of the car & was bending back in to grab her bag when she heard whistles coming from across the way._ ~Great…just lovely…keep your calm.~_ She grabbed her bag slinging it over her shoulder as she stood up. She shut the door turning to see three of the bikers on their bikes. She leaned against the door looking at them.

"Oh think we been caught boys." One joked if she had her guess it was the one in the middle. She just gave a smile before pushing off the car, turning to begin to walk away. "Hmm a wild one…she new?"  
"Not sure, she the girl who was with Sting before the attack." She tried to push herself to keep walking away not wanting them to know she could hear them, even at that distance & under the masks.

She reached the catering area of the arena & met up with Chris & Kaz. "You ok?" Chris asked.  
"Yeah fine…just so you know the parking lot is already being scouted."  
"Yeah nothing new…Luckily they seem to keep most of their mess to inside the building so far. So how's Steven?"  
She shakes her head. "He won't give me a clear answer…he is rarely on the phone long enough. He was just worried about me because I was gone for a few days visiting a friend. I just got a new cell so I will be sure to give him the number. He was just calling the house until now."  
"Ah…cool. Um…any chance I can get the number." Chris gave a sly smirk when he said it, which earned a glare from Kaz. It was unclear which of the two he was staring at more when Rose agreed showing him her phone with the number on it, he pulled his out copying it over. Her eyes shifted to Kaz when she swear she heard a low growl.

"If it is none of my business…say so…."  
"It's none of your business." Kaz quickly bit back.  
"Kaz…you don't even know what she was going to ask." Chris told him. "Sorry bout him at times. What is it?"  
"Um…now I am not one to judge…just things I seen…um…" She lowered the volume of her voice. "Are you two a couple?"  
"What no way." Chris told her with a laugh. She saw the mix of anger and a hint of rejection to Kaz's face. He quickly wiped it away looking more at her now.

"Why do people think that just because two guys get along,and live together that makes them a couple." Kaz asked.  
"Oh nothing…just a feeling."  
"Well keep your damned feelings to yourself!"  
"KAZ ENOUGH!" Chris yelled back. "The way you act at times…I can see why people fucking think that." He took a deep breath before apologizing to Rose again.  
"It is alright Chris. Just like I should be free to voice my views Kaz is allowed to voice his. I apologize for my misreading things."

"It's fine…so what is up with tonight?"  
"Yeah what the deal since Steven's not around?" Kaz asked still sounding bitter.  
"Well I do have other friends here before Steven."  
"Oh yeah did real well at the after party."  
"What the hell is your problem man?" Chris asked. "Yeah she had an issue with Hardy…then again a lot of us do. I thought you were actually becoming cool with her, but here you are acting like a whinny bitch."  
"Chris please…this isn't needed." Rose told him as she stood up. "I-I-I'll go track Chavo or Rob down…later." She left the table before there was any more tension caused because of her.

Chris looked back at Kaz after Rose walked away. "What is your fucking issue?"  
"She's just another groupie looking for someone to latch on to."  
"What the hell?"  
"Come on she comes & latches to Steven…he's hurt so she is looking for someone else near the top & you are a good pick."  
"You lost your damned mind. She is Steven's friend…has been for many years."  
"So how come we are just now meeting her?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
"Yeah right, try me…"  
"Some of it I can't…just know it deals with mystic stuff, a lot even out of my range."

"Right & who told you that?"  
"Steven if you must know and remember she knew Chavo from before as well…the night Steven was attacked, remember he said she was like family to him. She didn't just pop up & latch on as you are putting it." Chris stood up. "I need some air." He turned walking away heading for the building.  
"Air? Air…but we are already outside!" Kaz yells after him standing up himself. He clears the table before going after him. He got back to their locker room & Chris was sitting on the bench his head in his hands.

"Don't you get that means I want to be alone?" Chris calmly spoke to him.  
Kaz closed his eyes tilting his head back. "I'm sorry Chris…ok…I just lose it sometimes."  
Chris turned his head looking at Kaz standing up. "Lose what? Your mind?"  
Kaz gives a shrug with a sigh. "Maybe." He runs his hands over his head as he lifts it back up.  
"Why though…what is going through that head of yours when you have these outbursts? Rose isn't the first. When ever we go out it is like you put a wall around us keeping anyone away."

Kaz lowered his head but took a few steps closer to Chris. He then slowly raised it looking at him. A confused look to his eyes. "I wish I could tell you…but I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't want to ruin our friendship."  
"Well you keep smothering me you may just do that."  
Kaz lowered his head the confusion turning to sadness. "I'm sorry Chris…I really am…I will try not to be jealous of others around you…flirting with you."  
"Why would you be jealous? Also not everyone who talks to me is flirting. Even if they are doesn't mean I like them back."

"What of Rose?"  
"A friend…yes I can talk to her on a level you would get confused on. Now I am not calling you dumb…it is just I know you don't know & don't care to know about some of the things I do."  
"I care…I worry about it when you mess with that stuff…but you're right I don't understand it."  
"So that still doesn't explain why you seem to step from over protective because of my ex to being jealous."

Kaz takes a deep breath, slowly lifting his head to look at Chris. "Maybe because she isn't as blind as I would wish."  
"What?"  
"I like you ok…shit…" He gives a faint groan lowering his eyes. "Fine…I act the way I do…because I want you." Kaz kept his eyes lowered waiting to hear Chris yell or laugh. His cheek grew red from embarrassment the longer the silence dragged on. Why couldn't Chris say or do anything? Kaz didn't hear him leave.

His heart beating in his chest he slowly lifted his head seeing Chris just looking at him, his face an unreadable mask. "I'll ju-just go.." He turned heading for the door.  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" Chris' voice calls out finally before Kaz can leave the room. Kaz stops walking his heart thumping even harder. He was so scared he felt frozen. "Kaz, has it been that way this whole time?"

Chris walked over to Kaz touching his shoulder. He felt him jump. "Kaz…answer me." Chris' voice held a faintly soft quality to it. "How long have you felt this way?"  
"Since Fortune."  
"Hold on…" Chris stepped around Kaz so he was now facing him. "You…you mean to tell me…that you…well that you have had feelings for me….for two years? Maybe longer?"  
"Well more maybe not quite that long…maybe a between one & two years…" Kaz spoke his voice low fearing any louder it would crack on him.  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?"  
"There was always someone else there." Kaz slowly lifted his head looking up at Chris. "Your girlfriends….then AJ." Chris' mouth fell slightly open lowering his head & his hand from Kaz's shoulder. "Yes I knew about AJ…I also saw how you made his life hell after it stopped. Yes AJ did have an affair…but it wasn't with Dixie or that Lynch woman…it was you."

Kaz shook his head before turning taking a deep breath. "Maybe I was scared to tell you because I didn't want to be out in the cold like you did AJ…he ended things to save his marriage & you still tried to drag him through the mud. It is because of my feeling for you I lost my friendship with him. And you are still doing it…you have me helping you ruin his life every chance you get. I did not want to be in the same boat with AJ when it came to you. I would rather stay your friend….then try for more in fear of ruining that."

Chris could not help but be stunned by Kaz's words. The most shocking part was that sadly they were all true. He was sleeping with AJ behind AJ's wife's back…he was growing possessive of AJ which is why AJ broke things off. He took a deep breath before talking. "If you know I can be that toxic to people I love, even my friends…why? Why would you feel this way about me?"  
"Because I do…do we always pick the best choices? Who knows maybe it would be different for us. Who could say unless we try, but can we both live with the consequences? Do you feel that way about me?"

"Honestly…I don't know…you are right the whole mess with AJ has messed me up. I was dumb enough to fall for a married person…male or female."  
Kaz turned back towards him. "I'm single though…you know that."  
"True…I just don't know."  
"Well it is out there now…think about it…I will try to watch my emotions around others concerning you." Kaz took a cleansing breath. "Well…I need a drink…" He tries to smile as he leaves the locker room heading back for craft services. Granted he wanted something stiffer then a soda right now, but he would take what he could get. He chuckled to himself wondering if he could talk ODB into giving him a few sips of her flask, his face then scrunched up at the thought of her. He realized he must be desperate to even think that.

* * *

During the show Rose is watching most of the action on the monitors like other wrestlers are. She could not help but recognize the necklace Jeff was holding in his hand when he was getting the massage. She pulled out her phone texting Krys.**_ #Hey girl, in Fl at show. Jeff has your chain…the one he gave you. Just saw him with it.#_**  
**_#What you talking about. Was told it was lost in the wreck.#_**  
**_#I swear it is the same, or he had it replicated.#_**  
**_#That is possible.#_**  
**_#Either way I have a feeling he is still lost over what I told him. You ever respond to him?#_**  
**_#Why should I, he is my past.#_**  
**_#May I?#_**  
**_#Tell him what ever you want Rose, he deserve what ever misery he brings on himself. Just let him know don't call me again.#_**  
**_#OK, sorry if I interrupted your night.#_**  
**_#You didn't…at a pub Shea found, him, wade shooting darts.#_**  
**_#Fun…ok night girl.#_**  
**_#night.#_**

Rose looked back at the screen seeing the match with Kurt, Garrett vs. Ace & Eights going on. Well Devon she knows was not outside before, she wasn't sure about his partner. The match goes well till the other members show up. She still did not see the one she was looking for. As it falls apart she watches a guy she doesn't know going to help Kurt out & watches as the bikers scurry through the crowd. She leaves the monitor bay & heads for the exit.

"ROSE!" She heard Jeff call her before she can reach the car. She lowers her head turning.  
"Yes?"  
"Can we talk?"  
"You sure that's wise?"  
"Rose…please…" His eyes holding a sad puppy dog like look. He was still shirtless from his rub down.  
She gave a sigh looking seeing no sign of the bikes. She was sure she lost her chance. "Sure, where?"  
"Locker room?"  
"Fine." She followed him back into the building & made their way to his private locker room. He opened the door letting her in first, she just grabbed a chair sitting.

Jeff closed the door moving to sit on the loveseat in the room. "Rose…" He took a breath. "What you said Sunday…"  
"You actually remember it?" she said slightly sarcastically.  
"Yeah…at least the last part. About what you said…about my being a father…and about Krys. Just so you know I am a father now…and despite being down here 4 days a week…and maybe a few weeks on the road every few months. I think I do pretty good by my little girl."

"Yeah & how much of that time are you drunk or doped on painkillers."  
Jeff couldn't help hang his head a little. "Hey that was a hard match…I was just relaxing afterwards."  
"Yeah relaxing after you knew you took strong painkillers. Jeff how many in this business have you heard of that died from that deadly combination? Forget it being from a car accident because they got behind a wheel…just the fact the mix of the two can be toxic. How good of a father will you be to her of you either have your brain fried to the point you are a vegetable or you die because of it?"

"It's not that bad." He almost snaps lifting his head. "You make my sound like a fucking addict!"  
"Because that is what you are Jeff…different drug of choice but still an addict. For crying out loud you & your brother make fucked up videos of how fucking stupid you & your friends can act…at least half the time you are drunk…him too. Once one, always one Jeff…you can clean up….but it only take one drink…one pill…one joint to fuck it all up."  
"Like you a fucking angel."  
"I never claimed I was…I know how to control myself though."

Jeff looked down a moment before looking back at Rose. "That aside…what the hell you talking about? What was this about Krys, and me…parents."  
"The night of the wreck…you were taking Krys out to dinner…she wanted to tell you something. She seemed more nervous than normal, she wasn't sure if you would be happy or not…she didn't know if either of you would be ready…she was pregnant. She was planning on telling you…but then she also saw your eyes that night. She partly blames herself because she questioned you if you were sure you wanted to go…then maybe she should drive instead. You insisted & against her better judgment she got in with you.

The wreck caused her to loose the baby Jeff…that was the last straw for her. Actually no…the last straw was dealing with them needing to remove the baby from her & being told in recovery that they were unsure how wise it would be for her to try again. The impact screwed her up more than just the broken bones you saw. I know she left you before you could know the full extent…how long it took her to fully rehab her body back so she could walk again. Be thankful she can walk let alone wrestle. That part is nearly a miracle even for her." Rose sighed shaking her head.

"So yeah congrats on being a dad…I hope you can see what you are doing before it is too late. I hope my view of you & fatherhood is wrong for the sake of your daughter. Krys doesn't know if she will share such joy without placing her health at risk."

Jeff looked like he was near tears as his hands were folded in front of him. "I can't take it back…I know sorry won't change it…"  
"Your future actions can change though."  
"You're right…for my daughter you're right. How far along was she? Did she ever know what the baby was going to be?" His voice started cracking as tears wet his eyes more, a few falling free.  
"She was just over three months by their guess." Rose let out a sigh. "It was a boy."  
The color just drained more from his face. While his adores his little princess at home, the thought of having a boy to teach all the things a father is supposed to teach their son…taking away by his own careless actions.

It was years ago, but the thoughts still stung his mind. He knew at least part of the reason he still drinks was to try to drown them out. At least once every few months he would have a nightmare of that night, it was always so chaotic, out of focused…sometimes it was like he was looking at it from the outside. He could not explain them…just knew he could never get rid of them.  
"Thanks…I…I guess tell her I am sorry & I hope despite this she is happy."  
"She is Jeff…but she did ask me to tell you…don't call her phone again."  
"I won't, I have done enough to her…I see that."

Rose stood up. "Night Jeff."  
"Night." Rose left his locker room & headed for the car heading back to Steven's apartment needing to plan her next move.


	16. Breaking Ties & Close Calls

**(OK I have decided to more of less throw the following time line idea out the window. Since my muses want to work TNA & WWE that is too much for me to keep up with, it also strangles the creative flow. Now I may still mention shows, but I am not forcing myself into them…does that makes sense?)**

November 17, 2012

Rose pulled a few strings to find out where in Texas Steven was now living. She should have guessed Huston since that was where she vanished from. She arrived at a small motel & checked on a room. She was glad since she was not sure the range of any of her powers anymore. She got into the room making sure the lock worked well. She pulled out a small black bag from in her suit case. In it was a black candle, some gem stones & crystals, also tiny pouches of different herbs.

Setting it aside she laid down for a nap setting her alarm for later that night. She was woken early by her phone ringing. She rolled over answering it. "Ello?" her voice showing her half sleep state. "Hey Drew…what?….just napping…I will try to get there tomorrow…well that is a lot of flying…I'm in Texas now…goin to try to talk to Steven later…Yeah, once I straitened things I will see about getting a flight…Yes later…there is a reason…ok love you too…later."

Hanging up the phone she got up & took a long shower. She didn't know why she had a strange chill run through her body. She closed her eyes focusing herself before trying to feel any presence around her. She shook it away as she finished. Stepping from the shower she dried off before slipping into a long sleep shirt. She grabbed her bag of items moving to the table in the room. Sitting down she began to set out the candle & a few of the crystals. She took a deep breath feeling nervous, she lit the candle then glanced at the clock. 10 pm she hoped that was late enough. She got up checking the windows again were secure & the blinds closed.

Once she was sure everything was secure she sat back down & began to focus on the flame of the candle. She watched as the tiny flame danced before her eyes burning with a life of its own. Her eyes so focused on it slowly the shades of red & orange was all her vision saw. Being swept by the almost hypnotic sight her eyes slowly closed sweeping her into a darkness.

* * *

_The darkness cleared to reveal the lagoon where she met Steven for his first dream walk. The moon hung high over head casting a rich silvery glow over the trees. She could hear the waterfall in the distance & made her way towards it. She hoped he would be there. Working through the rich vegetation she finally got to the clearing with the waterfall cascading off the rock face._

_Steven turned his head when he heard a noise. It was not uncommon for him to be visited here by one or more of his spirit animals, he just wondered which it was tonight. He was surprised to see her coming through the trees. He made his way off the rock he was sitting on. He was dressed in board shorts. His hair loose brushing his shoulders._

_"Jade?" He wasn't sure if she was real or not._  
_"Yeah it's me Steven…we need to talk."_  
_"OK…those words never lead to anything good. What's wrong…where are you?"_  
_She walked closer to the edge of the water before sitting down. She was in a light grey gauze dress that floated out around her. "I am at a motel in town…I had to talk to you without you hanging up on me because Susan. I know you said it is to keep what is left of the illusion for your children…but who are you really fooling?"_

_"Jadie I…"_  
_"Steven please…you love her…ok you claim you are not in love anymore…but how do we not know that won't change while you are out recovering? You having her tending to you…you being there for them instead of hiding down in Florida."_  
_"Jade…"_  
_"It's ok Steven…part of the reason I came to see you…I realize I can not return your feelings…not now…I don't know if I ever can."_  
_"Why?" He walked over towards her. "What made you decide already?"_  
_"A couple things…how quick you are to hide the truth from Susan…hide from her you want to move on. What would you hide from me in time?"_  
_"It's not like that."_

_"You say that…but how you know? Besides there is someone else."_  
_"What? Who…You can't mean 'him.' please tell me you haven't."_  
_"Of course not! No…there is another like me…another who works for the balance…I had actually seen him within the shadows while I was imprisoned there. I didn't believe him real, but I saw him…met him…in the flesh…he was real."_

_"I thought you were the only one?"_  
_"So did I…he was not born in the states…maybe that is why."_  
_"You sure?"_  
_"We knew each other's 'true' names."_  
_"OK?"_  
_"How would we unless it was the one I saw?"_  
_"OK so…what because he is like you…you think you need to be with him?"_  
_"Something like that…we just…connect."_  
_"Yeah…you said the same about us once…remember…despite our ages we seemed to connect on some level. Remember when I called you almost weekly just to see how you were? How I read you on levels no one else could…not even Krys."_

_"Of course I remember…I wish I knew how to make you understand."_  
_"And I wish I could make you do the same. Remember this place…you helped open my eyes in this spot. If you want me to forget you…I can't, I won't."_  
_"I will always value our friendship."_  
_"That doesn't cut it Jade. I hid how I felt for years, I won't just bury them again."_  
_"It may be best…holding out for me…it won't be healthy."_

_Steven knelt behind her. His hands got to rest on her shoulder. She moved her head to look at him. "I will hold out as long as I must." He leaned in to kiss her but she quickly pulled back standing up._  
_"Not this time…We used to think a kiss within dreams would be harmless…but they aren't. By us kissing even in the dreams I let you build feelings that never should have been…I'm sorry Steven." She turned heading off into the trees. She wished for herself to wake up the deeper she went._

_She could hear Steven's voice calling after her. Why could she not come back out? As she moved to try to get away from Steven she noticed his voice growing fainter, but at the same time the lush warm tropical landscape was turning cold & harsh. The palm trees becoming gnarled & twisted oaks. Barren of leaves the low lines branches tried to snag her dress as she moved. She stumbled & fell as rough brush tangled the bottom of her dress. Her chest felt heavy as she moved to sit up. She reached to try to free herself the sharp branches scratching her skin_.

_She tried to look around, this landscape was foreign to her. Again she tried to focus to slip from her trance. It should have been easier than if she fell asleep. "FREE ME!" She yelled into the darkness around her. A cold wind whipped around her causing her to shiver. She pulled at the dress the fabric ripping along the bottom in shreds. Standing she looks around being careful of how she moved not wanting to get caught again._

_A low growl from behind her, her heart quickens. She slowly turns her head seeing green eyes glowing at her from the darkness. Does she stand and fight or does she run? She had a feeling whatever it was, it has the advantage in this unknown landscape that was fighting against her itself. She slowly turned towards it. "Show yourself." The growl deepened as teeth came into view. "What ever you are come on!"_

_She saw what looked like a very large panther step into the dim light. It's fur slick & black as oil. It's paws moves so silently it didn't even crush a leaf or snap a twig. That is when she saw it…in addition to the green glowing eyes, coming from its shoulders were two tentacles coated in the same fine fur. The ends of each was a large pad. She was unsure what was on the pads & she didn't want to find out. "I am not threat to you…" She had no clue if it could understand her or not._

_She closed her eyes trying to push herself awake again. Instead a scream of pain left her body as it felt like hundreds of tiny needles pierced into her back & she was dragged in a fluid motion along the ground. Her eyes opened seeing she was brought within range of the creatures massive paw. She tried to pull away, but doing so only cause the hook like spikes of its tentacle to rip her back more. She tried to focus for the next part of its attack. It tried to snap at her. She brought both hands up catching its massive maw. She knew she had to kick it away from her somehow, But even with her strength she didn't know how well that would work._

_Before she could act she heard to beast roar in pain. It reared up, causing herself to be lifted as well. She fought the urge to scream, also the darkness that wanted to sweep her away from the pain. She knew if she passed out she may never wake again._

_Her body landed in a heavy thud as the beast released another roar. For some reason the beast fell…as it did the grip of its hold on her back loosened. Pain racked her body as she tried to crawl away from it. She did not get far before she felt the strength leave her body. Darkness began to claim her. She thought she heard something, but she couldn't clearly tell what. Had something come to finish the job? Was she forever trapped within someone else dream, or was it nightmare?_

_Taker came more into the tiny clearing looking down at the beast that now laid dead with two ebony wood bolts sticking out from the black fur. He looked around thinking he had heard something before he had fired on the beast. The darkness of the old woods made it hard to see much. Slinging the crossbow on his back he removed a knife that hung off his hip ready to dispatch the beast for good, as he bent down to slit the massive neck his eyes caught a patch of the grey fabric. He still slit the beast to prevent any false alarms._

_Putting the knife away, he then moved towards the spot seeing where these twisted woods tried to hide her. A gesture with his hand cause the brush to retreat from his presence. "No…it can't be…" He whispered to himself as he knelt down to check her. "Please be an illusion…please don't be real…you can't be real…not here…not like this." He felt for a pulse, he was relieved to find one, but weak would be an understatement. He closed his eyes a few arcane words passed his lips before attempting to pick her up._

_He moved as quickly as he could through the cursed woods to the one place that could offer sanctuary he hoped for them. He knew if they were to cross anything he doubt he could defend them both. He was still unsure if it was really her or a false illusion sent to torment him. Reaching the large iron gate. He focused them to open in his path. The dark metal swung free allowing him passage & then closed behind him. He knelt down laying her down. He could feel her blood on his arms._  
_"Please…open your eyes…show me you are with me."_

_Rose heard the familiar voice & thought she had to be in a delusion. She prayed it was almost anyone but him. A weak sound passed her lips._  
_"Jadie…Just hold on a little more." His voice a low rumble she could never mistake. There was worry to it though, how could he show worry after what he had done. She barely felt him lifting her up again holding her against him as he moved towards a large mansion like structure._

_She had no energy to fight what may happen to her next. She felt him laying her down. Her eyes wanted to open, but she was too weak. She could not even tell what it was she was laid out on…could have been a bed…it could have been an altar. A few more chanted passed his lips & she could make no effort to stop him if she had wished. A faint warmth started to sweep her body. She could now feel a softness of whatever it was she laid on._

_She wanted to move feeling him brushing her face, but her body was still as stone. "I don't know how you entered here…or are you just another part of my torment? Allow my strength to become yours." Some part inside of her wanted to be sick at those words. He would use them after she would return from a battle. When he would be on breaks from the road he would freely over his own life energy to her. He would always offer by saying those words…it was his key to her that he had none of his shields up to block her._

_"Please forgive me that you had to experience this…it is my own purgatory none were meant to experience…even you." She could feel more, pain still radiating through her body as she felt his lips pressing against hers. Rage, disgust, anger came to mind by his action. But through the kiss he was able to channel more of his own energy into her. That familiar warmth…bonding…joining. She didn't want to feel that again…she could not help it as she then felt herself slowly slipping into the darkened void. "Forgive me please…." The last words she heard as she slipped away from his land._

**(If you want an idea of the beast, look up ****Displacer beast)**


	17. Chapter 16

Rose's eyes finally snapped open. The candle had burned a good amount. She cringed trying to stretch her back still feeling traces of the pain from the dream. Almost more disturbing to her was still feeling hints of Mark's lips on her. Wetting two fingers she snuffed the candle before carefully trying to stand. Her legs barely wanted to hold her up. She staggered to the bed before falling on it. "He was not who I was after…why? Why am I still connected to him after all this time…why could I not wake up? Is something wrong with me?"

Her body protested as she rolled onto her back. A hiss passed her lips. She knew that the best thing for her was to really get up & find some place with a lot of people. If she was to keep her word…the airport would be a good place. Then the arena, it was a good plan but could she bring herself to execute it?

* * *

Mark slowly opened his eyes taking a deep breath as he turned in the bed. Light was already coming into the room & his wife was no where in sight. If he had his guess she was taking care of their baby girl. He moved from the bed in a pair of old grey sweat pants, moving into the bathroom he looked over his reflection. "She had to be real…I just feel it this time." He looked down at his hands still feeling the phantom traces of her blood. "I hope she got out." He lifted his eyes to the mirror again seeing the tired expression on his face, how sunken his eyes looked.

"I need her back." He lowered his head turning the water on. He began to gather the water in his hands. He could feel it rinsing tiny traces of the feeling way…he remembered her teaching him that water, more so flowing water was good for cleansing. Of course 'natural' flowing the best. "I need her to chance to darkness away." He splashed the water in his face lifting his head.

"Who Mark?" A voice came from behind him of his wife. She was dressed in a long light blue satin nightgown.  
"Who what?" He groaned grabbing the face towel drying his face of the water drops.  
"Don't try twisting things Mark…who you talking about…what are you talking about?"  
"Nothing honey." He turned walking towards her. She moved back allowing him to move past her.  
"Don't try this with me…you been acting strange the last two weeks."

He just gave a sigh a he pulled out clothing for the day. "It doesn't matter."  
"MARK!"  
"I said it doesn't matter Michelle…FORGET IT!" He snapped his head around at her & she just gave a gulp her body shivering from fear. She remembered a time the man before her was captivating…now he scared her. She could not help but wonder who he meant though…she had a feeling it was not her.

"Thi-thinking of Sara again?" He voice shook.  
"Why you think that?"  
"Who else would you be talking about?"  
He lowered his head he was now dressed in loose blue jeans, a black t-shirt grasped in his hand. His grip tightened as he took a deep breath. "What. part. of. forget. it. don't. you. understand?" His tone deadly calm.  
"I deserve to know."  
"Sara is dead, so what difference do it make?"  
"It doesn't, but don't I deserve to know if you are thinking of her?"

Mark slipped the shirt on as he turned walking towards Michelle. She backed up till she was pressed against the wall. He looked down at her. "Sara is dead, gone, buried…her parents took my two girls…are you scared of a memory?"  
Michelle looked up at him, her breathing shallow but quick from fear. "No…no…I'm not scared of a memory."  
He leaned down closer to her. "Then what are you so scared of?"  
"I don't know.."  
"Liar."  
She gave another gulp unable to tear herself away from those eyes of him that currently looked like a bright acid green. "Honestly…at times…you…" She gulped. "I am scared of you…"

He just slowly curled his lips in a feral smile. "Good…fear can be healthy…" He quickly grasped the back of her head kissing her very forcefully. He released her turning to walk away from her. "Be glad I am too tired or I could give you a reason to be scared of me woman."  
Her head lowered as he walked away. "Please Master." Her voice a soft whisper.  
He stopped before reaching the door of the master suite. The corner of his lip twitched before turning upwards in a slight sneer. "Please what?"  
"Show me…Something has you bothered…" She slowly walked over to him. "Allow me to take your burden away." Her eyes never raise from the floor as she slipped the wedding band from her finger offering it to him.

He looks down at the band held between her two fingers. Putting his hand out she places it in his palm curling his fingers around it. His devilish grin grows slipping the band in his pocket. He then grabs her harshly be her arms pulling her towards him.  
"Whose are you?"  
"Yours Master."  
"Who are you?"  
"Your possession."  
"What is your purpose?"  
"To please my Master as he sees fit."  
"How ever?"  
"Yes Master."

"Bed now." He growled freeing her arms. She turned moving towards the large king size bed. Laying down she closed her eyes waiting for his next command. He moved to the door making sure it was locked. He then made his way to the bed feeling between the headboard & mattress pulling up the hidden black silk cords. He grabs one of her hands tying it above her head. He then follows the same with the other. He removed the clothing he had just placed on before climbing up on the bed. Positioning himself near her head.

"Turn your head & suck me hard." She turned her head pulling against the slack of the ropes that remained. Her lips parted to begin to take him down. A deep feral growl fell from his lips as he took a hand tangling it in her blond hair to drive himself even deeper. Faint whimpers passed her lips trying not to gag at the rough treatment. Just as she thought she was growing more accustom to the movement he released her head & pulled away.

She knew she dare not open her eyes to look at him unless he told her to. She felt him move lower on the bed his hands reaching to pull her gown up & nearly ripped her panties away from her body. His legs thrusted into position as he plunged into her body in a swift movement. She bit her lips to muffle a scream of pain. It had been some time since they had slept together, even longer since his was so rough with her. He pushed more weight down on her. "Let me hear you." He told her, his voice cold as death. His hands gripped her thighs hard, surly it would leave marks. Not that anyone would see them since she stayed at home most of the time. He slid back out only to thrust sharply back in. Faint whimpers passed her lips.

"Let. Me. Hear…" He repeated the hard jabbing thrust with each word. Moving a hand up he squeezed her left bosom till a wet mark formed on the fabric. She fought a moan as he fondled her, mixed with the stabbing pain. "You can do better…" Taking both hands he grabbed the gown at the neck & pulled ripping it. The shock caused a startled scream from Michelle. Bringing his mouth down over the one breast he suckled and nibbled on the sensitive flesh. Tasting the fresh mother's milk he growled as he started to thrust faster into her body.

She tried to pull against her restraints. His teeth clenched around it giving him the scream he so craved. He could also pick up faint traces of the coppery taste of blood mixing with the nutrient rich fluid. He groaned as he came within her body. Pulling his lips away, then rest of him from her body. He got off the bed looking down as her. Her body moved trying to search out for him. A satisfied smirk to his lips then a cold laugh. "Nothing says you get to be satisfied." He then heads into the bathroom shutting the door.

Hearing the water run a few tears spill from her eyes. Her body in pain yet also so heated…how could she let him do this to her. Why does she let him do this to her? She was so strong, so independent before she met him. Now she laid in the bed sore & bruise, tied unable to go anywhere. He was so caring other times though…she figures if she weathers these dark moments maybe she would not lose him. If it was Sara…then yes she was just a memory. What if it was someone else though? Was someone else catching her husband's eye? What or who does he think about when he is locked away in his private room?

She remained still as he showered. She could hear when he came out & as he got dressed. He moved to untie her. "I am to be left alone." He placed her wedding band on the nightstand then left the room without any debate on the matter. He headed to the basement moving to a cabinet. He removed a carved wooden box. He carried it to a table setting it down. His eyes focused on it as he opened the lid. Inside was a letter between him & Rose. A love letter, a lost art form. A dried flower from the first flowers he had bought her, a photograph of the two of them kissing at a holiday party. One of the few she talked him into going to, a lock of her hair the top of it tied with a black, red & white ribbon. He then removed a black cloth at the bottom of it. He unwrapped it. Inside was a dagger reminiscent of the same one he used to destroy the beast in the dream.

It was Rose's dagger she used when she fought demons. He had found it in the wreckage after the others had left. Hard to see, but along the edge still held minute traces of darkened blood from its last use. He folded the cloth placing it away. He could not help but wonder if it was any of those items in his possession that unknowingly drew her back him. He knew he should destroy them…but he just could not bring himself do so. He placed rest of the items away before grabbing his phone. He scrolled the numbers before dialing.

* * *

Kane was in his suite eating breakfast with Daniel when his phone rang. He looked at it debating if he should answer it.

"Don't tell me Mick is bothering us already?"  
"Don't know." He reached for the phone looking at the ID & worry crossed his face. Most of it obscured by the mask. He opens it. "Hello?…what's up…WHAT!?…" He closes his eyes. "This isn't a good time." He tries to keep a calm tone. His hides the thump of his chest from fear hearing the tone on the other end of the phone. "No…no…I'm su- um actually…" He opens his eyes as he stand moving to the bathroom shutting the door.

"I think I saw her Monday or Tuesday…No I'm not sure….I thought I was seeing things…She is gone I thought…" He raises a hand to the mask touching the leather as fear grips at him from the threat he was just issued. "OK, OK if I see her I'll let you know…that isn't needed…please don't talk about that…I'll let you know…I Promise…" Kane hung up the phone after the line went dead. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He hated the power Undertaker had over him. Even if he didn't want to he was little more than a puppet to him & his mask was the strings. Without them he would fall.

Composing himself he headed back to the main room sat down & finished eating.  
"Everything ok?"  
"It's fine Daniel, just a personal matter."  
"You can't tell me?"  
"it is personal that's all…"  
"Fine…grouch."


	18. Survivor Series

Nov 18, 2012

Rose had managed to get herself to the airport & get a last-minute stand by flight to Indianapolis. Looking at the time of when she landed she pulled out her phone calling Krys. "…Hey girl…I just landed…well it was when I could get a flight for…still at the port, should I catch a cab to the arena or hotel & see if I can get a room?…yeah good point wasn't thinking…no…I'll fill you in when I get there…still just the one suitcase…ok bye."

Rose hung up & headed for the taxi stand. The driver got out to help her with her suitcase & then got inside. "Bankers Life Fieldhouse, loading dock please."  
"Of course ma'am." Rose just closed her eyes trying to relax. "Here you go miss."  
She opened her eyes looking. "Oh thank you." She pulled out her wallet handing over some money before stepping out, The driver helped her get her bag from the trunk before leaving. She pulled out her phone calling Krys again. "OK I'm here…um outside…because I feel odd walking to security with no credentials…"  
"Jadie?" Came a slightly rough tone she faintly remembered.  
"Hold on Krys." She turned her head seeing Randy standing there looking at her.

"Oh my god…" He mothered the words more than said them. He did look older than she remembered him. His hair was now buzz cut tight to the head. He was in a leather jacket that was zipped & loose-fitting blue jeans. His gear bag was next to him as he was just moving from his bus to the arena. Finally getting his voice back. "I got you covered."  
Jade gave a light smile before putting the phone back to her ear. "I'll be inside in a moment…ok see ya girl." She hung up looking back at Randy.

He was still looking her over. "Damn…I have to admit…you look like you have hardly changed."  
She gives a light chuckle. "You want to touch me to make sure I'm real don't you?"  
"Well…um…."  
She chuckled again. "Well I see you seem oddly more humble."  
"Yeah bit of a hard life at times. It can do that. Well anyways come on rest of my team is waiting for me." Randy lead her inside right past security. "Was that Krys?"  
"Yep."  
"OK, she is escorting her husband ringside tonight. Their locker room should be near mine." Randy began to lead her through the twisting maze that made up the back of the arena. "So many questions…but start with when you get back?"

"Well if by back you mean working I'm not. If by back you mean in general…um, about 2 weeks."  
"Where the world were you?"  
"Not fully sure…trekking cross country from what we could piece together."  
"What?" Randy stopped walking, looking at her.  
"There was an explosion down in Texas as one of Mark's properties…I was in it. Well the next I know I am at the old camp grounds in New York my family goes to…"  
"Wow. Your know your friend disappeared around the same time?"  
"Randy depending on your definition of friend that can be quite a list."

"Oh yeah…sorry. I meant Shadow."  
"Yeah I heard he at one time was leading the search for me."  
"I don't know bout that…I knew about the accident in Texas. Quite a few of us went down there to look for you. Krys was in the hospital for over a month."  
"Yeah I heard how bad she was."  
"It was strange you know."  
"What was?"

"Mark after it happened. Well some strange some not so strange. He went back to a lot how he was before you came into the picture. He couldn't bring himself to take part in your search. He was…hate to say it almost a shell. He was going through some of the motions, not even all of them. The spark wasn't there anymore for the most part. He put a good show for the fans, but back here we all could see it…something was not right with him."

"Yeah…well that is the past Randy."  
"I am sure he would be glad to see you."  
"No thanks."  
"Why?"  
"How soon after I went missing did he let it be known he was back with Sara?"  
"Um…actually no one knew till they were hitched again."  
"So yeah that is a flame I don't want rekindled…just to clue you in…he was going back to her at the time of the accident."  
"Shit…I had no clue Jadie."  
"Well we were not exactly tight Randy."

"There you are babe." Came Drew's voice as he came around the corner. "Wade told me you were floating near by."  
Randy raise a brow looking at Drew, then Rose. "Fanning a new one hmm?"  
"Something like that."  
"With what you just said I guess fair enough. I'll catch you around?"  
"Sure."  
Randy nodded before continuing to his locker room.

"Another guy from the old days?" Drew asked walking behind her touched her shoulders. He felt her tense slightly.  
"Well an associate more than friend."  
"You ok?" He tried to rub her shoulders till she pulled away from him turning to face him.  
"Just a rough night." She tried to smile.  
He moved closer again. "Anything I can do to help ya?"  
"Maybe you can help take my mind off of it later."  
He smiled using on hand to lightly hold her chin. "Gladly." He then leaned in kissing her.

Her eyes closed trying to relax but felt a tremor of cold run through her body. She took a step back from him looking.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Um…nothing…"  
"There you are man…let's move it." Heath called popping into view. "Stop making time with the chick & let's go there time for that later."  
"Ignore him…I'll see you in a bit." He smiled as he turned heading off back down the hall.

She couldn't shake the chill as she looked around the hall. Not seeing anyone she took off looking for the locker room Wade was assigned to. Finding the room for 'Team Ziggler' she knocked & waited. Dolph opened the door looking her over. "Can I help you?" A sneer to his tone.  
"Yes I was wondering it Krys was in here with you guys."  
"What if she is?"  
"Just let her through." Wade was heard somewhere in the room. Dolph rolled his eyes moving to the side letting Rose enter with her bag.

"Greetings again Rose. Pardon the fool…he believes his own hype too much." Wade told her as he walked over to her. "Krys is actually out grabbing a few drinks. Feel free to take a load off till she returns."  
"Hey now since when do you decide who can stay here." Dolph started.  
Wade walked over looking Dolph square in the face. "I did…you have an issue I will be glad to take it up privately with you out back after the show."

"Wade that isn't needed…if it is an issue I can go."  
"Nonsense Rose…we are all decent, no one needs to get changed. So it is not like you will see anything your shouldn't." Wade turned walking back over to her. "So you see Drew before he had to go to the ring?"  
"Yes…" She looked down a little.  
"What is it?" she shakes her head. "It's nothing." I think I will head to craft & find a spot with a monitor…good luck guys."  
"Awe bored of our company already?" Dolph mockingly coos.  
"No…" She stand up, but Wade grabs her hand before she grabs her bag.  
"Leave it…Krys & I will make sure it gets to the hotel safely."

"Thanks." She then heads out. Reaching craft service she tried to find a quite spot…yeah like that is ever possible. She grabbed a bottle of water & sat down with in ear shot of the monitor speakers. She was left alone for the most part, she figured a good part was the fact at least half of the current roster didn't know her.

Kane & Daniel came in still going on with one of their spats that at this point normally had people back stage laughing not knowing anymore if they were for real or just messing with people. They went grabbing some food & sat down at a table. Kane lifting his head at one point, stopped mid comment thinking he spotted her again. 'Damn.' He mouthed the word. Almost the same time he felt a small headache coming on. _'Not that….please not one of those…'_ He remembered the headaches from when Taker first gave him the mask he now wears.

"Excuse me a moment Daniel." He slowly stood up from the table walking away. Daniel watched as he approached someone he didn't recognize.  
"What the hell man."  
Rose felt that cold chill again & looked around her heart wanted to jump in her throat seeing Kane approach her. She stood up before he got too close. "Just leave me alone."  
Kane's lips slightly curled on the one corner. "I can't do that…how did he know you would be here?"  
Rose had a hard time looking him directly in the face. She could not clearly see any of his face, it was just a swirl of black mist. "Who Glenn?"  
"It's Kane now."  
"It will always be Glenn to me."

His gloved hand slowly flexing. "You will learned things changed…It is Kane now…I also have a feeling you know who I mean."  
"Taker."  
"Yes."  
"I don't know how he knew I would show up…but yes he knows I am back."  
"Good…"  
"You're not going to tell him."  
"I must." He was trying to calm himself. "Before you ask I think you have a clue why."  
"This." She motions to the face.  
"Yes…just watch yourself." He turned walking away back towards his partner & Rose just sunk back into her seat.  
"What has he done to you?" She whispers to herself before turning to watch more of the show.

She jumped as she was lost in her thoughts when someone touched her shoulders. "Sorry babe you ok?" Drew asked as he came around placing a kiss on her cheek.  
"Yeah… I'm ok…as I said a rough night."  
"Well shall we take off & I can help you forget about it?"  
"What about rest of the show? You know Wade & Sheamus' matches."  
"We can stay if you want." He slowly rubbed her shoulders, the sensation was making her eyes close slowly. "But you know a lot you can find out later." He leaned down again kissing her cheek again this time a little closer to her ear. "How long I have you for this time?"  
"I-I haven't decided yet."  
"I see." He whispered in her ear. "Then come let's make the most of it."  
She turned her head looking at him the smile that played on his lips. "You are so bad."  
He gave a light laugh. "You have no clue."

He removed his hands from her shoulder extending one to her. She takes it & stands. "Wade has my bag."  
"I'll get it from him later." He reached his other hand up brushing her face. Her eyes close again shivering. "OK let's get you out of here…something is bothering you." She lightly nods & he guides her from the craft service area & out towards the locker room area so he could grab his things. He looked in the locker room first before having her coming in with him.

"YO dude…lady on deck not cool." Heath called out.  
"Keep ya pants on man, she won't be here long." Drew told him walking over to where his bag was. "Going back to the hotel, see ya two at the next stop."  
"What man you not coming to help celebrate?"  
Drew looks at Rose giving a slight wink. "Trust me I plan on celebrating, but it is a private party."  
"That foul man…I plain out cry foul."

Drew grabs the bag & head back to Rose hooking his other arm around her waist. "Hey can't help it if I'm lucky Heath…night…night Jinder." Jinder just smiled with a laugh as Rose & Drew left the locker room heading for his car. He got the door for her & then he got into the driver side taking off. On the way there she told him about Texas.

"Dream walk?"  
"Yes…I guess that is a spiritual trait then a shadow one."  
"I guess so. I never done it."  
"Ah ok…"  
"And some how you went in to Steven's so you could talk in private, but ended up in Taker's?"  
"Yes."  
Reaching the hotel he lead her up to the room. The conversation continues once the door was closed. "Any chance doing that is why you feel off?"  
"Quite possible."  
"Well it is ok…you are now here with me & nowhere near him."  
"True." She removed her coat laying it to the side before sitting down.

Drew removed his coat & shoes moving to the bed. "Come here & relax M'Lady…let me help you forget all of that."  
"Yeah I bet I know how you want to help me forget."  
"And you complaining? As you would say you have a lot of time to make up for."  
She thought about it a moment before getting up from the chair & making her way over to him laying down on the bed. It didn't take him long to move so he could begin to kiss her working to distract her from her problems of the last few days.


	19. Thanksgiving

Nov 22, 2012-Thanksgiving

Rose was back in Philadelphia, she didn't want to be bothered by the mess taking place down in Florida, she didn't want to worry about her ex or Kane. She was helping to set the table for later that day. "How is your appetite coming along?" Her father asked.  
"Pretty well I think."  
"Good, so what news from down south?"  
"Must we talk business dad?"  
"Well if you need help."  
"I found some…besides Krys?"  
"Reconnected with Steven?"  
"Yes & no…but he is hurt. No…another Shadow Lord."  
"What? That's impossible."  
"Why?" She stopped & looked at him.

"There can only be one walking earth at a time."  
"Dad I know who I met. I saw him as his 'true self' when I was trapped. We know each others true names."  
"I know the text Rose. Only one can walk the mortal plane." She gave a sigh.  
"Then how do we know for sure I am still one then?"  
"What you mean?"  
"For all we know it means only one has the powers at that time…how do we know I have not lost the powers of the Shadow Lord when I was sent through the rift? Since I was trapped who is to say another was not awoken. For all I we know he may be the rightful Shadow Lord & not me."

"It just doesn't seem right…you were the youngest ever recorded. Remember your powers started when you were eight. Yes the shadow walking came later."  
"And how we know which are power of a Shadow Lord & which are just supernatural traits like Krys' Baste powers or the spirit animal traits that Steven & Kevin has?"

"Besides the power to step into the shadow lands & command shadows in this plane I don't fully know there is."  
"Well I have not tried either since I got back."  
"Maybe later we should try at least one of them."  
"Maybe…I don't know dad…what if I can't? I am scared to try shadow stepping…what if I get caught again? As for controlling shadows that was a harder power to master."  
"You don't need to do a lot, just a small test."  
"I hope I can harness enough energy."  
"I'll help you baby girl."

"Rose?" She turned smiling at her older sister. A weak smile passed her sister face as they moved closer sharing a tight hug.  
"Hey Tara." She smiles as her sister touched her face lightly pressing their foreheads together.  
"Hey forgeting someone Runt."  
Rose chuckled moving her head from her sister. "Hey John." Her brother-in-law came over giving her a big hug. "How you doing?"  
"It's ok for now…leave it alone."

"Fine fine…I was told I have some others to meet?"  
"Um…yeah. They just know you were gone on a long trip."  
"That's fine." Tara walked with Rose out to the living room where a young boy with deep sand brown hair like John's. He had hazel eyes like Tara. Sitting on the floor playing with a cabbage patch doll was a younger girl who looked like a spitting image of Rose & Tara when they were young themselves.

"Erik, Kathy." Tara called & both kids looked towards them with big smiles. "Like for you to meet someone." Both kids made their way over as Rose lowered to one knee.  
"Auntie?" Erik asked looking up at his mom.  
"Yes this is your Aunt Rose."  
Both kids smiles hugging Rose one on each side. She wrapped her arms around both of them before playfully shooing them back to their playing.  
"Their both darling…how old?"

"Erik is 7, Kathy is 5."  
"Would almost think they were twins."  
"Yeah she is a little weed." Rose slowly stood up & they moved back to the dining room to talk before dinner. When everything was ready the children were called in. With the blessing given they all began to eat. Rose ate little, but her sister could tell it was a far cry from her former appetite." After the meal Rose went to the living room to play with her niece & nephew.

"Everything ok?" Tara asked their father.  
"Not sure yet. She is having a rough go readjusting. Now she is worried something may be wrong with her gifts."  
"Anything I can help with?"  
"No…I will work with her later, just to test her before she leaves again."  
"Leaves again?" Tara sounded worried.  
"Not like that. She has been investigating a disturbance down in Florida & spending time with Krys on her job."  
"She isn't talking of working as Shadow again is she?"

"It is the gifts that gave Shadow part of his allure she is worried about."  
"Oh…Well, if we can offer any help."  
"I will be sure to let her know.  
Tara looked at the time a faint sigh. "Well we should get going, we have a bit of a ride ahead of us."  
"OK Hun, glad you guys could make it."  
"Us too pop, us too." They stood up exchanging hugs before she went to gather her kids & John. Tara hugged her mom & Rose before heading out.

When their father came into the living room Rose was sitting her head resting in her hands.  
"What's wrong?"  
She lifted her head looking at him. "Why does no one want me to help them?"  
"What you mean?"  
"First Steven…now John…They are sick or hurt…I could help…but they both tell me not to before I even offer."  
"Because at least with John he worried about your own health. You already have problems with bright lights…imagine how bad it would be to add his headaches on top of it?"

"I guess…"  
"Now Steven I can't answer for. I know he cares about you…maybe he is worried what his injuries would do to you?"  
"I know…but it is what I do though."  
"There is more to you then just healing though."  
"You sure of that pop?"  
"Rose even if you were 100% non-magically inclined you would still be a very gifted young lady."  
"I'm not exactly young."  
"You know what I mean. Remember if was your great business & creative mind that got you your first job."  
"Yeah I know."

"OK, so shall we head upstairs?" Her dad asked her.  
"I guess no better time then the present." Rose stood up follow her father upstairs. They entered the middle bedroom, Rose looked around seeing even after all these years not much had changed, well maybe even more books. She saw Anubis stood tall by the door still, handing from the ceiling in a corner as a mechanical flame as a sign for the goddess Brigit. She bowed her head a moment seeing it. "You kept it."

"Why wouldn't I? She was your deity at the time…protector of children. I had to hope she would protect & guild you back in time." Rose slowly nodded as her father went to gather a couple candles setting them on the low sitting table in the room that was used as an alter in his workings. Rose moved over kneeling on the other side of the table as her father lit the candles & then walked over shutting the light off. They both waited a few moments as the lights flickered around the room.

"I don't know if any of these are strong enough." Rose told him.  
"Just try baby girl…just try." Rose rolled her neck as she slowly looked around the room. She stood up to survey behind her. Of course the most solid of the shadows would be cast from herself, her father & the statue. There was not much else in the room for the light to be cast against. Closing her eyes she worked to steady her breathing. Motioning with one hand she tried to focus on trying to alter her shadow on the wall. Her could feel her muscles straining. Her stomach felt like it was twisting in knots. She slowly opened her eyes to see it had shrunk nearly a quarter of its size.

Breath seemed hard to draw in as she worked the shadow the other direction making it appear as a large hulking monster. It's arms raising to its sides as if ready to attack. A small smile spread to her lips before she lost focus dropping hard to her hands & knees, the shadow returning to its original form. Her father stood there waiting. "Very good Rose…"  
"No…No.." She coughed out trying to stand. "Fa-far from it…" She tried to push herself up to stand but her legs didn't want to support her. "Ba-barely a par-parlor trick…" She pushed herself again managing to get to her feet. "Could have also been an illusion of the raven." She shook her head. "Who is to say it was actually the shadow changing…or did we just think it did?"

Rose moved around the table & past her father out if the room. Her footing was unsteady causing her to stumble a few times as she tried to get to her room just down the small hall. Reaching her room she got inside practically slamming the door behind her before falling onto the bed.

Her father turned the room light on before snuffing the candles. He was not pleased with the outcome despite what he told her. It was not the fact that she may have lost her power over the shadows…it was more concern for her safety. Even without the shadows she was still a blood born witch, she was still trained to support the balance. He knew his daughter well, she would still fight if a threat presents itself.

Her father got back downstairs & stopped when he saw Krys sitting next to her husband & talking to Rose's mother. "Hey kid."  
"Hey pop." She got up moving over to him giving him a big hug, He returned it lifting her a little from the floor then set her back down. "How is she?"  
He looked at her then at Wade. "He knows pops."  
"He's not…"  
"She told you?"  
"Yes, um…" He looks at his wife & Wade. "Excuse us a moment please."  
"Sure thing." Wade told them before he watched Rose's father lead Krys upstairs.

Once in the middle room her shut the door. "Something is off here…it has to be."  
"What do you mean pop?"  
"Rose told me of the other Shadow Lord…any written record always talks of there just being one, only one that can breach the rifts freely. Rose is scared that is no longer her."  
"How would that even be possible?"  
"I don't know…so you know this other Lord?"  
"Yes…it's not Wade, but a friend of his. Wade is one of his guard."  
"How much you know of him."  
"Like what?"  
"When did he gain his power? When did he know he was one with the shadows? Where is his focus located?"  
"I am not positive on any of them…I think he started about six years ago…he would have been 21."  
"Damn that could fit her theory."  
"What theory?"  
"That she lost her power over the shadows. If there is only supposed to be one at a time, maybe he replaced her."  
"Why? How?"

"She would have been trapped in the Shadows for about 2 years when his power emerged. Maybe whatever hand of fate decides who hold that power, decided a new one was needed since she was no longer around."  
"But she was still alive…it was the same twisted hand that kept her there."  
"I can't say for sure either way."  
"What can we do?"  
"What we always have…I don't see her stopping her work even without them. Has she mentioned anything about her other powers?"  
"Well we know she can still manipulate energy, draw from it…we seen what happens when she doesn't. She somehow can still detect demonic energies. She told me about her investigation down in Florida. She said the gang causing trouble in TNA has at least two demons in it, the rest of the members are being manipulated."

"Well even without control of the shadows themselves…she can still cast banishing circles & an exorcism ritual. I have no clue how much that may take out of her though."  
"I'll watch her the best I can…but you know if I show up around there I will have problems of the more mundane kind."  
"I know. Just watch her the best you can."  
"Always…can I go check on her?"  
"Please."

Krys nodded before heading down the hall. She knocked on Rose's door before cracking it open. The light from the hall dimly lit her room allowing Krys to see Rose sprawled on the small twin size bed.  
"Rose?" Krys walked over near her kneeling. She was mumbling in her fitful sleep, but Krys could not make out any of the words. She reached a hand out brushing the hair from her face.

Rose jumped, her eyes opening. "Relax girl, it's me."  
"Sorry Chickie."  
"How bout we go out somewhere?"  
"Where?"  
"I am going to regret this…but best place I can think of with a lot of energy…the mall."  
"But it's thanksgiving."  
Krys gave a weak laugh. "They open early now. Trust me…"  
"How bad is it?"  
"The malls or you?"  
"Me…"  
"Wear your hood."  
"Damn." Rose slowly moved to get up as Krys stood up.

They headed downstairs & Rose's mom had a hard time hiding her shock at her daughters slightly aged appearance. Wade kept his poker face better when he spotted her. "We are going out for a while." Krys informed them. "Wade you want to stay here or go back to my mom's?" He debated his options. "You & her dad may be able to compare notes."  
"Yes, that actually sounds like an interesting way to pass time my sweet." He stood up walking over giving Krys a hug & a small kiss. "How open can I be with him?" Wade whispered before pulling away.  
"Fully."  
"OK, stay safe."  
"We will…just want to get her around a large crowd…figure what better than frantic black Friday shoppers."  
Rose went & grabbed their coats before heading out.

It was after midnight by the time they had gotten back to the house. Rose's mom had already gone to bed. Wade & Rose's father were sitting in the dining room drinking some spiced tea while going over one of his research books.  
"I hope he isn't boring you." Rose said when they walked in.  
"Not as all. Some of it is quite interesting & goes above even the research Shaemus had done before." Wade told them with a faint smile. "I see your time out was productive."  
"Yes…got some holiday shopping done as well…some of the stores were not that bad of a mob scene." Krys told him.  
"Oh joy."  
"Hey at least I didn't bring you with us."  
"Good point my sweet…good point."

He then looked back at Rose's dad. "It was all quite fascinating sir, but I do think we should be taking our leave."  
"OK nice seeing you again Wade."  
"Likewise…the last was the wedding, seems it was indeed to long." He finished his tea standing up moving over to Krys. "Ready sweets."  
"Yes." She smiled then looked at Rose. "So where you off to now?"  
"I don't know…I have things to figure out."  
"Well once you know give me a call."

"Will do." The girls exchanged hugs before Krys &Wade took off.  
"Something is majorly off here." Her father told her, she turned after locking the door seeing the sternness to his face.  
"What is?"  
"This whole situation."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't talk to Wade much as Krys' wedding…but the events tonight…something is wrong. He seemed agitated when we were in the ritual room."

"Is that why you two were down here?"  
"That & the amount of time. You girls were gone a few hours. He brushed it off as being tired. I need you to tell me about your first meeting with this other Shadow Lord."  
"OK…" Rose moved to sit on the sofa & her father took the chair near by she filled in all the information she had…well minus the more intimate parts."  
"Damn…I can't prove it…but watch yourself around them…not sure how to warn Krys without her getting defensive of her husband."

"You think they are some sort of threat…but how?"  
"Has he told you his place of focus?"  
"Yes Stonehenge."  
"Exactly."  
"OK what is so off with that? Hasn't it always been a focal point for power & used as a place of worship by druids?"  
"It used to be."  
"Used to be? What happened to it?"  
"Something corrupted the energy of the ley lines around it…no one has been able to work the spot in years. Anyone who has tried at best feel a sense of dread & a dark presence over the area, worse cases say people who wander into the circle have died shortly after."

"That's impossible…the three of them go at least twice a year…when WWE is over there, they make a trek to visit it."  
"I seen the reports. Remember I told you before the accident that if we ever got over there I wanted to take you to Stonehenge in England & Brigit's church in Ireland. I know what I have read, please be careful."  
"You ever think because of what they are…they may be protected from the energy affecting it?"  
"The Lord maybe…his guards no…they are still practitioners like myself & Tara. There is something off with them?"  
"Don't you think I would have noticed?"  
"Who knows…you should be able to…but then again have you been looking when you are with them?"

Rose lowered her head trying to think. "Or have you been taking this alleged Lord's word as face value?"  
She lifted her head looking at him. "Why wouldn't I…he knew things no one else would…even if my appearance was slightly different, he knew it was me…& I know it was him."  
"What if you were not as successful as you thought?"  
"What you mean?"  
"What if you saved the body…but not the spirit…what is something else came back across? If he returned across at Stonehenge with a corrupt soul…maybe that is what tainted the energy there."

"NO…" Rose stood up. "I am not going to entertain that!"  
"Don't be stubborn Rose…and don't raise your voice to me." He stood up looking at her. "Your powers may be greater than mine…but I am still your father. Look at the facts…the time line fits."  
"If that is the case…and he was created because I was gone…then wouldn't a third one have emerged to take his place?"  
"That may be possible. Yes it may be possible you are no longer a shadow lord…but it is also possible he isn't either. Please…just be careful around him."

Rose looked down, her emotions a mix of worried and sad, what if there was truth to her father's words? "I'll think it over…" Her voice echoed her sadness.  
"Don't tell me you had fallen for him?"  
"Yes." She almost whispered it.  
"Damn Baby girl…I thought he was just a friend…" She shakes her head. "How bad?"  
"Pretty bad pop…if…if…." She just shakes her head. "Night pop." She heads upstairs without another word. She could not even bring herself to finish her statement.

Her father heaved a heavy sigh before he began cleaning up. He had no clue what he would do if he was right & her heart was shattered by betrayal again.


	20. Chapter 19

Nov 23, 2012- Grand Rapids, Michigan

Krys was laying out the dark wash jeans she was going to wear as well as the new women's version of Wade's shirt they were still debating putting into production. Wade walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her against him as his nuzzled the side of her neck.  
"You ok my sweet?"  
"Yes?"  
"You been quite since last night."

"Just worried about Rose."  
"You have your own life to worry about." He told her as his hands slowly moving over her body causing delightful shivers through her. Her eyes slowly closed resting her head against him. He turned her in his grasp allowing his lips to brush hers lightly. Krys was dressed in a robe which his fingers took in the soft feel of it under them. He trailed his lips over her jaw & to her neck.

Krys gave a low purr like sound as she wrapped her arms around his muscular frame. He pulled his lips free from her skin, Taking one hand lightly placing it under her jaw to gaze at her rich brown eyes. "That's it my kitten…let me hear you purr…" He leaned forward playfully nipping her neck. The hand that was on her jaw slid slowly over her throat & over the opening of the robe brushing between her breasts.

To Krys his touch was oddly rough, yet soft at the same time. His hand slid under the fabric to cup her left breast massaging it gently the pad brushing over the slowly hardening nub. She shuttered in his grasp, the arm still wrapped around her allowed him to pull her closer. "That's it my kitten, let yourself float for me." Krys did feel almost limp in his grasp as he trailed his lips over her throat & slowly over the cleft of delicate flesh.

He backed her onto the bed. He laid her back & looks down at her taking in the sight of seductive pieces of flesh showing where the robe had drifted apart. He slipped off the shirt he was in before he reached down trialing his hands up her legs. Tiny mews passed Krys' lips. "Like that my kitten?"  
"Always…"  
He smirked back at her as his hands trailed higher under the robe till they firmly rested on her hips just below the belt the barely held the robe closed.

"And what is it my Kitten would like?"  
"You…" She licked her lips moving a hand to pull the robe free, slowly pushing herself up on her elbows before using one hand to pull him down for another kiss. He didn't mind letting her control the kiss as his hands roamed up her body more till reached his former placement of enjoyment. He kept his balance on one arm while lightly pinching each nipple.

Krys' purr became more of a growl that was barely muffled by the kiss. Wade broke the kiss with the smirk still on his lips. "Glad I still know your buttons, my sweet."  
Her brown eyes hold the tiniest hint of gold. "I suggest you get out of those jeans before I rip them off you."  
Wade got off the bed just long enough to finish stripping before rejoining her on the bed. Krys moved her legs so Wade could rest between them. He leaned down to kiss her as he wasted little time being taken in by her hot body. "Always perfect love."

A faint gasp passed her lips as she felt herself growing filled by her husband. Wade lifted up grabbing a hold of Krys' legs to pin them back as he began to slide within her warm grasp. Throaty purrs tend to escape her lips more the standard moans. More so when Wade would allow himself to just screw the hell out of her. Yes when they first were dating & sex between them was new they had they softer, gently lovemaking. As time wore on Wade realized Krys tended to be more responsive with the rougher, more primal sex. Yes the soft kisses & caresses were nice at times, but she also didn't mind just going at it.

The only sound of the room was her feline like sounds of pleasure, his heavy pants & groans, and flesh hard on flesh. He reached his peak, flooding her body. He slowed but didn't stop as he took one hand to tease her clit knowing she was only moments away herself, her hands clawed the bed as she came. He shuttered feeling her tighten around him before she began to fall loose. Her chest heaved as he slowly pulled out & move to lay beside her. He took her in his arms smoothing her hair & sweat drenched face with his hand. "Good as always my sweet kitten." He leaned to kiss her softly on the forehead as she gave soft purr like sounds of contentment.

* * *

Wade could not help the smile on his lips as Krys got herself ready to head for the arena. "Stop checking out my ass." She playfully scolded him looking over her shoulder at him.  
"You feel better if I checked out someone else's crumpets?" Her eyes narrowed to almost slits. "You know I only messing with you my sweet." He walked over to stand in front of her pulling her to him. His hand lowered from the waist to her ass giving a firm squeeze through the jeans. "I only have eyes for your delectable crumpets…" He leans in near her neck breathing in her soft scent before kissing the spot lightly. "And it is even better when I get some of the honey as well."

She pulled back lightly hitting his chest. "You scoundrel." She playfully pouted at him before going to grab her high heel buccaneer boots. She moved to sit pulling them on. "I thought you had plenty of that earlier, plus we need to get going."  
"I can never get enough of you." He replied with a smirk. "But alas you are right, we don't need Booker throwing a fit now do we?"

Krys shook her head as she went & grabbed her purse following Wade from the room & down to the car. On the ride over her phone rang & she dug it from her bag while Wade was driving. She smiled seeing it was Rose. "Hey Rosie…I'm good. So what's the story?…yeah why?….what's going on?….ok, I will have to let you know….Well we have Lafayette for Raw, we are flying in Sunday night…yep normal chain…ok fine I'll let him know…yep catch you later…you too."

Krys hung up her phone trying to keep the worried look off her face as she cast a few sideways glances at her husband. What did Rose want to talk to her about that she didn't care Wade over hearing.  
"Everything ok my kitten?" He asked as he still drove.  
"What? Oh….yeah." she tried to smile, years in the business made her a pretty good actress when needed. "She will be meeting up with us in Lafayette. She doesn't know how long it will be yet, she wants to meet me Monday morning for some girl time."

"Girl time…oh bother…so put it bluntly you two hens will be sitting around with who knows what on your faces while dishing dirt on Drew & myself." He groaned as he talked.  
Krys couldn't help but laugh. "And what dirt can I possibly have about you?"  
He briefly smirked. "Good call my kitten good call." He chuckled as they got to the arena making the way around to the back lot. Krys locked her purse in the trunk before they headed inside. They didn't grab their gear bags since they were only needed for commentary during one match.

Once inside Krys pulled Wade down to her level to kiss his cheek before heading for hair & make-up. She got there & waited as one of the girls was finishing up AJ's make-up. She nearly bounced off the chair when she was done. She flashed Krys her innocent girl type smile. "Hey girl."  
"Hey." Krys replied without a lot of enthusiasm.  
"What wrong?"  
"Nothing." She tried to smile.  
"Oh come on…" The smaller Diva scuffed her sneaker on the floor looking at her. "Are you still bothered when you see someone with Johnny?" She tried to ask with a naive charm.

"What? Why the hell should I care who he has his lips on."  
"Because you still like him?"  
"Yeah right…you sound as crazy as Vicky does with you two." Krys moved past her climbing into the seat. The one stylist began working on her hair to smooth it out with a bit of a curl under at the bottom for added bounce. "Besides it is just a story line…IF I was still with him I learned a long time ago that is part of the business."  
"Oh is it?" AJ batted her eyes with that sick smile that may Krys want to rip it off her face.

"Oh…so you saying you & John really have seen each other." Krys tried to say it like she could care less. "Well I guess you are a better choice than Liz." A hint of displeasure mentioning John's recent ex.  
"You guess?…well not that I need your approval…but thanks." Krys tries to not shake her head. As the make-up girl moves to begin her work. "What?!" AJ yelled.  
"Nothing." Krys rounded her lips to get a rich red put on along with a rich shine on top.  
"What?" Krys closed her eyes getting a fine shimmer put on her lids.  
"You really want to know?"  
"Yes."

Krys got down from the chair looking at AJ. "You were cool once…we would hang out & play video games. We didn't need to worry about hurting some guys ego…but every since you had the role of GM…you have been becoming too big for your britches…you're riding high because you MAYBE dating the top guy of the business…how long will this last." Krys gave her almost a look of pity. "I don't know if everything Dolph said was script or not…but as I see it…a lot of it fits. I don't mean for this to sound bad about John…he is a great guy." She faintly smirks. "But I hope if you two are together…that you are enjoying my leftovers."

AJ gave a screech getting ready to slap Krys, but Krys grabs her hand before contact. She lowers her yes peering down at AJ. "See my relationships don't need a writer…they last longer than a few months & that says something in this business. I suggest you watch your words." Her smiles grows. "And your hands…or I will make you regret both." Krys lets go of her wrist & turns walking the opposite direction. Krys hated how AJ had become, she remembered when she would go down to FCW & help train some of the newer girls. She remembered when she saw something in AJ despite her smaller size.

She met up with Wade & Sheamus over at craft service grabbing a soda first. "What gotcha in a tissy lass?" Sheamus asked looking at her.  
Krys shook her head. "Nothing…just a lil miss who thinks she is top bitch in the company."  
"And which one is it this week sweets?" Wade asked as he took her hand kissing the back of it.  
"Just AJ again…I think it may have started with the whole crazy chick angle…but got worse when they actually made her GM. I am so glad the board saw the mistake in that one. But how they cover their mistake…this thing with John…" Krys just groans with a bit of a sigh. "She was cool when she first showed up."  
"Well Krys." Sheamus started. "Anyone with half a brain would know ya a much better wrestler then she is…Diva too."  
"Thanks."

"He just being honest my sweet…true we have some newer ladies that have history to them…but you have more experience to ya…blood lines don't mean everything."  
"You calling me old?!"  
"no no…I never do that…"  
Sheamus fights to not laugh at the hole Wade is digging himself into. "And what exactly you laughing at?" She bit at him. He put his hands up in defense.  
"Notin…notin at all Lass…just calm yeself. Ya letting the little one get under ye skin which is what she wants."  
"I just wish it was me & not Tamina that had the pleasure of knocking her back down a few pegs."

"Well they needed something for her just returning." Wade reminded her.  
"Yeah while they continue to waste my talents."  
"I would not call it a waste love." Wade kisses her hand again while Sheamus tries not to gag.  
"Sorry…dear." She bites the word dear. "But to become one of the most dominant divas, then be lowered back to being eye candy is a waste."  
"You still get matches my sweet."  
"Not as many as I feel I should."  
"Well isn't it called making room for newer talent?" Sheamus asked then realized his mistake as her eyes narrowed.  
"You calling me old too!" She pulled her hand from Wade's standing up. "Next you two will be calling me FAT!" She turned storming off.

Sheamus looked at Wade shaking his head. "I hate to be ya man."  
"Gee thanks." they talked a bit longer before Sheamus had to get ready for his spot. Wade got up to track down his wife. He found her finally in the gym hitting the weighted punching bag. He slowly walked over to her. "Krys please calm down." His voice made her hit even harder. "We meant nothing by it."  
"Yeah…RIGHT!" She struck hard enough to rattle the chain. "You two think I am some old, washed up HAG!"

"No….no Love…come on now…you know that not how I feel of you." Against better judgment he walked closer wrapping his arms around her from behind, careful to avoid her elbows. "If that is the case why would I…as you put it want you as eye candy on my arm?" He rubbed one hand over her midsection the other moving her hair carefully from her neck to kiss it lightly. "You are still very hot, sexy, talented…most of these little girls would be blessed to work with you." He turns her looking in her eyes. "And I am blessed you let me grace your life." His hand moved to the back of her head pulling her in to kiss her until they were interrupted.  
"Ten minutes Mr. & Ms. Barrett." A staffer told them.  
Wade turned looking at him. "Thank you." He almost growled.  
Krys pulled away with a soft smile. "Guess I better run back to make-up for a freshener…I am sure you messed my lipstick." She looked with a smile taking a finger to swipe his lips. "Yep…better clean yourself too dear." She turned to move past him out of the gym.

They headed out together to sit at commentary during Kofi's match with Sandow to hype up the feud between the two of them. After the match they headed back to the hotel to call it a night. They had a good drive the next day for a house show before they flew to Lafayette Sunday evening.


	21. November 25

November 25, 2012- Lafayette, LA.

Rose had just gotten to the hotel in the early evening. She had the one large rolling suitcase with her. She got up to the front desk & waited.  
"Good evening Miss may I help you?"  
"I hope so…there should be a reservation under the last name Lindsey."  
She waited while the clerk was typing something in. "Yes Ma'am may I see some ID." Rose reached n her purse taking her ID along with the debit card, passing both to the clerk.

"OK very good Ms. Lindsey, you are in 378."  
"Jadie?" A very familiar voice called to her. She turned her head seeing John walking back in with Randy after a day of media running. "Hey Randy…John…" She turned back as if it was nothing grabbing her key before heading for the elevators. John shook the cobwebs enough to catch up with her.  
"Um…"  
"Wow the great Cena lost for words."  
"Hey now."  
"Well two that's a start."

"Come on Jadie, it is a bit of a shock."  
"Really?" She stepped on & John followed her, Randy figured he better follow. Rose hit the button for her floor. "I thought Randy would have told you."  
"What…well he didn't." John shifted his eyes to Randy.  
"Oh well…see ya."  
John placed his hand to brace the doors. "Will I?"  
"I don't know…maybe."  
"Working again?"  
"Visiting Krys." She then turned heading down the hall. John hit the button for the floor they were on & waited as they started to move again.

"What the hell Randy?"  
"I forgot sorry."  
"How the hell could you forget to tell me something like that!?"  
"Yo John chill…yes I know you knew her through Krys & still…plus how was I suppose to know you didn't know already."  
"Shit man…how though? She went missing."  
"Yeah I know…I remember when she went missing it wasn't long before the rumors started that she was dead."  
They got to their floor & got off heading down the hall. John got his key out first to their suite.

"Yeah but despite all the rumors, Vince refused to admit she was. Same thing with her parents or Krys." John told him as they stepped inside.  
"John why would Vince…not like she was big talent…even smaller talent. She was a manager & not even on camera."  
"Oh…um…ye…right." John looked down a moment he couldn't believe that after all this time he nearly slipped about her and the connection to her client. Wonder if she is thinking coming back?"

"Who knows…her guy isn't here anymore so who would she work for? Once again she has almost no ring presence…none of us need a mouth piece on the road."  
"Yeah I guess." John walks over falling back on the couch. "I would say Ryback could use a manager…but they finally gave him a microphone."  
"Hey not that it would be much of a part...she could ask her boyfriend about coming in with him."

John tried not to shutter. "Dude Taker is hardly around."  
"Not Deadman…seems she hooked into one of the younger talent." Randy said he a fell into one of the chairs.  
"Who?"  
"Drew."  
"WHAT? Dude what he hell?"  
"What?" Randy looked over at John.

"Remember his ex…remember why she became his ex?"  
"Oh…come on John that was years ago, people change."  
"Maybe…"  
"No maybe…stay out of it."  
"But what if…"  
"If what? If she could handle Taker I am sure Drew will be a cake walk…stay out of it. Remember you have enough problems of your own."

John sighed as he got up moving to the mini bar. "Beer?"  
"Sure." John grabbed to bottled handing one to Randy as he walked by. "You know it is bad when the slightest mention of her want to make you drink." Randy faintly jokes as he cracks his beer open downing a good portion of it.  
"It isn't that bad."  
"Really?" Randy raised a brow showing he clearly did not believe him.  
"Yes really." John takes another swig of beer & give a brief chuckle to himself.

"What?"  
"Nothing."  
"Come on John I could use a good laugh." Randy downs more of his own drink.  
"You honestly want to know?"  
"Sure."  
"Just thinking you would be a better fit for Jadie then Drew."  
Randy coughed hitting his chest as he hard swallowed the next bit of the brew. "WHAT! What could I have in common with her?"  
"Trust me man…she would fall under the category of don't judge by the cover."

"Yeah but she is already with Drew…plus I don't know if she is really my type." Randy sighs as he finished his beer. "Plus who knows if I am hers?"  
"Well you may be more than he is…but never mind…it was stupid. She is nice, but she can also be trouble. Plus as you said you would be competing with another wrestler."

Randy raised his head back up. "So you saying even if I wanted to…you don't think I could get her?"  
"I don't know."  
"Sounds like a challenge."  
"No…no…absolutely not…You are not pulling her into one of our stupid bets."  
Randy laughs as he leaned his head back down. "Almost sounds like you're the one sweet on her."  
"No…I just know she has issues…but does whatever she can to help someone when they need it."

"Issues?" Randy dryly laughs. "Who around here doesn't?" Randy lifts his head looking at John. "Remember there is more behind my music than Titan wants to admit."  
"Yeah, but you have gotten better."  
"Maybe." Randy stand up to go retrieve a second beer. "Ok…purely hypothetical. Lets say she was single…why you think I would be a good pick for her or visa versa?"

"Randy…why bother? I don't know if she would be worth the hassle."  
"What's her issue?"  
"I can't tell you."  
"Dude I'm like your best friend, what the hell can you be hiding from me?" He opens the bottle taking a swig from it.  
"You will either think I'm lying or crazy or that she is."  
"Hey watch the c word."  
"Just being honest…plus I don't know if she would like me telling."

"OK…" Randy walks over sitting back down. "If it is some big secret how you know it?"  
John looked down before finishing his bottle thinking how to word it. "It was by accident…It was back when we were just starting out. I promised her & Krys I wouldn't tell anyone."  
"Come on man how bad can it be?"  
"Not that it is bad…I just don't know if she would want it getting out."

"Yet you talk about me getting mixed with her?"  
"I was joking."  
"No you weren't…you said I would be a better choice than Drew. I don't need a on-screen thing though."  
"She has nothing tying her down as far as I know…then again this is the first I seen her in over eight years."  
"Nothing tying her down besides Drew. So what is her issue?"  
"I can't say man."

"Come on John you know I will just keep going…"  
John heaved a sigh. "Give me a few minutes ok." He walked into the bedroom of the suite picking up the house phone. "Yes can you please put me through to Mr. Rose Lindsey's room…thank you…Hey Jadie?…Yeah it's John…" He sounded nervous. "Yeah I guess…well I was just talk to Randy & I almost screwed up…well I started talking about how we knew each other & I started to bring up 2002...I know I know….no I didn't go into what happened to me…he would think I had lost my mind if I told him that…well I used the word issues & he wants to know what…well is there anything I can tell him?…well yeah, I guess I could…you sure you ok with that?…what if he asks more?…ok, um can we catch up later?…breakfast?…ah ok…how long you going to be traveling with us for?…ah ok well I actually have a tour bus I use that should be pulling in Tuesday…um I was telling you, I guess asking if you would like to travel with me for a while? It would save the waste of airfare…yeah you can let me know after Raw…ok I better go before Randy comes knocking the door down…well he's my roommate when we don't have our buses...yeah he has one too…it's not like that girl. Knock it off…ok later."

John laughs as he hangs up the phone moving back to the main room.  
"So what she say?"  
"OK.." John moves to sit back down. "Do you believe in witches?" Randy started to laugh, but then saw John wasn't laughing, he was hardly even smiling. "You being serious?" John nods. "OK by witches…" Randy kicks back a bit in the seat. "You mean like wicked witch of the west type witch, the witches from charmed, or like practical magic witches?"  
"Ok dude I don't want to know how you know that chick stuff."  
Randy laughs. "I could ask you the same…since you got the references."

"I am sure same way you do…chicks. To answer your question…defiantly NOT the first…I am not sure where she would fall between the other two."  
"Uh ha…right…"  
"See I told you that you wouldn't believe me."  
"I don't know if I don't believe you, or that you were gullible enough to believe her."  
"It's the truth trust me."  
"And why you so sure?"  
"She travels with a bag that has some of her workings in it."  
"Workings? What the hell is that?"  
"Candles, stones, herbs."  
"What no scary leather book?"  
"If you mean a book of shadows…no she doesn't travel with it."

Randy shook his head. "You being dead serious with me?"  
"Straight up all the way."  
"Ok maybe a bit unusual…but then again isn't that whole nature magic suppose to be big or something? A fad of some sort."  
"It's more than a fad with her Randy, witches have been in her family going back before the trials."  
"Um ok…so she does spells, curses & shit like that?"  
"I am sure she could…but I don't know of anyone she cursed. She is more on the helping side of things."  
"Right…" He shakes his head. He the closed his eyes rubbing his forehead as it began to pound. "This is a lot to take in."  
"Yeah I know…trust me I know." A slight sigh escaped his lips as he remembered back. How he gave up on Krys because he was scared.

"Man I think I am going to call it an early night." He sounded tired as he opened his eyes again trying to focus.  
"OK Randy…didn't mean to bring on one of your headaches."  
Randy shook his head as he got up. "I did ask…I'll be fine." He heads into the bedroom & over to his toiletries bag to retrieve his medication. He got a cup of water from the bathroom downing the pill before changing into grey sweat pants before climbing into the one bed.

John sat up a little bit longer by himself, he can't believe seeing Rose again stirred up so many old memories. He still wondered why he opened his mouth to Randy. She had someone, he knew at times Randy was still dealing with the accident that took his wife & daughter. He remembered when it made Randy's mental state even worse, it took him quite some time to get himself under control. John was oddly one of the few people who could deal with it. What was John even thinking about subjecting Randy to the life Rose lived, the things she deals with.

John couldn't even handle back then when it took a hold of him, what would happen is something like that was to happen to Randy? The thought scared him…then again it happened to him before he even met Rose. Rose saved him…he wondered if maybe she could be a grounding force for Randy. He shook his head again, who was he to place such a thing on her? John still had no clue what happened in Texas when Rose vanished & Krys was placed in a coma for almost a month.

John knew he was not going to get his thoughts in order out there so he got up heading into the bedroom changing for bed before climbing into the other bed & closing his eyes.


	22. Surprises

_Rose lifted her eyes to a nigh time sky. She could feel her arms stretched out, tied, her back cold. She felt dizzy. ~Where am I?~ She tried to blink as she tried to move her arms. She began to make out crying. "HELLO!?"_  
_"Whose there?" Came an female's voice with a British accent._  
_"CASSIE?! THAT YE CASSIE?" Came a voice with a strong brogue._  
_"PATTY? WHAT THE HELL GIRL?"_  
_"OK YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Came a familiar voice that worried her._  
_"KRYS!"_  
_"DAMN IT! HOLD ON!" The other two started yelling but it was over top of each other so it was hard to make out. "QUITE!"_

_"WHO PLACED YA IN CHARGE! I HAVE FEELING YE AS STUCK AS WE ARE!" Am eerie laugh floated on the air around them. "WHO THERE YA HOULIGAN! UNTIE US & MAKE IT A FAIR FIGHT!"_  
_Rose moved her head looking up her head clearing she knew...or had a clue where she was. How did they get there though. She was tied standing up to a large slab of stone. She could not understand why she was having trouble seeing in the dim moonlight._

_"STAY AWAY! WHY YOU DOING THIS? STAY AWAY FROM ME…" Plead the one she knew as Cassie. Shortly after there was a piercing scream. It grew silent besides that of unrecognizable chanting._  
_~No…no this can't be happening…it's just dream…~_  
_"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Rose heard Krys calling out. "HOW LONG TILL THEY TURN? EVER THINK THAT? YOUR NOTHING BUT A FUCK…." Krys scream was mixed with an almost roar of pain._  
_"KRYS!"_  
_"SH-Should of Li-lis…." Rose couldn't make sure if she heard anything else or not. She started to fight more with her bonds._

_Closing her eyes she began to try to chant. That was until something wrapped around her throat making her gasp. Her eyes opened & all she could see was a large figure in black choking the breath from her body. "Who?" She tried to choke out._  
_"We need her awake." A familiar brogue hit her ears her eyes widening._  
_"Then just let me dispatch her then." The British clip hitting her ears._  
_"Ya handled ye two…she was left for me to handle."_  
_"WELL DEAL WITH YOUR DAMNED SISTER BEFORE THE OTHER TWO LOOSE THEIR LAST DROPS."_

_Rose tried to struggle again kicking as the man who was pinning her throat to the stone behind hind her. She felt herself begin to black out again. She was not sure if she wanted to or not._

* * *

Rose woke up still feeling like she was fighting for her breath hearing her phone ringing. She grabbed it answering it. "Ello?" Her voice cracked with a faint squeak. "No, I'm not ok…378...please…bye." Rose didn't look at the time as she hung up the phone. She pulled herself from the bed & went to splash water in her face. She figured Krys wouldn't mind her still in her sleep clothes. Lifting her head she sighed seeing touches of the gray trying to come through.

That dream did a number of her, she had to look down at her wrists a few times still feeling the rope or whatever it was holding her. She felt at least a small weight lifted when she hear Krys' voice. She was drawn from her thoughts with a knock on her door. She went made her way over. "Who is it?"  
"Who you think silly." Krys called through the door. Rose opened it enough to let her enter then shut it again. Krys walked in with a large book bag over her shoulder looking around then at her.

"What's the big secret?" She tilted her head looking. "Damn…ok what's up?"  
"What this…" She motions to the hair. "I just snapped from a bad dream." She moved to sit on the bed. Krys sat in one of the padded chairs by the window sitting the bag by her feet.  
"What it scared you that bad…or took that much out of you?"  
"Maybe both…and I fear it confirms what I need to talk to you about."

"OK What is it?"  
"Pop thinks our guys are not as they claim."  
"OH HELL NO!" Krys yells standing. "You are not ruining this one for me!"  
Rose shakes her head in shock. "Hold on…what?"  
"You are not going to ruin my marriage because you have some screwed up feeling about him."  
"It wasn't me…"  
"YOU OR POP, I COULD CARE LESS!" Krys clenches her hands. "I am finally fucking happy… you are NOT GOIN TO RUIN THAT LIKE YOU DID JOHN!"  
"Whoa…you blame ME for what happened to John? How the hell is that my fault? How come I am just now hearing this & don't tell me because I was missing…you have about two years between you two breaking up & my vanishing. This isn't my fault either…you think I want to believe that someone who claims to be like I am…is working for the other side?"

"I don't care…I won't believe it…I won't hear it…if they are possessed why have you not felt it from them?"  
"Remember my powers are not as acute as they were before. Maybe the same reason I don't want to believe."  
"This is bullshit…this is all fucking bull shit. You didn't feel anything off before...don't pull this shit on me now.!" Krys got up with her bag & started heading for the door.

Her hand reached for the door when Rose spoke again. "Does he have a sister name Cassie?" Krys froze where she was her heart wanting to jump in to her throat.  
"He...he…" She removes her hand turning to look at her. "How you know? Wade never talks about his family on the road. He likes to keep then separate from his life on the road."  
"My dream."  
Krys bites her bottom lips before cursing walking back to her chair.

She flops down into it. "OK so what we do?"  
"I don't know…but if we don't figure it out…we are dead."  
"Shit talk about not sugar-coating it. What you think happens? And this stuff pop told you or the dream?"  
"Dream…we were tied to standing stones…if I had to guess Stonehenge, which by the way pop says the land has been tainted for the last five years…the amount of time since I saw Drew in the Shadows."  
"Lovely."  
"Pop said anyone of the old order that had gone to try to cleanse it has either died or gone insane."  
"Great."  
"In the dream for some reason my nocturnal vision was off…I couldn't see anyone even though the moon was at its half."

"So how you know about Cassie?"  
"I started to call out…she answered first…then another woman." Rose sighed looking down. "You know anything of Sheamus' family?"  
"A little…why?"  
"He have a sister Patty?"  
"Ah fuck. Go on."  
"She heard Cassie & answered her. You responded next…You tried to quite the two of them down so we could figure what to do. Next we knew Cassie was yelling for someone to stay away from her…then she screamed from pain…" Rose sighed looking down. She started to shiver.

"What?"  
Rose took a deep breath. "You were the second."  
"WHAT?"  
"You were the next one I heard scream…from the sound of it you wanted to at least try to fight, it was almost like a roar mixed with the human scream. Your cursed the hell out of him…even questioning how long until they were turned on by who ever. I don't know why I didn't earlier & still not sure what it was…but I started some sort of chant…oh yeah…someone was in the middle of the circle chanting…I couldn't make the what & sadly I think I can figure the who."

She shook her head slowly before standing. "When I started next thing I knew was a man in black robes grabbed my by me neck trying to choke me so I wouldn't talk anymore. He was warned I was still needed alive…I swear it was Sheamus' voice. The man who held me said about how about he deal with me. Sorry I swear it was Wade…the other said no…he has already dealt with his two…he had the privilege of dealing with me….well he was told to then hurry up & deal with his sister before the others slipped their last drops…that is when I woke up."

"Fuck…and you have no clue when this will happen except that it happens when the moon is half lit."  
"Sorry that's all."  
"So we need to watch our backs till we figure it out…now as long as we don't need to go to England for anything we should be fine."  
"Would make sense."  
"And how am I suppose to be around Wade & act like nothing is wrong?"  
"Wish I knew."  
"You a bunch of help."  
"And what am I suppose to do about Drew?"

"You can always leave & go home."  
"You know I can't just ignore this."  
"Figures. Aren't you going to start running out of money?"  
"Well...I guess on a lighter note, I have a ride for a while if I wish."  
"Oh? With who since I doubt you want to be trapped in a car with him."  
"Would you believe John?"  
"WHAT!? How the?"

"I ran into him last night…he was coming in with Randy from somewhere."  
"And after not seeing you in how long he offers you to travel with him?"  
"Well not just like that…I was in my room a while when he called me."  
"Um…ok." Krys leans back in the seat watching Rose.  
"He was talking to Randy…I don't know about what…all I know is he almost told Randy about the problem he has in 2002."  
"What the fuck…why the hell would he bring that up?"  
"I have no clue…I just know he called to ask what he could or could not bring up. Well I said he could bring up the wiccan thing. After that he asked how long I was around for…I told him I didn't know…he mentioned his bus & that there was more than enough space if I wanted to ride with him for a bit."

"And you said yes?"  
"I said I would think about it & let him know after the show tonight."  
"Just a word of advise…I don't think that will sit well with his current girlfriend."  
"Current girlfriend?"  
"Yeah…seems he & AJ are the real deal."  
"Oh…well he invited me, I am just a friend…if she is that insecure then she won't get far in the business."  
"Yeah I guess…just look out for her & make sure she is cool with it. Also I guess make sure Drew is cool you riding with John…you know for appearance sake until we know what to do."

"If he isn't he doesn't have enough faith in me." There was a knock on the door & both girls looked.  
"You weren't expecting any one else were you?"  
"Um…no."  
Krys got up heading for the door. "Who is it?" There was no answer. "Hello?" Still nothing, she looked back at Rose & they both shrugged.

"Should we order some breakfast?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"This place lets you swipe a room key if you want it charged to a different room…Wade can cover our time."  
"OK fine." Krys picked up the phone placing a breakfast order even if she knew she may get part of Rose's as well. Eggs, sausage, bacon, home fries & OJ. About 20 minutes there was another knock & Krys went to answer it seeing the waiter with the cart. "Where you wish it Ma'am?"  
"The window is fine." He came in & set the tray down. "I need this charged to room 1272."  
"You have your key ma'am?" Kry hands the key over which is swipes through a small hand-held item. "OK ma'am anything else."  
"Nope that is all thank you."

She walks the man out & he stops looking back. "Oh ma'am it looks like something was left out here." Krys looks & the man points to the ground seeing a white box. Sitting on top was a small brown bear wearing a leather jacket. Krys bends down picking it up & brings it inside.  
"Looks like someone left you a gift." She sits in on the bed & joins Rose at the table to eat.  
"Wonder if it was Drew…could that have been the knock before?"  
"Could be possible to both questions."

"I'll call after we are done eating." Rose once again ate about half…but then again there was a good mount there. She got up to check over the gift. She picked up the little bear he was maybe about 8 inches tall dressed in a white shirt & black leather coat. She then looked down at the box seeing the name of candy shop in New Orleans. "If I wasn't so on guard I would say this was all sweet." She sat the bear down to open the box. It was a three layer sampling of different hand-made chocolates & candies.

Krys walked over to look. "Hmm think it is safe?"  
"I don't know…he has no reason to think we are suspicious of them yet…"  
"Would be a shame to waste if they are good. Isn't there a card or tag?"  
Rose searches the box, then the bear. "Nothing."  
"But it would be funny if you have an admirer."  
"Yeah right…like who?"  
"Johnny." Krys laughs even if in the back of her mind may be a tinge of jealousy.

"I highly doubt that. I don't see him being a leather kind of guy." Rose laughs as she picks the bear up looking at him. "He is a cutie though." Rose turns the bear to face Krys & takes on of its arms to wave at her.  
"God you are such a kid at times."  
"Hey if I was business all the time I would lose my mind."  
"I think you have anyways. So what do we do with those?"

"Well…as we said he has no reason to think we are on to them. So I guess they are safe…just not right now…we just had breakfast."  
"OK after a few games?"  
"Games?"  
Krys points to the large book bag. "My PS3."  
"OH…that works to kill time."  
"Well I told Wade we were having a girl's day…just remember I have to show tonight."

"No problem."  
"YEAH! Someone I can beat without them bitching." Krys nearly squeals as she goes to hook the system to the TV Rose set the box aside so both girls could claim parts of the bed to play from. With the first game worried of their men were pushed aside for now.


	23. November 26- Part 1

Looking at the time Krys & Rose finished their last game before she packed up her games. "OK so you want to ride over with us?"

"No that's OK I have my rental."  
"Yeah but why waste the gas & also than needing to call me for security to let you in again?"  
"Yeah I guess." Rose glanced at the clock. "Hour good?"  
"Should be."  
"OK I'll see you then."

Krys gave her a hug before leaving. Rose couldn't help glancing at the bear & candies before heading into take a shower. She new Drew was trying to treat her well, she hated knowing it was all lies. For some reason she didn't feel he sent them though. She knew it was meant as a joke...but could it have been John?

She had to think that Krys mad a good point. Why would some one that was just a friend make such an offer? Granted she heard some wonderful things about John, but she didn't want to cause trouble. If she did she knew it would only take a word to ban her from the arenas. She started the water & got in, she just tried to relax as the water washed over her.

* * *

Krys got back to her suite to hear yelling through the door._ 'Who is he yelling at?'_ She took her key swiping it through the lock hoping who ever it was wouldn't hear her.

"Ye be running out of time." She was sure she heard Drew.  
"And how you expect me to rush things?" Wade told him  
"Well thee first step is to get her off the pills."  
"I...I have."  
Krys couldn't help but get wide-eyed, she was only on one type of medication on a regular basis.

"Then I guess ye just keep trying I hope you get good news soon."  
"She may be already for all we now. I don't know if I can do that to her though."  
"You falling for her?"  
"She is my wife damn it! What of yours?"  
"Leave that to me...just worry about yours."  
Krys slowly shut the door again & then acted as she couldn't get it open. She moved the book bag in front of her slipping the key in it. She knocked again. "Wade? you there Wade?" She prayed her acting skill were good.

The door opened & she smiled up at her husband. "Sorry seems I misplaced the key."  
"Quite alright my sweets." He leaned forward to kiss her & she had the fight the urge to back away. She walked past him into the room stopping seeing Drew there.  
"Oh...hey."  
"Hey Krys." Drew got up heading for the door. "Guess I see ye both at the show." He smiled again stepping from the room.

"You alright my sweet?"  
"Yeah I'm fine…I hope you don't mind I invited Rose to ride in with us."  
"Oh? That's fine, you know we could have had her ride in with Drew, he is her boyfriend after all."  
"Yeah…but I offered already."  
"OK." He flashed her a smile. "It's fine Sweets, go get ready."  
She nodded before moving to the bathroom. Wade only gave a soft sigh after she left him. Could he really go through with it…could he continue to deceive her?

Krys came out about 10 minutes later. She noticed his looks distracted. "You ok Wade?"  
He shook the thoughts from his head looking at her. "Aye my sweet just peachy. When we do to get Rose?"  
"About another 30 minutes."  
"Good." He walked over to her wrapping his arms around her pulling her against him. He leaned kissing her lightly. "So what did you do today?"  
"Not much, played games, chilled…enjoyed some local candies she had…well not exactly local…New Orleans."  
"We due to be there in the next few days. Were they good?"  
"Yes…"

"Well if you get the name of the place perhaps I will treat my sweet to some sweets…" He gave a large smile. "Have you laying in bed next to me & let me feed them to you like the queen you are."  
Krys could not help but blush a little as the words. He leaned down kissing her cheek over the slightly darkened apple. "So beautiful." He whispered to her. He then let her go stepping back. "Why don't you call her & if she is ready we can head out early."

"Um…ok." Krys pulled out her phone calling Rose's phone. "Hey girl…everything is fine…well Wade wants to had out early…well just throw it in a ponytail or something…yep ok…bye." She hung up. "She said she still needs a few minutes, but should be ready by the time we get to her room." Krys grabbed her purse before heading out. Wade made sure he had his room key & the car keys before they left.

Reaching Rose's room Krys knocked & Rose answered a few minutes later wearing black jeans, a purple baby doll cut t-shirt, A vintage denim jacket with an old iron maiden back patch. Her head was covered with a purple & black paisley print bandana. She just had on simple black sneakers.  
"Cool Jade." Krys told her, once again she was in jeans & the Barrett t-shirt.

"Thanks." She checked her pockets for her keys & wallet before closing the door.  
"Is the bandana to help hide something?" Krys asked seeing how low it was riding on her head.  
"Yeah…once I am around more people & the show starts I should be fine."  
Wade waited till they were in the car to talk. "How often do you have a problem? You were not out that long ago with Krys."  
"There is different factors. I have been trying to do searching into a disturbance I heard of…any of my gifts takes energy."  
"I see…anything we can help with?"  
"Has Drew mentioned anything recently?"

"Nope…none I can think of." Rose was watching Wade's eyes as he talked. She knew she could risk focusing on him too much right now.  
"OK."  
"You checking into Florida anymore?"  
"I should be, I just have not been able to decide the when."  
"Not a problem." The rest of the ride was silent to the arena. All three of them headed into the building. Glancing at his watch Wade said he & Krys should go track down Kofi to go over their spot for later that night & they took off.

"Hey Love." Drew called seeing her. She waved back as she almost reluctantly made her way over. He quickly snakes an arm around her waist kissing her cheek. "When did ya come around?"  
"I just got here with Wade."  
"No no…I mean when ya get into town?"  
She tried not to look at him odd because that told her that he was either lying or it wasn't him that left the gifts. "I got in late last night…Wade didn't tell you that Krys & I were hanging out today.  
"Nay love that he did not. He just told me she was out with the girls so he invited me to their suite to hang for the day."

He stepped back looking at her, but not fully letting her go. "Nice gear."  
"thanks…figure my boyfriend is playing being a rocker it fits."  
"Playing? I rule babe."  
"Rule on air guitar…right."  
He flashes a cheesy grin pulling her close to him looking down at her before taking one hand to remove her sunglasses. "Oh totally babe…so...I guess that may ye my personal groupie?" He leaned down kissing her. Something about him was making her melt no mater how many walls she tried to lift.

She returned the Cheesy grin. "Well since Heath was the original one man band…wouldn't that make him the lead? So wouldn't it make sense to be his groupie?"  
Drew's mouth fell open in a hurt gasping look. She looked smiling with a laugh before patting his cheek before pulling back & turning to walk away.  
"Damned tart." He called after her.  
She stopped looking over her shoulder at him flashing that smile again. "Apple or cherry." She chuckled again before continuing.

He chased after her, catching up he grabbed her arm spinning her to face him. He peered down at her slowly backing her up & turning till she was against a wall. His eyes seemed darker in that moment before he leaned down kissing her fully & harshly on the lips. Her head began to spin, something in her mind was telling her to pull away.

"McIntyre!" A faintly rough male voice yelled. Drew pulled back with a grumble. He looked at her. "Room number.'" He almost whispered it.  
"378..." She replied not fully thinking. He patted her cheek before turning his head at the man who yelled at him

"Aye Hunter sir."  
"You know such actions are no tolerated in public condors, what if a camera had been running?"  
"Aye sir." He looked back at Rose flashing a smile. "See ya soon M'lady." He turned heading down the hall. Hunter shook his head unsure which Diva or staff member he was with. Not that it overly mattered…that was until he saw a flash of rich violet.

He turned back around just as she was about to head down the hall. "Hold up a moment." She stopped. "Turn round a moment." She slowly turned looking at him. He tried not to blink & rub his eyes. She could easily read the disbelief in his face as he was trying to think to words to say.  
"Yes Hunter it's me."  
"Jadie?" She nodded.  
"My god…does he know."  
"Does who know what?"  
"Does Mark know you are back?"

Rose tried not to cringe at his name. "I have not seen him personally…but yes I believe he knows."  
"Does Drew know who you are?"  
"Some of it yes."  
Hunter tries not to chuckle. "Brave man."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Jade I don't care if you been gone days, weeks, months…yes even years, quite a few I am sure still see you as 'his' girl."  
"Well they can think what they want…I stoped being his the moment I knew he was sleeping with Sarah again."

"Is that why you took off?"  
"No…maybe…I don't know. Krys went with me over to her place to offer support when I confronted her. Last I remember was getting out of the car & heading into the house. Next I know it is 8 years later & somehow I am in upstate New York. So yeah…I couldn't give a damn how people view me…but I am NOT Taker's girl."

Hunter nodded. "Understandable…but honestly…what you up to?"  
"What you mean?"  
"I guess personally & professionally…come on let's go talk." She nodded him following him to the office to 'catch up'.


	24. Harsh Discovery & First Rides

Rose opened the door to Hunters office stepping out. "Yep no problem Hunter I'll let you know." She turned almost bumping into John. "Oh sorry."  
He smiled at her. "Not a problem. So let him know what?" He looked her over before resting on her eyes again.  
"Not much just some old business."  
"You not thinking…"  
"I don't know yet. I asked to be given till after the New Year."  
"Cool…so…um…Any more thought?"

"May I ask you something first…well a couple things actually."  
He chuckled. "Sure come on." He turned hooking his arm across her shoulders leading her down the hall. She tried not to flinch at the contact. He led her to an area piled with cargo crates. He let go of her & proceeded to hop up on one. A big smile crossed his lips. "Tell me it is good."

"I don't know…hmm which to ask first. Well doesn't someone else travel with you as well?"  
"Nope…the bus is normally my solitude."  
"And you willing to give that up for me?"  
"Jadie I know you are a pretty quite girl if you want to be. Besides I can always shut the door to the main bedroom if I want to be alone. I just ask…" he sighs. "Let me ask is it true about you & Drew."  
"What about us?"  
"You just came back & hooked up with him?"  
"It's a long story."

"Longer then the last one?"  
"Yes."  
"Oh brother…ok…."  
"What disappointed?" She raise a brow as she asked.  
"Maybe a little…he is bad news…or at least was. Fine I ask he not to come on the bus, very few come on them anyways. Not that I am anti social…you should know me better."  
"I can respect that. What about your girlfriend?"  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Um…AJ?"  
John tries not to chuckle. "You are actually buying that storyline? Damn I must be a better actor than I thought."

"So you two aren…"  
"OH there you are." chirped AJ as she came around the corner. She skipped her way over smiling at John, but when she looked at Rose she slowly got that crazy look of shooting daggers at her. She looked back at John with that sickening smile. "Our segment is next silly."  
John took his watch from his pocket looking. "My alarm was set for another five minutes."  
"That's ok…we can still go over a few things." She told him grabbing his hand trying to drag him away from Rose. That is like an ant dragging a horse. John hopped off the crate.

"We will catch up later right?"  
"Yeah call my room I guess. I think I am heading back the segment after yours."  
"No problem." He waves walking off with AJ. Rose got up moving from the hall when she ran into Drew again.  
"Just the Lady I was looking for."  
"Yes? What this time, don't want you getting in trouble again."  
"Just was going to offer you a ride back to the hotel, seems I was not needed tonight after all."

She debated a moment, but then again she already told John she was leaving. "Sure just let me let Krys know."  
"Already handled."  
"And what if I had said no?"  
"And why would you have done that?"  
"Cause I don't like people deciding my life for me."  
"Sorry love. I will try not to do that again." He smiled at her offering a hand. She slowly took it walking with him for the exit. They got into the car & took off…as they drove they were just talking over little things.

Rose pulled her hand from his as he drove as she was feeling a little light-headed. "You ok?" He asked her.  
"Just a lot to-tonight…just need some rest."  
"Not a problem M'lady we will be back there shortly." They got into the lot & he escorted her to her room.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning in her room alone. As she moved she gave a hiss of discomfort. _'What the hell…'_ She slipped from the bed & headed for the shower. Before she could turn it on the room phone ran. She made her way back over answering it. "Hello?" She cringed at how rough her throat felt & sounded. "Ho-honestly I do-don't know John…um…give me fifteen?…OK, thanks." She hung up heading back for the bathroom. Turning the water on she tended to other business cringing at seeing her reflection.

Bags were under her eyes, she could also see light bruising on her throat. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath before heading into the shower. She pulled her ponytail out letting the water run heavy over her body. As she did she just focused on the pain being swept with it. She knew she couldn't stay in there as long as she would have liked, but she had to hope it was enough to not raise questions. She quickly finished & dried off throwing on stretch pants & a tunic top, She went to start blow drying her hair when there was a knock on the door.

She went to answer it. Peeking out she saw John. "Hey…um…come on in I just need a couple more minutes." She moved letting him in heading back for the bathroom. She turned the dryer on pulling the brush slowly through it. John walked in shutting the door behind him. "You ok Jadie?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Jade?"  
"What?" She cringed her throat still feeling raw, and she tried to ignore the pain on the rest of her body.  
"When did you go to bed last night?"  
"Not fully sure why?"

"Well you told me to call you so we could finish discussing about today."  
"Oh…sor-sorry."  
"It's ok so what did you decide?"  
"Just to clarify things…I am not stepping on any toes by doing this?"  
"Nope. Even if I had someone…you are just a travel buddy. There is no one though."  
"Just a word of advice…Krys thinks you & AJ are a thing."  
"What?"

"Yep." Rose walked from the bathroom she styled her hair to hang loose around her shoulders. "She is the one that warned me."  
"She can't be serious."  
"Seems AJ started a small altercation with her."  
"Oh god…well I need to nip that in the bud." He tilted his head looking at her giving a sigh with a shake of his head.  
"What?"  
"What happened Jadie?"

"Don't worry about it."  
"I don't want to hear that…what happened?"  
"I don't know."  
"What you mean?"  
"Just that…I don't know where they came from ok?"  
"How…how can you not know?"  
Jade lowered her head. "I don't remember what happened after I got back here last night."  
"Jade…"  
"I know I should be concerned…Hopefully it will come back to me in a day or two like every other time I lose gaps of time."

"Every other time hmm? What about those missing years." She shakes her head. "Let me guess another long story?"  
"Yep."  
"You know we will have more than enough time to kill on the bus."  
"We will see…"  
"So you agreeing then."  
"Just keep AJ out of my hair."  
"Agreed." He went & helped her with her bag. He raised a brow seeing the bear sitting on top. "He's cute."

She looked over. "Yeah he is isn't he?" She walked over picking him up then headed for the bag handle.  
"I got it Jadie…let's just get you checked out."  
"Ok." She made a final sweep of the room before heading for the lobby. She then followed John out to the bus getting on.  
"Morning Joe how as was drive."  
"Smooth as always." His driver told John.  
"Good, Joe I want you to meet a friend of mine. She is to have full access even if I'm not around until farther notice, ok?"

"OK John." He looks at Rose extending a hand. "Name's Joe, is a pleasure." Joe looked to be in his early 50's balding & what he did have was snow-white. She took his hand shaking it. "Pleasure…Names Rose…but you may hear John call me Jade a lot."  
"Which you prefer?"  
"Either is fine with me."  
"Both are very pretty."  
"Um…thanks."

"OK let's go grab our seats so we can head towards Bossier City, I have a match Wednesday. I'm not sure when you will be meeting up with Krys…or Drew."  
"That's fine." She followed him to the kitchen area where there was two captain chairs.  
"These have seat belts, once you feel more comfortable you can use the couches to watch a movie or play a game."  
"John my father is ex- navy…I have sea legs I am sure I can handle a movie bus…oh yeah & public buses most of my childhood."  
"OK OK…fine." His sits in one himself. She smiles sitting in the other setting the bear on the table.

"OK LET'S ROLL." John yells up to Joe. The bus jerks slightly before pulling from the lot. "If there is anything you want stocked on board just let Joe know. He tries to keep me pretty well stocked."  
"Um…sure."  
"I may just ask you keep anything too smelly off the list."  
"OK no fish, no liver & onions…gotcha."  
John laughed. "Some fish is ok, but my cooked meals on board are sort of limited."

"What the point of a kitchen if you don't use it?"  
"Well I am either sleeping or riding…I can't cook when the bus is moving for safety."  
"Ah ok. Anything you don't eat?"  
"Traveling the world you learn to try everything once."  
"Cool, I feel the same way…how do you know if you don't try it."

About an hour in they got up moving to see a movie, against John's personal judgment Rose talked him into putting in one of his films as she hasn't seen them yet.  
"You know how hard it is to watch yourself?"  
"Yeah as hard as it is to review your own wrestling tapes."  
They were just pulling into the lot for the bus hook-ups. "Come on be honest is stunk."  
"It is not…hey you better than Piper."  
John laughs. "Jadie almost everyone is a better actor then Piper."  
"Yeah maybe….ok so here we are Tuesday afternoon…I guess they actually didn't place you on a media blitz today so what is your plans?"

"Well I actually do have a couple of afternoon spots & then a make a wish event. Why what did you want to do?"  
"I have nothing overly set."  
"Well the company car should be here in about two hours, if you wish you could by my escort for the day."  
"Wow the great Cena asking me to be part of his entourage?"

"I am sure it is better than listening to Heath go on about how great his musical skills are."  
"Is he really that bad."  
"You haven't listened to him yet?"  
"Nope only had a few brief interactions with him before I get whisked away by Drew."  
"I see…speaking off…"  
"Don't." She got up moving to the frig grabbing a bottle of water.  
"Why not?" He just watched her, he wasn't going to follow her in the small space.  
"I told you I don't remember how I got them."  
"Jadie…"

She turned to look at him leaning against the counter. "I am being honest John."  
"If not him who?"  
"Who knows…I can't say 100%."  
"But you think it could be?"  
She sighs lowering her head. "Of course it could be. Maybe I should just rest here. The offer is nice, but if you notice them…who knows who else will. Don't want any nasty rumors started."

John didn't like it but agreed. "Just take it easy then. I should be back I think around seven. You want something to eat feel free to see what Joe has in stock…or we will figure something when I get back in ok?"  
"You asking me on a date now John?" She watched John begin to get a bit flustered. "John relax I am just messing with you." She sits at the table grabbing the bear again.

"So he get that for you?"  
"Um…" she looks down at it then John. "Honestly I don't know who got it for me…it was left in front of my room yesterday with no tag. I thought it was from him…but at the arena he said he didn't even know I was in town." Her eyes drop looking at it before moving it away.  
"Hey it's ok…god can't believe I am helping him here…but maybe he told a little lie to keep it a surprise."  
She just gives a small shrug. "Who knows."  
"Well I would love to play Sherlock with you, but I should get freshened up." John got up moving towards the back of the bus. Once in the back section he shut the door.

Rose watched him & realized that was two things they didn't work out, sleeping & washing. John came out about 10 minutes later fully ready. "John?"  
"Yes?"  
"You never did tell me how we would work sleeping & showers & things."  
"Oh…yeah…sorry, once again used to being alone. Let me give you a small tour." She stood up & followed him She saw right past the door he closed was actually the bathroom that had a toilet, sink & a stand up shower. Then a second door that slid into a pocket to show the bedroom with the full size bed.

He then lead her back through & as he did he showed her there were two bunks were on one side & storage on the other. They then sat back at the table.  
"Joe uses one bunk, you will be in the other. Don't worry he is a deep sleeper. When you need the shower & I am on board just let me know & you can close the door to the back room. Don't worry I won't peek." He told her with his big grin. Before he could go on there was a knock on his door letting him know his ride was there. "Oh well see you in a few hours." John got up heading out the door.

Once by herself…well besides Joe she was left with time to kill. She decided to just stretch on the couch for a nap. John was now off her list…or was he? Just like Drew could be lying & couldn't John? Even if it was him…does she feel anything for him besides a friend?


	25. Big Plans & Bigger Problems

November 30, 2012

Rose was backstage at Main event watching John's match it had a smaller productions feel which was nice in a way. Thursday she did escort him to a few of his appearances just to get her off the bus for a little bit. Friday she met back up with Krys. After they exchanged hugs Krys looked at her a worried look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked when her & Krys went out to the car to talk alone.  
"What ever they are planning I think it may have started."  
"Why?"  
"I forgot to tell you…but Monday I over heard Wade & Drew talking about some sort of planned & how was he coming along with me."  
"Damn"  
"I think there is more…I think it is more than just our lives they want."  
"What do you mean?"

"Well Wade said he has been trying & that he had switched my medication on me." Krys got a saddened look to her face. "The only medication I take is birth control…you know because of the risks."  
"Yeah…but if it was us I saw…that means what will take place has to be within the next nine months"  
"Well that is if…" Krys sighs lowering her eyes lightly placing her hand over her stomach. "If we are…"  
"Only one way to know…with everything my body has been through can I even?"

"If we aren't the only way to stop it is to make sure I go back on the right pills & hide them from Wade…as for you I guess go on them."  
"I can't"  
"What?"  
"I can't go on the pill…females of my family have too many problems with side effects that it was not recommended for me."  
"Then don't sleep with him…"  
"I don't know if I can do that either."  
"OK why not? Are you that hard up?"  
"NO!…" Rose take a deep breath. "Something happened after I left the arena Monday…I blacked out."

"What? How?"  
"I wasn't feeling well on the way back, the last thing I remember was walking to my room. I woke up the next morning sore & I had bruising on me neck."  
"You just now telling me this!"  
"Sorry…hard part was getting John to drop the subject."  
"He saw them…be glad Drew is even walking…how is that travel arrangement anyways?"

"Well it hasn't even been a week yet, but ok so far I guess."  
"Maybe since you are not in a hotel you have an excuse not to go with Drew."  
"Who knows…oh so you know…AJ is either lying or really delusional…or John is lying."  
"Oh?"  
"He told me he & AJ are just a story line & he is now single."  
"OH…really now…." Krys gave smirk.  
"Don't try it…He didn't send it."  
"How you know?"  
"Just something he said…he asked if Drew gave it as a peace-offering."

"Oh…ok."  
"When this is all done I think I may swear off men anyways."  
"What play for the same team?"  
"You know what I mean."  
"Yeah…well I better head back in make sure we are all set for Wade's match tonight."  
"Yeah I guess better go watch Drew play cheerleader." Rose laughed as they got out from the car heading inside.

They gone inside & Rose headed for craft service knowing a monitor was normally set up somewhere in the area. She had grabbed a hot chocolate & some heated ham before sitting down. "Hey love." Drew called to her before sliding into the seat besides her. Wade's match was just getting ready to start. "Ye ok?"  
"Yeah I guess."  
"Ya guess...what's to guess about?"  
She slowly turned her head looking at him. "What happened after you got me back to my hotel room Monday?"

"We spent time together m'lady…why?" He reached out with his hand brushing her face. He frowned as she pulled back. "Rose?"  
"I woke up with bruises Drew."  
He lowered his voice focusing on her. "OK so we may have gotten a bit carried way."  
"A bit?…A bit to the point that I wake bruised even with my healing? A bit to the point I don't even remember it? How the hell is that a bit?"

"Trust me my darling bird…ye loved every moment…you were indeed flying by the time I was done with ya."  
She shook her head. "No…something isn't right."  
His eyes narrowed a little as he spoke, his tome changing in a way she was not sure if she liked. "Come now…with how strong you are you can't deny you don't like things a little rough."  
"No…that is one place I should not have to be strong."  
"Right…like you want me to believe a sadistic prick like Undertaker…."  
She got up before he could finish. "You want to compare yourself to him? You know what happened & you DARE BRING HIS NAME UP!" She shut her mouth looking around seeing a few people looking at them. She just shook her head heading off.

Rose wasn't sure where she was heading…she just knew it had to be away from him. She knew something wasn't right…a normal person would end things. The problem was she had to stick through this to find out their end plan exactly. She looked around when she realized she got lost. "Great…just great." She started to head down a random direction hoping to find her was back to a main corridor. "Come on focus." She was feeling woozy as she moved. "Not again…" She stopped & leaned on one of the creates. She tried reaching for her phone. As she pulled it out she knew she was having trouble focusing. "Come on snap out of it."

Everything was moving in waves around her. So she knew trying to dial her phone was a waste. Slipping it back in her shirt she tried to take a few more steps before stumbling again. Dropping to her knees the world spins around her until darkness claims her.

* * *

Rose's senses are still shrouded in darkness a she begins to hear a jumble of voices. She felt something holding her & she began to fight against them. Her heart began to race the more the fought._ 'No….no this can't be happening…'_ She screamed in her head.  
"Rose…Ms. Lindsey please calm down." A female voice was cutting through the fog. "We are here to help you."

Rose tried the still herself wanting her eyes to open. Her lids felt so heavy. "Take it easy…can you talk?"  
"I-I thi-…well I guess so?" Her mouth felt dry, her throat a little raw feeling. _'No again…he's dead…'_ Her eyes blinked & she was allowed to shield her face with one hand as she was let go once she stopped thrashing.  
"Is the light too bright?"  
"Yeah."  
"You can lower them some nurse." A male voice was heard.

Once the light was more bearable Rose lowered her arm trying to look around. "You have any clue where you are miss?"  
"I am guessing a hospital…"  
"Good…you remember what city?"  
"Bo-bossier?"  
"Good…do you remember the day?"  
"Fri-Friday."

"Good, do you know what happened to you?"  
"I was at the arena…wrestling show…was back stage & was getting light headed…dizzy…after that, no."  
"You been getting dizzy often?"  
"I don't know if I would say often…"  
"I would like to run some blood work just to rule some things out. You now with your traveling & everything."  
"Um…ok."

The nurse came over drawing a few vials of blood. Her & the doctor left & a few minutes later Krys walks in. "Hey."  
Rose turned her head. "Hey…what aren't they telling me?"  
"What you mean Rose?"  
"Well the doctor ran the battery of questions. What happened?"  
Krys looked down a bit. "I don't know much except that a staff member found you passed out in one of the halls. I have no clue how long you were there or anything. What's the last you remember?"

"I was watching Wade's match when Drew came over & started talking to me…he claimed…Forget what he claimed except that I welcomed the rough behavior. He then dared bring Mark up…I got up & left. I was so mad at him I think I got lost. I wasn't feeling good…then I black out."  
"Damn Drew's part was about midpoint of the show…you were out a good few hours."

"I would ask if you thought it was him…but would there have been time?" Krys continued  
"What if he found me after I had blacked out?"  
"Anything is possible…damn…"  
"Who else is here?"  
"Well our guys."  
"Lovely."  
"John & Randy…even Hunter was floating around for a few moments. What's up with that?"

"Not much, he talked to me Monday about maybe coming back to work."  
"Agent or talent."  
"Talent…once he has me tested with some of the NXT Talent…I asked him to give me till new years to think it over."  
"Cool girl. As who though?"  
"Don't know yet." Rose cringed raising a hand to her head.  
"Another spell?" Rose nodded. "OK I'm just gonna sit here while we wait."

"Sure you don't want to go back out there?"  
"Yep." Krys smiled pulling up a seat. "Besides since you passed out they are worried about a concussion….AKA You not sleeping any time soon."  
"Fun."  
About 15 minutes later the doctor came back in. "Mine if I as a few more questions?"  
"No problem."  
"Are you sexually active?"  
"Um…yes…"  
"When was your last period?"

Rose tried not to shift in the bed not liking where this was heading. "Honestly…I don't remember…mine have always been hard to map."  
"A rough ball park."  
"No…sorry…"  
"Hmmm." He looks at her chart. "They never explained why?"  
"All the females in my family have issues in that area."  
"I see…well…I will be honest I can't say without any doubt, but there is a very good chance you are pregnant."

The doctor could clearly ready the looks of displeasure on her face. "I take it this was not planned."  
"No."  
"Wanted?"  
"It is not a good time…but I am not going to punish it for my actions…so before you ask I don't want to hear about options."  
"OK…well how is your eating?"

Rose gave a faint sigh. "Not the greatest."  
"Well you need to work on that for both of your sake, that may be a factor in these dizzy spells."  
"Yes doc…so when can I get out of here?"  
"Well we would like to keep you the rest of the night. Just to keep an eye on you."  
"What if I refuse?"  
"You have that option of course."

"Rose how about I check with your ride first?" Krys told her.  
"Fine…"  
"How honest can I be?"  
"I don't want Drew or Wade hearing…"  
"Gotcha." Krys walked out.  
"One of those the expectant dad?" The doctor asked  
"I don't know Doc…I was assaulted recently."  
"Oh…um…sorry."  
Krys came back in a few minutes later. "Rose take their advice & stay the night. He said they aren't leaving till tomorrow night."  
"OK fine.."  
"Good we will get you set up with a room." He walked out & Rose looked over at Krys.

"Look at it this way. If you are in here he can't get to you. I only told John that they want to keep you over night because they are worried about a concussion complication."  
"OK Fine…"  
"It will be fine."  
"Yeah right with what you told me tonight...this is what he wants…"  
"We will figure it out."  
"How…some how he can make me black out…Emotional trauma my ass."  
"What?"  
"When I blacked out at the bar when I first met him. He said he didn't know what he was doing & that he just had a big emotional blow to his family life. I believed him…but now two more times in the last week?"

Krys nodded. "I will keep tabs on you…but you gonna stay traveling with John or go home?"  
"I need to decide that still. Also I guess I will need to let Hunter know I can't take his offer."  
"Just give it time…play dumb for now."  
"What?"  
"It will show up when you go for your entrance physical…till then stay quite."  
"Yeah I guess…"  
"Trust me the longer you can hide it from Drew."  
"True…"  
"OK well as much as I hate to I guess I better head out." She leaned over lightly hugging Rose & then headed out.

Rose was left there wondering if silence was golden? If the baby would be at risk from Drew anyways did it matter if she fought to keep it or not?


	26. Visits & Plans

December 1, 2012

Rose woke up the next morning to hear a disagreement in the hall of the hospital.  
"Why don't ya just but yeself out of our personal business."  
"Cause she is my friend & I don't want her walking down the same path I have seen others when it comes to you. Besides she had already agreed to travel with me."

She heaved a sigh as she got out of the bed making sure the gown was closed. She walked to the door peeking out hearing them still going at it.  
"You both two daft fools & if you don't shut up the hospital will throw you both out & I'll take a bloody cab to the airport." She snapped at them before walking back into the room. Both men looked & tried to follow.

"Rose…how soon can ya leave?" Drew asked.  
"I told you man I have it covered." John told him.  
"Right like that monstrosity of yours is real safe."  
"As safe as any car…never had a single accident & it will give her more room to stretch out & relax."  
"Rose?" Drew almost sounded to whine.  
"I did promise John I would be his travel companion except when I was needed at home."  
"I see."  
"Don't start with me Drew."  
"I be checking on ye M'lady."  
"If you think there any funny business…there isn't."

Drew nodded before turning on his heels before storming from the room.  
"Wow not even a good-bye kiss." John half joked.  
"Not helping John."  
"Sorry…So they found what happened?"  
"At least partly."  
"OK…"  
"The less the better John."  
"What if it happens again?"

"I am only traveling with you until we can pass through Phila."  
"That bad that you going home?"  
"Yeah."  
"But not bad enough that you need to leave immediately?"  
"I hope not….I just need to stay away from him."  
"He attacked you?"  
"In a manner of speaking…please John."  
"Jadie you know I know a lot about you."  
"Drew can effect energies like I can."

"What & he hurting instead of helping?"  
"Bingo."  
John nodded. "OK…well I'll wait in the hall while you get changed. I'll let the nurse know you ready."  
"Thanks." John walked out shutting the door & heading for the nurses station. Rose pulled her clothing from the closet & began to get dressed. As she was finishing the nurse knocked before coming in.

"OK Ms. Lindsey just sign these few forms & you will be ready to go." She handed Rose a clip board. Rose signed & handed it back. "OK" She pulls a sheet out. "Please don't forget to make a follow-up with your family doctor to double-check the results we found. Also the doctor would like you to start on the prenatal vitamins just in case. Even if the results were wrong, they won't harm you."

"Jadie?" John called from the door, she shifted her eyes from the nurse to John then back giving a nod.  
"That's all then…good luck to you." The nurse walked out. John walked over looking at her. "Did I…did I hear right?" Rose nodded. "OK Lets get you out of here." He walked with her out side to a car he had waiting to take them to the bus lot.  
"Jadie…"  
"Please don't." She removed her sunglasses from her purse slipping them on as she looked out the window.  
"But?"

"There is no but about it John…they said it is too soon to be 100% sure…by the time I get back home there should be no question." Her tone sounded cold, numb.  
"If there is anything?"  
"There isn't…if I am…well…I will need to guard it…the only logical father is out to hurt me…I know that…knew that…I just couldn't tell you."  
"What? You know Drew is a bad guy…but you stayed with him…was with him?"  
"I didn't at first…even after I knew…I had to not let him know I knew. I guess it didn't matter."  
"How bad is bad exactly."  
"The shit you were wrapped in…maybe worse…Taker bad."  
"What you mean Taker bad."

"The accident eight years ago…wasn't an accident."  
"Fuck…"  
"John you know shit about me no one else does…well except a few trusted others…and sadly Drew."  
"Know you can trust me with anything Jadie…" She just slowly nodded. John stopped at a store for her to get the vitamins before getting to the bus. Once they were situated the bus took off heading for the Carolinas.

* * *

December 3,2012

Jade had called her parents & all she told them so far was that she would be home in the next week. She figured she would tell them how bad things are face to face. Maybe she can have her father help her find whenever it is that is set to happen will.  
"Jade you sure you will be ok on here?"  
"Yeah, Krys is suppose to come by so we can talk a bit, Wade has a segment near the end of the show. Yours is near the start. I will be fine, then you only have me till next week & I will be out of your hair."

"Jade you are not a burden."  
"Yeah right." She chuckled looking at him. "You sure you not sweet on me?"  
John smiles, his rounded cheeks & dimpled lighting the space around him. "Na Jadie…it nothing like that. OK I admit I care about you, and knowing the trouble you get yourself into some may think that suicide…but...ah." He shrugs one shoulder, cocking his head towards it. "A friend is there when ever you need them…not just in the good times."

"Thanks John…I don't mean to sound love sick…just still trying to figure out who sent the gift." She offered a weak smile. "So much for thinking I may have caught one of the good ones for a change hmm?"  
"Awe Jadie…you find the right one in time."  
"Yeah…how much more time…I am not a spring chicken John…plus…" She gives a sigh resting ah and on her stomach.  
"Jade listen here…if you are to be a mom…you will find a great guy that will love you both." She just gave a light nod. "Come on cheer up…looks I do have to head inside to get ready…now Joe knows to only let Krys on unless I am here with you."

"OK…thanks." John bent over to give her a hug before heading off the bus. She got up moving to the frig to pour some milk for herself. She then moved to sit down turning the TV on, the bus was patched into the main feed of the arena so she would see some things the camera saw even during breaks. There was a knock on the door & Rose heard it open & Krys step on board.

"Hey girl." Krys addressed her but not in her normal chipper mood.  
"Bad news?"  
Krys looked at her & nodded. "What are we going to do?" She moved over taking a seat next to Rose.  
"Well John is having the bus swing through Phila on the way to New Jersey next week. I am going to bail out then, see if pop can help me research when this may be going down. Once we know that, hopefully we either find a way to stop them…or hide until the date passes."

"And how am I suppose to hide? Active roster remember?"  
"Well if you are, you should report it."  
"I'll report it IF creative ever gives me a damned match again. Until then I will watch any altercations outside the ring."  
"So Wade has no clue?"  
"Nope…and I plan on keeping that way until I get too big for my jeans."  
"Well just so you know John knows about me."  
"WHAT?!"  
"It wasn't my fault…he over heard the nurse at the hospital mention prenatal vitamins. He won't tell anyone…" Rose gave a tiny laugh.

"What?" Rose shakes her head. "Come on what?"  
"If I was still…you know…" she chuckled again. "I would almost be tempted to take him to the reservation to get tested."  
"Who is to say you're not? How do you know Drew isn't some how screwing with that? But really, John…"  
"What he is doing goes beyond basic friendship & he swears there is no other feelings there besides making sure I am ok."  
"Well only you can make that call…but you been wrong before."  
"Don't remind me…It still doesn't make sense how that happened."

"I don't know…maybe you were breaking through the darkness in him…then something drew him back. Well I better go before Wade sends a search party."  
"OK Hun…"  
"I'll keep in touch when I can." Krys gave a hug before heading off the bus. Rose just worked to get comfortable & watch more of the show.

Krys was walking towards the arena when she stopped. She wasn't sure why, but something felt off in the air. Even stranger it was almost comforting. She slowly looked around the area when she spotted it…or more so…him. Green eyes peered from under a hood of a light grey, paint splotched, sweat shirt, a few strands of dark hair peeked out from around the edges. The head tilted more towards the light on the parking light casting a haunting glow to his face.

She remembered what Rose had told her. Was he truly now a haunted soul. Common sense told her to ignore him…to just walk away…another part felt almost drawn as those green eyes continued to watch her across the lot. His lowered his head back down to mask his face in the darkness of the hood. He pushed off the car & headed towards her. Normally so strong-willed why did she feel frozen in place.

He stopped maybe a foot from her. He slowly took in her face, the shine to her dark eyes from the lights. "You look good Krys." He told her in his thick southern drawl. Her breath wanted to hitch in her throat, she couldn't believe what his voice still did to her after all this time.  
"Th-thanks…bu-but I don't have time for this Jeff…"  
He sighed giving a lick of his lips that just barely showed from the shadows. "I know…you gotta show to do…I want no trouble…ju-just please come see me later?"

Krys looked around a moment, why was she even debating this? He should be one of the farthest things from her mind. She finally looked back at him. "I can't promise I will or…even when."  
"At least try…we both know things were le-left unfinished." Even if hidden Krys could see a hint of pain cross his face. "Pl-please…I'll be at home till Wednesday morning…" He then turned walking away. Krys was not fully sure what to read from him…or what she was feeling herself right now. Shaking her head she made her way inside hoping no one saw that…or if they did had any clue who it was she was talking to.


	27. Late Night Regret or Salvation?

After the show most of the crew headed back for the hotel bar. Krys stayed around them for a bit before telling Wade she was taking the car & going out for a bit. He asked where to & she told him the arena to see Rose. He studied her a minute before handing the keys over. "Just be careful my Sweet." He kept the keys just from her reach until she gave him a deep kiss. She knew at least some of Wade's drinking companions where chuckling at the display.

She snatched them from his grasp. "I will be dear…" She got up from her seat walking out. She felt bad at how easily the lie slipped from her lips as she left the hotel. Getting in the car she sent a text to Rose. _#Going for long ride to get away from Wade…told him I was coming to see you. Cover plz.#_  
_#Why don't u?#_  
_#Saw Rainbow…time to finish things.#_  
_#Got u girl. Don't forget to clear log.#_  
_#Got it, thank for the remind.#_

Krys took off from the lot, but instead of the arena she headed for Cameron. Even if she gunned it she was looking at over an hour to get to the family farm. Why was she rushing to get there again? Why is it a man she said she never wanted to see again she now was racing time to get to? The look of pain to his face, was it just that physical pain from work…or was there more? How would she react seeing him alone? What of his child…would she breakdown thinking he had the blessing she lost? She had that chance again now…but of what cost? How much of a risk was she really placing herself in by keeping it? What of the mother to Jeff daughter?

She pulled up to the road leading to the Hardy's large property. She turned down the road & kept going. She saw the sign marking the private property, her breath wanted to hitch in her throat again. She stopped the car grabbing her phone to clear the text log between her & Rose. She looked at the darkened road ahead of her, looking past what the head lights could show. She started again reaching a fork in the road & instantly turned right. The left led to the farm itself & Gill's house, straight was Matt's part of land, the right was Jeff's. Stretching between the brothers homes was field & woods. Krys gave a faint shutter remembering a few…um…wild times in those woods._ 'Knock that off girl…you came to talk. You're married, pregnant…he has a family…it's not worth it.'_

She saw the house rising into view as she climbed the one hill. More warm memories filled her mind of those times. It had been going on five years since she had stepped foot on the property & a part of her wondered why she even was. She had a feeling doing this would open a Pandora's box…was she ready for what may come out from it? She pulled into the drive & made her way up the front steps. The house was dark except for one light up stairs. If she remembered correctly it was Jeff's studio…then again who knows now, could be the nursery. How much did she know him still?

She rang the door bell & waited…she hoped he was still…well as he calls his fans a creature of the night. She thought she heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Even as he would jump down the last three or four. She tried not to chuckle remembering he would do that when he was excited about a delivery or the guys showing up.

She watched as the door opened, her breath felt frozen again & she had to wonder how he was not freezing as he stood there in just a pair of low riding cargo pants that was splotched with paint, some more being added as he wiped some paint from his hands onto the hips. His breathing was a little labored from the run through the house & hung like balls of smoke in the December air.

"Gl-glad you ma-made it." It was hard to tell if he was nervous or out of breath, maybe both. He moved to let her pass him. It took Krys a few moments to get her feet moving into the house. Well she could feel why Jeff may not have been cold as the house seemed quite warm.  
"Let me take that for you." Jeff motioned to her coat, she slowly nodded before shrugging it off her shoulders. He placed it on a hook by the door as he watched to take in the space.

"I know…a lot has not changed…when do I have time?"  
Krys turned her head looking at him, then slowly turned rest of the way to face him. "I thought your….um…"  
"I don't…." Jeff looked down. "I don't have one…"  
"But you…"  
"I didn't tell her anything about a girlfriend or wife…" He reached out taking her hand. "Come on…I was working on something…if you don't mind." He headed for the steps ignoring the darkened house & headed for the one lit room that was indeed still his painting studio.

Inside it was a large room only furnished with an old love seat, a drafting table & chair, a large art easel and a small table holding an old cd/radio. The floor was hardwood. It could easily be seen where different paints have splattered different parts of the room at times over the years. "How long you have?"  
"I don't know…"  
"OK…" He sighed as he finally let go of her hand. He walked over to the easel picking up the palate he was working from. "I know you don't want to hear it…and I know I can't say it enough…"

"Then why did you invite me here?"  
"I just needed to see you." He glanced from the art work over towards her. "It's been too long. Even the almost three years I was back in WWE you somehow managed to elude me…and I now know why." His eyes dropped as he looked back at his work. "Why couldn't you tell me? Why did I need to find out from your irate best friend years later? A best friend I heard was dead."

"I just couldn't Jeff…every time I looked at you I kept seeing what could have been…if you changed…but after the crash…" She looked down before making her way over to the love seat. "After the crash I realized no matter how much you said you wanted to…you would never change. Come on Jeff shortly after you were let go from WWE again…this place was raided!"

"That wasn't my fault Krys."  
"Yeah…right…"  
"You don't believe me?"  
"How can I…your past says otherwise."  
"I know…" He set the paints down looking at her. "But I also know you can't say you don't feel anything for me."  
"What?!" She goes to stand up as he makes his way over to her.  
"Krys…please…if you didn't feel anything you would not have made that drive tonight."

"I felt pity…I saw the sadness in your eyes Jeff…I know I told Jade she could tell you everything…I guess maybe you needed the proper end by hearing it from me."  
He shook his head as he took a hand brushing her face. "No there is more…I see it in your eyes Krys. I hear it in your voice. There is more there."  
Krys tried to control of her heart as it began to race as his eyes stared soulfully into hers. She shouldn't be here…she shouldn't be thinking what she was thinking. Her eyes trailing between his eyes, his lips, the bared skin painted in ink that he has gotten since their break up.

"Don't fight." Jeff told her in barely a whisper. "I see it…so should you." Krys turned her head way from his touch & gaze. "Krys…please…"  
"No…I don't know what you are trying to pull Jeff…maybe this was a mistake." She started for the door.  
"You want to know why she left me?"  
Krys stopped but didn't face him. "What you do this time?" She was thinking the drugs still, the drinking Rose told her about, maybe she couldn't handle his lack of time home.

"It's nothing you are thinking of…" Krys turned her head looking at him. "There is a reason I do the drugs…maybe I let them get out of hand…but that is not why Beth left me." He walked over to her. His eyes looked so sad. "She left because I kept trying to compare her…to you."  
"What?"  
"Not just her…all of them…" He heaved a sigh lowering his eyes. "I admit I have been far from consistent with relationships after you. Well maybe I have been with how short many lasted…no one could ever measure to you." He lifted his eyes again brushing her face gently. "Deep inside you are beginning to compare him against me aren't you?"

She quickly pulled away. "Ho-how?" She gasped feeling him touch she shoulders. She hated the fact his touch felt so comforting among the chaos she was in.  
"Would you believe me if I told you…I can feel what other's feel at times…almost see the words that want to come from their lips…" He leaned down kissing the side of her neck. Her mouth felt so dry. He turned her gently in his hold, his hands cupped her face before tilting her head to kiss her gently.

So soft & sweet, yet it felt as if it was breathing new life into her body & soul. She gave an almost silent moan as she felt his tongue swipe lightly over her lips rewetting them for her. It was so soft, sensual, he went to pull back, but before she could even register what she was doing her arms wrapped around him one hand holding the back of his head & neck as she moved for their lips to reconnect. He moved his hands to hold her close to him, they trailed to her ass & on old instinct Krys nearly jumps up as he lifts her wrapping her legs firmly around his waist as they still kiss.

Jeff blindly searched for the love seat & in the process knocks over his supplies, they tumble together to the floor Jeff under Krys taking the brunt of the impact. He gives a faint groan of pain against her lips. She goes to pull away to apologize but he stops her rolling them till he is on top. He pulls away to look down at her, his eyes a darker forest green. "Please…do-don't tell me to stop…"

She closes her eyes a shake of her head with her chest raising for breath. "You know the answer don't you?"  
He leans down to kiss her again as he moves one hand to gently squeeze her chest getting a deep shuttering moan from her. He continues as he moves to free her shirt from her body breaking the kiss just long enough. He trails kisses along her neck & across the shoulder. "Still as beautiful as always….my dearest darling one." He trailed his kisses lower down her body till he placed them softly around her stomach. He felt her tense slightly also a brief flash of a fear. His hands froze where they were on the waist band of her jeans.

"I would never mean to hurt you…believe that."  
"I-I-I do…"  
He placed a small kiss as he unfastened her jeans sliding them down her legs. Taking a deep breath he was already greeted by the long forgotten scent that was uniquely her. He laid between her legs taking a hand lightly running it up her thigh & over the thin fabric that kept him from his immediate desire. His fingers kept brushing over the mound as Krys began to make the lightest of mews.

"MMM Jeff…mmmm" Krys fought to keep her legs still as he body began to twitch.  
"You know what I want darlin dontcha?"  
"Pl-please…"  
"Say it…I know it, but I want you to say it." As he spoke he began to rub the top of the mound through the fabric. Loving the feel of them growing damp. She gave a moan her head twisting as again rational thought saying this should stop was tossed out the window. He began to rub harder. "Come on darlin I know you have it in you…just say it…"

"Pl-please ta-taste me…"  
"MMM Perfect…" He leaned his head down near his hand taking in a more delectable smell of her. He slipped his hand under the fabric, loving the feel of her already slick folds of flesh. "Mmm all that delicious nectar just ready to be devoured." He pulled the his hand out letting her watch him as he licked the traces from his fingers. His eyes closed taking in the long forgotten taste. She shuttered at how hot he looked in that moment.

He took both hands to grabs a hold of her panties sliding them down as well. He then lowered back between her thighs he rested on both elbows using his hands to gently spread her lips apart. He took his tongue running it over the outer skin & up to the small sensitive pearl that was begging for stimulation to grow even harder for him. Krys cried grew more vocal as his tongue flicked the firming clit.  
"God Jeff….oh god…you gon…god…"

Jeff just moaned as he continued moving his tongue lower till he could thrust it soundly into her. His moan deepened as he was rewarded with the sweet taste he has been missing. He closed his lips around the opening lightly sucking as he tongue teased the inside. Krys' body felt as if she could melt on that spot. Her hands moved over her own body pinching her nipples through her bra. Her legs moved to spread farther apart.

"Je-Jeff…pl-please…fu-fuck me…."  
Jeff took one hand & began to tease the clit again. Krys' body tried to fight…she felt it building…she wanted to come so bad…but she wanted to feel him even worse…  
He finally pulled his lips away, sliding his fingers from her clit down you her swollen pussy slipping two fingers in thrusting them hard. "Give me my taste…flood me…and I will fill you…" His southern draw with a husky undertone as he began to thrust his fingers faster his thumb brushing the clit. Krys' body tried to twist away till he placed his other hand on her stomach lightly.

"Remember a time when I could just feast of you for hours…I could never tire of your taste…" He gave a groan before swiping his tongue over her taking the taste his fingers were brining out. "You will be flying by the time I am done darlin…" Krys was panting as sweat dotted her skin unable hold off anymore. Jeff gave her one of the best orgasms she has had in a while. He craved & wanted her when she was dripping wet for him. She had no need to hold back with him. Her nails nearly digging into the wood floor as she gave Jeff exactly what he wanted. She could hear as he slurped the juices from her flesh.

He moved till he rested on his knees looking down at her flush skin. Both of them breathing heavy as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You still want this…" He asked in a low tone his other hand dropping low over his pants. She slowly nodded. "I…I need to get something.."  
"No…please…it…it will be ok...trust me…"  
Jeff gave a shaky breath as her words…at how prefect she looked as she laid there in only her bra open & ready for him.

Jeff untied the pants shoving them low down his legs to free his already hardened member. "Lift them for me darlin." Krys pulled her knees back before Jeff took a hold of them to line himself up & slide slowly into her body. "Fuck darlin…so perfect still." He pushed more into her as she began to give lovely mewing like sounds again. They began to border on the howls of a cat in heat. He didn't care to him it was all perfect. "Want more?" Her head nodded & he started to pound into her hot wet heat. Her walls were already pulsating around him from her earlier climax.

"Th-that's it my darlin minx…that's it…yes…yes come for me…yes…I want to feel every single quiver…yes…mmm…yes…ooooo" Jeffs head when back his eyes closing as he could feel her building up again…he could feel how her body still reacted all this time as well as her emotions. "Th-that's it…that's it….fuck yeah…fuck…like that…yes…yes…" Krys at this point couldn't speak & only howled her pleasure as Jeff pushed her to a second climax. He loved the feel & sound as her juices slicked over his shaft & tangled into his groin even down his legs wetting the top of the pants where they rested. He felt her pleasure dying out & he fell back on his heels to slip from his body to feverishly stroke his own climax out the whole time panting of her good she felt around him. How much he loved feeling her squeezing his cock so tight as her juices made then both so wet & slick. A few moments later he let out a strangled moan as he came hitting part of the floor & her dark thighs.

He looked at her his eyes heavy. "Stunning Darlin…just stunning…" He fought to stand, partly pulling the pants back up & then help her up, both stumbled to the love seat falling onto it nearly passing out with Krys held safely on Jeff's arms resting on top of him on the small piece of furniture.


	28. Morning After

December 4, 2012

Krys purred as she felt herself laying on a warm body. That was until her nose picked up the faint smell of turpentine. She felt arms steady her and a low groan she was not expecting. Her eyes shot open to see the disheveled studio and a body that was not her husband's.  
"OH fuck." She quickly leaped off from Jeff making a manic search of the room for her clothing.  
"You may want to use my shower first."  
She froze looking over her shoulder at him as her eye flashed gold for a second.

"Don't get pissed at me darlin that I didn't stop you from what you wanted." He stood up walking over to her. His eyes peering in hers as he ran his tongue over his lips to wet them. "Remember I asked ya if you wanted that last part." He leaned in to nuzzle her neck softly the gesture nearly causing her to melt again. "I was quite content tending to myself with the taste of you so fresh in my mind & on my tongue."  
Krys shuttered a bit she hates how much she craved him. She pushed herself away from him. "Jeff I can't….I can't do this…"  
"Because of your heart…or because of ya ring?" He turned from her to help her find her discarded clothing. "You will need at least another half hour…you do realize these have my paints on them?"

Krys' eyes widened in horror knowing she was such a dead woman. "Fine fine…hurry." She looked at the radio to see it was only 4 am…if she was lucky Wade was deep asleep…if she rushes hopefully she should be able to roll in by 8 at the latest. Jeff was already gathering her things & began to leave the room. "You remember where the bath is…I'll be right back to help you with your back darlin." He gave her no time to protest before he left the room. She shuttered trying to figure how she would explain her all night absence. She made her way down the hall into the main bathroom quickly setting the water of the shower.

As she moved her body felt so dirty…but yet so freeing…when did she feel that way last? Jeffery was defiantly a dirty south boy in more ways than one. She stepped into the shower after finding a wash cloth & began to lather the soap. She was just working on her upper body when she heard a knock then the door opening.  
"What if I didn't want you to come in?"  
"We both know that a lie Krys."  
"What no more Darlin's?"  
"I felt you were getting sick of hearing them."

She jumped a bit feeling his hand slide behind the curtain. "Yo-you were not joking last night were your?"  
"Which part." His hand guided her to step forward & he stepped into the space with her. He had to smirk at the paint that clung to her dark flesh. He began to rub her shoulders. "I'll make it easy…all of it." He leaned to kiss her left shoulder. "I did compare all other I had with you & none measure." He reached for a bottle on the top of the shelving unit. "Warning this may smell a little…but it helps with the paint."

"How much is there?"  
"Dar…I mean Krys…lets just say if you were my canvas you be a masterpiece." He poured some in his hands & proceeded to rub the lathered mess directly over her back, starting with the shoulders & slowly working it down over her back watching as the lather picked up a rainbow hue of the paint breaking down. "I meant when I said I can sometime pick up what people are feeling…almost picturing what they wish they could say…That is why I got mixed with drugs." He gave a deep sigh. "I just sadly lose track of when they not longer are a help & become a hindrance."

"Help?"  
"They help block out the feelings…just me & you I am fine…" He lower to a knee to work her lower back & ass. Instinctually Krys gave a soft mew then shuttered.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't be…glad…Trying to be good. Want to finish." He was trying to focus more on talking & cleaning Krys down that what he knew they both wanted. "A few people I am fine around. Our parties can be a bit much…and the arena forget it…I would be so overwhelmed I wouldn't be able to function."

"So you know the answer to what you asked me?" Jeff stood back up placing his hands on her hips sliding them around her front gently over her stomach puling her gently, yet firmly against him, she gave a faint heated cry feeling his aroused state rubbing over her ass. He leaned down under the water spray to begin kissing her neck. Her body feeling like it could turn to goo again. He whispered softly in her ear. "You need to go because of your ring…maybe a part of your heart as well…" He glides one hand down lower till he can tease her folds. She gives a heated mew. "But deep down a bigger part of your heart still lies with me darlin." Jeff loosened his hold on her without meaning to she gives a needy whine.

"It ok Krys…turn for me…" She does and in almost the same movement Jeff has her back pushed to the empty wall of the shower his hands on her ass as he kisses her feverishly. Their eyes lock just a moment before he lifts her up against the wall. Maneuvering his body until he feels the head of his cock bushing her sweet folds. Thrusting his hips Krys gives a sharp cry her head leaning against the wall as he slide fully into her body. "My god baby…" He cries out as he starts screwing her against the wall, her legs wrapping around his waist as he hold her ass bouncing her up & down his length. "Yes…oh fuck yes…"

Her hands wrap under his arms to pull herself closer to him as her cries of pleasure rip her body. Her nails almost wanting to do the same to his back. "That it…that it Krys…fuck." He grunted out. He balanced with one hand taking the other to grip the back of her head tilting it back up so he could meld their lips together before he came. He gently set her down before lowering to his knees in front of her. "Part them…" He panted out. Krys' head spun as she leaned on the wall doing as he asked. His hand slipped between her legs working to fuck her as thoroughly as he could with his fingers, she was so wet from herself as well as his own climax just moments before. He leaned in burying his mouth against the top of her mouth & started to lick & try to suck on her clit.

"OH GOD JEFFY! FUCK!" Her hands wanting to claw into something as he was driving her nuts. "OH GOD DON'T STOP!" Something he did with the angle of his fingers sent her over the edge as she came even harder than the night before. She didn't know if she could keep herself on her legs as Jeff seemed reluctant to stop, but did. As he stood up he had a devilish smirk to his lips. "Wh-what?" She panted for breath as he turned to wash his hands & face before taking the washcloth she had before with the normal body wash & proceeded to wash her down of her freshly created mess.

Her body quivered when he gently washed down there. He stood up & helped her from the shower wrapping her in a towel. He then led her down to the master bedroom. He dried himself off with his back to Krys. He then slipped on a pair of sweats. "I'll be right back." He jogged from the room as she dried & sat on the bed. She had to keep wondering what she was doing to herself. She was so torn, buried under years of anger & grief…she still loved him. She knows people would ask if it was love or lust…ask even more if they knew what transpired over the last few hours. It was love though…she knew it…she still loved & was married to Wade though. How much longer was the question? If Rose's dream was right & he would try to kill her…how could something like that be just ignored even is she survives it? Besides is it his will that will make him do it or something else's.

Her eyes dropped to her hand with her wedding ring looking back up at her. She could not help the silent tears that began to fall from her eyes. Less than one month till she would be married two years…why? Why would she have been so stupid…what was best though? Come clean or live the lie? She guessed she would cross that bridge when she would need to cross it. She turned her head when she heard Jeff heave a sigh.  
"I'm sorry Krys…I never wished sadness from your heart." He walked over with some clothing in his hands. He set them next to her. "I know they are not exactly what you came in…but if you need to go so you are not in danger…maybe they are close enough?"

She looked at them then him. "I never said danger."  
"You are scared what he will do if he finds out…I didn't need to feel that one darlin. Before you ask…" He blushes faintly. "Their yours…I have a feeling you are about the same size."  
Krys nodded before holding up the jeans & black tee shirt. "I am sorry Jeff…maybe it was…"  
"No…" She looked at him when he cut her off. Tears wet his green eyes. "Pl-please don't say coming here was a mistake…we both needed it…we both got out stuff that needed to be said. I wished I could have been so open with you as you had me. I don't know why I was too scared. I guess I thought you would think I was crazy." He turned walking to the window watching the beginning of the winter sunrise.

"It will hurt seeing you walk out that door…but I understand I ruined my chance…if things happen…"  
"I'll think of it Jeff…I can't promise more than that…don't wait for me…please." Krys finished dressing & rushed from the room & the house before her heart could talk her out of it. Jeff could only look on as she took off down his drive & back out of his life…for now anyways.

He turned once he could no longer see the tail lights of the car she was driving. He gave a sigh being left to his solitude again, no one else's feelings but his own. He made his way to the studio opening the door, the room still held the fresh smell of paint, turpentine & sex. His eyes looked over the mess they created when they had knocked over his supplies. Among the mess laid the canvas he was working on before she arrived. The original design now buried under chaotic swirls & smudges. He went over & picked it up, he gave a sad chuckle seeing where some of her juices had pooled on the canvas protected by the paint resting under it.

He laid it back down to grab a towel to rest under it as he tilted it up watching the liquid spill down causing streaks with it. "A true masterpiece…" He spoke sadly unsure if he & Krys would ever create anything like it again. Once it had stopped running he moved it against a wall near an industrial fan he used to help dry his work between layers. He knew he would have to start his friend's piece all over again…but it was worth it…it was worth the physical reminder of their time together. Be it their last…or first of many only Krys could decide that now.

Jeff knew it was wrong to covet a married woman…but covet he would…he was willing to remain her secret lover…the other man…he wanted her back & wanted her back bad. He knew if she was to ever call, he would come. He would come like a faithful dog hearing his owner return home. He would come like a starving man hearing a dinner bell. She was his feast he had missed out on for far too long. He gave a sigh as he went in search of another canvas to see how much he could get done before he had to leave tomorrow.


	29. Chapter 28

Krys got back in the lot somehow by 7:30, who knows how many speed limits she broke to get back to the hotel. She got out with her purse & headed back for her room. She wasn't sure what was about to happen when she got to the room. She swiped the key & headed in, in a mild surprise & bigger relief the room was void of her husband's presence. Looking around she saw no trace of him & she pulled out her phone seeing he had called her three times during the night.

She sat on the bed as she texted Rose.  
_#Did Wade contact you at all last night?#_  
_#No…don't tell me you just getting in.#_  
_#Well…shit yeah.#_  
_#I don't want to know…if he asked you were tired after the movies & crashed on the bench#_  
_#Thanks#_  
_#If he asked John…I don't know what to do.#_  
_#Can you talk to him please…I may even tell Wade…I don't know yet…with what we know...what if he turns on me?#_  
_#Kit is scared? That not a good thing.#_  
_#Just please Rose#_  
_#I'll try…now clear the log.#_  
_#KK#_ Krys sighed as she did as told.

She got up to head for the bathroom stripping her shirt off. As she began to change from the jeans she heard something crinkle in the pocket. Reaching inside she pulled out a small piece of paper._ 'I wish you could be my drug to keep the extra feelings at bay. Thanks for listening to me Darlin, if you want me, to talk or I won't lie even more. I am just a call away. You always my heart, Jeff'_ Under it was his home & cell number. She wasn't sure why she picked up her phone & opened the contacts. She entered both under the name Rainbow. She set it to only vibrate on those numbers before setting it down & head to grab fresh clothing.

She decided there was no harm in taking another quick shower with her own body wash. She shut the door as she set the water for a nice hot spray. Before she got in she took the paper & flushed it down the toilet. Stepping inside she drew the curtain closed. She braced her hands on the wall in front of her for a few moments before she started to wash.

She heard a light knocking in the door. "Is that my sweet kitten?"  
"Who else…you think some strange woman broke in your room to take a shower."  
"No my sweet…I thought maybe that dancing girl I brought back last night." He clearly laughed. He heard her make no retort. "I am just joking my sweet kitten."  
"OK."  
"Need any help in there?"  
Krys shuttered a moment remembering the help she got with a shower earlier. "No…no I'm fine…"

"OK Sweets we are meeting with the guys for lunch later."  
"Good." She heard him leave the room as she slowly released her breath. Would he be able to tell? She stepped from the shower & started to dry off. She walked out & began to dress into her fresh clothing.  
"Everything ok Kitten?"  
"Yeah."  
"Good." Wade smiled over at her. "How was your movies?"  
"Good…was so wrapped in them I didn't even realize I was zoning out."  
"Ah so Johnny boy played boy scout & had you stay?"  
"Yeah…" Krys was glad that Wade never seemed jealous of her friendship with John.

* * *

They met up with the others at a small pub. Something Krys wondered if it was the only places Sheamus knew. She was surprised to see Rose sitting next to Drew, but she smiled & waved as they walked over. The lunch order was a cross between some ordering hamburgers & others fish & chip combo. Sheamus looked when his & Rose's food was delivered & it was actual chips…like potato chips. He scrunched his face up a bit before motioning to waitress.

She come bounding over to the table. "Something wrong sir?"  
"I quite say there is." He takes a small breath to control his temper. "Ye menu say the fish & chip come with a heaping mound of ye famous homemade chips." He takes another breath. "Now if ye don't mind, to myself & I am sure me friend here to us chips are as you call them fries."  
"Oh…so sorry…I'll see what I can do about that."  
"Please do lass."

She walked away & he turned back towards the table. "It is not that big of a deal Sheamus…I have seen restaurants do it before." Rose tried to tell him.  
"Aye lass as have I, but this was suppose to be authentic Irish fare…they should know the difference."  
"OK you may have a point." She reached taking one on the kettle style chips popping it in her mouth. She sits there her face showing her debating. "Well I don't know how famous they are...but a touch of salt, even the sprinkling of vinegar they should be fine."

"I'll wait for what I want." He told her. "That's fine…but no point letting everything else get cold." The others agreed as they were waiting for someone to make the first move to eat. She took the salt shaker placing a light amount on then the vinegar bottle. Just as she was about to shake some on she stopped. "What the?" She looks at the glass bottle in the light then smelled it. Rose now got the soured look to her face. Just then the waitress came back.

"So sorry for the delay the cook is putting on a large fresh order now."  
"Thank ya lass."  
"Excuse me." Rose called her attention as she set the bottle down.  
"Yes ma'am?"  
"What kind of vinegar do you use on the tables?"  
"A food service stock we get in."  
"What kind though?"  
"Not sure I know what you are asking."  
Rose lightly pinched the bridge of her nose. "You have any clue how many kinds there are? I Don't mean brand & mean kind…most fare is served with Malt…I be almost sure if you check with the filling station or the back these are filled with apple cider."

"Does it make a difference?"  
Sheamus begins to open his mouth but Rose tried to motion to him that she has it. "Does it make a difference? Do you think I would ask you about it if it didn't? Now the chip mix-up I have seen before…but to not have a malt vinegar for British fare…"  
"Um…I'll check right on that Ma'am."  
Just as the waitress walks away. "You do realize by the time it dealt with our food will be cold."  
"Ye-yes ma'am I-I'll talk to the manager."

Sheamus tried not to laugh as the waitress scurried off. "Damn lass…cold as ice & tongue as sharp as a knife." He chuckled with his smile growing. "My kinda woman."  
"Back off man she already claimed." Drew spoke up taking her hand. Rose closed her eyes feeling nauseous & gently pulled her hand from his grasp.  
"Excuse me a moment." She pushed herself from the table & went in search of the ladies room. Krys looked & followed after her not spotting the looks to their men's eyes.

Krys walked into the room hearing Rose hacking in one of the stalls. "Rose?"  
"I think nerves…" She started a second time. She was glad her hair was done back in a braid that morning.  
"Sorry bout last night."  
"Forget it…we just enjoyed a few good movies…" She flushed & stepped out of the stall before going to wash her face. Aiming just touch of water in her mouth to rinse it out.  
"So you think it's too soon for…"  
"Yeah…" Rose placed a hand over her stomach as it rumbled & churned again.

"You sure fried food is wise?"  
"Can't change it now…I'll watch it at meals after this."  
"Why did you come out?"  
"I can't dodge him forever…I am only on the road till next Friday at the latest…since you guess will be in New Jersey by then. He also did the damage he was after…so why fight him."  
"You mean you willingly sleep with him?" Rose just gave a shrug. "What the hell."  
"You still sleeping with Wade? Even after I told you what I saw?"  
"Well…um…"  
"Hello Pot…meet Kettle."  
"Hey we are married."  
"Don't throw that card out girl…"

Krys lowered her eyes knowing exactly what she was hinting at…if being married meant that much…she then looked at her. "It was one indiscretion."  
"Would you be as easy on him if he did the same."  
Krys looked down with a sigh. Just then she saw Rose run back into the stall. When she came back out. "OK us fighting is only upsetting your system more. I do think you need something lighter in your system."  
"You maybe right." She rinsed her mouth again before they left the restroom.

Returning to the table they both sat Rose looked a bit winded. "You ok Love?" Drew asked.  
She shook her head. "I must of caught a bug or something…you know the climate changed from traveling between you guys & Florida. Our waitress will really hate me."  
"Why love?"  
"I think it best I just get a bowl of their beef & barley soup…the fish can be wrapped to take back with me…"  
"Ye can't help you feeling under the weather lass." Sheamus tried to assure her.

"Hey why don't ya sip a bit of water love & we see what we can do about getting ye some soup…maybe see how their hot teas are." Drew told her & she slowly nodded as she reached for her water-glass. Krys slowly went back to eating as times taking down sips of her soda.

Finally the meal was settled even half the soup was packed in a small foam cup that could be reheated later. Rose fought to stay focused & if she had a guess Krys did not seem 100% either. As they left the pub they were unaware of that awaited.


	30. Chapter 29

Instead of heading back to the hotel they took the girls to a cabin somewhere between Greensboro & North Charleston. By the time they reached they destination Rose & Krys were both quite clingy to they respective men, they traveled in two cars. Wade was trying to keep Krys entertained without things going too far as Sheamus drove. She was turning into a perfect definition of a sex kitten as she sat on his lap heated purrs passed her lips as she was nuzzling his neck. He only warmly talked back to her encouraging her the he would deal with her soon.

Daggers shot from Wade's eyes to Sheamus knowing the Irish brute of the group was getting quite a laugh from his predicament. "Ye know fella I could always help take some the fire from er for ya."  
"Don't you even think of laying a hand on her." Wade warned him which only earned a faint laugh.  
"Ye nor Drew not being much fun in this matter…Maybe I can get the job done where ye two can't."  
"Hush you daft fool." Wade bit a groan as Kry's movements were rubbing over his growing erection.  
"Wade, ye girl so far gone she aint gonna know a word we said this here drive."

"You best be…right."  
"Fella she so focused on getting a hold of ye stick to careless what comes from me mouth."  
Wade could not help the conflicted feelings he had. He couldn't believe he was reduced to resorting to drugging Krys & Rose. The moment he started to feel the regret a pain began to form in his head. He cringed closing his eyes. When they reopened they were they normal dark gleam to them. Pulling up to the cabin Wade nudged Krys to move.

"Come now Kitten, you fun awaits inside." She gave a faint purr as she slipped off his lap & out of the car. He stepped out & looked not seeing a sigh of Drew's car. "Where are they?"  
"Nay know I lost sight of his car a few miles back…If I had my guess he was having his hands full."  
"Yeah." Wade looked over seeing Krys nearly bouncing on the balls of her feet waiting for them. Sheamus walked over pulling out the key unlocking the front door for them. Wade followed them inside looking to see where smoke from the next nearest cabin bellowed in the distance.

Once inside he removed his coat & helped Krys' with her. His hot vixen was soon draped over him again & he lifted her up carrying her to the one bedroom.  
"Ye know if ye change ye mind…"  
"NO." Wade snapped back at Sheamus as he kicked the bedroom door closed with his foot. He walked to the bed laying Krys down on it. Releasing her & standing up she began to move to get to him. "Relax my kitten. I tend to you soon enough." He gave a wicked smile watching her as he started to unbutton his shirt. "Why doesn't my kitten get ready for me?"

She gave a low purr like sound as she moved to kneel on the bed quickly stripping her shirt off a faint shiver as the cool air brushed across the sweat already forming on her skin. Wade licked his lips as she reached behind her to unhook her bra slipping it off. He was working on his slacks as she slipped from the bed moving towards him. She hooked a hand around his neck forcing him down to kiss him hard. Her other hand dropped to grab a hold of his cock massaging it firmly before working her hand into the open slacks.

Wade's head leaned away from the kiss. "God…" He moaned. "Careful kitten we wouldn't want…mmm…anything to happen…mmm…to that now would we?"  
She shook her head carefully pulling her hand way looking like a scolded child. She turned slowly walking back towards the bed. As she did she started to unfasten her jeans stopping at the foot of the bed.

"I been a bad girl daddy…punish me?" Wade raised a brow slightly as she bent over lowering the jeans to the floor shaking her ass towards him before placing her hands on the bed.  
"Come on daddy you know you want to punish me, then show how good you can make mommy feel."  
"Indeed" His eyes lit up as he removed the rest of his clothing. Walking over he ran his hand over her ass before giving it a firm whack. She jumped then moaned. He rubbed the other cheek doing the same. "You like that my sweet kitten."

"MMM Yes daddy…" Wade smirked an evil glint to his eyes as he slowly stroked himself with his free hand as he brought the one down across her ass again.  
"See what my kitten caused?" She turned her head with a lick of her lips seeing as Wade was stroking himself.  
"I want to lick the lolly daddy." Wade smirked moving closer to her face.

Krys moved her lips closer before running her tongue over the leaking head. "Mmm that's my kitten…lick it all…" He lightly rubbed her ass she began to go down his shaft. "Mmmm…good…good…" He pinched the tinted flesh earning a moan from her full lips.  
A faint chuckle from his lips. "So you like the taste of your daddy's lolly my sweet kitten?"  
Krys moaned heatedly as she bobs her head to suck more of him down. "MMM…I guess that is a yes…mmmm god…" He was actually liking this more playful side of her. Calling him daddy he could grow used to the idea.

His head lolled back slightly as he was getting more & more swept by the feeling of her mouth. He then lifted it remembering he couldn't get too lost in it. He pulled free from her lips to be greeted with a pout. "Remember you wanted daddy to show you how good he could make you feel." She nodded & climbed up on the bed. Her ass still shaking as she lowered her panties down. "On your back, I want to see your face as you cry my name."

She laid down & turned on her back eagerly opening her legs. "Good…perfect." He told her as he climbed up between her legs wasting little time before teasing her with his cock rubbing it between her lips. "Hot thing aren't you."  
"God please daddy…please give it to me." The only thing Wade did not enjoy was the glassy look held within her eyes.  
"This what you want?" He pushed just the head in & then pulled out. She whines & nods her head. He pushed in just a little more.

"Please daddy stop teasing me…" Wade smiled again as he held her legs before pushing all the way into her. She let out a deep moan like purr. "God daddy so good…" He slowly slid part way out before plunging into her. "Yes daddy…yes…" He did the slow & quick a few times before he started to move faster feeding off her cries of pleasure. He knew he would reach his peak soon.

Krys was twisting under him as her hands gripped her bed her head thrashing. "Yes daddy, Yes I such a bad girl…mmmm YES NERO FUCK ME!"  
The one word spilled from her lips into the air froze Wade in his spot. Red flashed his eyes. _'Nero? Nero? Her fucking EX!?'_ He pulled from her a slap across her face. Krys' head snapped to the side she turned her head back towards him. The hateful sting breaking some of the daze.

"Wh-what…" She slowly blinked. Her world was still in a haze.  
"You harlot…tramp…" His words stung like a knife, the sting of her betrayal be it real or in his mind took any pleasure from his soul. Krys knew her body was overly heated but unsure why.  
"Wa-wade?" He pulled a towel from a chest near by storming from the room. He looked at Sheamus who was on the couch listening to the sounds now coming from the other bed room. He had his head against the back rubbing himself through his jeans.

"When that start?" Wade asked him.  
Sheamus jumped a bit knowing he had been caught. "They got here bout 15 minutes after ye left."  
Wade sneered. "You still want a taste of the wench." Sheamus got up looking at him. "What ye game?"  
"No game…well except what ever one you play with the tart. I've lost my taste for her goods."  
"Ye sure Fella?"  
"Oh yea. Go ahead put that monster to some use." A cold smile crossed Sheamus' lips as he headed for the bedroom. "Remember you can't hurt her…too much."  
"Aye fella I know." As he walked he was already slipping the belt from his jeans.

Krys looked as the door opened & saw Sheamus walk in. "Wh-what you want?" Seeing him lick his lips told Krys exactly what he wanted. "Stay away from me."  
"I don't think so lass." He headed towards her & she tried to bolt off the bed only the have a large arm wrap around her. Throwing her back on the bed he move quickly for a man his size pinning her to the mattress.

Krys tried to swing her arm to claw at him, but he caught a hold of it, along with the other tying them with his belt. "I know your tricks lass…ye might as well just enjoy it…I know I will."  
"WADE! WADE HELP ME!" She yelled twisting under his weight.  
He only laughed at her. "Who you think sent me in for ya lass…"  
"NO!…NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Sheamus crushed his lips to hers until she bit down on his bottom lips. He gave a yelp of pain, seeing Krys smirk at him he backhanded her hard.

"Ye like it hard I can accommodate ye for sure." He pinned her with one arm while working himself free with the other the whole time she fights with him even trying to bring a leg to kick him, she didn't care where. He was just too determined to get his treat. Even as he moved to part her legs she worked all the strength she could to stop him. She finally got a kick in that landed squarely on his jaw that may of even made him proud if he wasn't knocked loopy from it.

She gave a gasp as he weight landed on her in a thud. Using her bound hands she pushed him off of her onto the floor. She had to think of what to do…if Wade was outside the room she was limited in her options. She felt her husband may be easier to deal with the Sheamus once he came to. She fumbled with door before the latch popped. She ran into the main room, the sounds made her sick coming from the other bedroom.

She was not even sure if terror could describe it. Wade had not heard her come out as he eyes looked dully ahead. She debated heading for the door, but she could not leave Rose, plus she was naked & her hand bound. She screamed as a large arm wrapped around her again.  
"COME ERE YE WENCH!"  
"NO STOP, LET GO PLEASE….WADE HELP ME! WADE!"  
"Time to show ye your place."  
"WADE!" She started to yell as Sheamus started to carry her back to the bedroom. "HE'S GOING TO HURT OUR BABY!"

Wade blinked slowly. "Stop."  
"What?" Sheamus stopped dragging her but still held her. Wade slowly stood up the towel still wrapped around him. He walked over to them he took a hand bringing it under her jaw to make her look at him. His eyes cold, full of malice.  
"Say…those…last…words…again…" His voice as cold as his eyes.  
Krys shivered from fear. She stopped struggling for now. "Our…baby…I'm…I'm pregnant."  
"Release her."  
"Ye must be daft…convenient she throw that card out." Sheamus told him.  
"Do it!"  
"Since when ye be the one in charge."  
"Since she is my wife."  
"Just a vessel…don't forget that!" Sheamus released her almost with a shove into Wade's hold. As he stormed back into the room to gather his clothing.

Wade looked down at her. "Don't run or I will hurt you." She slowly nodded & he went to untie her hands. "You attack it will be as bad."  
"I-I won't…"  
Wade untied her hands as Sheamus came out. By that time the screams have stopped from the other room. Wade looked down at her. "Get back in there." Krys turned walking Wade following behind her. He went to retrieve his own clothing.

"Why you doing this Wade?"  
"Doing what?" he sneered.  
"What ever it is you three have planned for us…" She figured no point to hide her cards anymore. "Rose had a vision of you three killing me & her…also Cassie & Patty why?"  
"You are not the sacrifice…" He walked closer resting a hand on her still flat belly. The evil flashing across his face made her back up.  
"No…Wade…you-you ri-risked me life to get me pre-pregnant just so you can sacrifice our child? OUR CHILD!"  
"Their blood will bring a new dawn my pet…then again what I heard today I guess you were not mine are you? Is it even?"

Krys' head dropped at his words. "I am sorry Wade I swear the child is yours…I will admit I strayed from our vows…but just once…once…I went to lay things to rest."  
"And instead he lays you to rest in his bed."  
She slowly nods. "Yes…I am sorry…I have no excuse…besides the word of Rose's vision of what was planned for us." She lifts her head looking at him tears wetting her brown orbs. "Even with it all I still love you…I wish you can see the harm you are to bring."

"Harm my dear? Harm…quite the contrary, their sacrifice will bring new dawn…a new world…a better word."  
Screams were heard again. Krys went to run past Wade, but he stopped her. "WADE LET ME GO…." She tried not to snarl. "You call what he is doing to her helping? You need to stop him."  
"She is the last piece we need."  
Krys cringed at the words about to come from her lips. "Stop him please….she…she may already be…hurting her…terrorizing her…could place them at risk."  
"Could be?"  
"PLEASE…PLEASE YOU LOVE ME AT ALL STOP HIM!" Something flashed in Wade's eyes for only a moment, a faint softening to them.

"I am just fulfilling my duties."  
"WADE PLEASE!" The screams fell silent again.  
"See my pet." He sneered as he turned to leave shutting the door behind him. He walked out to see Drew had a fair share of bruises. "Seems yours gave quite a fight as well."  
"Aye." He groaned. "But we nay succeed today there may nay be time."  
"Well relax yourself, if my kitten is correct the deed had already been done to them both."

"She actually told ya?"  
"Well only after Sheamus was about ready to introduce her to his shillelagh."  
"Yeah that explains his battle wounds. Good then…just hope I was not too rough with the cargo then." Drew muses before moving to the bathroom to shower. Wade starts feeling doubt & regret, but then gets dizzy needing to steady himself.

Krys lies on the bed after tossing the blankets off. Tears stream her face as she cursed her mouth. Silent prayers that they can find someway out of this mess & that Rose is ok.


	31. Jade's Terror Begins

**MEANWHILE**

Rose from the time they left the restaurant her mind was entering a fog she couldn't shake. Her body felt it was with an unknown fever. She looked out the window trying to fan herself, she wondered if it was another sign of the pregnancy or was she really coming down sick?  
"Ye ok my lady?" Drew asked as he looked over at her when he was as a red light.

"I think so…how high is the heater on?"  
"Not high at all." She closed her eyes feeling flush as she fidgeted in the seat a little.  
"So-something isn't right…" She lightly tried to begin to fan herself.  
"Ye will be fine love." He reached over placing a hand on her thigh. It felt like an electric shock through her body.  
"mmm" She shook her head. "So-sorry…"  
"For what?"  
"Th-that re-reaction." Her cheeks flushed a light blush.

She trembled when he didn't remove his hand as he drove, if anything he was rubbing her leg causing her to shift in her seat more. Her eyes shifted to this hand then to him a faint smile to her lips before licking them.  
"Pull over." She almost whispered.  
"Excuse me?"  
"Drew please pull over…" As she spoke she slid her hand to his leg giving it a firm squeeze he was not expecting & tried not to swerve.  
"MMM Something M'lady wished."

"Oh yeah…" She shifted in the seat even closer to him allowing her hand to glance over his lap.  
"Let me find a spot…" Rose gave a wantonly moan as she lightly ran her hand over him. They were just leaving the town & he tried to stay focused on where they were heading as well as Sheamus who was driving ahead of him. "Soon me lady."  
"Mmmm feel like I lose it if I don't have you…"

"That so…ye ever commune with nature."  
"Sounds perfect…please…" Her voice a lusty whine. Drew pulled the car off to the side of the road & cut the engine before getting from the vehicle. Rose stepped out as well following after him. He allowed her to catch up to him once the car was no longer in sight. Reaching him she wrapped one arm around him they lips meeting as she fumbled for his jeans. He took a hand running it down over her crouch. She moaned into the kiss as she managed to free him from his jeans. She pulled away to drop to her knees to swiftly take his cock into her mouth sucking on it as if she was starving.

Drew let out a groan as his mind tried to take in her feverish actions. "My god me dear lady…ye have quite the lips to ye…." She nodded & hummed as she still worked along his length. As she continued he looked down at her & how her legs were parted so she could slide a hand down her pants to tease herself moaning more around him.

Drew moaned as he began to talk. "While ye lips are divine I bet others feel better…lay down for me…" Rose pulled off his shaft with a slight pop looking up at him before sitting back on the ground. Laying down she lifted her hips to shimmy from her pants. She shivered as the cool December air brushed her exposed skin.

Drew lowered his jeans more before lowering between her legs. He rubbed up them feeling the heat pouring from her. "I have just the cure for ye." She licked her lips as she pulled her legs back. His eyes a grey swirl as he began to slide into her body making them one. Cries of heated pleasure filled the air around them Drew didn't care if they were discovered or not. It was not long before she had reached her climax clamping around him tight. He continued fucking her over sensitive flesh till he came himself. He looked down at her flush face, her eyes half closed as her chest fought for breath.

"Think ye can fix yeself me lady?"  
"I-I th-think so…" She tried to shimmy back into her clothing, as she stood she felt faint & collapsed.  
"Damn it." Drew grumbled as he picked her up moving back to the car & headed off again. He got to the cabin & carried Rose inside bridal style.  
"What happened to ye two." Sheamus asked from the couch.  
"Just had to cool her a bit." Drew chuckled as she began to shift in his arm a bit. He set her legs down to see if she had her balance, she hooked her arms around his neck slowly peppering his face & neck with kisses. "Hmm seens me lady is ready for some more." Drew smirked to Sheamus leading her to the open bedroom. Once the door was closed Drew told her to lay on the bed as he began to strip from his clothing.

He then looked over her with him taking in the flush look to her skin. "It will be ok me lady…I'll help you feel real good." He moved on the bed with her listening to her moan as his softest caress. "Yes that's it…" He laid kisses from her stomach up to her chest licking each nipple causing tiny cries of pleasure. He teeth bit faintly down on one nipple causing a pained whimper from her.

"It's ok ye will feel all better by the time I am done." Her eyes opened as she shook her head in a panic.  
"NO…no…stay away…" She tried to push him off of her. "Get off me…leave me alone…"  
"Shhh shhh you will be fine…you know you want this…" He pined her arms as she continued to struggle.  
"NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS GET OFF ME YOU FREAK!" She continued to struggle. Even trying to kick him as he forced her legs apart.

He released her long enough to grab her legs but when he did she tried to run off from the bed her back pressed again the headboard. He grabbed her ankles yanking her back down towards him. "Pl-please no…no…I-I…" he sneered at her, back handing her across the face. She tried to spring up to fight back at him. She caught him good across the face. As she did he caught her arm. Yanking her hard up & off the bed with him. He could see how dilated her eyes were, there was no way she was seeing him.

He spunk her around till her body was pressed against his. "Pl-please le-let me go…RELEASE ME YOU HORROR MOVIE REJECT!" She struggled against him.  
"I am going to get what I want from ye."  
"NO YOU CAN'T! NOT THAT…LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
He pushed her hard over the bed. He clasped on hand on the back of her neck to keep her there. He kicked her legs apart as he ran his free hand over her back. Muffled whimpers passed her lips.

"I beg to differ sweet…I will take whatever I want from ye over & over again." He slapped her ass hard getting a muffled scream as she tried to turn her head. "I am goin to enjoy fucking ye thoroughly."  
She whimpered & tried to struggle fighting to pull her legs together only for him to kick them back apart before slapping her ass again. "The more you make me play the games the harder it will be on ye in the end."  
Rose continued to try to fight but his grip was firm starting to cut her breath, her mind trapped within a nightmare.

* * *

_While Drew spoke to her it was not his words or his touch she pictured. She was not seeing the room of the cabin, or the softness of the bed. She was bent over a smooth section of rock within a darkened cave, the only source of light was a faint fire & phosphorus growths clinging to the cave walls & ceiling. The man holding her down, tormenting her was an old nemesis of her's…Vampiro. When it started it was his face she saw after Drew bit her. His face & voice taunting her of claiming her as his._

_It was him she was trying to escape from as she had before…he had not changed at all from that time. She knew it was a dream, but she could not wake from it. Was that yet another one of her powers to fail her? "Please…you don't need to do this to me…"_  
_"But I do my sweet morsel…you think I forgot what you had done to me?" He smacked her ass then forced his hand between her legs till he could shove a few fingers into her body. She cried in pain feeling his sharp nail scratch her flesh._

_"Mmm hot…sure so sweet as well…as sweet as your blood." He pulled the fingers free to kick it clean. "Yes I am right…Wonder how much I can get you to scream if I was to fill you all up."_  
_"NO! FUCK YOU FREAK GET OFF ME!" She tried to struggle again._  
_"Still a defiant bitch!" He released her head just enough to let him slam it harder on the stone under her making her senses dizzy. "And where is your dear guard dogs now?"_

_"Fu-fuck you."_  
_A cold laugh came from him. "As you wish it." She gave scream as he forced himself into the body sore from his fingers & not remotely turned on leading for a dry entry. He moaned at her discomfort. "That's it bitch…you know how long I waited to get my grasp on you?" He moved both hands to grip her hips thrusting her harder against him. Tears streamed her eyes as she just prayed she could wake with no memory of his actions…prays to what ever deity could hear her to know why she had been forsaken._

* * *

Drew treated her however he wished to complete his task, he knew she was trapped somewhere in her mind…that was no consequence to him. In time she grew quite & stilled as he continued to hammer her now still form. If not for the faint movement of her back as she took shallow breaths he may have had to wonder if he had suffocated her. Once he reached his own climax he released her body allowing her to fall to a heap on the ground passed out.

He gathered his things before moving to the bathroom between the rooms. He heard Krys crying out that Wade could not do this. He guessed Wade was having the same trouble he had. Latching the door he started a shower the clean himself. He felt he could take some time as he doubt Rose was going anywhere soon. He thinks he may have lost track of time faintly hearing screaming, he thought it was still Krys till he stepped from the shower knowing it was from his own room…he swore if Sheamus decided to take liberties he was going to kill him.

Stepping into the bedroom he found Rose huddled in the corner balled up screaming at some unknown assailant to leave her alone, she couldn't take more.

* * *

In her mind it felt like hours had passed since Vampiro left her alone chained to the wall of the cave. He had returned to punish her more. He raged of how she had her pet leave him nearly a cripple…well now it was time to cripple her spirit. He knew if he could break her spiritual form, the physical would fall with it. He grabbed her dragging her along the ground till she was stretched between his grip & the chains. Removing a rope from his pocket he bound her ankles before securing the rope to a large boulder near by.

She closed her eyes praying for enough strength to wake or call forth some sort of shadow being to fight him. She screamed feeling something hit across her stomach. "PL-please don't…"  
"Why don't you call your friend to stop me again!" He hit her again this time across her ribs. Earning her another scream. This continued a few times until the pain grew too much & she was claimed into the darkness.

* * *

Drew decided to play with her despite her flailing. He Grabbed her moving her ot the bed & tied her down as he had his fun once more, hey can't be too careful you know. Her screams heated his blood even more feeding off the pain & hate. A sick smile came to his face as he took what ever liberties he wished with her. She fell still once more as he finished. He knew he had to be careful as all this expenditure of energy would take a toll of his body & mind. He looked back at her as he wrapped a robe around himself hoping it was not too much of a toll on her body from what ever her nightmare was as her body needed to remain strong for the needed task.

He debated leaving her tied or not. For now he felt it best as he went to check on the situation with Wade & Krys. Sheamus was sitting on the couch looking to be in his normal foul mood self. They began to talk just before Wade joined them. The men got cleaned up & then sat down to go over their plans to keep the women under control till the needed time.

* * *

**Elsewhere**

John was growing agitated when it was approaching evening & there was no word from Rose. He had tried her phone at least three times with it always going to her voice mail. He was debating calling the hotel & be forwarded to Drew's room, but he knew if he did he would really come across as someone with feelings for her more than a concerned friend. But he also knows what she told him about Drew. He knew she was uneasy about attending lunch with him, but she wasn't going to be alone. That is when he decided to try to call Krys. He tried not to worry as hers had rung quite a few times & he knew it would slip to voice mail any moment. At least hers had rung a few times meaning it was on.

He nearly gave sigh of relief when the line picked up, that was until her heard Krys' voice. She was whispering & sounded as if she was crying. "Krys? Krys what's going on?"  
_"John? John? They took us somewhere...I'm not sure where..."_  
"Where's Rose she there with you?"  
_"Another room...god she was so scared...sounded like he was torturing her...shit...they don't know I have this...I better go..."_  
"NO KRYS WAIT!"  
_"I'll contact you when I can...want to hide it from them...they need to leave sometime."_  
"OK Both of you try to stay safe, know any clue where you are?"  
_"Two bedroom cabin...I think I remember woods...they had us drugged...shit i think I hear something...bye..."_

John sighed hanging up the phone...he had to help somehow...but how?

* * *

After Krys hung up the phone she quickly switched it to vibrate mode & stuffed it between the mattress & box-spring. She then climbed back on the bed as she was before hoping none would be aware of what she had done.


	32. Chapter 31

Later in the evening Drew got up to check on Rose. For now she was laying still. He watched her a few minutes before heading to the main room.  
"I be back in a bit guys, going to grab us some food, also better accommodations for our prizes." He grabbed the keys to the one car & headed out.

Wade got up walking the main room.  
"What have ye on edge." Sheamus asked him. Wade stopped & looked at him.  
"You honestly just ask me that? Don't you ever question what it is we are doing?"  
Sheamus looked as if he was debating the words then shook his head. "No should I?"  
"We are supposed to protect life…help guard the balance. How can this be keeping the balance?"  
"Maybe the light grows to strong."  
"ARE YOUR BLOODY SERIOUS? All the disasters in the world recently, the crime, the blight…where the hell is this light!"

Wade cringe moving a hand to his head as he almost fall to his knees. Sheamus just lightly shakes his head. "When will ye learn fella to just go with the program…tis a lot less stressful on ye."  
"It…is-isn't ri-right…" He manages to stumble to the couch falling back onto it.  
"Who is to say for sure right & wrong. Ye ever learn history is written by the victors…Well I plan to be among them. Now if some blood need to be spilled then so be it."

Wade tried to stand up to look at Sheamus. "But we are speaking human blood…Blood of babies…maybe even blood of people we love. HOW IS THAT RIGHT!?" Wade gave a groan of pain this time falling to the ground. His head pounding as if it could explode any moment, the light of the room felt like solar flairs forcing his eyes to close.  
"As for human Wade…remember ye darling wife isn't exactly human tis she? Descendant blood of a deity, a potent form. As for Drew's catch…his predecessor. There should only be one, aye? Well if she dies from the loss then we are only restoring the needed balance as ye would call it."

Wade slowly shakes his head. "No…no…it isn't right…" His voice echoed from the pain.  
"Ye are weak, Wade…looks at ye can't even stand on ye own two feet." Sheamus shook his head looking at him. Wade slowly tried to stand up.  
"I am not weak just cause I decided I want to think for myself!" Wade told him through bared teeth.

"Ye could have fooled me." Sheamus got up walking over to him. As he did Wade raised his hands in defense. "What ye think I would hit ye?" He tried to laugh. Wade raised a brow trying to judge his actions & words. Sheamus started to put an arm around Wade's shoulders as if to lead him towards the couch again. Wade lowered his arms slightly. His guard lowered just enough Sheamus turned to land a punch right in Wade's gut causing him to gasp for breath doubling over.

Wade tried to retaliate but his own senses off-balance allowed Sheamus to easily dodge the blow. Sheamus came back in with a second hit to the head. "Ye pathetic." He sneered as Wade fell to his knees. He moved closer & Wade grabbed his leg sweeping him to the ground causing Sheamus' head to bounce off the corner of a coffee table. Wade slowly tried to get to his feet making his way towards the one bedroom.

He opened the door seeing Krys still naked. What he could not see clearly was how she flinched hearing the door.  
"Krys…" The tremble to his voice clear. He kept looking over his shoulder at Sheamus as he made his way over to the bed. She turned slowly to look at him. "Get dressed…you getting out of here."  
"What?" She moved to stand. He walked over to her and slowly cupped her face in his hands.

"I know everything I done lately has not been right…I could not stop it…Forgive me…" He leaned in to kiss her. She wanted to pull away at first, but there was an unusual gentleness to it. He quickly pulled back. "Now get dressed & get out of here while you can."  
Krys shook her head. "I can't leave Rose."  
"I'll see what I can do for her while you dress…please I have Sheamus knocked out for now who knows how long that will last. Hurry please." Wade turned leaving the room.

He got to the other bed room opening the other door, he could not help but shake his head as the sight. He could see where bruises marked her skin. The richness of her skin taking on a paled almost ghostly appearance, Wisps of grey hair mixed with the rich brown. He made his way to the bed to begin untying her. Her flesh was already beginning to be rubbed raw from her thrashing. He took the sheet wrapping it around her.

"Come on Rose, wake up…I need you to wake for me…" He shook his head feeling a little woozy…but there was something different then the headache when he was fighting Sheamus. He went to lift her but felt the strength leaving his body. He managed to get her back on the bed before lowering to his knees.

Krys came out of the one bedroom after fixing her clothing in the process slipped her cell phone back in her jeans pocket. She was heading for the other bedroom when she felt something grab her leg. She gave a startled scream then kicked with her boot when she realized it was Sheamus coming to. "Fucking bastard!" Luckily she caught him nicely in the head again.

Continuing she headed into the bedroom seeing Wade nearly slumped next to the bed. She rushed over a low growl in her throat seeing Rose wrapped but some bruises could still be seen.  
"Wade?"  
He slowly moved to turn his head. "So-something happ-happened…"  
Krys moved around the bed looking Rose over. "Rose…come on Rose…" Krys didn't feel anything yet, but could see where some of the signs of age were already receding. "Rose come on snap out of it, open your eyes…he is trying to help us…focus…"

A pained gasp passed Rose's lips as her eyes tried to move, anything to pull her from the nightmares. "Ki-kit?"  
"Hey girl can you move?" Rose tried to move her head her whole body felt stiff, she began to struggle. "Relax a moment…you're wrapped up in a sheet." Krys' heart raced as her hearing picked up a door opening somewhere.

"Here…hurry…" Wade gasped out fishing in his pants for the keys. He tossed then across the bed.  
"WHAT THEE HELL!?" Bellowed Drew's voice as he made his way through the cabin. Krys quickly picked up the keys & tried to help Rose more from the bed as he came into the door way his face told the clear picture of the evil in his soul. "Well seems our prizes haven't fully made it out yet. Now be a good girly I go back where ye belong."

"Were we belong is far from you!" Krys nearly growled her eyes flashing gold. She tried to ignore the pain that tried to rip into her own body.  
"I nay thin ye two are going anywhere."  
Krys set Rose back on the bed so she could turn to try to deal with Drew. She moved towards him. "Come on you sick twisted son of a bitch!" She growled at him. Drew tried to swing to grab her, but she moved clear to hit him on his shoulder.

They fought for a bit neither at first seeing the movement from the bed. They danced around one another neither getting an overly strong hand. Drew somehow caught Krys off guard tripping her & was on her pinning her down. Before any real damage could be done he gave out a gasp as he felt something slipped & pulled round his neck. His hands released Krys to allow him to grab hold of the item around his neck.

Pulled to his feet & jerked backwards his back arching over something. Krys pulled herself to her knees seeing Rose with her back turned pulling a rope over her shoulder, with her in a hunched position caused Drew's larger frame to be pulled off his feet.  
"Forget about me?" A dark wispy tone passed her lips, almost a slight mix of her shadowed self & the almost demonic tone she use to use in the ring.

Drew was clawing for the rope as he struggled with her for breath. Krys was very close to letting Rose choke the evil bastard to death, but she knew Rose would not forgive herself for taking a life if it could be spared. She moved around & could see the dark glow from Rose's eyes even through the contacts.

"Rose…Rose…snap out of it…you can't kill him…" A low growl. "Trust me I would love you to…but you can't, plus we need to go before Sheamus wakes up."  
Rose's eyes shifted up towards Krys before dropping him. "Grab more rope & tie the Irish prick." The voice still chilled Krys at times but moved to the bed grabbing two of the lengths of rope moving to the main room. She left the room tying Sheamus' legs first, then his hands behind his back.  
A faint groan as Krys turned him. "What thee hell…" He groaned beginning to struggle.  
"Not so much fun on the receiving end is it…fella." Krys mocked him as she kicked him in the ribs. He groaned in discomfort as the impact was quite hard.  
"You fukin bitch!"  
"Proud of it too!" She crouched down delivering a good punch to his face. She stood up moving to check on Rose. She saw Drew passed on the floor now hog tied. Wade was passed out still on the floor by the bed.

Rose had wrapping the sheet around her like a makeshift toga. "Le-let's go…"  
Krys agreed & they quickly left the cabin. Krys told Rose to get in the car she was going to do something first. She handed her the keys & then moved to the car Drew was using. She crouched down focusing in her more feline traits & shredded three of the four tires. Standing up she nearly went down again doubling over.

She pushed herself up moving to the car & in the driver's seat. They nearly pealed out of there & down the one road. Rose leaned her seat back shifting in the seat.  
"Rose?"  
"I-I'll be fi-fine…" She groaned out.  
"Yeah why I have a bad feeling bout that?"  
"Negative en-energy…."  
"Could of guessed that one…like draining a demon…"  
Rose sighed. "Yeah…thanks for talking me back…"  
"Yep…you haven't snapped like that…damn not even the mess with John…"  
"When I nearly cri-crippled Vam-vampiro." Rose cringed again trying to turn on her side facing Krys. "no-none of it wa-was real…" She almost whispered to herself.

"What?"  
"Do-don't worry about it."  
"What wasn't real…you mean all that back there?"  
"No…Um…Um…wh-what ever he pu-put in my sy-system…pl-played tri-tricks wi-with my mi-mind…Wa-was not him I sa-saw att-attack me…" She gave a whimper of pain. "Fe-feels so re-real…di-did he…did he & I thou-thought it was so-someone else?"

"Very likely…um…Wade found out about Jeff…they drugged us both…I thought Wade was Jeff for a few moments. The way you screamed…I wanted to kill them. So I am guessing your delusion was not as pleasant."  
"No…" Rose groaned in pain as the car hit a rather large bump. "I felt like I was stuck in the creepy cave when wh-when Va-Vampiro in-invaded my dreams all those years ago…and he…he had su-succeeded this time."  
"Shit."

"Ne-need he-help…"  
"We will…we will…need to find a town first." Krys knew it had to be bad for Rose to admit help was needed. She soon spotted a sign for Crystal Lake. Krys just kept driving. "Why couldn't we have brought Wade with us?"  
"We cou-could barely ca-carry ourselves…pl-plus who to sa-say he wouldn't tu-turn on us in here & attack?"  
"Yeah I guess."

She noticed about ten minutes had passed & there was no sound from Rose.  
"Rose? Rosie…come on talk to me." She reached with a hand trying to lightly shake her. It took a few minutes to get a pained sound from her. "Sorry but I need you to stay awake."  
"O…OK…Try…St-still dizzy."  
"OK I think I see some lights…"

Krys pulled up to a gated community & blew the horn to get someone attention. A guard stepped from the guard-house shining a flash light at them as he approached the car. Krys rolled down the window as he got closer.  
"How can I help ya miss?" His eyes squinted a bit thinking he saw some discoloration to her face but was not sure.  
"We need some medical attention…my friend & I just escaped some kidnappers."  
"Either of you hurt bad?"  
"I have a few bruises…I think she is worse." She gulped looking at her. "Rose?" No reply at first. "Rose…ROSE!"

Her head slowly moved. A pained groan. "Miss can you tell me what is wrong?"  
"Di-dizzy….pa-pain…pl-please…"  
"It's ok Rose…he want's to help…" Krys tried to assure her. She looked back at the guard. "Sir I am pretty sure we were both drugged earlier today…I think she is still under the effects of whatever it was, she keeps slipping in & out…please I don't care if you don't let us in….but please can you call some help for us?"

"Yeah pull off to the side while I radio it in." He stepped from the car motioning to a small lot just to the left of the main gate. Krys could see as he clicked on a radio microphone attached to his uniform. She reached over turning the heater up, for some reason the cold now hitting her. If she was cold she could just imagine how cold Rose was since she was only in the sheet.  
"It will be ok…they are getting someone for us…"  
"O-OK…"

Krys tried not to worry because finally having a moment to catch her breath she knew she faintly smelled blood. She moved to pull the phone free from her pocket. She went into her log dialing the last number.  
"John?…Yeah it's me…we got out…long story. Just wanted to know we got out. We are currently outside a guarded community near a place called Crystal Lake…she isn't good she keeps slipping in & out of consciousness…I flagged a guard down he is call…" A knock on her window she turned seeing a different man in a guards uniform. "Hold on John." She rolled the window down. "Yes?"

"Ma'am want to unlock your friend's door so I can check her over…I have some medical training."  
"Yeah sure." Krys hit the button & the guy made his way around the car he popped the door open & Rose flinched.  
"It's ok Ma'am, I'm Gregory, can what's your name?" Rose tried to turn her head cringing. "It's ok Ma'am you don't need to look at me right now if it hurts. What can I call you though?"  
"Ro-Rose."  
"Pretty name Rose, where do you hurt?"  
"All over…"  
"OK…I am going to touch you now ok?"  
"Yes."

She felt as the person felt along her back she gave a faint cry as he reached her lower back. He removed his hand standing up & getting on the radio. "Keith I'm on my way back I want the emergency blankets, I don't want to move the one girl till the EMTs get here." He looked back in the car at them. "OK I will be right back, I want to make sure you both stay warm I am getting emergency blankets for you both, just hold tight." He carefully closed the door before walking away.

Krys just now remembered John was on hold. She picked the phone back up. "John? Still there John?…sorry bout that…don't know yet…look I don't know how much power I got left. Once I know what hospital we will be at I'll call or text you…yeah later." She hung up the phone & focused on Rose, that is when she started to notice the darkening of the sheet by her lower body. Her mind already told her what it was…the blood she smelled before.

She heard the siren approaching. "OK Rose…just hold on a little longer." She looked out the window seeing the one guard talking to the one EMT before they removed the stretcher from the back. She could see them glancing in her direction. Gregory walked over with them helping Krys from the car wrapping an emergency blanket around her while the two EMT's worked to carefully remove Rose from the car.

Rose gave a cringe as they talked to her. She tried to joke that the pain proved at least she was alive. They started to head back for the ambulance & Gregory escorted Krys over. They loaded Rose first & then helped Krys in the side door & into a seat she could buckle herself into. She listened as they talked to each other & Rose checking her vitals. Rose was placed on an IV, she was starting to freak seeing the needle but she had to remind herself these were the good guys.

"Um can I use my cell phone?" Krys asked as the EMT in the back was writing information down.  
"Yeah go ahead."  
"Thanks." She pulled out her cell phone sending a text to John & then Jeff with the name of the hospital her & Rose were being taken too. Jeff's she added that she would fill him in when she saw him…but if he was still at home, she could really use seeing him.


	33. Chapter 32

**Earlier in the Day**

Jeff had some lunch before heading back to his studio. He went over to the radio cranking it up before moving back to the new canvas. He picked up his fresh pallet & just got started on roughing the background some more.  
"Jeff…Jeff…YO JEFF!" yelled a voice from the door way. Jeff jumped & looked behind him to see Matt standing there.  
"Hey bro what's up?"  
"You still coming to dinner over at dad's?"

"Of course…I just need to work on this."  
"Hold up…you didn't volunteer another piece did you?"  
"Um…no…"  
"I thought you were a lot farther on Daniel's piece."  
"I was…Um come on in."  
Matt walked in to the room & closer to where Jeff was working. "What happened have an artistic tantrum?" He lightly laughs.

"Um…no…a bought of brilliance, but I want to keep it myself."  
"Jeff you keep how much of your own work…if it is really that good?"  
Jeff shakes his head. "Trust me bro this piece he wouldn't appreciate it as much as I do."  
"Yeah where is th…" Matt pauses as he picks of an odd odor. "What is that?"  
"What?" Jeff still flinging his brush.

"A smell…" He sniffs the air more. "I can't quite place my finger on it." Jeff lightly snickers. "What?"  
Jeff shakes his head. "Nothing Mattie…nothing at all." He snickers more.  
"Jeff?"  
"Don't worry about it…you sure it isn't the turpentine?"  
"Positive…What ever." He shakes his head. "So can I see this bought of brilliance of yours?"  
"Well I don't know if you would appreciate it or not…"

"And why is that?"  
"I don't know if your artistic palate is refined enough."  
"Oh god give me a break Jeff."  
"Fine, fine it is over on the drying rack."  
Matt walked across the room spotting the towel balled up near the love-seat, he then spotted something next to the love seat. "What the?" He walks over seeing a discarded piece of fabric. Moving it with his foot, tilting his head to the side knowing what it look like.

"JEFFRO!"  
"WHAT!?" He puts his brush down walking to Matt.  
"What the hell?" Jeff looks at what had Matt's focus. He let out a laugh. "OK Dude you either made up with Beth or you better start spilling."  
"No & none of your business."  
"Bro come on you had a girl in your studio? You hardly bring anyone in here. Do I know her?"  
"None your business…"

Matt got a disgusted look to his face as it hit him. "EWE! JEFFRO GROSS!"  
"No need to shout Matt I'm right in front of your." He laughs.  
"The smell…really dude…air this place out."  
"I like it…"  
"You would."  
"Hey you don't like it you can just go & I'll see you at Dad's about six."  
Matt just shakes his head walking out. After Jeff hears the front door he can barely contain his laughter.

* * *

Latter that night there were at their dad's house sitting around relaxing before Jeff was set to make the trip back down to Florida.  
"So you driving back down boy?" Jeff's father asked him.  
"Yes sir."  
"Bro that is like what nine hours?"  
"Yeah so?"  
"Doesn't that get tiring?"

"Not to me, nice & peaceful in most cases. You know how I can't stand crowded airports. Trains aren't much better. I leave Wednesday morning & get down there late afternoon, early evening. Chill with Rob till Thursday afternoon, then go do the show, sometimes I am set for a house show Friday & Sat now that I'm champ. I have the Pay per view this week so I may just stay down there this week. I haven't decided yet."

"So how you hanging being the big cheese again?" Gil asked him. "You are starting to travel other places now aren't you?"  
"I am doing good sir. As for travel, yeah they are picking up a heavy travel log again. I keep debating trying to contact Vince again."  
"Um…why?" Matt asked him. "I thought you just signed with Dixie."  
"Nope they placed the strap on me to get me to. I haven't yet though."  
"Why the hell would you go back to Vince?"

"Mattie we both know I am starting to burn out…I want to finish were we began. Besides we know the pay would be a lot better."  
"Yeah and what of the testing?" Matt looked at their dad. "Sorry sir." Gill just waved it off. While not proud of it he knew well of Jeff's marijuana use & heavy drinking at times.  
"The difference in pay will be more than enough to handle the fines."

"So wait let me get this right…you are in a place that normally turns the other cheek when it comes to the smoking, but you are willing to go back to a place with a stricter rule about it…because it is more money…just so you can turn around & use the extra money to pay off the fines?"  
"There is more to it then that."  
"Like what?"  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Jeffie…what other reason is there besides setting up for your swan song?"

"Don't worry about it bro."  
Gil laughs "Your brother is dodging like he used to when there is a girl involved."  
"DAD!" Jeff yells then looked down. "Sorry sir." He mumbles.  
Matt looks faintly shocked. "He is right isn't he Jeff?"  
"Butt out."  
"Oh my god…Jeff don't tell me you somehow got one of the new Divas when they were here Monday. Is THAT what I saw in…"  
"MATT HUSH!" Jeff snapped feeling more embarrassed.

"Now simmer down boys."  
"Sorry sir." Both boys replied together.  
"It's not one of the new girls." Jeff honestly told them. The rest of the meal was small talk before Jeff went back to his place. He walked in locking the door & wandering to the kitchen to grab a beer before falling back on the couch just wanting to forget the conversation about his mystery girl.

It was a few hours later when he heard his phone beep that he had a new text message. He figured it was Matt ragging on him more, Matt's girlfriend to apologies for the ass or Rob wondering when he may be rolling in. He was thinking he would just leave it alone till the morning. He rolled his eyes & pulled the phone out anyways & looked seeing it as an unknown number.

"What the? Great wrong number?" He opened it, he felt a large knot form in the pit of his stomach. He hit to reply.  
#Be there as soon as I can.#  
He then dialed Matt's number. "Hey bro…um…please tell me you & Reby are not ready to turn in for the night…Yes I know how late it is, ok actually I don't." Jeff glances at the clock. "Bro it's not even midnight yet…you showing your age…I need a ride somewhere…it can't wait remember I'm leaving tomorrow…um, Moore Regional Hospital…" Jeff gave a sigh. "I'm fine….but I guess something is wrong with my, um, friend…yes that friend…SHEESH IT'S KRYS OK?….he cringed when Matt wanted to start reading the riot act…MATT PLEASE?" Jeff yelled at him to get over his own voice.

"Matt you can chew me out later…but I need to go see her…I don't know what happened or why she is there…she said she would tell me once I got there…Matt you know I smoked before I came to dad's…and I had a couple beers after I got back…come on Mattie Plllleeeeeessssseeeeee." Jeff whines over the phone.

"Thanks Mattie love you…yep five minutes." Jeff hung up the phone & rushed to throw on a cleaner outfit, he had gone to dinner in his paint splattered outfit knowing he dad didn't care. He was almost bouncing when he spotted Matt's car. Jeff jumped down the few steps running to the car slipping into the front passenger seat.

They had just left Jeff's drive when Matt started in on him about messing with Krys again.  
"Matt knock it off you liked her."  
"But she dumped you."  
"We worked that out."  
"Before or after you…persuaded her?"  
"Matt."  
"Well?"  
"Sort of both."  
"Jeffro I swear at times. Isn't she married or is that a story line?"  
"She is."  
"Jeff a married woman…really?"  
"Yes really."  
"And why is she calling YOU to come to a hospital? Shouldn't it be her husband by her side?"  
"I don't know…but she did."  
"And you just have to go running like a faithful hound. Damn haven't I taught you anything?"

"OH Shut up Matt…how many times have you & Ames broken up & got back together before you moved on?"  
"That's different."  
"How so?"  
"She wasn't married any of those times."  
Jeff shook his head looking out the window. "Let's just agree to disagree."  
"Fine, so she just called you telling you to come to a hospital almost a half hour from the house…but no clue what is wrong."  
"Yep."  
"You don't even know for sure she has anything wrong."

"Well…yeah…she said her & Rose were being taken there…that she would fill me in when I got there…and that if I was still in town she could really use me right now."  
"Fine…whatever Jeff…just don't get all depressed when you get set to the side."  
"I will be fine Matt I just need to find out what is wrong…"

Matt gave a sigh, he couldn't see how he could be so faithful & borderline consumed by a woman who has been out of his life for five years. He only saw heartache in his little brothers future. Krys was taken…unobtainable…if she was why Jeff wanted to go work for Vince again that could only lead to trouble between Jeff & Krys' husband.


	34. Chapter 33

Rose cringed as she laid in the hospital bed. The room was kept dimly lit at her request. She was unsure at what point she had lost her contacts, but she near screamed bloody murder when the doctor in the ER tried to examine her. She faint remembered Krys telling the EMT in the ambulance to leave her eyes alone when she had at some point closed them. A lot still felt a blur to her. She just knows Krys managed to tell them her name & birth date, Rose had none of her belongings, they were either still at the cabin or in Drew's car. Well except for her clothing, most of that was still with John…

John…did he have any clue? She knew he had to be worried by now about her…didn't he? Yeah she was a friend, but she was sure he had more important things then her to focus on. She gave a cough followed by small cry of pain. The hospital wanted to limit any medication she was given until they could try to determine what they had been drugged with.

She couldn't even take something as simple as an aspirin because of its blood thinning properties. The best they felt they could safely do for now was Tylenol. Once they knew what the drug was or it seemed flushed from her body they may offer her something stronger. Her wrist & ankles were all bandaged up & she was informed a nurse would come in every half hour to start to keep track of any continued blood loss. They wanted to make sure it didn't appear to be growing worse. She laid on a large bed pad to collect the blood. They assured her that in her condition it was normal & they were sorry.

She heard the words but they felt numb to her, a numbness she wished would travel to the rest of her body. Even if she could not see herself she knew her face was a mess with who knew how many bruises. She now knew over half of the punishment she felt in her nightmare had really taken place to her by Drew…or someone in the group. She knew she was expected to feel sad. Was she though? She wasn't sure. If Drew succeeded with what her vision was showing before, the child would have died either way. May her loosing it now, maybe his plans would be stopped.

She knows the police had been in to ask question despite the staff trying to tell them I was not up to the stress of it. How many ways could she tell them that she doesn't really remember anything after lunch that day?

* * *

Krys laid in her bed flipping through the channels on the TV. She also went through the battery of questions from the police. She told them what she could remember…but left things hazy about the who. Just that it was three men. She couldn't remember how her or Rose arrived at the cabin or a few hours after they arrived there. She remembered leaving Rose after lunch that day the next it was night-time. She did mention fighting the men, she didn't see their faces cause she caught them off guard & just wanted to get out of there with Rose. She gave the best directions she could since the cabin was not marked to her knowledge.

She figured if they were meant to be caught…including Wade then it was in fates hands at this point. A knock on the door she looked over giving a faint smile seeing Jeff there. He walked in & she was unsure how to react seeing Matt with him. Jeff looked her over & sighed. "What happened?"  
"I don't remember much…Rose & I were kidnapped…"  
"How is she?"  
"I don't know at this point we got separated down in the ER…but last I saw her it wasn't good."

Jeff lightly nodded looking around. "Obstetrics Hm?"  
"Um….yeah."  
"Oh god." Groaned Matt.  
"Can it Matt." Jeff told him. He walked closer to her touching her cheek careful of the bruise he saw. "How far?"  
"Not positive…maybe about three months."  
"But I thought you…well…"  
"I guess they didn't work right." She hated to lie to him, but what other choice did she have right now. "With my schedule I didn't even notice I didn't get something."

"Yeah I can understand that."  
Krys gave a sigh as she reached for Jeff hand to hold it. "I had to tell the police about us."  
"Um ok?"  
"Does he?"  
"Yeah he found out…" Matt gives a grumble leaning against the wall still thinking his brother was making a fool of himself. "Matt you don't like it you can take your ass back to the car. They were nice enough to let us up here this late."  
"Yeah because nether of us are the poppa…speaking of which where is he?"

"Um…I-I-I couldn't re-reach him yet."  
Jeff raised a brow looking at her. "Krys did he have something to do with this?"  
"I don't really remember…Wade & I went out to lunch with Rose & a few of the guys. She wasn't feeling well & went to use the ladies room…after that things began to grow fuzzy."  
"OK Fine…so why did you have to tell the police about us?"

Krys gulped looking down. "To cover their bases…I…well I…um…" Krys shuttered a bit. "I gave permission for them to per-perform a rape kit on me."  
"Krys? I'm sorry…god." Jeff told her. He could feel her mental state even with the drugs in his system…it didn't block them fully, only masked them some when he didn't focus. Even Matt had to feel bad for her.  
"Luckily I don't remember it…bu-but since it was clear Rose had been…they felt it was wise I have the test performed. So they needed to know who I had been with recently."

"BRO YOU DIDN'T WRAP IT!"  
"Matt if I need to tell you to shut up again…" Jeff started. "For crying out loud there are sick women around us…women with newborns or about ready to have them & you causing a racket." He looked at Krys a faint smirk. "You already knew last night didn't you?" She lightly nodded. "It's ok."  
"Like hell." Matt mumbled before he left the room.

"Sorry bought him." Jeff started.  
"To be expected."  
"So what you gonna tell him if he shows up & sees me here?"  
"I haven't thought of it…I just couldn't reach him & needed someone here…"  
"Well I am…I can hold off leaving by a few hours at least."  
"Thanks Jeffy."  
"Any time." He lifted her hand kissing the back of it before he let go of her hand to gab a chair to sit.

* * *

_Rose was laying in bed her eyes were closed. She thought she heard breathing in the room. She was waiting for a nurse or orderly to announce their presence. A sign posted on her door informed anyone that came in to announce themselves & warn her if they were to change the lights._

_They had acquired a pair of dark glasses like they use for cataract patients, but any attempt of sleep she couldn't exactly wear them. When the doctor in charge of her case that night asked about her eyes she only said it happened in a chemical accident years before. She faintly remembers a startled scream that came the same time she screamed from the light. Her guess was she looked like something from a horror move, the bruises her body held, the blood that coated the lower half of her body, then for them to force her eyes open to only have pure black orbs looking back at them before she could rip her head free from their grasp._

_"Whose there?" She called out. There was no reply. "I know someone is in here." She reached for the tray table where the glasses were only to hear it moved away. "Who are you?" First hearing then feeling her sheet being moved she tried to grab for it. "GET OFF ME!" She wrestled the sheet with one hand while feeling for the call button with the other. "NURSE! SOMEONE!" A hand clamped around her nose & mouth pressing down onto the bed._

_She fought trying to pull the hand off her as it began to cut her breath. The sheet ripped from her body. The breath of the being trying to cut her from her gave way to a sigh. Her eyes opened from fear, she needed to try to see the eyes of her tormentor. The dim light only gave way to shadows. The cascade of hair, the size she had a clue. A sick smile barely seen when her tormentor saw the eyes open as the blackness to them faintly shimmered like black pearls._

_"Seems I was a bit rough with ye after all…" Drew's voice a harsh whisper. She allowed her nails to dig harder into his arm but it seemed to make no difference to him. "Had they removed the mass yet or does it still rest in ye?" He ran his other hand over her stomach she cries out from under his hand. "Still hurts M'lady?" She tries to move to kick him or something as she feels her eyes growing heavy. "Either way we will still have a use for you." She would try to scream words of protest but she knew it was pointless._

_Her eyes started to drop close, was he content with suffocating her in a hospital bed? She served no propose to him without the child. Then again he just said somehow they did. Her eyes closed again, she could hear the monitors going off, she could only guess he has detached them from her body. She thought he had let go of her at that point, but she wasn't too sure of anything at that point._

_He lifted her in his arms including covering her lower part with the blood covered pad. Drew headed towards a corner of the room. He was just starting to call forth a gateway for them when he felt a pain rip through his left shoulder. The pain was enough of a distraction to lose focus on his spell & dropping Rose. She cried in pain, in her weakened state made the cry barely above a whisper._

_Drew turned toward the source of the pain, With the light from the hall all he could make out was a large dark silhouette. The form filled about three-quarters of the door. Something was seen outlined in the forms right hand. "Ye have no claim over her, be gone specter." Drew yelled at it. His hand tried to feel for the source of the pain he still felt in his shoulder._

_"I don't know if you real…or a figment of her mind." The voice rumbled from the door. "But I advise you leave her alone." The large form moved his right arm the light from the hallway reflected off hints of silver or steel on the item in his hand. "Or the next will be your heart…then I will just see if you are real or not by the light of day."_

_Drew back away from where Rose laid on the floor. "This isn't over…"_  
_"We will just see about that one." He watched as Drew was swept into a shadow rift. He then lowered the weapon stepping into the room & over to Rose. She had managed to push herself up to sit & tried to move away as he approached but the wall was too close to her._  
_"Pl-please le-leave me al-alone." She was panting trying to fully regain her breath._  
_"Jade…my once sweet stone…I can not change the past & only help with the future. I don't know what happened to my dark winged angel. My once queen of night & dreams."_

_He took the strap of the cross-bow which she remembered from last time as he slung it over his back. He was dressed in the long black duster, black jeans, shirt & boots. He extended his hand down to her. "You should see by now I am will not hurt you…not here…"_  
_"I trusted before…"_  
_"I know…" If she could see his eyes in the dimness she would see a sorrow in them. "I know out there…I am not good for you…I may never be…but at least in here…in here things can be different."_

_"How I know any of this is real?"_  
_"You don't…if I am real or how you envision your protector in this place…does it matter?" She slowly took his hand standing up. She stumbled a bit falling into his arms. "He has corrupted you…I feel it from you…allow me to take you someplace else then this."_  
_She lightly nodded. She had no clue how the man or a vision of the man that had hurt her so deeply could be a source of comfort now._

_She barely felt him lifting her up in his large arms cradling her against him. His warm breath tickled over her face as he held her. "Remember even if not a walker...you can control yourself in dreams. Your injuries do not exist here." She lightly nodded as she closed her eyes relaxing against him. She till could not explain it. She did not feel them walking, but some how could feel things changing around the two of them. She could smell the fresh air, hear the rustle of trees, a faintly warm breeze brushing her skin._

_She gave a shutter, remembering before she was in a bloodied hospital gown. "I am going to set you next to a hot spring." She slowly opened her eyes a faint blush crept her flesh seeing she was nude. He had a faintly amused smirk. He was no longer in the trench coat & the cross-bow was not in sight. The black shirt was a tank top showing his tattoos._  
_"Jade it is not my first time seeing you like this…relax."_  
_"But…um…" the blush grew before she turned to head into the water hoping the darkness of the night sky even with the bright moon would hide her._

_He just stood there watching her at times glancing around the edges of the clearing they were in. She saw the worry to his eyes. "We are in your scape…you worried of more beasts?"_  
_"Just focus on cleansing yourself…allow the spring to purge the evil energy he polluted you with. I will let you know if we must move."_  
_She lightly nodded as she moved to float on her back. She knew he was right…he had seen her naked quite a few times in real life & within their shared dreams. If he wanted to take advantage of her or harm her he very well could at this moment no mater how strong she tried to make her defenses._

_As she moved she could feel the strands of blackness flow out her hands & feet. "How is your wife?" She asked not even fully sure why, doing so caused a deep wound to herself._  
_"A cheap replacement." He told her in a monotone voice._  
_"But what you went though…"_  
_"I am not with Sara…she is dead."_

_"What?" Rose moved to stand in the water her hair wet hung in thick tendrils around her. "Wh-what happened?"_  
_Taker shook his head. "It doesn't matter…she is gone…that is all that maters...doesn't it?"_  
_"I don't know. You married again?"_  
_"Yes." He looked back at her. "As I said a cheap replacement…to both of you…a puppet that lets me manipulate her in fear of loosing me."_

_He shook his head looking away from her. "I liked that you were like my opposite yet also my equal…while you were vulnerable at times, you were also a lot stronger than many gave you credit for. I was a fool…your companionship changed me…I hated…despised being alone…" He lowered his head. "So after Sara's death I could not stand the loneliness & allowed myself to be swayed by a pretty young face. She acted so strong, so sure of herself in public…but with a little pushing I saw how fragile she really was. She was little more than just a thing to be by my side…She was not the creation Sara had become, nor was she the mate you would have become…If I had not allowed myself to be swayed that night by the past."_

_"Well that can't be changed now."_  
_"I know…you need someone better than me…I know th…" He stopped and started looking around. "Come…" He extended a hand & she stepped from the water. Coming out she was in a familiar grey simple gown. "May I?" She nodded & he lifted her up again, she wrapped her arms around his neck as he moved with an inhuman speed for a grouping of trees & through them. It was all a blur until they reached the fence of the home. The gates opened as they approached & he carried her inside. He set her back down on the floor & took a hold of her hand leading her through the large house. He reached an upper floor opening a nice size bedroom. "As I was saying…I know there is the right man for you somewhere…he may not be to lightest of souls…but he can not be influenced by the evils like I have in the past."_

_"Influenced? You mean possessed like Drew or the others?"_  
_Taker gave a sigh lowering his head more to look at her. "I am sorry to say he is beyond saving…He is much like Sara was. If you try to separate the darkness from within him…it will kill the host."_  
_Rose's eyes widened faintly now a purple color within the dreams. "Yo…you stopped me…not cause you wanted to protect the demon…but because it would have killed her?"_

_"Yes…The body had no mortal soul within it…to remove the demon would have removed any trace of a soul either killing her or leaving an empty shell in a comatose state. I could not leave my daughters without a mother back then."_  
_"And you feel Drew is just as corrupted?"_  
_"Yes…I do not know how you could not see it in him?"_  
_"Blinded by hope I guess…"_  
_Taker took a hand holding her lightly under her jaw. "Be careful…if the balance was to lose you…"_  
_"It already has."_  
_"What you mean?" His eyes studying hers._  
_"When you sent me away…when I came back…my power have been growing weaker…in some cases vanished all together…When you sent me away a replacement was created…Drew was that replacement…so in a way to created him." A hint of hurt, anger & sadness in her voice & face._

_"I can not change it…I can only help you now…even if we can not be together, we need each other still…I pray you find the one I describe…I pray you will know them once you find them…I won't stand in their way…you deserved better than what I could give you."_

_"Th-thank you…but if you hurt me again…"_  
_"You can gladly haunt me & feast on my soul." He leaned down close to her. She was unsure why she didn't pull away. Her eyes closed feeling his breath on her skin as his mouth as a mere few inches from hers coming even closer. He stopped himself when they were barely a breath apart. "I want to…how I still wished…but I know it is not fair to you…" He stood back up letting go of her jaw. Her eyes opened feeling a whirl of different feelings. His eyes told the story of his longing, his pain, even deeply his love. "Rest as long as you must…I will keep my word to watch over you in your dreams when I am able to. Other than that I will try not to burden you any more." He turned heading down the hall._

_A part of Rose wanted to chase after him, grab him & force him to kiss her. She didn't because she knew he was right…they were each other's past…and maybe besides allies…maybe dare she say friends in time…there could never be anything more between them. That was a chapter they both had to force close. She headed into the room & shut the door heading right for the bed & laying down in it. As her head hit the pillows she felt she swept off into a restful slumber._


	35. Chapter 34

John when he got the text rushed off to the hospital not caring what time it was. He got there & at first could not get in. He was informed that it was past normal visiting hours & they had already admitted a couple of visitors for Krys. He then inquired about Rose. The woman behind the desk looked him over debating if she should break protocol or not.  
"One moment." She picked up her phone hitting a few buttons. "Hey Karen It's Jess…I'm ok…well I have a man down here that wishes to come up to see Ms. Lindsey…yes I know…I know…well isn't she still on the 30 watch?…I see…I'll hold…" The woman gave a light sigh as her eyes shifted from her desk & back to John. "She is…ok…hmmm…ok thanks."

She hung up the phone I looked back at John. "I am sorry, they said she is asleep & feel she is stable e…Opps…um…" John nods.  
"It's ok…um is there a place near by I can maybe crash for a few hours & come back in the morning? It is almost a two hour drive for me back."  
"Let me make a call for you." The woman picked up the phone with a smile on her lips as she dialed. "Hello Bobby?…hey Bobby it's Jess over in the main…I have a bit of an odd favor….I have a guy here that need a bed for a few hours…no not one of those…well it's a long drive for him, he just got here after hearing about some friends of his…" She looks at John. "I don't thing he needs any meals, just a place to rest his head a bit." She sees John nodding his head. "Come on Bobby, it mean a lot to me…Well yeah I guess he is…well no…no…hey one of them could be…He is right here in front of me man don't do this." John tried not to blush having a funny feeling. "Thank Bobby you a doll." She hung up the phone with a smile.

"OK There is a few rooms unoccupied in our extended stay facility. If you got back out to the lot & pull onto the main strip you will want to turn right & follow it around the bend. I will see a smaller 4 floor building to your left. They will need to buzz you in the front door this time of night."  
"Thanks Jess. You still be on in the morning?"  
"Till nine."  
"OK…thanks again." John smiled as he headed out the door.

He got back in the rental & followed her directions. Walking to the front door & hit an intercom on the wall.  
"Hello?" came a crackled voice.  
"Hi I'm John…Jess sent me over."  
"Ah yes…" He hear a small buzzer & the automatic door slide open. He walks in & see a younger man standing there with a right smile. "Oh wow…um…sorry…um follow me."  
"OK" John tried not to chuckle slightly as he follows the guy through the building. They reach a bank of rooms that the door are still open.  
"You can use this one."  
"Thanks….Bobby right?"  
"Um…right."  
"Fan I take it?"  
"Um…yeah." John could tell the guy was nervous.  
"Anything I can do as a thank you?" Bobby quickly shook his head. "OK if you think of something before I head back over let me know." John gave a warm smile before walking into the room & removed his shirt & shoes before laying down closing his eyes.

* * *

Jeff stayed with Krys even when she finally was asleep. He just saw red in his eyes. He knew somehow Wade had a hand in what took place to at least Krys if not the both of them. He had told Krys once normal visiting hours started he would try to get an update on Rose for her. His phone rang at one point & it was Matt wondering where the hell he was. Jeff told him he could go if he wished, but he was staying.

This of course lead to a heated conversation between the two which Jeff tried to keep his voice down. When Matt threatened to not come back for him Jeff said that was fine he would catch a cab back home. Matt was not shy with calling Jeff a fool before he hung up. Jeff just shook his head as he then laid it down on the bed next to her.

* * *

John woke up looking at the clock ticking on the wall & read it was about seven. He used the small bathroom in the room to freshen up just a little since he didn't pack anything. Slipping his shirt & shoes back on he peeked in the hall seeing it was already bustling with activity of residents & staff. Making his way through the halls of course a few people spotted & recognized him. He would stop & greet them, talk a few moments then continue on his way.

Once he was back outside he got in his car making the short drive to the main entrance. He headed inside & inquired about Rose again having a feeling Krys was either asleep now or still had her visitor with her. He was made to wait as they called her floor again.  
"Sir you can go see her in about five minutes. You will need to check in with the nurses station on the fifth floor.."  
"OK Thanks." John just had an Oh yeah moment & ran back to his car to grab the bag he had rushed to pack for her. He came back in & headed for the elevator bank.

Once on the fifth floor he made his way to the nurses station. A blond behind the counter looked at him with a light smile. "May I help you sir?"  
"Yes I'm here to see my friend I was told to report here first. Her name is Rose Lindsey."  
"Ah yes, your name?"  
"John….Cena."  
"One moment." She moved out of the station & down the hall turning a corner out of his sight. He was wondering what was with all the security checking. Then he realized…they may have still been looking for the kidnappers.

John's heart pounded his chest wanting to crawl its way into his throat when he remembered Krys' words 'it sounds like they are torturing her'. How bad was Jade?  
"Sir?" He blinked looking at her. "You can follow me." He nodded & followed her down the main hall & turned two corner till they stopped out of a room. The nurse knocked & waited. "Miss?"  
"Yes?" Came a still strained voice.  
"I have your visitor."  
"OK…Just warning you…I am not exactly a pr-pretty sight."

"I'll be fine Jadie." John spoke up before moving the curtain to step around it. John couldn't help the sigh wanting to slip his lips.  
"Yeah I know…hey John."  
"Hey? The extend I get is a hey?" He slowly shook his head. "They are dead…"  
"John…"  
"No…I already know…"  
"What?"  
"I reached Krys when you were kidnapped…the fools never took her phone. Oh man." He walked closer to her sitting down.  
"We…we we-were drugged…how cou-could she of to-told you an-anything?"  
"Maybe she wasn't given as much? Maybe it didn't affect her as bad…I have no clue. I talked to her while you two were still being held & she called again while you were escaping." John rubs his face trying not to cry as he set the bag down. "I want to hug you so bad right now…but I have a feeling it may not be wise."

"Sorry."  
"Hey it's not your fault."  
"OK so you weren't here earlier?"  
"Well I was…well not up here…they wouldn't let me…"  
"So you…um you didn't send me those?" She points to the table under the TV. John turned to look & saw a glass vase holding rainbow-colored roses.  
"Nope. He wouldn't….would he?" John almost whispered as he stood up to look at them. "There is a card."

"Oh? Um…you read it please."  
John felt a little odd but pulled the small card from the holder. The front just said well wishes with her name. He took a breath as he opened it. He had to move near the window for more light so he could read it over first, then unsure if he could repeat it. "I may feel a bit foolish."  
"John please."  
John cleared his throat and taking another breath. "You are a precious bloom withering in a desert of hate & pain. I hope in time I may be your rain to give you the nourishing love you need & deserve. It's just signed with an R."

She got a cold chill looking down. She adjusted the dark sun glasses so they wouldn't slip. "John no one knows I am here…I wondered how you even did before you mentioned Krys' phone."  
"It's ok…I'll help look after you."  
"I don't know if going home would be safe…"  
"Jadie talk to me…" She looks at him. "Was it 'them'…"  
"I can't say 100%."  
"Why not?"  
"Because even when we were fighting to get out…It is a jumbled mess. Last I remember was getting sick at lunch. The next clear thought was this room."  
"Ah…how is…"  
"Don't…just don't say it…"

John lightly bit his bottom lip. "OK You will only hear this once from me…I'm sorry."  
"Thanks. So what's in the bag?"  
"Oh I wasn't sure how soon they were letting you go. So it was fresh clothing, your toiletry bag…oh & Buster."  
"Buster?"  
"OK, OK, I had to call him something." John reached in the bag pulling out the biker bear.

"I guess Buster works. Part of me wants to hold him like a scared child…but another wonders…"  
"What that the man who left you Buster left the roses?"  
"Yeah…"  
"You liked him before?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well the bear won't hurt you Jadie…here." John handed her the bear & she took it hugging it tight burying her head against its head. John took in more of her bruises & the wrappings to her wrists.

He knew if he got a hold on any of the three there was going to be hell. He heard Rose quietly crying as she smothered the bear. He knew it was many years…but the few he did know her, he knew she did not cry often. "Jade…Jade…I'm gonna touch you ok?" She lightly nodded. He moved barely sitting on the edge of the bed & lightly rubbed her back.

She didn't know why but she moved an arm from the bear & wrapped it around John. Tears still fell from her eyes. "It's ok…I help how ever I can…you just need to tell me ba…" He stopped himself mid-word.  
"I know it don't mean anything John." She mumbled against his shirt.  
"What?"

She slowly pulled back & laid back down cringing. "You were getting ready to call me babe…I know it is something you say without the romantic aspect of it…you know like some southerners call people hun or darling….It's just your own quirk."  
"Yeah I guess…I mean it though…"  
A knock on the door "Miss?"  
"Yes?"  
"Um you have another visitor?"  
"Who?"  
"A Mr. Hardy? He says your friend is worried about you."  
Rose tried not to shake her head. "He can come in."  
John looked at her. "Hardy?"  
"Yeah…seems the two of them made up…I guess she contacted him."  
"Fun."  
"Be civil."  
"I will."

Another knock & Jeff walked around the drape stopping dead in his track seeing Rose's condition & also seeing John there. "How's Krys?" Rose asked.  
"Worry about you."  
"Well they haven't told me when I can get out of here yet. Um…physically how is she?"  
"Besides the bruises to her face she seems to be ok…they may be releasing her in a few hours."  
"I am sure they want to make sure she has a safe place to go."

A nurse came back in. "Can you two gentleman step into the hall a moment."  
"Um…sure." They both told her moving out of the room shutting the door. They both looked at each other as if to debate who would talk first.  
"How much you know?" John asked.  
"I know they were taken from somewhere…you saw how Jade looks…lucky Krys isn't that bad…she says she don't know who did it…"  
"You have a feeling though?"  
"Yep & let me guess so do you?"  
"Yeah."  
"So anything with you two?"  
"Um…no."  
"You wouldn't mind though."  
"Butt out Jeff."  
"That's a yes."  
"No that is just a butt out of it."

"Fine man…fine…but you never know if you don't ask."  
"You not listening…butt out…you got your update why don't you go keep an eye on Krys till you need to go scamper back down to Florida."  
"Fine man fine." Jeff turned on his heels heading down the hall. The nurse came back out to talk to John.  
"Why don't you head down to the cafeteria & grab some breakfast. The doctor wants to talk to her a bit more as does police…once done if she feels steady enough we may be releasing her."  
"OK…um…let her know I will be back." The nurse nodded as John headed down the hall & for the elevators.

Once he was on the elevator he pulled out his phone calling the first R name he could think of. "Randy we need to have a talk."


	36. Chapter 35

December 5, 2012

John got back up to Rose's room & knocked. "Yes?" He heard her call out.  
"All clear?"  
"Yeah." John opened the door & she was all set to go. "I may feel a little odd you going through my things like I am sure you did to find my spare contacts, but thanks."  
"It wasn't too bad."  
"Liar."  
"What?" He chuckled grabbing her things for her heading out.  
"John I know where my case was."

"Hey I been around girls before…not like you had toys."  
"JOHN!" She playfully hit him in the chest. He just chuckled as they continued.  
"Relax it's fine." He led her to the car helping her in. She had Buster with her & one of the roses along with the card, she left the rest of the roses behind. She requested the nurse place them someone nice to brighten someone else's day. They were sweet, but she knew they would not travel well.

She tried not to keep shifting in the seat, but she couldn't help it. "Still in discomfort?"  
"Yeah, The doctor said it was to be expected…um I need a store on the way back to the bus."  
"Drug store?"  
"That will work."  
"OK not a problem."

She leaned her seat back to try to get comfortable. "I wonder if I should get a new phone or not."  
"Why?"  
"Well the rate I seem to go through them."  
"Jadie this is you first once since you been back right?"  
"Yeah…but that is not even two months."  
"People need a way to get a hold of you."  
"Yeah like that did a lot of good."

"It wasn't your fault."  
"Yes it was."  
"No…don't blame yourself for this mess…the police will find them."  
"Not that it will matter."  
"Why not?"  
"You wouldn't understand."

"Jadie come clean with me…it was them wasn't it?"  
"Them?"  
"Jadie…you know who I mean…it was Drew & his buddies…and I don't mean Heath & Jinder…He attacked you & Wade attacked Krys? Didn't they, I don't know Sheamus part in this mess yet."  
Rose turned her head looking out the window. "Stay out of it John."  
"I am already in it…"  
"Pl-please it doesn't matter."  
"Yes it does…damn it Jadie…it matters…it matters to me…it matters to who ever is sending you these gifts. Talk to me."

"I don't know for sure…"  
"I don't buy that…"  
"John I was hallucinating…My last clear thought before the hospital was being at lunch…I was feeling sick so I went to the restroom…I had ordered something heavy so when I came back I changed my order to some soup. I was drinking water…that is the last I remember clearly…I have small fragments…but I know it wasn't all real."

"Like what?"  
"John please."  
"You know it helps to talk about it."  
"Yeah right…fine I thought instead of some remote cabin I was held prisoner in a cave, tortured & raped by a man I had not seen in 12 years." With her tone of voice John wasn't sure if she was being sarcastic, or honest. Her tone then dropped a little, her gaze still out the window. "Crazy hmm?"

"Oh shit…" It just hit him she wasn't making it up. "Sorry Jadie…any clue why him of all people?"  
"A painful memory I guess…before you ask…no he didn't…not for lack of want…He was stopped last time…the closest he got to personal contact…well I guess depends on point of view."

"Um ok?"  
"Well…um…." She felt herself shaking a little. "Did I ever tell you anything of my past with Vampiro."  
"No…"  
"You watch WCW towards the end?"  
"A little…But I heard the name before…some hack job that decided to make a name by going after…shit, Sting."  
"Yep…"  
"OK how you get mixed with him?"  
"He attacked me to get to him."  
"But you didn't work on camera."  
"Most of the time. He attacked me…he cut me…then licked the blood."  
"Gross."

"Yeah…well there was that…the time he tried to abduct me_ 'even if just a dream'_, then the night of his last match in the company…he cornered me in the hallway before he fought Shadow…he forced himself on me, kissing me…after he walked away I noticed blood in my mouth. He is also the one to cause the injury to my eyes."  
"Fuck Jadie…"

"Yeah I guess you can say he was the first to make me feel really vulnerable…more so in a sexual way. Yeah I had some issues in High school, even dealing with a few other issues backstage in WCW, so yeah…that's the fucked up shit I was hallucinating about while Dre….fuck."  
"Jadie you know I already guessed it…just glad you said it finally even if it was a slip. The question…why you defending him?"  
"Even if he gets arrested…it won't matter…"  
"What the hell you talking about? Jade he used to beat his wife…now he beat & assaulted you…you were fucking sent to a hospital…what's next he will kill someone?"

He sighed realizing his words. "Jadie I'm sorry."  
"Enough John…you told me I would only hear that at the hospital. what's done is done…as for him…trust me…even if he gets arrested…it won't stop him."  
"Why not? Jade to can't keep running from him…plus he will just go after someone else."  
"Krys ever tell you how I escaped the fort when it…um…exploded."  
"Well…kind of…not that I fully understood…I will be honest Jadie, some of the stuff she told me sounds like things from a fantasy story…maybe mixed with horror, but still fantasy."

"Well lets just say…Drew can do that same thing…you think a locked cell will stop him."  
"You telling me he can escape a locked room?"  
"Faster then Houdini."  
"Damn. Still need to try."  
"I was as honest with the police that I could…If they find them as we left them…then they will be caught."  
"How you left them?"

"Yes it was all three of them…At least Wade is being influenced to do these things…he actually tried to help Krys & me get away. He was knocked out…while Krys & I left the other two tied up."  
"Nice one…gift wrapped for the police."  
"Well unless Wade fell back under what ever influence once he came to."  
"Can hope Jadie…the cops won't buy a story of someone being influenced my magic."  
"I know. I know Krys hopes there is hope for Wade when this is over."  
"OK so what is the mess with Jeff then?"  
"I don't know…they made amends…I don't know if there is more than that…knowing that Wade can be swayed…who knows how safe it is for her to stay around him even after this mess is over."

"You see this mess ending some how & soon?"  
"Some how yeah…not sure good or bad yet…soon…I think so."  
"Jadie I don't like how you making that sound…"  
"I am not sugar coating it…I have not seen good things….I doubt you want to hear more."  
"Fine…just know by you shutting up I am thinking bad things."  
"Lets just say there is more blood to still be spilled."  
John sighed. "I was worried you were going to say that. Spilled as in injured…or dead?"  
"Which you think?"  
John tried not to shutter. He felt maybe it best if the rest of the drive was in silence.

They were back on the bed & Rose was trying to relax. "When the bus starts heading north again…I think I will take the rental & head south."  
"Why?"  
"I realized Drew can get pretty much where ever I am…he may be expecting me to head home…he can get that information from Wade. I will place a call down to Florida make sure Steven's house has been take care of in my absence, apologize for not being there & let them know I am on my way back."

"Can't he find you there too?"  
"I didn't have Steven's address listed in anything in my purse. So none of the three should have that knowledge."  
"Ah ok…how long would you need to hide out for?"  
"I don't know yet…no longer then June."  
"JUNE!?"  
"Yeah…um…Krys is pregnant."  
"Shit…ok what that have to do with anything?"  
She looked down a moment lightly placing a hand to her stomach then quickly pulled it away. "We both have a feeling the pregnancies had something to do with what they were planning for us. She should be due sometime in June…so what ever is planned must be before then."

"Um…ok…be careful & let me know when you get a new phone…I will try to help by making people think you are still traveling with me as long as I can. Even if I need to say you are sick or something."  
"Thanks John."  
"Hey anything to help…" John looks a little nervous as he thinks something running his hand over his head. He then shakes his head. "You know what…why don't you take my bed for the next day or two while you are healing…before you take off on me."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah I don't mind roughing it on the bunk."  
"Thanks."  
"Yep…go on back you still look tired."

"Yeah I guess I am still drained…um…let me know when we stop for dinner?"  
"Sure thing."  
She gave John a light hug before heading back to the back section slipping her shoes off before slipping into the bed. John gave a light sigh wondering how long he can keep the charade up to keep her safe.


	37. Chapter 36

They pulled into a stop & John went back to check on Rose. She jumped when he first touched her, her eyes opened in fright. "Oh…hey.."  
"Sorry bout that."  
"It's ok I told you to. What time is it?"  
"After six…Joe found a local dinner that allows busses. I hope that is ok?"  
"It's fine. You should know that by now."  
"Yeah, I'll meet you upfront." John turned leaving the sleep compartment. Rose made her way from the bed slipping her sneakers on then joining him.

They headed out & inside the place. They were quickly led to booth & orders placed. She was unsure what to order her stomach still felt in knots.  
"Why don't you get something light on your system like a soup or salad?"  
"Um…I guess a chef salad…no soup…"  
"Oh yeah...ok…"  
The waitress came over & they placed they orders. John got a coke & a bacon cheese burger. Rose got her salad & an ice tea. "God now I am sounding like one of the divas."  
"Relax will ya?"

She just gave a light sigh trying to smile. "Sorry."  
"You been through a lot it's ok." He reached over lightly taking her hand. She jumped at first.  
"Um…John…" He looked down with a blush pulling his hand away. "It's ok…I'm reading too much into it."  
"Um…yeah…"  
"Aren't I?"  
John shakes his head a bit. "It doesn't matter does it?"  
"Yes it does…"  
"You're a nice woman Jadie…you sacrifice so much for others…shit…I just hate seeing you so hurt & scared…." He tilts his head looking. "Speaking of hurt…um…"

Rose lightly bit her bottom lip. "I heal fast."  
"Yeah I see that…let me guess another complex story?"  
"Um…yeah…." John had no clue she had been drawing energy from the patrons carrying on around them. If she didn't she would have had to also explain her slowly turning into a silver fox.  
"You know maybe you can sit down sometime & tell me these stories."  
"John if some of the stuff I told you about before sound like a tale of fantasy…you will really think I had you walk into La la land." She reached for her tea that had just being brought. She added some sweetener to it before sipping some of it.

"It's ok I just want you to know you can trust me." He reached over taking her hand again. She slowly shifted her eyes up towards him. "Look I listened to everything you said before…it would be foolish for you to get invested in me because of my past…I have a feeling you would be worried if you did I would become like Wade."  
She tried to smile as she finally lowered her eyes from his. "Lets just say I have a feeling somehow…somewhere there is the right match for me…someone unphased by my truths & unswayed by the evils lurking around."

"Jadie." John lifted her hand kissing it. "No offence…that sounds like a fantasy in itself. How is any human incorruptible? I get teased about being a damned boy scout…and well we saw what happened."  
Their food was brought over & he let go of her hand. They slowly began to eat.  
"Are you really sure you want to head down to Florida? You can be just as safe staying with me…"

"How?"  
"If he is around break up with him…have him arrested…" John looks around. "We will talk more after dinner ok?" Jade nods & goes back to eating already know what John was hinting at. They tried to hold a little more small talk before John paid for their meal & they left. Once back on board John took her hand leading her to the back shutting the door.

"What you doing?" She asked as John turned toward her.  
"Joe is good at keeping his mouth shut…but I am sure somethings you still don't want being heard."  
Rose lowered her head before sitting. John moved sitting next to her. He gently placed his arm across her shoulders. She leaned against him. "Jadie…I know you said he can somehow get out…but if you are around me or at the arena & it is listed he was arrested…he can't get near you." He lightly rubbed her arm. "How can anyone look out for you if you hide off somewhere?"

"I don't know…I just know a jail cell won't stop him…also what about Wade & Sheamus…"  
"Even if they didn't touch you…they had a hand in abducting you…you can't let them just get away with it."  
"What If they are not to blame?"  
"Can you make that call do you know for sure?"  
"Well I know Wade tried to help us…"  
"I don't know. I wish I did…I know you don't want Krys hurt…but will it help her if Wade stays free?"  
"No…but if he is locked away…how can we help free him? How is it different then your own past."  
"Shit." John looked down. "So you saying you think they are possessed? But on top of that Drew has some sort of powers?"  
"No & yes."  
"What?"

Rose gave a sigh as she stood up. "They are not possessed as much as…influenced."  
"By what?"  
"Sadly Drew…He is beyond possessed…his spirit had been consumed by vile darkness. Unlike you…there is no pulling him back." She lowered her head. "The thing is before that took place to him…he was a lot like I am…he just was not strong enough to fight the things we fight."

"You mean almost like what happened to you when you helped me? When you were gone for almost that month?"  
She slowly raised her hand to her chest lowering her head. "In a way…but I continued to fight it even at the risk to myself…" She lifted her head back up. "Seems his spirit was not as strong & I did not know it till it was too late."

The bus jerked slightly causing her to get thrown off-balance & John quickly reached to steady her. "I got you."  
"Yeah I see that." She tried to laugh. He helped her sit back down next to him.  
"Jadie…you need to worry about yourself. I'll help you get Drew out of your life…as for Wade & Sheamus…well you can't help what happens. I don't know their story. We can make sure Drew is not a threat anymore to you…or anyone else." He tried not to sigh. "I'll even help you try to find out who your admirer is if you wish." He took a hand to turn her head gently. "I just want you to know he is not the only one that wishes to show you that you deserve to be loved & cared for."  
"Thanks John." She tried not to laugh as his thoughts seemed almost screaming. He let go of her face & turned his head away lowering it.

"Um…sorry…"  
"You will find the right girl John."  
"Yeah…I thought that before…"  
"What Krys?" John blushed. "And now Wade is in the way."  
"And if not him…seems Jeff is coming back in…"  
"OK so wondering…Krys & I are so different…if you still have these feelings about her…how could you have them about me?"  
John shake his head. "I don't know…I guess they are not exactly the same…I care about both of you…you both attractive in your own ways…I want to look out for & protect you both even if in most cases you both are quite capable…maybe even better than I could do. I can understand & see why you would not be interested in me…"

"And why is that?"  
"Well come on look at your track record hun….well before the current situation…you tend to go for the older guys…surprised people don't think you a gold digger…Taker…Sting…sheesh...OUCH!" He yelped when Rose backhanded him across the chest. He playfully rubbed the spot as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Fucking jerk…" she grumbled.  
"Well I wouldn't mind the first part."  
"Damned horn dog too." She stood up heading for the door.  
"Come on Jadie I'm only joking with you." She stopped a moment. "Come on…sit…please." She looked back at him as he looked on with his big blue eyes so sorrowful.  
"Puppy eyes really?"  
"Hey they working?"  
"I haven't decided yet."  
John stood up moving towards her closing the small space between them. "I mean it I will help you find who this guy is sending you gifts…maybe some how find out if he is this mystery fit you are talking about."

He gently wraps his arms around her. "But till then…allow me to be your shelter…know you can come to me for help…for comfort…" He dimples pop slightly as he jokes. "Hey & if you get a certain itch I wouldn't mind scratching it for you."

"God damn you John." She had enough movement in his arms to hit his chest again. "So sweet then you need to turn it into a horn dog moment again. I can't fucking believe you."  
John couldn't help but laugh as she didn't have enough space to get a good swing in. She then give a shutter & he wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"It's ok I have you Jadie…I'm joking…I would never force anything on you…poor joke on my part…forgive me…." She lightly nods a she seems to cling to him tighter. "Want to lay back down?" She nods again & she headed for the bed. As she walks around John starts to open the door.

"Stay with me?" She softly asks.  
"What?"  
"Come on John…you just made passes at me & you scared to share a bed, there is more than enough space, plus I doubt it will be the whole night."  
"You sure?" She nods. "Um…shirt on or off?"  
She tries not to chuckle. "Off I guess." She kicks her shoes off sliding into the far side of the bed. He sat on the side removing his sneakers before sliding the shirt off. He climbs in next to her & she slowly moves to curl next to him.

He wrapped on arm around her lightly stroking her hair. "I have you…just rest…you can may your final choice later…My sweet Jadie…well…Mine for safe keeping till we find your proper prince…how's that?"

"I guess I can deal with that…" she chuckles. "My faithful guard." She lightly jokes as she rests a hand on his chest.  
"Yeah something like that." He tried not to sigh as he leaned down kissing her forehead as she slowly drifted off. He watched her for a bit knowing he was playing with fire…but how long till he got burned? Would he be able to let her leave so easily as he was making it sound if this mystery guy ever made himself known? He wondered would she take his offer to stay, or would she still go down to Florida?


	38. Chapter 37

Earlier that evening Krys was also released from the hospital after it was determined she & the baby seemed to not be at anymore risk. Jeff offered that she come back to his place.  
"Krys you know you should report the fact your pregnant & can't work till farther notice."  
"Not yet Jeff…just take me to a rental place & I'll drive to the next city."  
"You won't make it by show time."  
"Watch me…if I remember correctly I'm set for the second half anyways."

"You can't be serious about going back around him."  
"Who?"  
"Um you dear husband that was suspicious by his absence." Jeff said with a bitter tone to him.  
"You wouldn't get it Jeff…He…damn…ok fine…he was in on it…but he tried to help us in the end."  
"But he still assaulted you…what about Jade?"  
"I don't think he laid a hand on her…well except to try to free her. And he didn't assault me."  
"What the hell you call the marks on your face?"

"Nothing."  
"I don't call those nothing…wh-what if he had done to you what happened to Jade?"  
Krys rested her hand on her stomach with a sigh. "Can you please just take me to a rental place."  
"I am not happy about this." Jeff started his car finally leaving the lot, Matt was nice enough to call one of the guys to grab him & he left his car for Jeff, her suitcases in the back when they were recovered from the car by the police. The other suitcases were kept, the items belonging to Wade & Sheamus.

"I know that…but what do you want me to do?"  
"Not go! You walking back into his arms…placing yourself in harm's way by being around him…heck even trying to work in your condition. I thought you were high risk."  
"That is what the doctors thought…but…well I haven't had any complications so far."  
"Yeah key words…so far."  
"I will be fine Jeff…where am I suppose to go anyways?"  
"Come stay at my place…I'm not there half the time you know that."  
"What so I can be your at call booty call?"  
"Hey I wouldn't unless you let me…even then I know to be careful."  
Krys tried not to give a blush. "I can't Jeffy…"  
"Just think it over."  
"Trust me I have." She just looks out the window.

"OK Fine…I don't like it, but I'll drive you to the house show…it isn't that much of a detour for me."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah…" He gave a faint sigh. "I just don't want anything to happen to you…either of your." He stopped at a red light & closed his eyes a moment.  
"Jeff?"  
"I'll be fine…one moment…" He took a deep breath opening his eyes & started to drive again.  
"You need something?"  
"I'll be fine the few hours till I can drop you off…I'm not going to place you at any risk if it can be avoided."

"But if you can't focus."  
"I can handle a few more hours Krys…It will be fine."  
"OK Jeffy…OK." She closed her eyes tilting her head back.  
"SO you really to want me don't you?"  
"Not fair Jeff."  
"Sorry." He gave a faint smile. It then faltered some. "But you still care & worry about him too."  
"No point even trying to lie…yes. He wouldn't be doing these things if not for Drew."  
"But how long had Drew been influencing him?"  
Krys gave a deep sigh, maybe even a sniffle. "Too long."

"You are worried how real his love for you is."  
"Get out of my head already!"  
"Sorry…I told you I can't always help it."  
"God damn it…fine yes…Yes I am worried his love for me…his marriage to me is all a sham…that some how they knew who I was & used me…that is was just a big fucking trick! THERE HAPPY?!"  
"No…I'm not happy you are upset." He reached over lightly touching her hand. "Krys just know if you need it I will be your safety net…I will try harder to limit the drugs & drinking…just what I need to keep things in check." He gave it a light squeeze. "I am sorry things got as out of hand as they did between us…if they hadn't…maybe that would be my ring instead of his…you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Can't worry about ifs Jeff. Just what is & what may be."  
"And what may there be for us?"  
"I don't know yet…I need to worry about him first…well to a point them."  
"I waited this long…I can wait longer…" At another red light he took her hand kissing the back of it. "Want something to eat?"  
"I'll grab at catering…as you pointed out I will be running late as it is."

"OK…sorry I keep stalling…I don't want to let you go…not yet…or ever." Jeff focused on the road the rest of the drive till they reached the lot for the arena. Jeff pulled up talking to the guard & they were told they had to park outside the gate & wait, there was police activity in the lot itself. Krys' heart raced a little hearing him.

Jeff took her hand again running his thumb lightly over the back of it. "It will be fine."  
"You think it's about them?"  
"Who knows…what matters is you feel it does." A guard come & knock on the door Jeff rolls the window down. "Yes."  
"Yes, there is a few men here to escort Mrs. Barrett inside. I am sorry sir, but only authorized personnel."  
"Quite alright." He gets out to help Krys with her bags looking to see who came out, She gave a light smile seeing Justin & Tyson.

"Damn babe…" Tyson motions to his cheek "That what this mess is about?"  
"I don't know…what up?" she tried not to lower her eyes knowing he was talking about the bruises to her face.  
"Um…we don't know much besides police showed up looking for you hubby, also Drew & Sheamus. Heath is throwing a big bitch fit in there…" Justin started to tell her. "Also Hunter wants to see you…he also said something about another girl…Jade?"  
"Damn. I don't know for sure where she is…ok lead on guys."  
"You ok Krys?" Jeff called out.  
"Yeah these guys are cool." She waved as she grabbed her suitcases following them through the lot.

They worked to steer her clear of the gathering of cop cars so she wouldn't need to deal with it more than needed. They got her inside & escorted to the offices. They got to Hunter's office & they hear a very gruff & agitated "What now!" Come through the door.  
The guys looked between each other, but before they could decide who would answer Krys just grabbed the handle & walked in rolling her suitcase.  
"I was told you wanted to see me."  
He was looking at she entered & his expression softened just a hair. "Ah yes…Krys…come on in…" He was still looking at the door. "You gentlemen are free thanks."  
"Yes sir." They both replied shutting the door.

Hunter got up looking at Krys. He then heaved a sigh. "How you feeling?"  
"I'm ok sir."  
"Really?" He raised a brow at her.  
"Yes."  
"Well either way you have the night off…"  
"Hunter sir?"  
"Krys please, you been here long enough to know not to try to play games. I am informed that you were admitted to a hospital late last night…then your husband & two other stars are arrested at the arena due to a case involving Ms. Lindsey. You going to tell me they are NOT connected?"

Krys lowered her head slightly just shaking her head. "No sir."  
"Good…and since you are mainly a valet for Wade & he is now in custody, there is nothing for you tonight."  
"You know if by some chance Wade had gotten another rental?"  
"I have no clue…I can try to check with security. How did you get here if you didn't drive?"  
"I hitched a ride…so I have no ride to the hotel…I don't even know about a room."  
"Wait…there was an altercation or something that placed you in the hospital & you were planning on going back to him?"  
"You don't understand…Wade actually tried to help us…"  
"You already informed the police of this?"

"What I remember from it…We were both drugged from what was found out…Drew left for some reason…Wade got into a fight with Sheamus…then tried to get us out of there. Before we got out Drew returned…some how during the fight both of them were knocked out & we ran…"  
"I will make sure the board that's this information in consideration when we need to decided the future of all three men. You already know this is not Drew's first mess with the law."  
"Yes sir."

"Speaking of Drew…I know he was seeing her…where is Jade?"  
"I am not fully sure, I know she got released from the hospital around the time I was. Um…my guess is where ever John is."  
"John? Why John?"  
"Um…well he offered to have her travel with him on his bus."  
"She isn't part of this company."  
"But she is a friend still to some of the talent."  
"OK…I'll try to touch base with her later. He isn't set to be here tonight, so I might see him in the next town for Smackdown Friday."

He walked back around his desk sitting. "I will check on that car for you…since you have the night off…where will you be?"  
"I guess catering. If you want I will stop at make-up see if they can do something about this." she lightly motioned to her face.  
"That is your call the fans won't see much of you. I still need to find out how to cover this mess up, because we all know that some fan somewhere saw the mess with the police."  
"OK sir."  
"You're free to go."  
"Thank you." Krys headed for the door & moved with her things to catering. She set her bags to the side as she started to grab some food as she was feeling beyond hungry.  
As she was sitting there Nattie slid in next to her. "Hey girl."  
"Hey Nat."  
"You need anything?"  
"Don't know yet."  
"What you mean?"  
"Um…guess you heard from Tyson?"  
"Yep…"  
"Well I don't know if I have a ride to the hotel, even a room at the hotel…ride to the next town…etcetera, etcetera."  
"Well hun we have two beds if you want one for tonight. As for ride…if yours fall through we can put you in back with Justin…"  
"Whose driving?"  
"Oh come on?"  
"Nattie?"  
She rolls her eyes. "Tyson says he is sick of the tickets, so he is. He is insisting he is buying me lessons for Christmas….I told him buy me a better radar device."

Krys gave a small laugh. "That a girl…so what you say?" Nattie told her with a smile.  
"Um…sure…if my own arrangements fall apart."  
"So meet you here after the show."  
"Um even after Ty's match…I got pulled for obvious reasons."  
"OK girl…see ya in a bit." Nattie gave her a light one-armed hug before getting up & walking away.

Hunter tracked down that the guys had come in a car, but there was no sign of the keys in any of the locker rooms. She would need to check about the hotel room once she arrived. Before the show even ended there was heat going around over fan tweets mentioning the arrests. She rode back with Nattie & the guys to the hotel. She got to the front desk & at first seemed to be ignored. "Excuse me…" She narrowed her eyes slightly, as people were addressed that came up to the desk after her.

"Excuse me!" She tried to get another clerks attention. "What the hell!" Justin walked up next to her. He could see the faint looks before he placed his fingers to his lips & whistled that nearly echoed the lobby. Quite a few people looked his way including other guests.  
"Um, yes sir?" On clerk addressed him. "There a problem?"  
"Yeah I quite say there is…It seems quite a bit of your staff seems blinded to my friend here."  
The clerk looked Krys over then back at him. "What seems to be the issue…or maybe she prefer to take her business elsewhere."  
Justin took a deep breath to calm himself. He lightly touch Krys on the shoulder for her to do that same.

"You listen here…I don't know where you get off judging someone on looks…this here is one of our Divas…you have any clue the money Titan dumps into your chain of hotels? Now she has been waiting while your staff passes right by her. As I am sure you can tell she has had a rough night…so go on that little computer thing of yours & look up her & her husband's room."

"Um…Yes sir…name?"  
"Barrett." The clerk looked away typing it in. "A key was already picked up for that room…only one was requested."  
Justin looks at Krys. "Have your ID still?"  
"I should." She searched her purse pulling it out & sliding it across the desk.  
"OK ma'am I'll have another made for you." He punched a few things in swiping a key card handing it over. "So sorry for the misunderstanding."

"Yeah I just bet." Krys grumbled as she walked away Justin right behind her. She walked to the elevator & slumped against the wall after hitting her floor. "Um…thanks."  
"No a problem."  
"Even if you made half the hotel look at us?"  
"Ya so what." Justin got off with her on her floor.  
"You don't need to walk me to the room."  
"It fine I'm on this floor anyways…just do me a favor…"  
"What?"

"Go in & place the safety on your door. Don't let him in unless he do plenty of groveling…and maybe not even then…then you go take yourself a nice hot bath…you need it."  
"OK I will…thanks again."  
"Anytime…" He smiled at her as they stopped in front of her room. Once the door was open he headed down the hall for his own room.

She flipped the bar like he asked her too. She then went to prepare herself a nice long bath just worried what the next few days would hold for her.


	39. Chapter 38

_Rose was seated inside the large Manor house that was in the middle of Taker's dreamscape, the one place that seemed safe from who know what that roamed the forest around it. She was in a sitting room the furnishings a deep burgundy almost velvet over ebony frames. She looked as a fire roared in the fireplace across from her._

_"OK, now…" Taker spoke as he walked into the room, he held two glasses with him handing her one. He was in black dress slacks & a grey dress shirt. His hair was black & long tied in a low pony tail._  
_"Why did you come here?" He finished asking before moving to a chair looking at her. She was in her normal grey simple gown._  
_"I knew if I focused on here before a fell asleep good change if you were close enough that I would end up here…I thought here I would be safe from him."_

_Taker slowly nodded before he took a sip of the wine. "So you still remember at least that much."_  
_"I may not be around too much longer though. I am thinking of going off somewhere to hide."_  
_"Would it seem odd of me if I told you not to."_  
_"I don't know…I am still trying to figure out where we are with each other…I don't know why I am letting may guard down around you, when a part of me would like nothing more than stick my blade through your heart."_

_Taker lowered his head with a light sigh. "I deserve that one Darling. I told you why I was trying to stop you…"_  
_"It doesn't change the fact that you more or less stuck me in hell for eight years…you have any clue what eight years feels like trapped there? It was like half my life was trapped within the shadows…I was lucky if for a few hours a year I got to see earth again…only to have it ripped away again."_  
_"It was not my intent to do that to you…but I could not let you kill Sara."_  
_"I didn't know it was an anchored demon…you never cared to tell me that fact."_  
_"I didn't know you were going to try to banish her."_

_"Maybe some dumb hope I thought she was influencing your returning to her….I knew you were thinking clearly though so I thought maybe if I banished the demon you & your girls would be safe. I…I…I at least wanted you to stay safe." She dropped her head setting the drink on the table near by. "Did you even worry about me at all after it happened."_

_"Of course."_  
_"Then why didn't you do anything?"_  
_"Excuse me?"_  
_She lifted her head looking at him. "Before she passed out….Krys saw you walk in & grab Sara then leave. You left my best friend laying in rubble…she is in a coma almost a month. She could have been badly hurt & dyeing & you just left her…" She stood up shaking her head as she walked towards the fireplace. "I was told when people came to try to look for me…you didn't even attempt to put on a good show that you cared. You were just focused in you girlfriend…"_

_She turned looking back at him. "So what did happen to her…I was told you left her…but you admitted to me she is dead…what happened?"_  
_Taker shook his head. "Doesn't matter."_  
_"Why not? Protecting her you ripped my life from me accident or not…what happened to her?"_  
_"You won't drop this will you?"_  
_"No…I deserve an answer don't I?"_  
_"Fine." Taker lifted his head finishing the glass setting it to the side. "I happened…I thought I could change her by going back to her…I didn't want my girls without a mother…I came off the road one time before she was expecting me…Gracie was in the hospital & Chasey was sick. Sarah was out somewhere, Chasey told me mom had made them take bad stuff. I asked her if she could show me where the bad stuff was._

_When she managed to get out of the bed she showed me the glass bottle on the counter. I only took a smell of it & had a feeling what was going on. She was preparing my children to be sacrificed…unsure if she intended to have them killed or turned into permanent hosts themselves. I couldn't allow that. I helped my daughter back into bed & told her that yes it was bad stuff…to just rest & that I would not allow mommy to hurt her or her little sister again." He stood up walking closer to her. "It took years but I know I screwed up. I never meant for what happened to you, I never thought Sara would hurt my girls even though I knew what she was…I was blinded."_

_He looked down at Rose his green eyes almost piercing into her soul. "I hate how blinded I was then." He reached a hand out brushing her face till she turns her head away._  
_"Mark don't."_  
_He gave a sigh closing his eyes. He takes a step back & turns. "I'm Sorry…as I said you were my dark winged Angel, one who showed me that darkness alone is not evil…my queen of shadows & night. I know years have passed, does not mean I will ever forget that."_

_"It doesn't change things."_  
_He turned his head to look at her and the way the fire reflected off her skin. " You can't say nothing remains of us."_  
_"If that was true I would not be here now. I would tell you to go burn in hell."_  
_"When my time comes to pass I would not be surprised if that is where I am drawn…no matter how much penitence I seek now. It doesn't change anything though. I am not doing this in seeking salvation…I am doing it because no matter how much you may despise & hate me…I still love you."_

_She just nods slowly before she turned walking past him to retrieve her glass taking a few sips of it. He thought maybe he was seeing things. "Jade look at me a moment." She shook her head. "Please." She shook her head no again. He walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Am I still the cause of your pain?"_  
_"Just wondering how I can trust…anyone…" Her voice cracked slightly._  
_"First me…now Drew…." She barely nodded. "I wish I could hold you & take those fears away, but I know I can't"_  
_"I know…" She pulled away from him finishing her drink. "You have no clue what has been going on."_

_"Well tell me…talk to me…maybe I can be of some help."_  
_Rose sighed figuring she had nothing to loose…she started to tell him everything that has happened with Drew & his crew, including her run in with his altered self within the shadows. At one point she sat down while Taker remained standing. He could not believe all she had been through just over the last roughly month and a half. Then to hear what she had pieced together from the attack recently, his heart broke having a feeling she would be a great mother someday…but with her powers who knows if that would ever be possible._

_He realized he saved Sara so his daughters would have a mother…why did he not even thought that Jade could have been a great female figure for them. They now lived with his ex-in-laws. He had no clue when he would be able to see them again._ _He felt it best to change subjects even if it was one he was not to pleased about. "OK so this mystery man…He referred to himself as R?"_  
_"Yes."_  
_"You think it is someone in WWE?"_  
_"Maybe…but I have no clue who knows I was in the hospital besides John. He swears it wasn't him…" she blushes "Even thought he admitted he likes me."_  
_"But you know he can be swayed."_  
_"Yes I know…." She sighed. _  
_"How you feel about him?"_  
_"He is ok I guess…but yes the same fear is there."_

_"OK...well if it is a member of talent R is a short list I think…"_  
_"You really want to help me find this guy?"_  
_"I want you safe & happy Jadie. I know I can do both for you…but only to a small degree, I know you will always be scared I will turn on you again. So let me think since you haven't been around much…um sorry."_  
_"Quite alright…"_  
_"OK Lets me see…Randy, Ryback, Rock, well doubtful but Del Rio, Riley at least I think he is around still, Cody…hmmm…Roman he sort of a new guy…Truth…Well Rey's married…was a good friend of yours wasn't he?"_  
_"Yeah a little, we touch base briefly since I got back…"_  
_"Ok…well Mason Ryan, hmm is he still there?…Roberts…hmm maybe a longer list then I realized hun. Also have Rollins…."_  
_"I get the point." Rose said as she lowered her head rubbing her temples._  
_"Sorry hun…" He walked over grabbing both of their glasses. "So have you deiced if you will still travel with the company or not?"_  
_"I guess John made a good point of my staying."_  
_"Which is?"_  
_"If Drew can track me…John may be able to guard me a little on the outside…if you are still around you said you will watch over me if we both sleep the same time. "_  
_"That is true…I can have another guard you if you wish."_  
_"Who?"_  
_"Kane."_

_She looked at him puzzled. "What is his story now anyways? Why is he like your puppet again?"_  
_Taker took a breath as he set the glasses down. "He was sent off the road for a time last year. Well while he was away he was in an accident. He was injured badly that there was little hope of him walking normal let alone wrestle. I knew I could offer a way to at least temporarily heal him."_  
_"There is a spell on the mask?"_  
_"Yes."_

_"So you are using that to make him do your bidding when you are not there." Taker nods. "You want me to have any trust for you…don't."_  
_"What?"_  
_"I want you to contact Kane & promise him…promise me you won't threaten him again. Glenn was your best friend at one time…the closest thing you had to a brother…closer then your own blood brothers. He should help because he wants to…not because you need to threaten him."_

_Taker slowly nods. "You are right…I need your guidance still…in time maybe your friendship…I will contact him tomorrow…warn him of the threat to you…ask what he feels he can do & wish to do…I will also vow not to use his mask as a tool of leverage…see if my friend...my brother will forgive me."_

_"Good…maybe once this mess has passed I can see what I can do for him, so he does not need to rely on it."_  
_"Very_ well…remove_ the temptation from my hands. I think it grows late I shall let you go."_  
_"OK Mark…thanks."_  
_"Thank you for seeking me out." He slowly fades from her sight within a wisp if smoke before a fog rolls across her sight._


	40. Chapter 39

December 6, 2012

Rose slowly stirred as she woke still feeling the warmth of John's body. Her eyes slowly opened looking across the expanse of chest.  
"Morning." He lightly mumbled.  
Her eyes focusing on the glint of steel, she blinked & raised up. "Oh…um…morning…" She was propped on her elbow looking up at him as he smiled at her with his sweet full grin, she could see why he could sweep so many women off their feet. He was charming, sweet, caring, not hard on the eyes…just something about him did not pull at her that way."

"What's on your mind?" John asked as he shifted now that she had moved.  
"Wh…"  
"Yep you spaced out…what's going on in your mind?"  
"A few things."  
"Like? You know what hold that thought a moment."  
"Ok."  
She watched as John moved & headed towards another part of the bus hearing another door shut. She rolled over looking at the time. Seven in the morning…she guessed she did sleep the whole night after all. She rolled over to get out of bed as John came back in.

"Whoa rushing out already?" He asked a slight chuckle to his voice.  
"Well I didn't think we would sleep the whole night…that was what like ten hours?"  
"Well you slept."  
"What you do?"  
"Sleep some of it…rest I watched tv." He pointed to a small muted TV that was attached above the dresser facing the bed. "…and you." He laughed when even with her back turned slightly he could see her blushing. "You looked peaceful…I knew you needed it so I didn't want to wake you."

"So no media storm before tomorrow?"  
"Nope, I have a few things this afternoon. A late night sport show."  
"Ah ok…Um John…a few things."  
"Yep?"  
"Well one I will stay for now."  
"Cool."  
"Two…would you be opposed if I did something that should help prevent a repeat of 2002?"  
"Um…would it hurt?"  
"Unless there is something there already it shouldn't."  
John shuttered a bit at the memory, what little he had still recovered after all this time. "Nope what you need to do…or I need to do."

She turned walking around the bed towards him. "Well I need something you have with you at all times...or as much as possible."  
"Why I have a feeling I know what you are thinking of."  
"Would you be against it?"  
John looked down hooking his finger around the ball chain that held his dog tags. He lifted it looking at them. "They wouldn't be damaged would they?"  
"No…"  
"How long would you need them for?"  
"Not long at all…from the time I start gathering everything to the time I can hand them back to you…maybe an hour. Now it is best if I wait till we head for Philly. Now it could be while heading to New Jersey or when we actually back track to Philly itself."

"I guess we can see how time schedules go with that."  
"That works…you can even come with me."  
"Where?"  
"My place…well my parents really."  
"You live with your parents."  
"Um…" she blushes a little. "Yeah…remember missing eight years…no job…"  
"Oh yeah…sorry.."

John can't hide his small smirk. "One last question."  
"Ah oh…what?"  
"I do this it will help prevent a repeat, which means it will be safer for you…" He looks up the smirk grows. "Does this mean I would have a better shot with you?"  
"God damn it John." She goes to hit his chest but he knew that trick already & took hold of her hand. His smile faded slightly growing more serious.  
"Jadie I mean it…ok maybe not that raunchy…I do like you…and I care bout you…could there ever be anything?"

She blushed as she lowered her head. No mater how she may not be normal inside, outside she was still a slightly full-figured woman. She could not explain how she could attract the men she does. In her mind at times she still saw herself as the fat, frumpy, plain girl she was even back in high school. The girl who was everyone's buddy, but not dating material to most. There were plenty of women out there that were far better looking than her. The same men John joked about could have nearly any of them…him included, yet here he was opening his heart to her.

She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't want to lead him on either…  
"Hey…what's wrong?" He asked her softly as he took his other hand hooking it under her chin lifting it slightly. Her mind had drifted to her own thoughts, getting down on herself she didn't even realize she had began to cry.  
She blinked as she shook her head lightly taking her free hand to wipe her eyes. "John…your sweet…really sweet." Her voice cracked slightly.

"But?" He asked knowing it was there.  
"I don't look at you that way."  
John tried not to heave a sigh as he lowered his head. He lightly scratched the side of his nose before running the hand over his head. "Yeah should have seen that one coming…"  
"Why me though?"  
He lifted his head looking at her. "There is just something about you…it is hard to put your finger on a key point."

Before he could go on his phone started to ring. He let go of her hand & moved to the bedside shelf to grab it. His brow furrowed slightly seeing the number. He unlocked it to answer it.  
"Hey Hunter what's up…Yeah we pulled in last night…yeah she's here…um ok….hold on what?…um ok…yeah…yeah we can figure something…um ok…yeah see you soon." John hung up the phone.

"Well if you weren't listening….That was Hunter…if you didn't know…"  
"He is one of the bosses now."  
"Right…" John took a breath licking his lips as he ran a hand over his head. "Well he said he needs to see both of us like now…but not come in at the same time. So how about I quickly get dressed…& I'll head up first. You can freshen up or whatever…then maybe ten minutes behind me?"  
"I guess."  
"OK he is on the 20th floor suite 2006."  
"OK….pick whatever?"  
"I guess so." She nodded & walked around him & out of the bedroom sliding the door closed.

She started to go through some of her clothing picking out grey leggings & a nice purple tunic top with silver threads running through it. She pulled out her spare sunglasses checking them over as they looked better than the ones from the hospital. John was already coming out & waved as he passed her. She took a quick shower & made sure she was presentable then grabbed her jacket before she made her way for the hotel. She knew she would need a new coat since hers was still in the woods somewhere. She didn't know why, but she looped around the far side of the bus to come out from between on a few spots down from John's. She knew Hunter must have a reason for them not to be seen together.

She got into the hotel & made her way up to Hunter's suite. She knocked & his secretary let her in. "Good." Hunter said seeing her. John was already sitting in one of the chairs at a small meeting table in the business suite. "Come sit Ms. Lindsey, please."  
She slipped her jacket off before moving to the table to sit. Hunter could see how gingerly she seemed to move. "OK formal last names…What's going on?" She asked as she took a seat at the table.

"Can ask the two of you that."  
"Nothing is going on between us…we are friends traveling together."  
"You are not a member of this company yet…why?"  
"Because I may be joining as you just hinted to…most of my friends are in the company & I like spending time with them. Before you ask why John…he offered the service of the space in his own travel arrangements. Since I have no income at the moment I would be a fool to turn it down...wouldn't I?"

Hunter gave a sigh. "Jade…you been out of the loop for a long time…But we are not just a wrestling company anymore…even as a wrestling company we have branched into reaching fans via social media. John knows this well having one of the most if not the most followed Facebook & Twitter accounts. There is very little private anymore when it comes to our lives."

"What & you think my traveling with John may disrupt his story line at the moment."  
"It already has." Hunter told them as he picked up the remote he had near him hitting a few buttons. A large screen TV turned on & on it was a twitter feed._ 'OMG just saw JohnCena with new grl, wonder were WWEAJLee is.'_ There was a link to a photo of the two of them sitting at the diner. It was while they were placing their drink orders. One reply_ 'Could be friend, staff maybe don't read too much.'_

The Orig poster came back. _'Don't think so, this look just friends? Is JohnCena 2timeing WWEAJLee?'_ There was a second photo where John is holding her hand. She didn't see the drinks so she knew that was the first time he touched her hand to calm her down. _'Grl why you blowing shit out?'_

_'Come on look at they faces…that more then friends. Plus JohnCena kissed her hand.'_ The last photo was John holding her hand just after he kissed it, she looked mildly embarrassed over his words. He had a big smile to his face, but when doesn't he?  
_'OK Grl…mayb but we don't know…I actually like this 1 better.'_  
_'ewe!'_  
_'Come on WWEAJLee is a toothpick. Wouldn't mind better shot of this1.'_

Hunter shut the screen. "You get the point…what the hell?"  
"Hunter I don't know if you were told what happened Tuesday."  
"Yes I wanted to ask you about that after this alone…but I take it John already knows?"  
"Yes, John was contacted & picked me up from the hospital…Well on the way from there to here we stopped for something to eat. I was jumpy over everything still…he was just trying to comfort me. The first time was just nerves being in the place…I was drugged while out at lunch. The second photo of him holding my hand…yes he kissed the back of if…like a gentleman…I was feeling down over how Drew & the others could have done this to me…he was just trying to get me to see if wasn't anything I did wrong. He was just being a good friend."

"Well that was just one small bit…shortly after it hit twitter different Facebook groups grabbed the photos. No one knows who you are…yet to are the talk about John's newest woman. Polls going on wondering which one of you is a better pick for him."  
"Who's winning?" John joked.  
"JOHN!" Rose snapped.  
"Sorry…just curious."  
"OK Look Hunter…it was not 100% sure, but I have been debating your offer. I know not the way we were hoping for…but I'll come back…we need to work some sort of travel agreement though."

"Jade I'm not having you travel alone…" John started.  
"And why not?" Asked Hunter rising a brow.  
"With the mess with Drew & stuff…I just want to keep an eye on her, plus at least for few more days it isn't safe for her to travel alone."  
"OK I can tell you are a bit banged up…nothing serious is there?" Hunter looked at Rose addressing her

"Well there is some internal injuries I need to keep an eye on bleeding."  
"I see…well what if I make sure she has a travel companion?"  
"Well my knowledge of the current roster is limited…also with John I don't need to worry about flying right away."  
"Hmm…" Hunter leans back in his chair a little drumming his fingers together. "Well I can tell you that you don't need to worry about Drew, or the other two…they were arrested at the arena last night."  
"Does Krys know?"  
"Yes she was showing up there as it was happening. I was asked for you to call the Moore county police department. One moment." Hunter got up from the chair to go retrieve something from the other table. He passed the business card to her.

"OK I'll contact them when I can. Back to the other issue."  
"Well how about one of the girls?"  
"Well the only one I think was here when I was before…was Layla & we didn't exactly get along…I didn't with most of them. Um…if I have to pick someone besides John…Kane."  
"Um…He isn't the guy you remember anymore."  
"Still Glenn right?"  
"Yeah, but well…um…"  
"What?"

"Jade trust both of us…" John started. "Glenn is more Kane then Glenn…yeah he has had a few fun moments since he started tagging with Bryan…but…he is not stable…"  
"John call it a hunch…if I can't travel with you…I want him…Hunter just ask him please."  
"You really sure about this…no one else."  
"If he tell you no…then I will think who else."  
"OK Fine…I don't like it…but if you insist. I will draft a temporary contract for only a month or two. In it we will cover your part of hotel rooms & travel expenses until you start getting a paycheck once pay is agreed on. Now you talking of travel with Kane & maybe his tag partner…if rooms can be arranged with enough bed for all three of you…like suites with a pull out...you want to room with them or alone?"

"If they are cool with it…with them."  
"Um…unconventional…but fine. Once I get the all clear I will let you know. Go back the bus & get your things in order. I should have everything ready for you to sign later tonight. Now get out & be more careful."  
"Yes Hunter sir." John told him as he stood & left. Jade followed shortly after.  
"I'll catch up with you later…I want to find Krys."  
"OK also we won't leave together this way…sorry about this."  
"It's ok." Rose headed for a house phone while John headed for the elevators.

**(OK I don't use twitter much at all if at all anymore so I hope the tweets sound ok. Also the at sign will not show up that is why I don't have them on the mentions. I did not forget the space with John's name that is his twitter name same thing with AJ.)**


	41. Chapter 40

Rose got to Krys' room & knocked. Krys opened the door & let her in. They exchanged light hugs then moved to sit down.  
"I take it you heard?" Krys asked.  
"Yeah, Hunter asked to see me & John this morning."  
"You & John? Why John?"  
"Well…seems I am coming back to work sooner than planned. As part of this whole AJ scandal thing."  
"Doing what?"  
"Well…it wasn't confirmed yet, but from the way it sounds…either a past or another current love interest for John."

Krys had to cough a moment. "What!? Why…who the hell writes this crap."  
"Hey now." Roswe sounded slightly hurt or offended that her best friend didn't think she was pretty enough to carry that sort of part.  
Krys holds her hands up a moment. "Jadie it is not the fact your are not attractive to some guys…but you are not know by most fans. I thought if you did come back it was going to be as 'him'. Who decided to go this direction with you?"

"Well at least partly the fans."  
"Uh…what?"  
Rose gave a small sigh. "A fan took photos of John & me at a diner last night. In a few of them he was holding my hand trying to comfort me…he even kissed the back of it, which the fan mentioned. Well I guess John even if some fans feel he is getting boring…is still popular enough that anything involving him spreads like wildfire. According to Hunter it looked like a tweeter chat between to friends started showing up on other wrestler groups. Instead of ignoring it…creative wants to work with it. Only problem is until then I can't travel with John anymore."

"OK so solo again? With the guys in jail that should be safe." Krys sighed thinking about Wade being behind bars.  
"Well they are checking into travel arrangements for me. Speaking of the jail can I use your phone?"  
"Yeah what's up?" Krys walked to her phone & brought it back for Rose.  
She pulled the card back out from where she hid it. "Hunter said the officer in charge in Moore county wanted me to call them." She started to dial the number & wait. "Ello is this officer Travis?…this is Rose Lindsey I was informed to give you a call about a case I was involved in…the kidnapping & assault Tuesday leading to Wednesday…yes sir…as soon as I can arrange a ride sir…" She glances at the clock. "Well I am actually in North Charleston at the moment…um the Sheraton near the arena…." She looked at Krys & motioned pointing to the room, Krys nodded. "Yes you can come to room 1034...thank you officer see you soon." She hung up the phone handing it back. "Thanks."

"Not a problem. So, what's up?"  
"He just has a few questions…he said it shouldn't be too long. So…um…with Wade in jail…where that place you?"  
"I guess back down to Florida."  
"What if he get's out?"  
"Rose remember he helped us…"  
"Only because he was breaking free from Drew's hold on him…who knows after we left? How we know he hasn't become his puppet again?"  
"We don't but I need to trust him…as long as he knows I am pregnant he won't harm me…I have to believe he wouldn't anyways. I love him…he loves me…"

Krys took a deep breath lowering her head. "As far as I know they are still at the neighboring jail. I am going to see him."  
"Why?"  
"Maybe get some answers face to face." She lifts her head looking at Rose. "Think about dropping the charges against him, maybe."  
"How?"  
"Just tell them you feel he was coerced to help Drew & Sheamus…he was trying to help us once he had the chance."  
"That is up to his lawyer & the court to decide if he had any choice. If you are going to see him convince him to press charges on the other two."

"Rose you know this doesn't fall fully under normal laws."  
"But it is the only ones we have to go on right now. Even if he didn't do anything to me…he was there when my drink was altered…"  
"Think about it will you please?"  
"Do you really want him back? Can you really trust him?"  
"How can't I? He won't have Drew whispering in his ear."  
"Who knows how far Drew can whisper."  
"Please…"

"I will think it over…I won't say either way for sure yet."  
"Well I want to go see him…or you want me to stay?"  
"You can go…he didn't ask about talking to you."  
"OK cool…See you at the show tomorrow?"  
"Well I should be around." Krys gave her a hug before gathering her things to head out. She knew she would need to catch a cab to & from the jail. She would get a rental herself when they landed in New Jersey. "Feel free to use the room till I get back."  
"Thanks girl."

Rose laid back on the bed before picking up the house phone & dialed Hunter's suite. "Ello, this is Ms. Lindsey….just let Hunter know I can be reached in room 1034 for now. If not I can be reached through Mrs. Barrett…thank you." She hung up the phone & kicked her shoes off trying to relax till the officer arrived.

She was jarred from her rest by a knocking on the door. She got up heading for the door. She flipped the panic bar before opening it.  
"Hello?" She saw it was the officer by his uniform but still asked.  
"Hello Ms. Lindsey? I'm Officer Travis we spoke on the phone about an hour ago."  
"One moment." She shut the door again to undo the panic bar & then let him enter. "Come on in…I am sure you can understand."

"Of course Miss." He walked in & watched as she closed the door again & escorted him over to the table seeing he had a large bag & clip board with him. "I will try not to take too much of your time." He set the bag on the table. Before sitting. "Can you describe the purse you had with you when you were abducted?"  
"Um…yes…" She lightly chuckles. "Unlike most stereotypes I don't own 20 purse & 50 pairs of shoes. It is a squarish black bag, long strap that I normally wear going across the chest. Thin strap, had two main sections. The hard wear on it was silver-colored."

"OK ma'am just a normal question. I believe this belongs to you." He slides the bag to her & she opens it to find the purse inside. "I will just need you to sign to show it was returned to the right owner."  
"Of course…you mind if I look it over first?"  
"Not at all."  
She pulled the bag out checking it over. He sees as her brow creased. She lightly shook her head being sure she hoped nothing. "Ok looks like everything major is here." She sets it a side as the officer flips through a few pages before handing it to her. She scans the paper before signing.

He takes a board back & looks it over before flipping the pages back.  
"OK I would just like to clarify some details of your report. I am sure you feel like you keep repeating yourself. Just now that we have more information from the crime scene & you have had time to gather your thoughts more we just wish to check things."

"That's fine…I was debating drop part of the charges."  
"Oh, which ones Ma'am?"  
"The ones pertaining to Mr. Barrett."  
She looks as the officer scan's his papers. "Which part Mrs. Lindsey?"  
"Pertaining to him…all of them."  
"May I ask why?"  
"Well how do I know he was at the table when our drinks were tampered with? He could have left himself. As for the imprisonment, he did help me escape. He was not in the car I was taken in. I have no clue what was said when not around him. Even if I was, who knows if I would have heard them."

"What of the other two men? Mr. McIntyre & Mr. O'Shaunessy?"  
"They stay…I know Drew…Mr. McIntyre took advantage of my altered stat at least twice. I don't know if I was taken advantage of by Sheamus…Mr. O'Shaunessy or not…I guess I will need to wait till any DNA results come back from the kit."  
"So for now Mr. O'Shaunessy has unlawful imprisonment against him in regards to you?"  
"Sounds about right. Once again I can't say for sure which of the three altered my drink."  
"Well your lawyer may suggest brining charges back again him & Mr. Barrett when it come to the matter of the drugging."  
"I will take it under advisement if it comes to that point."  
"Of course Ma'am." He stands up "I think we covered everything. You have my card if you can think of anything else."  
"Thank you officer." She stands up walks him to the door.

He opens the door & stops seeing a very large man looking down at him.  
A slow smile crosses the masked face as he lowers his hand as he was getting ready to knock. He moves his head to look at her. "Busy Jadie?"  
"No Kane he was just leaving."  
He nods & moves out of the officer's way. He then takes a hand bracing a door before it closes. "Can I come in?"  
"Yeah it cool…" She watches as he enters. "So you found me, I take it Hunter got a hold of you?"  
"Yeah…can we talk for a bit?"  
"Yeah sure grab a seat." She moves to the chair by the table & sit trying to read his expression as he moved, but the mask made it hard to do.


	42. Chapter 41

After a few moments she had to take her focus away from his face. "OK, What you want to talk about?"  
"Why Hunter placed me & to a point Bryan on guard duty. Second why you can't look at me."  
"An oversight on mine & John's part has placed me back in Titan's employ. At least for now I can't travel with John even though it was offered. Some medical reasons it is not wise for me to travel alone….you are one of the few guys still around from before."

"How you know you can trust me? I am sure you have heard the stories of the monster I had become when I first returned. A monster that was unleashed again John himself."  
"Yes…but I have also seen the levity you have gained even more recently. I know the cause of the monster, which is the cause of your second question. I don't know how much Mark told you of me while I was gone."

She heard a sigh loudly escape Kane's lips. "I saw how much you changed him when you were together & the shell he became after you vanished. Even remarried to Sara, he was not the same…he slowly was allowing himself to grow twisted again. He tried to act the friend…the buddy….but…but there was always a price."  
"I know…have you spoke to him today?"  
"No why?"

She lowered her head shaking it. "I have been in contact with him?"  
"What? Jadie…but…."  
"I know Glenn…" He started to open his mouth till she raised a hand. "I'll make a deal with you…around others…even just the other wrestlers I will call you Kane if you wish me to that badly. But if just the two of us…you are still Glenn to me…one day I will hope to get you to see it too."  
"Fine…now to answer your question. I know you did work with magic…real true magic…you were like a parallel to Taker…you helped be his balance. Other than that not much, I was one of the few he even saw after you were gone. He would be in his room just mumbling. Something about being to good…you didn't deserve to be there…too good…but maybe someday when it his time he would see you again."

She gave a faint sigh. "You're right I did work with the opposing side of mystic arts. He was being consumed by the dark forces even before I was taken away…he is why I was taken away. I was fighting something…he actually turned against me placing the counter to my work. I guess he was stronger than me because his power shattered my spell. The result was my being taken to a not so pleasant place for a very long time.

From what you just said it seems he thought I ended a place even worse than I actually did. Now back to the current matter. I have not seen him in person face to face. Mark & I can share our dreams when we sleep. He was supposed to get a hold of you."  
"You sure it was really him? Sure you didn't dream it yourself?"  
"I am not positive over anything at this point. Since I got mixed up with Drew…" Her head dropped. "Since then…I am not fully sure what or who to trust…maybe my mind is playing tricks on me. Maybe it was an illusion of Mark…I know it was not him as he looks now."

"What did you & this version of him talk of regarding me?"  
"Drew…there is more to him then most know…John was watching me…but Mark felt it may be wise to have a second physical guard for times John could not be around me. Now this talk happened before I was informed I could not travel with him anymore. Mark suggested you. There is a reason it had to be really him."

"What is that?"  
"Yes it would be easy for me to pick up there is some something special about the mask…that is why I have a hard time keeping a focus on your face. Tell me if I am wrong or not on this part though…the reason you accepted such a cursed gift…it is because without it you would be lucky to even walk normal."  
Kane gave a faint sigh. "Maybe it was him you saw after all…so you told Hunter you wanted to travel with me…because of this conversation you have with Taker."

"Yes…plus as I said you are one of the few I guys I know…You were like a brother to me."  
"Well I heard Drew was in jail….why would you need someone to watch you?"  
"Well from Hunter's point of view that is for medical reasons. The reason Drew is in jail is because he assaulted me. It would just feel safer all around if there was someone to keep an eye on me for that reason. As from mine & Mark's view…If Drew really wishes to…a jail cell won't hold him. I will understand if you don't wish to place yourself in any inconvenience needing to worry about me. Before you ask Mark won't hold it against you if you say no either."

"Whoa slow down Jade…I already told Hunter I would…as you said we were like family once. I just wished to know you reasoning behind it. I did think it an odd request from Hunter having a female rooming with a guy. So you coming to work with us….but as you?"  
"Seems that way. Once Hunter has the road doc say I am clear to try to wrestle he will send me to the office or NXT to test me skills. Figure I am pretty rusty I am sure."

"If you anything like you used to be…I doubt that will be much of an issue. But yeah I wouldn't mind becoming friends again Jadie…" He phone went of. "Hmm speak of the…well.." He pulled it out answering it. "Hello Taker." His voice sounded faintly cold. "You always have a request for me, what is it?….yes she is I told you that…Oh, that. Yes, I was asked if she could be my travel companion for a while…I don't know too many details. Just that for some reason she can't keep her original travel plans & will be joining the company soon…due to an injury he did not wish her to travel alone until one of the company doctors can clear her…I already informed her I would…"

Kane cringed resting his head in his hands. "Wh-what?" He sounded faintly confused. He slowly blinked his eyes. "Say that again?…what about you know what…" He moved his head looking at her. "OK I understand…I hope you can keep those words…yes we will talk later…I will the best I can…bye."  
He hung up & stood to slip the phone back into his jeans. "Hmm even if not together it seems you may still be an influence for the better when it comes to him." He gave her a warm smile. "Even if this truce is short lived…thanks Jadie."

"Your welcome Glenn. Did he tell you later in time what I hope to do?"  
"No…just that he would try to fight the temptation to use the mask as a bargaining chip to force me to do things I no longer wish."  
"I have something else in the works that will remove that factor…"  
"What? How?"  
"What if you could be healed?"

Kane slowly shook his head. "There is nothing else…I have been poke, prodded, shocked, cut open….the next step to try to lessen some of the pain was to place either a rod, or fuse parts of the spine…that could decrease what movement I had gained…I told them no."  
"There is other routes. I just don't know how wise it is to say it right now?"  
"Why it is just us?"  
"Well us & that?" She lightly cocks her head towards him & upward. "How much control does 'it' still have over you if it wishes to take over?"

Kane lightly shakes his head. "I have gotten better over time."  
"Is it like you totally blank out, or you just have little or no control…but you still know it is happening?"  
"More the second…I know I did horrible things to both John & Randy when I came back. I had tried to make amends with them both. But how can I explain something like that?"

"Randy I don't know…John would strangely understand."  
"Really now?"  
"Yes…but it is water under the bridge Glenn…He didn't like the idea of my traveling with you…but he was not fully against it either. He only warned me you are not the same man you used to be."  
"That is true."  
"What if you could be though?"

"What do you mean?"  
"What if you could get back to how you were, without 'it'?"  
"Do not dangle a carrot in front of a starving horse. Why ask something that can't be?"  
"Who says?"  
"Jadie." He almost growled.  
"The impact I had on his life…you really think Mark is the only one with connections?"  
"What you hinting at?"  
"I can't make you a promise…I can only say I can try. Once I hope this mess it Drew is dealt with also see where they want to take this mess with me & John…If you will let me…I can see what I can do to help you."

"How? What would you need from me?"  
"Just your trust & patients. I can't promise it will even work since I don't know the full extent of your injury. It will also be a slow process." She could tell he was skeptical. "Mark already knows. Ask him if you wish later on."  
"OK…shall we go introduce you formally to my partner."  
"Sure."  
"OK then we can go grab your things." They got up & headed for the door once Rose knew she had everything. She also left a note for Krys letting her know she got her phone back from the police.


	43. Chapter 42

Wade was sitting on his cell at the local jail. He was on the bed with his hand folded & head lowered. Luckily for him crime seemed to be low in this district & each man was housed in a different cell & also way from each other. He knew he was supposed to be transferred back to Moore County later that day, the only question was the when.

"Barrett?" A guard called out.  
"Yes?" He answered in a faint grumbled tone.  
"Get up you have a visitor." He opened his eyes looking in the guard's direction before lifting his head.  
"Who?"  
"Desk sergeant told me to bring you, that is all I know."  
"I didn't request a lawyer…you better hope it isn't some crazy fan that found out about this."  
"I don't know…do you want to see them or not? I can inform them that you declined visitors."

Wade slowly stood up. "I can ask to be taken away after I am in there right?"  
"Yes."  
"I might as well see who it is then." He stood up & steped forward. He sees the guard already pulling out the cuffs. He gives a faint sigh placing his hands through an opening in the cell wide enough to fit both hands through. The guard attached the cuff before opening the cell. He tries not to look at Drew or Sheamus as he passes their cells. He was lead down the hall to a small room. He hesitated when he saw through the glass. He wondered why she was there.  
"You wish to go back?" The guard asked him.  
"No it's OK I know her."  
He nodded & opened the door leading him to a chair that was across the table from Krys. She tried to smile seeing him, but sadness read in her eyes. She looked at the guard. "Are they really needed?"  
"Procedure Ma'am."  
"It's OK Krys really." Wade told her, wanting to look at her, but felt he didn't deserve to. "What are you doing here though?"

"I had to see you…you don't deserve to be here."  
"I do & you know that."  
"You don't…remember without you we may have still been there…"  
"But I am partly the reason you were there."  
"Listen…you were forced to help them…don't even try to tell me you weren't." She looked down a moment before lifting her head again. "I don't know how wise this part is to tell you."  
"Then don't."  
"No…I think if you hear it…you will see how much of a help you were. If not for you…Rose could have died in that place."  
"What?"

"She started to hemorrhage after we left."  
"My god…how is she?" His voice showed his clear shock.  
"I am sure the doctors consider it a miracle, she was released the next day like I was."  
"Still does not change things Krys…I helped them catch you both…I helped free them after you two left."  
"Still because you were forced to…"  
"It is still accessory my sweet…" He gave a sigh. "Do I still have that right…to call you that? are you still?"

"Do you still love me?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I? It should be me asking you that?"  
Krys looked in the direction of the guard then back at Wade leaning over the table a little to lower her voice. "If you were under Drew's control for five years…and I have only know you about three…I am sure you can connect the dots."  
Wade lightly nodded. "Let's just say plans had changed over time."  
"So you guys did know who I was…who I was connected to?"

Wade nodded. "He did…somehow he knew your connection to her."  
"So we…we started as part of a plan…then you really gained feelings after?" He nodded. "How far after?"  
"Not long at all…before our wedding…"  
"Well that is a small relief."  
"How are the babies?" He asked trying to sound hopeful.  
"Ours is fine from what the doctors can tell."  
"Good…Um…" He shakes his head. "Nevermind."  
"Yeah."

A knock on the door & the guard opened it exchanging a few words with the other man. He shut the door & headed over for the table. "Let me see your hands Mr. Barrett." Wade turned to lift his hands up, Krys & he watched as the cuffs were removed. "We just received word that you are free to leave. If you will follow me we just need you to sign for your belongings."

"You sure?"  
"Yes sir." Wade turned his head looking at Krys. Krys just gave a light smile & nodded standing up. Wade got up & they both followed the guard to the front of the station where he signed for & received a bag with his belongings that were taken from him last night. They both left & caught a cab back to the hotel. When they got up to the room Krys had Wade wait outside for a moment not wanting to have them walk in on Rose unprepared to see him. Just because she dropped the charges Krys knew Rose still did not fully trust him. She walked in & saw the room empty, the bathroom was open so she knew Rose wasn't in there. She waved for him to come in & that is when she found the note from Rose that she was now rooming with Kane.

"What the hell?" Krys exclaimed reading it over.  
"What is it my Kitten?"  
Krys just lightly shook her head. "It's from Rose & I am just wondering what the hell she is up to now…" Krys folded the note & searched for her cell phone. She then dials Rose's phone because the note mentioned her receiving her belongings back.

"…Hey girl…What you mean what's up? What you think you are doing?…The note…the thing about Kane?!…What you mean it's fine? Remember what you told me before?…then what are you doing there?…The what!?…Trust him? How can you trust him?…" Krys gave a sigh looking towards Wade.

She then focused back on the call. "Well yeah…It's not the same thing…how is that under control?….HOLD ON WHAT!? Have you lost you fucking mind!? OK Kane I might have been able to kinda of wrap my head around, BUT TAKER! Rose What the fuck!…Hold on what?…saved you how?…You sure it was real?…Ah fuck it….Just watch your back & I swear if either of them hurt you girl…" She looked back at Wade.

"Yeah he is…yeah thanks…um…yeah I'll tell him…Just be careful, you going to be at the arena tomorrow…wow they may start something like that on Smackdown… OK Rose see ya." She hung up the phone sitting down.  
"So somehow she is mixed up with Kane?"  
"Yes…and yes I thought he was bad news...but she feels it better to align with him as a guard against Drew."  
"She thinks he is till going to come after you two even if he is locked up?" He moves sitting on the desk chair.

"Wade we both know if he really wants to he can get out of there."  
He gave a faint sigh. "Yes Love that is true…"  
"Now that you're thinking more clearly for yourself…do you know what was planned for us…" She rests a hand on her stomach. "Or the babies?"  
"The blood needed to be spilled to open different gateways."  
"One of these gates is located in Stonehenge?"  
"Yes…"  
"Why us?"  
"One moment Kitten…before I forget."

Wade stood up to pull out his phone placing a call. "Come on answer….come on damn it…" He gives a sigh of relief. "Cassie?…Yes it's me….how you doing?…well seems I am in a bit of a pickle…I need you to do a few things for me…Cassie please it is important…" He took a deep breath. "I want you & Patty to pack up clothing for a bit of time…I need you both to vanish for bout a month…" He gave a sigh closing his eyes. "It can't be any place known to me or Sheamus…Cassie please, the order has become compromised…yes that is exactly what I mean…if you both don't vanish you both are in danger please…" he sighed again. "Cassie my own integrity has been compromised…Aye his too…don't tell me where just have your computer with you & let me know once you there safely…Aye if I can we will…No matter what I say in communication do not tell me where you two are. Krys will contact you somehow…she can be trusted more than myself right now….I love you sis…bye."

Krys knew how serious Wade was about how dangerous this all was if he opening admitted he loved someone even a member of his family. That word did not pass his lips too often with them. She watched as he hung up the phone. He then looked back at her. "I don't know why our sisters were picked besides maybe to test our devotion. As for you & Jade…well I am sorry my sweet but he had found out who & what you were partly through me…also your close bond to Jade he knew of your connection to her. It was felt what better sacrifice then the innocents blood to one closest to a modern deity that walks the earth?

Jade it was just luck on 'our' part that she managed to escape the Shadows when she did…the irony that the innocents blood connected to a balance keeper would be the final key to open they gate we wished open."

"So you don't think Cassie or Pattie had a clear use…so Drew if he gets out could pick any two pregnant women…but Jade & I fit a slight purpose…he may still come after us."  
"Yes…it may be wise if you both also go into hiding."  
"I don't know anywhere you would not know of…plus I won't leave Jade if I can help it I don't care if she has Kane guarding her because Taker asked."

"Hold on she is mixed with Taker again? I thought he is the reason she was there?"  
"He is...she called them the lesser of the two evils." Krys sighed. "She said Taker already saved her from Drew once within her dreams."  
"He has gained some of her power…he might have gained that one."  
"Gained some…does that mean he stole them from her? She swears she is growing weaker?"  
"I don't know that one for sure. As for you guarding her…Kitten you can't place yourself & our child at risk for her…I know she means a lot to you…but you both mean a lot to me."

"I will think about it I can't just leave her either. I can't have her come with me even if I could find a place to hide."  
"Why not?"  
"I told you John screwed up & now she needs to help straighten it out be working for Titan again."  
"OK Sweets…just be careful."  
"I plan on it."

"So what did she want you to tell me?"  
"Oh yeah…um…She said she doesn't care if you are being influenced or not…she gave you one free pass…if you hurt either one of us again…in anyway…hmmm…well…she said what you felt at the cabin will feel like a tickle compared to what she will do next time."  
He tried not to shutter. "Damn for a good guy she can be evil in her own ways."  
"Remember she is more neutral than good."  
"Yes Kitten…" Krys gave a slight yawn. "Hmm seems my kitten could use a bit of a cat nap."

"Maybe a little."  
"Go on Sweets, lay down & we can grab food later."  
"You sure?"  
"Of course you need your rest."  
"You joining me?"  
"You want me to?" She nods as she moves to remove her shoes. "As you wish." He got up & moved to the bed after removing his shirt & shoes allowing her to curl against him before dozing off. He lightly stroke her hair hoping he could continue to remain free of Drew's influence. He only really had to worry for two more weeks…if he can keep Krys safe for two more weeks hopefully Drew would have no reason to come after her anymore.


	44. Chapter 43

There was a knock on the door causing Krys to open her eyes. She then glanced at the clock seeing it read 9 o'clock. She couldn't believe they had slept that long. Hearing the knocking again she turned her head seeing Wade still asleep himself. She pulled herself from the bed smoothing her shirt some as she headed for the door. She cracked it open & was surprised by who she saw.

"Shouldn't you be in Florida?"  
"I was…I drove straight back through after the show wrapped."  
"Um…" She brow knitted together puzzled. "How? Isn't it still on?"  
"Um no it's morning."  
"Morning?"  
Jeff pulled his phone out showing her. She saw were it was just after 9AM.  
"Who is it sweets?" Wade called from the bed.

Jeff looks at her. "OK, Tell me it none my business…But what the hell is he doing here?"  
"He's my husband." Even if she didn't say it Jeff could feel the pain of her saying it out loud to him.  
"Yeah…true but his ass got hauled to jail, what is he doing here with you…after what happened?"  
"He was released after the charges were dropped."

"Hold on WHAT!?"  
"Krys sweets?" Wade had gotten up & made his way over towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, His eyes narrowed seeing Jeff. "What he doing here?"  
"I can say the same about you man." Jeff answered back.  
"I'm her husband…I belong with my wife unlike a past mistake that won't stay that way."  
"Past mistake!"  
"Whoa…Hold both of you." Krys told them. She steps away from them taking Wade's hand to prevent him from going after Jeff. "Come on before all our business is aired out in the hall way."

Jeff stepped into the room looking between them. His gaze landed on Wade. "I came to check on her after everything that happened."  
Wade moves closer to Krys wrapping an arm around her smirking at Jeff. "Well you can see things are just fine."  
"Yeah for how long this time?"  
"You have no right."  
"Oh why because I screwed up once? ONCE!? How many times you going to screw up, lose your temper & attack her!"

"How dare you!?" Wade almost snarled moving to take a step towards Jeff till Krys blocked his path.  
"Enough."  
"You defending him!?" Wade asked his face a mask of confusion & a hint of pain.  
Krys turned more toward Wade moving a hand to brush his face. "I am not picking one side over the other right now."  
"You should be supporting the man you love."  
She looked up into his eyes almost pleading before she glanced briefly at Jeff then back at Wade. "Right now I can't not pick one over the other Wade." She sighed lowering her hand. "I'm sorry. I will understand if you can't accept that."

Wade reached for her hand clasping it in his own. "Don't think you going to be rid of me that easily my sweet." He shifted his eyes to Jeff a moment. "It is something we will need to talk about."  
"You know if he wasn't such an ass…" Jeff started.  
"Not now Jeffrey." Krys lightly warned.  
"I am just saying."  
"Not now."

Wade focused back on Jeff. "If I wasn't such an ass what? And you better watch your words, remember you are not exactly Mr. Clean yourself."  
"I was just going to say…"  
"Jeff don't." Krys tried to interrupt him having a bad feeling where this was heading.  
Wade let go of her hand walking around her. "It's OK Sweet I won't hurt him…he has me slightly curious." He crossed his arms over his chest puffing it out slightly as he waited.

Jeff offered a faint smirk looking Wade over. "Well it seems she wishes us both…Is that really such a bad thing?"  
Wade gave a faint grunt like sound as his eyes narrowed faintly. "You expect me to just freely give my WIFE up to you when ever you damn feel like having her? You must be joking."  
The smirk never leaves Jeff's face as his eyes trail over Wade's body. "Well I think more like when she will want something different. We have a connection…if we didn't what happened Monday never would have. Plus who said just her?"  
"Pardon?"

Jeff lightly ran his tongue between his lips before briefly chewing on his top lip. "What I am trying to say is…"  
"Jeff stop…" Krys tried one last time. A breeze whipped through the room. Wade looked around Krys saw a look of worry clear in his eyes.  
"Krys grab your purse & get out of here now." He told her in an ordering tone.  
"Wh.."  
"Don't argue do it." He looked at Jeff. "Get her someplace safe…I'll find you both later."

Jeff nodded. "Someone else, come on."  
"Damn." Krys moved to grab her purse & coat. She gave a startled scream when she opened the closet to see Drew standing there & tried to grab her. Luckily she had fast reflexes & she stumbled back into Jeff's hold to prevent her from falling.  
"Leave her alone!" Wade yelled as Drew stepped into the room. He slowly turned looking at Wade.  
"Why ye decide to pick the losing side now friend?"

"My friend died five years ago fighting for his beliefs. Maybe it is time I learned from his lessons."  
As Wade distracted Drew Jeff quickly grabbed Krys despite any protests & get her out of the room. She kept trying to fight until he had her secured in his car. "We can't leave him."  
"In this case I agree with him…I have no clue how that guy got into the closet…but he had nothing but dark intentions on his mind."  
"He could kill him though."  
"Krys…from how he reacted he was worried for your own safety."

"Well more the baby's."  
"What he don't care about you!?"  
"It isn't like that…that other man…he is after the baby…we have to go back…"  
"NO…We are going back to my place & staying there…even if not the house we will find someplace there you can hide for a bit till we figure something out.  
"What about Wade?"  
"Remember he told you to get out…let him try to handle this."  
"It's just?"  
"Krys please…please if you had stayed you & your baby would have been at risk. Trust me, be glad Wade distracted him so I could get you out of there."

Krys gave a long sigh as she pulled her phone out. She sent a text to Rose warning her about the attack. She got a reply back that she was out at some sort of media event with Kane so she should be ok, but would keep an eye out. Krys put her phone away as she sat back in the seat gazing out the window.  
"I can't believe you Jeffrey."  
"What?"  
"You damn know what."  
"Oh come on."  
"Where you serious?"  
"Yes."  
"He would have killed you if you had finished telling him."

"Oh come on."  
"Jeff not everyone is so open about that sort of things."  
"Come on Krys you can't say the idea never cross your mind."  
"No."  
"Come on…"  
"No."  
"It would be fun."  
"NO!"  
"I know you are wondering even if just a little bit."  
"Stay out of my head Jeff."

"I told you I can't help it…besides that is how I knew there was a third person In the room."  
"I don't care…he would never agree."  
"How you know?"  
"Jeff don't take this the wrong way, but I don't see Wade being anything like Shannon was."  
"Awe…well even so…just imagine me & him with you…"  
Krys tried not to squirm a little. "Jeffrey." She faintly whined getting him to laugh. "You such a bad boy."  
"But you love me for it." He laughed still focusing on the road.  
"I hate to say this…but I may want you to not damper your talent."  
"Why?"

"Just between us?"  
"Sure."  
"The third man…Drew…he can…hmmm good way to put this…he has screwed with Wade's head in the past…That is why he hurt me…"  
"The died five years thing?"  
"Yeah…something happened to Drew about five years ago that changed him in to a dark person…he just hid it well. So if Wade finds us…"  
"You want me to use my talent to see if I can read if it is the Wade we left behind or a Wade being controlled by Drew?"

"Will you be able to tell?"  
"I can't say for sure either way…but I may be able to at least till his intentions towards you. Don't worry I won't let either one of them hurt you."  
"Thanks."  
The rest of the ride to the farm was quite till they reached the house & headed inside. Jeff got Krys comfortable before getting her something to drink.

Krys was not sure how much time passed even though she kept looking down at her phone that was sitting near her. She barely even remembered him making her eat. She couldn't help but worry. She just kept praying that Wade would call, or someone who saw or found out what happened. The waiting was driving her crazy. She jumped when the doorbell went off. Jeff stood up motioning Krys to go hide.  
"Be careful." She moved to quickly give him a kiss before taking off for a place to hide. She hid in the storage room/closet of the paint studio. She could hear the door open then raised voices but could not make out the words. It was a few moments before foot steps were heard heading up the steps.

"MARCO!" Yelled Jeff. "ALL CLEAR NEED YOU!"  
She came out of hiding & into the hall seeing Jeff struggling to support a very bloody looking Wade.  
"My god…" She rushed over to help. "Wh-what happened?"  
Wade offered a crocked smile as he shifted his weight towards her. "It's over my Kitten…it's over…"  
"I'll help you move him into that bathroom to get him clean…I'll deal with another matter."

"OK." Krys told him as she helped move Wade to one of the guest rooms with a separate bath. He helped sit Wade down.  
"He is almost in shock…but I don't think injured bad." Jeff told her before leaving the room. Krys started to fill the tub & then moved crouching down to look at Wade seeing how his eyes were faintly glassy, but she knew Jeff would not of left them alone if he thought Wade was a threat.

"Wade love…Talk to me." She had one hand on his knee the other brushed his cheek she tried not to shutter feeling the drying blood stick to her finger tips. "It's Drew's isn't it?"  
Wade slowly blinked looking slowly in her direction. His mouth opened but paused a moment before sound left it. "Was only way…"  
She nodded. "It's ok…it's ok…"

He shook his head slowly. "I will go away for sure this time…I killed…I ran…"  
"We will find a way…it was self-defense & you got scared. He had to escape from them so he was a wanted man." She stood up moving to shut the tub but then jumped feeling Wade grab her, tears wet his eyes even if they did not fall.  
"I could not stand the thought of him hurting you." His one hand wrapped around her resting on her stomach. "The idea of him harming or killing our child." He rested his head on her shoulder. "Even if I never get to see them grow up."  
"Don't talk like that…you were protecting us…Even if Jeff wants me…he can testify we were attacked in our hotel room…you are not leaving me." She reaches a hand back hooking it around the back of his head. "You hear me?"

"Aye my Kitten I'll try to be hopefully…"  
"Good." Krys turned slowly in his hold till they were face to face her hands cupping his face before she leaned in kissing him lightly at first but slowly grew as both feared the impending loss even if Krys refused to voice it out loud. With reluctance she pulled from the kiss. "Let's get you out of this clothing & cleaned." She slowly began removing his shit tossing it to the side. She then knelt to remove his shoes & pants. She then stood up as he moved to step into the tub. He tried not to sigh as the water was soon tinted a faint pink.

"I made you filthy my Kitten."  
"It is fine…lets just get you cleaned so we can check you for injuries." She grabbed a washcloth & began to wash him down. "I'll be right back." She stood up moving from the bathroom & had to chuckle when she saw two robes laying on the bed of the guest room. She moved back to the bathroom and began stripping from her clothing.  
"What you doing my pet?" He asked as he watched her.  
"Well as you said they are now dirty. When we are done with you I will wash down quickly. We have robes waiting for us.

"Well how about we drain the tub & we can share the shower?"  
"OK." She didn't know why her heart raced a little as he stood up & her eyes followed the water as it rippled down his body. He hooked the plug for the tub & pulled it loose. He carefully stepped out & wrapped an arm around her.  
"If anything happens just know I love you…don't doubt that no matter the past." His eyes lowered slightly. "With what happened between you two...I don't think this a problem, but I would not wish you to pine over me. You need to live your life & allow our child to live theirs."

"Enough negative talk, please." Krys told him before walking over to start the water again. She gave a shuttered breath as she was bent over feeling Wades hand tracing the curve of her back.  
"I will try my kitten…just the thought I could of lost ya today…that you could have lost me. You still may to a point."  
She stood back up facing him. "Relax we will deal with it…it was defense." She took his hand leading him into the shower & drawing the curtain closed. They cleaned each other with just a few faint kisses exchanged between them.

Wade took a hold of her jaw looking down at her at one point. "Now…what was it you didn't want Jeff to tell me Love?"  
Krys blushed a little her cheeks becoming dark like black cherries. "He thinks your hot."  
"Pardon?" He blinks at her a few times.  
"He thinks you are good looking…even if you are bigger then his normal type."  
Wade took his other hand wiping his eyes. "His normal type…?"  
"Yeah his normal type." Krys turns shutting the water off. She then turns back lightly running her hand over his chest between the pectorals.

She then carefully stepped from the shower grabbing a towel for them both. Wade takes the towel wrapping it around him. "You trying to tell me th-that he is…um…"  
"You cute when you're a loss for words dear. She heads for the bedroom to dry off he follows her. "He is bisexual…he calls it being a free spirit."  
"Whoa…hold was he…was he?" Wades face scrunched up slightly. "Me & HIM!?"  
Krys tries not to chuckle seeing Wades displeasure in the idea. "I believe so dear…I would of course be involved."

"Kitten you know I am not that way."  
"I know…" She walks over to him, tucking her towel around her before wrapping her arms around him. "Now you don't have to do anything to him…but maybe the thought of a three-way."  
He lowers his head looking down at her. "You honestly would want something like that?" Disbelief tried not to creep into his voice.  
"We have before when we were together."  
"What?" Wade oddly made no move to move away so the idea must not be that disgusting to him.  
"Yeah Jeff fooled with a friend of his when we were together…I didn't mind cause it was just one guy. If it was more than one or a woman I would have minded. So a few times it was all three of us."  
"You full of surprises kitten." He leans down & slowly kisses her. His lips linger & the kiss grows heated between them. His hands grip her body. Till soft mews come from her body. Her arms wrap around him melting into the warmth of his body.

Wade trails his lips to her neck causing her heart to race. Faint mews came from her lips as he guided her towards the bed. Laying her back he trialed his lips over her collarbone & slowly towards the towel.  
"Um private party or can anyone join." Came Jeff's voice from the door way. Wade quickly stood up looking at his with a faint glare. "Hey you left the door open…" Jeff smirked as he stepped into the room. "Come on don't tell me Mr. Brawler is also Mr. High Brow.

Wade crossed his arms over his chest looking him over. "Well seems I do owe ya for making sure she got out of there." He heaves a sigh. "Fine…but you are not getting anything near me…got it?"  
Jeff chuckled. "OK Got it…but if you want to.."  
"JEFFREY!" Krys snapped at him again. He only chuckled as he made his way over towards them.

~.~.~

Krys mumbled faintly in her sleep when Wade slowly brushed her cheek. "Come one Kitten time to eat…time to feed our little one. Krys fought the urge to sleep a faint sigh as the dream faded & her eyes opened.  
"Wh-what? Where…where are we…" She looks around puzzled. This was not the bedroom she was just in.  
"You OK Sweets? We laid down for a nap before dinner."  
"Di…damn it was all a dream."  
"What was?"  
"I'll fill you in after dinner ok…I am hungry now you mention it." She pulls herself from the bed & heads to the bathroom to freshen up a little. She sighs as she looks in the mirror…how she wished the dreams was real on so many levels…the nightmare of Drew being over, and the two men who hold her heard agreeing about her & not fighting over her.

**(A/N: Yes I meant to not format it like my normal dream chapters feel free to hate me to that & feel free ot hate the muses for making the chapter so long that I had to cut it.)**


	45. Chapter 44

Wade walked back into the hotel room with Krys, he slid the closet door open as they passed & then moved to sit on the chair by the window. Krys had already started telling Wade about her wild dream on the car ride back from the restaurant. She had already told him about the attack in the hotel room. She sat on the bed removing her dress shoes as she slowly started again. She filled him in on everything she remembered from it. Like any other dream bits were already fading.

Wade glanced at the clock as he stood up pacing the room. "Is Jade a night owl like you Kitten?"  
"Yes…normally…why?"  
"Can you call her…ask her to come here…be it fear or maybe a warning…it best I tell you both what I know while I still remember it. Just as a dream parts slowly fade of that time."  
"Will our time fade?"  
"I hope not Kitten…but if they do we just create new ones…the love is real & will remain."  
"OK." Krys grabbed her purse pulling out her phone. Scrolling she placed the call. "…Hey Rose, you free?…well you think you will be OK around Wade?…He wants to fill us both in of what he knows Drew had planned for us…ya he good if not I may need him to see a side of Kit he won't like…um, yeah if you think it is needed. Can he be trusted with the info?…good point, ok fine….yep see you soon."

She hung up & got up to grab some comfortable clothing. "She's coming but so is her current guard."  
"Kane?"  
"Yes."  
"Hmmm how wise is that Kitten, I think she a fool for allowing herself to be watched over by a man who is swayed by a demonic artifact."  
"Well she can't have John watching over her, something in her tells her she can trust Kane…"  
"Yes Love…but she was also fooled to think she could trust Drew."  
"And I am sure she thinks we are both fools for getting you out of jail."

Wade gave a sigh. "This can go on for hours Love…just know I will be keeping an eye on him."  
"You not the only one." Krys told him as she quickly changed into sweat pants & one of Wade's t-shirts. She than waited till they arrived feeling it better she answer the door then Wade because if the strained tension between Jade & him. A loud knock came giving Krys a clue it was Kane. She made her way to the door opening it to look at him dressed in a red t-shirt & jeans. He looked down at her with a light nod. Krys could see Rose behind him sort of to the side.

"Calm down." Rose told him patting his arm. Krys opened the door more allowing them to both enter. Rose gave a light nod towards Wade. "Ello again."  
"Greetings…first of course my thanks."  
"Thank her more than me…anyways what information do you feel is beneficial about all this mess." She made no movement to go sit & just stayed standing, Kane slightly behind her & to the side.  
"Not much one for pleasantries are you?"  
"You normally are not either."  
"True true…I know the date & the where. I only partly know the what."  
"Well…"

"Rose calm down yourself please." Krys told her as she moved to sit back on the bed again. "Sit please."  
"I am fine standing."  
Krys gave a faint sigh as she shook her head. "Remember as far as any of us know he didn't have a hand in what happened…he helped save us…he holds nothing against what you did to him…so cut him some fucking slack!"

"Ki…Krys calm please…the stress is not good for you or our child. Rose has all reason to be on guard around me till Drew is no longer a threat. I am sure she just fears he still has some hold on me now. I can not say her fear is unfounded as I also hold that fear myself." Wade tried to calmly tell her.  
"Wade? He is in jail though."  
"Who knows his range of influence…plus if your dream told anything…"  
"Her dream?" Rose asked.  
Krys took a deep breath. "I had a dream that Drew tried to grab me in the morning."  
"That is why you contacted me tonight?"  
"Well that & Wade wanted to let us both know what he knows…he said details are growing hazy the longer he is free."

Rose heaved a sigh. "The where I have a clue…I just have not figured the when…or why."  
"The Winter Solstice at Stonehenge." Wade started.  
"I thought that place was cursed now?" Krys asked.  
"It was ever since Drew returned cursed himself…that action polluted the land." Rose started. "So while no one of the true faith could enter it without being driven mad, falling ill or dying….Drew & those under his control would be fine. It is still place of power no mater which side controls it."

"I have no clue what would happen if I tried to enter it now." Wade told them. "Her information is correct. As you know there are places of power all over the globe. Well on the Solstice at least five gates were to be open…"  
"Shit devil's gate." Rose nearly growled in her tone. She quickly glanced at Kane.  
"I'm fine." He lightly mumbled to her before she focused on Wade.  
"Great so even if we stop this one…there may be enough others to still finish it…you said at least five." Rose told him.  
"I don't know which point Stonehenge created."  
"OK clue those of us not so well-educated in demon shit please." Krys spoke up.

"Devil's gate….it would rip the veil between the realms to shreds. Humans would be crushed in the war between Celestials & Abyssals. I don't care how holy they are…any humans that survived would be enslaved by whichever side won." Rose started.  
"I thought the rapture was supposed to bring Utopia."  
"Yeah welcome to another fairy tale of the great book."  
"Great…so why they doing this? Won't they be killed or enslaved themselves?"  
"Who knows maybe they think by opening the door they will be spared." Rose tried not to turn her focus on Wade at that comment.

"I know I screwed up…I will be honest believe me or not for the longest time I was not even realizing we were doing anything wrong…we still hunted or so I was lead to believe. Drew is the core of the matter." Wade tried to explain.  
"So you will admit you were a mindless puppet for him?" Rose responded.  
"To a point…" Wade grumbles a bit hating to show his weakness. "Yes."  
"What about Sheamus? He as hold harmless in this as you?"

"I want to say yes…but I do not know if I fully can. That can only be judged once Drew is dealt with."  
"And how you propose such a thing?"  
"Well Krys saw the after math in her dream of….well of me killing him. Not to question her view of my strong will…"  
"But you know if you got that close to him…he could either turn you against us again…or kill you before you could kill him."  
"Yes."

"Well best we start plans now…Krys needs some sort of protection & I don't know if I can wait till we get to Philly to do it."  
"Well we heading for Jersey for Monday…can it wait till we pass it?"  
"When you two heading out?"  
"We can hit the road right after the show." Wade informed her. "We can reach her mother's before mid morning."  
"My parents place instead…" Rose looks at Kane. "Will we have a problem following them?"

Kane slowly shook his head. "Just need to stay because of your début & Daniel's match. Just give the word."  
"Good." She looks back at Wade. "Any problem having your car packed before the show?"  
"It shouldn't be." Wade told her.  
"Good…anything else? I wish to handle a touch of business before retiring for the night."  
"No…That is all I can offer right now."  
"OK Krys knows how to get a hold of me if needed."

"Oh Rose?" Krys called out.  
"Yes?"  
"Just so you know…the other two girls…they have be safely secured. We are the only two in the open…and since you are…well…"  
"It is ok you say it…besides I had a vision with him as well in it he told me there was still a use for me even without that. Unlike yours…it was a joint dream…" She walks over to Krys hugging her the same time whispering to stay safe. She then turned heading out the door with Kane following her.

"Why I think I will not be welcomed in your parent's home." Kane told her while they waited for the elevator.  
"I am unsure how far the wards go through the house. Wade when he was under Drew's influence was in the house…just not the room my father used for service. I do not see the main floor being a problem, if you need to leave because you feel unease I fully understand."  
"You going to ask him though."  
"Would make sense."

They stepped on & Kane hit the button for their floor. "You going to inform Taker?"  
"If I see him once I sleep…he works for the other side…or used to. I don't know how much help he can be when this starts to go down."  
"Understandable." Once back in the room they saw Daniel already sleep in the one bed. "So much for drawing straws."  
"It's ok Kane…take the other bed…I am not throwing your large frame on a couch."  
"Jadie..."  
"Don't start…let me place my call…how deep of a sleeper is he?"  
"You may want to make it in the bathroom."  
"OK." She grabbed her phone moving to the bathroom before placing her call. "Pop?…sorry if I woke you…um no sir…oh I'm sorry…things have spiraled out of hand fast…We need the Four Corners contacted on a global scale…has there been talk about the Winter Solstice this year?…well we need to put weight behind it…The bad vibes from Wade & what you told me of Stonehenge…various evil factions are working together to try to open a Devil's Gate that day…"

She tried not to sigh her head slowly pounding. "Yes a Devil's Gate…I have a feeling what it may take…Steps have been taken to hopefully stop the Stonehenge faction unless there are more than I know of….I will fill you in more when I arrive Saturday….yes sir I will need some things if you can go gather them for me I will reimburse you when I can…Two protections & two shields…Myself & Krys, Wade & John…I promised John I would create a new version of his chain…dog tags…his grandfather's…yes sir…I also need information of a way to relock a spirit into an item without harming the owner…I will once again fill you in more this weekend…I need my rest & please get those calls out as soon as you can. The different covens have two weeks to gather whatever strength they can to counter the gate."

She rested against the counter lowering her head listening. "Thanks pop…oh one last question…the item I speak of…can the person with it enter the house unharmed…um, well he is trying to help guard me from Drew despite this items influence…understood…night pop." She hung up the phone leaving the room.

"You need sleep." Kane told her at he looked at her unsteady appearance. He was already changed into sweat pants.  
"I will be fine, I will lay down after I get changed. Oh You coming with me should be OK."  
"Good." Kane made his way to the second bed & laid down. "Night Jadie."  
She glanced to see Daniel was still out. Then looked at Kane. "Night Glenn rest well." She went to her bags pulling out biking shorts & a tank top, moving to the bathroom to get changed for bed. She came back out using the left blanket & pillow on the sofa to curl up on for some sleep.


	46. The Summonings Begin

December 7, 2012

Kaz headed out of the bedroom to work on breakfast & stopped hearing a voice in the living room. By tone he thought is was Chris but he wasn't fully sure because he wasn't speaking English. _'Damn now what is he messing with?'_ He thought to himself debating if he wanted to enter the other room or not. A few times by tone of voice Chris seemed like he was disagreeing with something.

Kaz decided to take a look & saw he was busy on the phone. _'Who is he talking to this early?'_ He walked over touching his shoulder. Chris jumped briefly turning his head in the middle of talking motioning to Kaz to give him a moment. Kaz nodded & made his way to the kitchen. The coffee started & then he started to work on the sausages before scrambling the eggs when Chris finally joined him.

"Hey man." Chris called to him, while he tried to smile there was worry in his voice.  
"What's up?"  
"Not much." Chris went to the frig getting himself a glass of tomato juice.  
"Everything ok?" He watched him as Chris' face seemed to show a conflicted tale. "Never mind." He turned back to rotate the sausages some.  
"It's not….but I don't know what you want to hear."  
Kaz tried not to sigh. "Please don't tell me I over heard something dealing with that spiritual mumbo jumbo."  
"It's not mumbo jumbo Kaz…remember a month ago?"  
"Yeah." Kaz gave a sigh. "You worried the hell out of me with one of your trances."

"Well it seems there is trouble brewing &…well I need to make a trip."  
"Trip where…why?"  
"Kaz…"  
"Chris tell me…" He moved the sausages again before turning his focus on Chris.  
"I am part of a protective order. All high ranked members are being contacted to make the trip."  
"But you HAVE to go?"  
"Yes…" Chris sighed lowering his head. "I wish I could explain but I can't…"  
"What are you somehow not allowed to tell me?"  
Chris lifted his head. "You wouldn't understand & if for some reason you did…you would wish you didn't." He finished his juice & went to wash the glass.

Kaz turned to work on the eggs. "When you going & when you getting back?"  
"You want the realistic or optimistic answer?"  
"That doesn't sound good."  
"Well I need to leave by the 18th at the latest….As for when I will return…" Chris shook his head even if Kaz couldn't see it because he was focused on the eggs. "Best case…I should be back by Christmas."  
"Do I really want to hear the other?"  
"No."  
"You…pl-please tell me you are pulling my leg." Kaz shut the stove off & started to plate the food for them both.

"I wish I could."  
"Then why go….what will happen if you don't?"  
"It better I go & there be plenty of people, then not go & there not be enough."  
"This is in no way meant to be an insult…trust me…but you are just one person."  
"Yes & what is many others think like you are…I am just one man I won't be missed…others can fill my spot."  
"But you really think you may not come back?" Kaz tried to stop his voice from shaking as he said it out loud.

"It is a possibility…more so if…" Chris shook his head.  
"If what?"  
"If what I am being called for fails…it fails…well." Chris lowers his head.  
"Call it an odd stretch does this have anything do to with Jade not being around the last week or so?"  
"I have no clue…maybe…not the same group, but maybe another one."

"You planning on telling Steven?"  
"It's not my place, just to tell him we haven't seen her & that it looked like she wasn't at him home either. She secured everything before vanishing…but other then that…no."  
"You can't say you not concerned…I know we hardly know her."  
"Hold on you went from jealous & almost possessive of me….to being worried about her?"

"I was not possessive….ok ok maybe a little…but we worked that out didn't we?"  
"I guess…though it may be showing a little during this talk."  
"Well excuse me if I don't like the thought of my best friend going off somewhere to do who knows what & it may get him killed."  
"More than just a best friend."  
"I won't push you Chris…but I do hope you will be my Christmas gift this year."  
"In one way or another so do I Kaz…Trust me I am not looking forward to being judged already."

They eat in silence for a few moments. "What about work?" Kaz asked.  
"I will just need to let Dixie know I need to take off for personal reason & should be gone about a week or two."  
"What if…well you know…"  
"It won't matter then will it."  
"Chris…"  
"Kaz there is nothing else to discuss." Chris focused back on his plate finish his meal & got up to clean the plate. He then turned making his way to his own room.

Kaz just dropped his head into his hands with worry once Chris' door closed. Could he stand the thought of letting him walk out & from the way it sounds may very well not walk back in to him. He didn't know what hurt more, the thought that Chris is going without question to do something that may kill him…or that he very well may lose him without fully seeing where their relationship could go past that of a friend?


	47. Chapter 46

December 7, 2012

Wade & Krys did as was planned & packed up the car & checked out before the show. Wade felt maybe a relaxing drive, taking in some of the sights would be a good idea to unwind. It would also limit any chance of Drew popping up if he had escaped. It was mid day when his phone rang, Krys answered it.  
"Hello?…Um, hello Hunter how can I help you?…well we are out at the moment & he is driving…Yes sir…yes we can do that sir…ok bye." She hung up the phone placing it back in the console.

"What the boss want?"  
"He wishes to see us at the arena as soon as we can get there. I have a bad feeling we may be getting extended vacation time."  
"From what he said Kitten?"  
"His tone of voice."  
"Well we will deal with it once we get there." Wade told her as he started to make his way towards the arena. "Relax Kitten even if that is the case we will deal. I am sure it is nothing to stress your head over."  
"Yeah I guess."

* * *

John was shaken from his thoughts by very loud pounding on his bus door. He stood up to try to see who it was.  
"It's Ms. Lee." His driver informed him.  
"What the hell." John closed the book he was writing some new lyrics in as he headed for the door. He motioned Joe to open it & he stepped out before she could step in. "What is it AJ?"  
The small brunette looked as if smoke was ready to come out of her ears. "Where is she John? She on there!? Bring her skank ass out here!"

"Whoa, hold a moment spitfire." John took a deep breath looking at her as she thrust her hands on her hips trying to glare back at him. "What you going on about?"  
"That…whatever the hell she is you were seen with. What favor she need to pull to get a damned job here…" She tried to go from looking pissed off to looking hurt. "I just want a few words with her."  
"Yeah AJ I know you & your words…One she isn't here, two I don't appreciate you insulting a friend of mine, three I don't like the fact I know you want to threaten her."  
"But, but, but John…" She almost whined.  
"AJ get it through your skull…we…" He motions between them "Was NOT REAL!"

"Wh- But John…"  
"What AJ…it was just a story line…it was all staged for show…." John sighed looking down. "I'm sorry if you thought there was something more there."  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" AJ screeched before trying to swing at John. John luckily caught her hand.  
"AJ don't make a bigger fuss over the situation…now go & we will see you at the arena tonight. Don't mess with Jade."  
AJ Yanked her arm from John's grasp a scowl on her face. "What worried I will hurt you dear girlfriend."  
"She isn't a girlfriend…and honestly I know she could handle herself around you. Bye AJ." John turned heading back onto the bus motioning the door to close before returning to his writing. AJ stood there stunned a moment before she stormed off.

* * *

Krys & Wade arrived at the arena & headed inside searching for the offices. Finding Hunter's Wade knock & waited before being told to enter. They couple walked in & Hunter quickly surveyed them both.  
"You wished to see us?" Wade asked.  
"Yes I hate to do it, but pending the outcome of our own investigation concerning yourself, Drew & Sheamus in regards to Krys & Rose you are on suspension Wade."  
"Fully understandable sir."  
"What? But Mr. Helmsley….he was cleared of his charges." Krys tried to begin to protest.

"I am aware of that Ms. Bennett, but I am also aware of what the charges were prior to them being dropped. For the safety of the other talent including Ms. Lindsey I have no other choice. I am not putting a time frame on the suspension. If we can be assured your investigation is compete in only a couple weeks then we will contact him to return. As for yourself Ms. Bennett you are on medical leave due to information we received about you…condition."  
Krys tried not to sigh lowering her eyes. "Yes sir."  
"I know your passion for this business…but you know it is best for your own safety. Besides with Wade out of action there is not much for you at this time because there is no way we could place you in the ring at this time."

"Yes Mr. Helmsley."  
"That is all…I wish I could tell you both to just enjoy your time off."  
"Of course."  
"Yes Sir." Wade told him. "I make sure she get the rest she need."  
"You just worry bout keeping your nose clean."  
"Of course sir." Wade told him as he hooked his arm around Krys' waist escorting her from the office & heading her back towards the lot.  
"Now what?" Krys told him as he helped her into the car.  
"I guess you call Rose & tell her we are heading towards Philadelphia early & ask what she wishes to do."

Krys nodded as she pulled out her phone. "…Hey girl it's Krys…Well seems for safety reasons Titan wants to do their own investigation into this whole mess & until then Wade is on suspension…I am on medical leave because they must have heard about the pregnancy…we are getting ready to head that way. Do you want us to go hang with my mom or go bug your parents early…Yeah…yeah…well she isn't defenseless…ok…ok yeah call me when you are almost there…bye."

She hung up leaning back in the seat. Giving an exasperated sigh. "OK Time to go bug my mom & tell her the good news."  
"Don't think your ma will take it well hmm Kitten?"  
"Well the grandchild sure…it is everything else she won't be."  
"You going to tell her?"  
"I will need to."  
"OK Love." Wade told her as he started the car up. "Just let me know if you need a rest stop."

* * *

Rose arrived at the arena with Kane & Daniel with the plans post show already worked out. Daniel didn't know why Kane & Rose wanted to leave right after the show he didn't really care. He was a laid back person a big part of the time. Once in the arena Rose waved bye to them before she headed for the make-up area to get her hair & make-up done. She was dressed in dark jeans, a long purple tunic top, & black boots. They kept her hair & make-up strong enough to show on camera, but simple in style.

Getting from the chair she was told to come back right before her segment to be freshened up if needed. She got out from the chair & headed for crafts services. She grabbed a bottle of water with a straw before moving to a chair to sit. She heard a throaty laugh. "I heard you the one causing a mess again. You actually showed up again."

She turned her head as she stood up seeing Wight near her. "Hey Show." She greeting him, no one would ever call them friends but they were on better terms mow then from their time in WCW. "What mess you think I'm causing?"  
"Oh just a crazy diva flipping out over you making eyes at John boy."  
"Oh that…you should know I'm not worried."  
"Yeah I know. How you been anyways?"  
"Still adjusting. Wandering the country with no memory can be quite…unsettling."  
"Hold on what?"  
"Oh I guess the story hasn't spread as fast as it normally does." She takes a sip of her water. "That is where I was the last eight years…I must of got slammed in the head or something when the explosion took place & I wandered off. I was found in upstate New York."

"So you wandered across the states for eight years, homeless & with no memories?"  
"Pretty much."  
"Damn girl talk about resilience. Well I got first segment catch you later." He waves before turning to walk off. Before she could sit John made his way over to her.  
"Come on we're needed."  
"What? But I thought we were on later."  
"Live we are but they want to film a some backstage stuff first with you."  
"Um…ok?" She finished the water & left with John tossing it in a recycle tote. They got to a hall where there was already camera crew there as well as Booker.

"OH WOW Jadie Girl." Booker called out.  
"Hey Book…so you in charge of this band of misfits now?"  
"Yeah in a way, in a way girl."  
"Hey those sounds good save it for film?" A member of the camera crew called out.  
"Um what we doing exactly?" Rose asked.  
"We want to help establish you touch of history even if small to the fans. So this snip is your connection to Booker knowing who you are."

Booker looked over at him. "Can we mention Shadow?"  
"We weren't told either way."  
"Hey if it flows that way I am sure it will be ok." Rose told them.  
"That cool." Booker told her as she was directed into position. The director stepped back & motioned they were rolling.  
Jade was leaning against the wall looking down the hall in one direction & just started to look back to center giving a faint sigh.  
"No no no I must be seeing things." Booker started making her turn her head in the other direction & move away from the wall. "Wow are my eyes playing tricks? That you Jade?"

She gave a faint smile. "Hey Book."  
"Damn hun Father Time was kind on you. What you doing here?"  
"Meeting up with a friend."  
"What about meeting up with others?"  
"I am sure I can…maybe talk a touch of business."  
"For you or someone else?"  
"Myself this time."  
"Wow girl I'll see what I can do for you." Booker's phone rang & he motioned he had to take it. She nodded as he answered the phone walking off camera. She watched as he walked away & the camera cut.

"Good job, still a natural Jade." The director told her. "We have one more we want to catch."  
"OK lead on." She followed the crew down the hall arriving near the locker rooms. This spot followed her as she walked down the hall looking around again for John. They started filming & they saw Randy moving the other direction rushing from the locker room.

"Randy…Hey Randy?" She tried to stop his forward movement. "John in there?"  
"Wh-" He shook his head. "No, look I need to see the trainer before my match. Just watch it ok?"  
"Um ok Randy…" Randy moved past her & the camera moved around the other way showing a look on her face that was a mix of worry & disappointed.  
"Cut." the director told her. "OK you can go relax till you get call out to the stage."

Rose nodded & headed off without John in tow toward the gorilla spot to take in & feed off the bustling action backstage. She pushed herself up on top of one of the storage boxes so she would be out-of-the-way. She closed her eyes & just allowed herself to relax & feel the waves of energy around her.  
"How the back?" She softly spoke out loud pausing the large form near her before he could try touching her.  
"It will be ok?" Kane told her propping against the wall near her. "How you know I was told you been busy?"  
"I can sense it…even if you don't feel it now go ask the trainers for a couple of heat patches, you forget your senses are dulled to that."  
Kane gave almost a brief grunt like sound. "Fine." He turned heading back down the hall.

She heard a scoff before a female spoke "Hmm gutter trash." Rose opened her eyes too look at AJ who just flashed her a smile before heading through the curtain. John came into view a moment later.  
"Well isn't she little miss pleasant." Rose said as she hopped down from her seat.  
"What she do?"  
"Not much just a dumb insult." They watched the monitor that showed AJ heading to the ring without her normal skip. She looked upset a pout to her small lips.

She was handed a microphone as she got into the ring. Some member of the crowd were already taunting her. She looked around looking nervous before lifting the microphone to her lips. "I know you're here…I don't know your name. But you were seen flirting with Cena…everyone seen it." They show a couple of the photos on the screen. "I know you were seen here tonight…come out so I can talk to you face to face."

John nodded & his music keys up for him to step out on the stage first. "AJ What are you doing?"  
"John?" AJ sounds shocked. "I just want to have a few words with…well with…."  
"First off her name is Jade. Second you wait to air this out here? Isn't this exactly what you were angry at Vicky about? What is there to talk about?"  
"The fact we are together…you're mine! She has no business making a move on you."  
"Whoa…let me clear one thing off the bat. She was not making a move on me. I invited her out to work out our problems." John looked a little embarrassed mentioning it.

"Problems?"  
John took his hat off rubbing the back of his neck & head looking down. He then looked back up his eyes still showing his nervousness. "You see AJ the part that Vicky said about me having an affair was not fully untrue. Jade & I were dating, we were…what's the term…oh ya having a time out from the relationship when…well when we happened."  
"WHAT!? But John…but we….we were special."

"John enough of this please." Came the same voice the fans had heard earlier in the night just before Jade steps out on the stage. She dips her head a moment as she tuck some hair behind her ear. "She called me out, I can handle my own fights. You know that." Jade lifted her head looking at the ring, the camera clearly picks up the vibrant violet eyes. "AJ…right?" She gives a faint sigh. "For years we tried to keep our private lives private. You were angry when yours was thrown out there, but you doing that now instead of approaching me and John in private. As John said we were meeting to smooth things over & decide where we were going with us. I saw how happy he seemed with you…hell the whole WWE Universe saw it."

AJ gave a big cat that ate the canary smile hearing her. "That was until some of these resent stunts." John cut in. The smile wiped from AJ's face her mouth slightly agape. "You're to much drama for me. I made a mistake." He stepped over to Jade hooking his arm around her back before looking back at AJ. He then looked at her. "I wanted something real & I think you were more like the girl with a high school crush on the top jock & all you wanted to do was get on mine." John lowered his head a moment thinking. Then looked back up. "This could have been handled a lot better sorry AJ." John then turned with Jade leaving the stage.

Once in the back he let go of Jade. "So see you tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Something like that."  
"OK be careful I found out earlier that AJ did think this was real."  
"OK John you watch it too."  
She smiled before she walked over to meet up with Kane. They then made their way for the parking lot & the long drive ahead of them.


	48. Chapter 47

About half way through the drive Jade & Kane switched off who was driving. At a rest stop she called Krys when she estimated they were about an hour away. Kane & she carried on with varied topics of discussion. He watched as they made their way into Philadelphia & into the more urban of areas. Of course Kane had seen the city plenty of times, but mainly the airport, the sports complex & parts of center city either sightseeing or for media work.

Turning down a small street she began looking for nearly nonexistent parking. "Glad you took over the last leg of driving I think I would have gotten us lost." Kane joked with her.  
"Glad you're a guy that doesn't mind letting a woman drive." She finally found a spot about half way down the block. "Hope you don't mind walking a little."  
"Jade I think I can handle walking a few houses."  
"OK just checking." She got out grabbing her bags, Kane insisted on taking one of them for her. She figured stopping at home it made sense to swap out some clothing also the shows all being within an hour or two she was debating giving Kane time off from guard duty by staying there till they left that area again over a week later. She hadn't filled him in yet on that information.

Reaching the right house she made her way up the steps. She pulled out her phone calling Krys again to find out they had not left her moms yet. They agreed to give it a couple more hours when Rose realized it was earlier then she thought. She pulled out her key unlocking the door. She let Kane enter first the large man trying not to feel a little apprehensive as he crossed the threshold. She followed him shutting the door behind her latching it.

"You ok?" She asked with a hint of concern.  
"I should be fine." He told her.  
"Good I know my dad said you should be as long as you don't try to enter his work space upstairs." She walked around him leading him to the living room flipping the switch. A Christmas tree sat in the one corner of the room the lights were currently off. A large TV sat by the steps facing the sofa.

"Take a seat…want something?" Kane set her bag down looking around before moving to the love seat trying to carefully sit down. "Relax it can handle your size…I'll show you a picture of Little John later." She chuckled. Kane nodded sitting rest of the way down.  
"I'm good Jade go take care of what you need."  
"OK…"  
"Hello, whose there?" Called a mans voice from upstairs.

"It's me Pops…just the two of us for now…The others are coming later."  
"OK Baby Girl."  
"POP!"  
"Opps sorry." They hear a laugh before foot steps & a door closing." Damn it." She mumbled hanging her head not believing her dad was still pulling that after all these years.  
"Jade relax…I have no reason to call you that." She turned her head while still lowered looking at him quirking a brow. "I promise even though I think it sweet." She lifted her head looking at him.  
"Good…I think my dad likes to embarrass me." She grabbed her first bag taking it down the basement to start a load of wash.

She looked over the basement after the washer was started. The large main room was done up almost like a small apartment, her parents have joked about her moving down there a few times, but she liked her bedroom & since she was currently single she didn't need THAT much privacy. The only thing missing was a kitchen area, it was even fitted with a ¾ bath. She headed back upstairs, hearing clattering in the kitchen. She followed the noise she tried not to chuckle seeing Kane's large frame hunched over looking in the frig for something while her mom was already breaking eggs.

"Channeling Gerald again?" She heard a grumble as Kane stood up looking at her. She couldn't contain her laughter when she saw the red neck strap of the apron her mother made him wear draped on over his clothing. "Mom really?"  
"What dear?" She mother turned looking at her.  
"An apron?"  
"He offered help…I think it sweet a guy knowing his was around a kitchen. I didn't want him getting flour on his clothing though."

"It's ok Mrs. Lindsey." Kane told her. "Here you go." Handing her the butter he pulled out. "Your baby girl is just messing with you."  
"KANE!"  
"It's not nice to raise your voice dear." Her mother lightly chastised her.

Rose just gave a growl of frustration glaring slightly at Kane before she turned walking off. She took the now empty suitcase up to her room fighting the urge to toss it off to the side. She didn't slam the door either thinking last thing she needed was her dad yelling at her for making so much noise & slamming things around. She just flopped face first on the bed burying her head in his pillow to scream.

She jumped when she felt someone touch her shoulder not even realizing she had zoned out.  
"Relax girl." Krys told her.  
Rose turned her head to look at her. "When you show up?"  
"About ten minutes ago. Your mom wanted me to tell you breakfast was about done…that you been up here over an hour."  
"Oh…" She gave a sigh as she moved to sit up.  
"What happened now?"  
"Pops started with the baby girl shit again…Kane promised not to use it…but then he did."  
"I am sure he was just playing, right."  
"I guess but I still hate it."

"Rose…toughen up girl. Come on." Krys backed up then took Rose's arm slightly yanking her from the bed. "Come on you acting like a little kid."  
"I am not."  
"Could have fooled me. Let's go I'm hungry."  
"Lately you always hungry."  
"Hey I have a reason remember."  
"Yeah Yeah…" Rose brushed herself off from getting pulled & headed downstairs with Krys behind her.

Kane Stood when she got to the living room.  
"Jadie?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sorry…I promise I won't say it around any of the guys...ok?"  
"Yeah…ok…"  
"You sure? You forgive me?"  
"Yeah yeah.."  
"Cool." He walks with her to the dining room where her parents & Wade were waiting for them to join them. The table had scrambled eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausages, hash browns & pitcher of juice sitting on it.

"Mom think you went over board?"  
"No hun I know how you & Krys can eat at times…"  
"Mom…" She tried not to whine as she blushed.  
"And looking at your friend here…I am sure he can put away a plate or two himself."  
Kane dipped his head slightly embarrassed. "Um…I guess I can ma'am."  
"Wow the monster is blushing is he under that thing?" Wade lightly ribbed Kane.

"OK simmer down." Krys told Wade as they sat sown to begin dishing breakfast out. It was not long before 'shop talk' started from Rose's dad on what needed to be done that day. He already had purging serums for Wade, Krys & Rose.  
"Don't you think we should have taken them…BEFORE we ate dad?"  
"Hmmm well we can wait till closer to lunch…" He told her.  
"Purging serum…why don't I like the sound of that much?" Wade asked.  
"It is to help remove any traces of evil energies that may still be effecting each of us. The influences that have been on each of us from Drew. The side effect of it though will make us quite ill for a bit of time."

"You sure it will be safe for Krys to take part? Her condition."  
"Condition?" Pops asked.  
Krys lowered her eyes a brief moment. "I am pregnant again pop."  
"I see…all more reason to protect you both. Trust me as far as I know the mixture should have no adverse effect of your baby unless the baby somehow itself is tainted."  
Krys couldn't help to show her worry at that thought. Lowering a hand to her stomach as she weighed her choices. She looked over at Wade. "I will go with your choice my sweet. Drew has not interacted with you in any way I know of…so any influence to you would have been from me." He tried not to sigh as he said that.  
"But since you were strongly under his control when she got pregnant…there is still chance." Rose informed them to makes sure Krys had all the available information.

Krys bit her lips looking at Rose's dad. "Can I have the couple of hours before I need to decide?"  
"Sure thing hun. As Rose put it just want you to be fully informed."  
"What is the down side of my not doing it?"  
"The more negative energy the more chance an outside force can get through any protection we try to place on you."  
"OK…let me think of it."  
"No problem. Try to relax for now."  
Krys nodded trying to eat some food as she had lost at least some of her appetite.

After breakfast Krys took Wade down the basement to sit & talk alone. They sat on a sofa that was down there, Krys turned a little to grab Wade's hand. "How do you really feel? Should I?"  
Wade raised her hand kissing the back of it. "I meant it my Kitten…I will respect your call on this. You know him better than I would. He would not try to harm you or our baby if it could be helped, true."  
"Yes."  
"So…if for some reason something happens…"  
She sighs. "It would mean something was already wrong with our baby."

"Aye Love…while I hate to think of you in pain or anything happening to our little one in there…if you wish to endure it for a better life for all of us I will respect that. And if something happens to our junior in there…if you would wish it once this is over with…I would not mind trying to help you return to such a glowing condition." He told her whole heartily with a hint of a smile & wink that made Krys faintly blush.

Krys lightly nodded. "OK Fine…but I want you by me when we go through this."  
"Aye my Kitten if he says we can then we will. We will be each others rocks." Wade leaned forward brushing Krys' face with his free hand before kissing her softly. They then stood up to tell them of their decision.  
"That should be fine." Rose's dad informed them. "Pardon the messy details, but I suggest you both occupy downstairs so you may use the bathroom down there & I'll help keep an eye on my girl upstairs. Now both using one space you may want to have a bucket near by."  
"When you said purge you honestly meant that didn't you?" Wade asked.

"Yes, it will be foul looking & smelling stuff." Her father warned them.  
"And what is my task in all this?" Kane asked.  
"With your own situation it is best you stay clear if this part of things." Kane nodded knowing what he was referring too. He disliked feeling useless, but what could he really do. "You two go downstairs to get yourselves situated." He looked at Rose. "Go upstairs & get comfortable."  
"Yes pop." She bowed her had before getting up & heading up to her bedroom to get changed.

"The sofa downstairs opens to a bed if you would please go set it up for you both Wade. Once the treatment runs it's course you both will need to rest I am sure of it."  
"Of course sir." He stood back up offering Krys his hand. "Come love." They headed down while pops headed upstairs to his work room grabbing three of the vials that sat on the altar table. He went to knock on Rose's door.  
"Not ready yet." She yelled through.  
"OK I'll be back." He headed down to the basement. "I don't know how long it will take for either of you to begin to feel the effects." He handed each of them the small vial that held a bluish liquid. As he handed Krys hers he bowed his head. "May the lady bless you & yours for a safe journey."

"Thanks pops...for everything." Krys tried to smile.  
"I will check on you both over the next few hours." he informed them. "Make sure you down the whole thing."  
"Aye sir..." Wade told him before uncorking the vial & quickly downing the contents, it luckily did not taste as bad as he feared it would. Krys watched a moment before she did the same. Wade felt his stomach turn some to start but not to the point he felt he would be ill. Rose's dad took the empty vials then left to start Rose on her own treatment.

She was ready by the time he returned. She downed the vial as instructed. She then laid down to try to keep herself calm as the stuff began to work. a bucket was placed in her room as well in case she could not reach the bathroom in time once it started. Her father moved to the work room to begin what was needed for the next phases. It was about a half hour after downing the mixture before each one grew ill. At the start the stuff coming up from each was thick & black, Krys was not as bad as Wade & Rose was, but she was experiencing cramps worse than they were. Every time it would hit her she feared seeing blood when she got up. As time passed the frequency lessened & the darkness grew lighter from a blackness to a sickening brown growing lighter each time. Even being December the basement door was opened as was the window of Rose's room to air the spaces. After the few hours their bodies each slipped into a fitful rest do to exhaustion.


	49. Chapter 48

Rose started to come to feeling something small tucked in her one arm. She gave a low groan as she began to move. "How you feeling?" Her brow creased as she wondered how late it was.  
"John?" Her voice sounded a little hoarse.  
"Yeah, your dad said it was ok for me to watch you till you woke up. I think he was starting to get worried about you & Wade."

She slowly opened her eyes, she could see the room was dimly lit just the lamp by her desk was on. "Krys?"  
"Watching Wade she is already awake. Your dad said he was not too surprised Wade was still out, he didn't think you were this bad though."  
"You still?"  
"Still what?" She tried to move & that is when she noticed what she felt was Buster. "Oh yeah I thought you would want him back. I accidentally forgot to give him to Kane when he came to get your things before."

"Um...thanks." She sits up more. "Did pop say you needed to go through this?"  
John shook his head. "Nope…he already took care of what you said you were going to do for me…so that can be taken off your list."  
"Oh…ok." She cringed almost doubling.  
"Jadie?"  
"I'll be fine…ju-just some cramps…excuse me."  
She got up moving from the bedroom & down the hall. As she moved she felt her stomach turning. _'Come on this part should be over.'_ She didn't quite have the door closed all the way as she lost it again, she felt like it was choking her as a hardened mass came out of her & into the toilet. She coughed a bit before rinsing her mouth.

She moved to the door seeing a concerned John. "Get my dad please." He nodded before walking away. Her dad came up a few minutes later.  
"Hmm not expecting that. Not questioning you dear , but how could he have inundated you so much with this taint."  
She looked down with a sigh. "Could a pregnancy have done it?"  
"ROSE!" He took a deep breath. "You are old enough to make your own path…"  
"I didn't tell you because I had already lost it…I could not have been more than a month."  
"OK…ok…yes maybe…go back to your room I will bring you some soup. I will handle this."  
"OK Pop." She left the room & John walked with her back down the hall.

Through out the night Wade was the last to wake up, luckily feeling fine. Even thought Rose was planning on doing the different rituals herself her father insisted he carry them out to conserve her strength knowing she was in a weakened state. Before morning Wade & Krys returned to her mothers to make space as Rose's place. Kane was set up down the basement & John wished to stay on the couch at least for the rest of that night.

Rose had already changed into shorts & a sleep shirt when there was a knock on her door. "It's open."  
Her dad walked in looking at her. "How you holding baby girl?"  
"I'm ok Pop…I may want to go out tomorrow, just not sure where."  
"What about the mall like you normally do? With the Christmas season it should be packed, plenty to work from."  
"Because I know John & or Glenn both will not wish me to go out alone & if I am seen with them mob scene is an understatement."  
"Glenn…oh Kane?"  
"Yeah…Glenn is his real name."

"I see…when did you wish to work with him?"  
"Maybe after New Years. These next two weeks I need you to keep your ear to the ground about the different corners. If we fail that mask may just protect him in some way in the fall out."  
"Us failing is not an option."  
"I know…just covering bases."  
"However you see fit. You know you have always been seen as wise beyond your years."

"Yeah." She sighed looking down. "I just wonder once this is done…how things will be."  
"What do you mean?"  
"If…when we succeed…we know there will still be disturbances. Will I still be equipped to handle them? I can barely move a shadow anymore without it wanting to knock me out, & cant's shadow step let alone a jump without fear of my becoming trapped again."

"That is just it…it is a fear…have you tried it?"  
"No…but if I can not control them how can I even think of opening a gate?"  
"When you are ready you will. Do not stress yourself over it. Also remember people have been fighting for the balance for ages without the added power of the gate keepers. Your natural essence is a strong force." He then gave a faint smile "So what is this thing with you & John?"

"Nothing dad…nothing with either one besides friendship. Because of he own exposure to the supernatural I know I can open to him on some aspects."  
"You think maybe a new guard?"  
"Who knows, maybe."  
"First things first…he is helping to guard you now…if he is meant to be a guardian we will need to wait to see."  
"Exactly."  
"OK get more rest baby girl & we will decide what to do about getting you out in the morning light. I can begin to see the toll this day has taken from you."

Rose gave a faint sigh as her father's words as she stood up moving to look in her mirror, grey was already beginning to feather out from her temples. She gave a nod before moving to lay back in bed. "Night pop."  
"Night hun." He turned heading for the door cutting the light before shutting her door.

* * *

_Rose jumped & started to move feeling a warmth against her skin. A large arm swiftly wrapped itself around her waist. "Relax my fallen angel…you are safe." A familiar rumble of a voice greeting her ears. She tried not to shiver as she could feel his hand running lightly over her stomach & then along her side. "I feel you been through a battle already…rest you are safe." She shivered as she felt his hand moving from her body to brush her hair. His warm breath caressing her neck._  
_"Mark what are you doing?"_  
_"Nothing too bad." She drew a faint gasp as his lips brushed her flesh._  
_"Ba-bad enough though…"_

_He moved far enough away to guide her to turn rolling onto her back of the large bed they were sharing. His large hands brushed her face. "Open your eyes for me." He urged her._  
_"I should move."_  
_"Why?"_  
_"You know why…"_  
_She could hear & almost feel the chuckle the resonated from his chest. "You still can not say it can you."_  
_"It doesn't change what else we both know."_

_"That is there…this is here." He lightly held his hand against her cheek as he moved over her move till his lips could brush hers. Tears wanting to brush under her closed eyes as she could not deny the connection that still remained between them. Her arms hooked around him drawing closer at the kiss grew. His lips parted ever so slightly his tongue begging entrance to savor her. Clear thought gone from her mind allowed him entry, faint moans rippled from her as his hand trailed down her body till it slipped under the fabric of the top she as wearing._

_His lips finally parted from hers trailing back down the softness of her neck. He brought his lips near her ear the warm breath made her tremble. "Allow me to bring you pleasure even if only in our minds…use this time to recharge yourself…we both know a hard road lies ahead." She just give a faintly audible sigh as he moves to free both hands to slide the shirt from her body. His firm hands slide down her body from her shoulder down over her breast till he begins to massage them his eyes watching her face. His touch firm yet gentle she soon melts under his touch._

_Her eyes were still softly closed. He moves till he is straddling across her waist wearing black satin lounge pants. He moves his hands to brace them on each side of her head. Leaning down his lips brush at the few tears that have fallen. "Just say the word & I will stop." She shakes her head. "Then why you weep my queen?"_  
_She slowly opened her eyes finally looking up at his. "We both know outside of this we can never be again. Despite all the pain I was caused…I…I st-still love you Mark."_

_He gave a faint smile down at her resting his weight on one hand to free the other to brush her face. "I would rather take this then have none of you at all."_  
_"You know that may change in time."_  
_"Then I will enjoy it while I can." He leaned down capturing her lips again & spent a good portion of their time together reconnecting in such imitate ways before she finally drifted into a true slumber cradled against his body._

_Mark kept his eyes open, propped on one arm, the other keeping her close against him. Even in a slumber state he could feel her still drawing from him. He didn't mind, he wanted her to. He was still out of the public eye, he could stay hiding as long as he needed to. He would sleep as deeply as he needed if it meant she remained safe. He kept himself aware in the dream as she rested because he knew Drew attacked within her dream before & neither knew how far his reach was._

_Most of the time his hold was around her waist, sometimes he would move to brush her hair & face when it seemed she was starting to stir. Even if she was to remain asleep the time she was with him, he was not ready yet to send her back to the waking world. It pained him to know they could never physically be back together. To do so would somehow lead to pain again. They both knew that, a part of him told him they should not have even done what they did. To do so allowed their hearts to begin to reform their bond…a bond that in time he knew he would need to break to allow a new force to watch over his once queen. He would stand watch till such a time came, but could he so freely let her go when that time comes? He forsaked her once at a great cost…what will the price be this time?_


	50. Chapter 49

Rose woke the next morning & stretched, her body holding a wonderful ache. She could feel a blush creep her skin before she made her way out of the bed. She stood up stretching before moving to grab fresh clothing for the day. She caught sight of herself in the mirror & saw her day trip would not be needed after all. She closed her eyes briefly as a sight passed her lips. She could not help but wonder why the fates had to be so cruel.

She opened her eyes & the blush faded from her flesh when she knew it was wrong to continue such actions it didn't matter if it was in her dreams or not. They were not normal dreams, fantasy filled visions. In this case they were just a breath away from reality. Just as she could still feel traces of his touch & the events that took place she knew he was more than likely doing the same where ever he was hiding at that moment.

Was it that far off from cheating…her becoming his mistress? How much different was it really? While she desired things to be how they were she knew it could not be. Once again he was married…A new child in his life. They both knew that no matter how much he may wish to change he could never wash away the evil that has weaved itself so deeply into his life. How long would it be till he turned against her again. While he may try to guard hr in her dreaming moments he could never fully be trusted in the waking ones.

Would she ever find such a soul…a soul she could fully open herself to without fear of a dagger being plunged deep? She finished getting dressed. At least for a little while she decided to remove her contacts & slipped on her sunglasses. She then opened her door getting hit with the smell of maple & bacon. "Oh mom…" She sighed as she headed for the steps & down to the main floor. She smiled seeing John. "Hey."

"Hey yourself…" He turned looking at her. "You seem better."  
"I feel it."  
"Good."  
"So my mom is cooking a storm again?"  
"I don't know I guess so…"  
"OK." She turned heading for the kitchen & stopped seeing Kane talking to her mom again. At least this time he didn't have the apron on. "OK what on menu this time?"  
"Oh hey dear…nothing big…Bacon, eggs, pancakes, sausage…"  
"Mom…"  
"I didn't go over board this time."  
"If you say so. Kane your helper again."  
"He just keeping me company dear while your father is still working on a few things."  
"OK Mom."

She turned leaving the room heading back towards the living room. She leaned her back against the archway watching John as he was watching the news. He could feel her eyes on him even with the glasses on & turned his head looking over at her. "Everything ok?"  
"Just thinking."  
"About?"  
"Different things, we now know a time frame & can't afford to be distracted."  
"OK when?"  
"If they are right…about two weeks, the 21st."  
"OK…what do you think may be a distraction?"

She lowered her head in thought. "Well at least partly what we talked about on the bus."  
"Um…ok."  
"You know what I am referring to?"  
"I think so."  
"It may sound cliché or corny…but I may know a way to make it a non issue."  
"Um…ok?"  
She gave a faint smirk. "Stand up John." He raised a brow but stood up from the couch & turned to watch her wondering what was on her mind. She moved off the wall & walked over to him.

"Just relax ok?"  
"Ok…"  
"Kiss me."  
"Hold on excuse me?"  
She tried not to chuckle. "You heard me…"  
"What about your parents?"  
"John I am telling you to kiss me…not a steamy grope session." She tried not to laugh as a blush actually brushes John's cheeks.  
"You sure about this?"  
"What you think your attracted to me…but I'm not good enough to kiss?"  
"It not that…well…"

"Well what John? You can kiss the other girls on screen…I am sure at some point we will need to as well…."  
"But that is just acting…this is…well this is…."  
"This is what John?"  
"Well…" He lowers his head rubbing the back of his neck. "Real."  
"And that scares you why?"  
John takes a deep breath lowering his hand & looking at her wishing he could see past those glasses. "I guess the same reason you want to do it."  
She chuckled faintly. "You worried there will be no spark."

John lowers his head again. "As you said cliché & corny."  
"John you can still care about me as a close friend…even a sister of sorts. Your are the one that wished to take it farther…"  
"So you really don't see me that way?"  
"Sorry John…you are not my type…you are a sweet guy."  
"You have a thing for the bad boy types."  
She tries not to laugh more out of nerves setting in them from the humor in it. "Not always…"  
"Isn't that sort of screwed up? You work to fight evil yet you are drawn to those that work for them?"

She gave a sigh turning away lowering her head. "Ja-" John started but she raised a hand.  
"Forget it John…just forget it." She shook her head moving to walk around him to head for the steps. He went to grab her arm to stop her. He was caught off guard by her strength when she pulled from his grasp. "Just leave me alone." Her voice was low as she tried not to lash out at him. She headed for the steps & up to her room shutting the door. She climbed on her bed bracing her back against the wall as she pulled her knees to her chest. She tossed her glasses to the side before wrapping her arms around her legs lowering her head.

She couldn't help but wonder if John was right, was she fated to live a life of heartache? Heartache of being alone or heartache of betrayal of those she fell for because they walked a vile path no matter how slight. She heard raised voices muffled from the door. A few moments later she could hear the door opening.  
"Jade?" It was Kane's voice.  
"Leave me be…I'm not hungry."  
"You need to eat."  
"Just leave me be…"  
"What happened?"  
"Please." Her voice hinted with the pain she felt.

"Answer me, how can I help you if you won't answer me?"  
She lowered her legs down but kept her head lowered to shield her eyes. "There is no help in this case I was just a fool…" She reached over feeling for her glasses. "No mater how wise I am in some cases…in one such matter I will always be a fool."  
"You speaking riddles, what happened between you & John?"  
"I wanted to prove a point & it backfired on me." She lifted her head once her eyes were covered before slipping of the bed.  
"Jade?"  
"John had feelings for me…or so he thought…I wanted to show him it was not real…" She sighed as she turned shaking her head. He made a comment when I tried to tell him I didn't feel the same…the thing is he is right."

"It upset you that he made you see the truth in something?" She nodded. "What is this harsh truth?"  
"That I always seem to be drawn to the bad guys…that or those that are unobtainable."  
"Hmmm" Kane folded his arms watching her. "Any particular person at this moment?"  
She blushes slightly glad her back was to him still. "I know he is lucky that I remotely trust him, let alone love him….but…" she takes a deep breath. "I still love Mark."  
"Whoa! Jade you know the trouble there."  
"Yes." She lifts her head back up but doesn't look at him still. "Of course I do…trouble two fold if I let myself walk down that path. The darkness that will forever call his soul home & the fact he is once again married, along with a new child. I curse myself that I feel this way…but I still love him."

"You have not seen him on over eight years…truly seen him."  
"Appearances would not change that Glenn. We can bonded…even with his betrayal of me we always will be. We both know it is a dangerous game we are playing. A game that must not translate into the real world."  
"Jade what have the two of you done?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Like hell."  
"It will have no baring on his real life. Not just him though…Steven…while a good man, married. Now the mess with Drew…I am just fated to either be alone, or heartbroken by betrayal."

"Jade you will find the right man in time…being a keeper of balance maybe you need that hint of darkness to balance yourself out. Didn't you teach Taker that darkness does not always need to mean evil?"  
"Yes."  
"Then believe that?" He looks over at the bed. "Take your other current mystery." She finally turns to look at him. "Your gifts…now we can try to make sure he is not a stalker type…but at least for now who ever it is wants to stay hidden for whatever reason. Hidden hence the dark part, but the gifts come when you seem to need comfort. So they must not be fully in the darkness."

"But is any too much."  
"Jade sorry to tell you this. There is NO Human alive…male or female that is not without some darkness in their hearts." He took a few steps closer looking at her a faint smile tugging the corner of his lips. "Even you Jadie…you will only find a fully pure heart in one of two places…a baby…or a saint. Now come on before your mom yells the food is getting cold."

She gave a sigh nodded before they walked out of the room & down the dining room.  
"Jade I am sorry." John told her when he saw her.  
"I know…it's ok."  
"Really?"  
"Really." They moved to sit & eat, part way during the meal John's phone rang.  
He pulled it out to check it figuring he can call it back later till he saw the ID. "Sorry, need to take this." He answered the call lifting it to his ear. "Morning sir…um actually I am in Philly right now…Yes Hunter I know we aren't due here for about another week. It was on the way up to New Jersey so I just stopped over for the night, met up with some people…Um, yes…we didn't travel together…we been on-screen already who cares if anyone sees us even if I doubt that…yes sir…yes three may be tight but we should be able to do that…ok Hunter see you then."

John hung up the phone trying not to curse. "Boss want to see us in Newark by three."  
"Why is Hunter taking such personal attention to this storyline? Isn't that more Stephanie's job?" Rose wondered.  
"If she even take any interest in them anymore. I don't know."  
Rose looks at her dad. "Everything taken care of?"  
"Yeah hun, just don't forget to keep your choker with you."  
"OK Pop…well lets finish eating & then we can head out ok guys?"  
"Fine by me." John told her & Kane nodded. Once done she went up to pack a bag for the next few days figuring she can get back to Philly to pack a bag for Smack down & then TLC.

She hugged her parents both good-bye before she got into the one car with Kane & John headed down the block to get into his rental & they both took off. None of them paid any attention to the car that was parked across the street with the tinted windows. The occupant inside watched as the three left. Their eyes shifting to the box beside them. They were deciding to leave it there for her return or take it with them to the next location. No matter how she tried to hide it they could almost feel the pain their dark angel tried to mask from the world & they wished to be the one to take that pain away.


	51. Chapter 50

Arriving at the host hotel Rose & Kane got out from the car & headed inside with their bags. Kane checking in knowing Daniel should already be there. Getting their keys they head for the elevators & waited. They were both slightly surprised by the lack of fans wandering around the place. Once up in their room she called John to let him know they arrived. She went to redo her hair just pulling it back into a simple ponytail. She also put her contacts back in, the last thing was putting on her black bone choker that her father had just reimbued with its protective properties. She came back out & sat on the couch.

"I thought we were free of you for a few days." Daniel told her.  
"Well we were not here last night."  
"True."  
"You have a problem with her?" Kan asked a faint gnashing of his teeth.  
"Calm down Kane, he was just wondering." She focused back on Daniel. "I was actually planning on spending more time in Philly with my parents, but I got called in for a meeting, I saw little point coming here for a meeting today to drive back there only to come back this way again tomorrow. I plan on going back home after Raw, that is unless I get slipped into a house show or something. Since I am just a storyline character right now I really doubt that."

"Oh…" Daniel looked down his eyes shifting.  
"You ok?" She asked.  
"Yeah just not overly comfortable sharing personal space with a woman…well cept my girl that is."  
"You really disliked the storyline with AJ hmm?"  
He didn't lift his head but did lift his eyes in her direction. "Girl is crazy."  
"I second that." Kane spoke up. "Just be careful Jadie if you need to do anything with her."  
"Kane you really saying that to me of all people."  
"Yes."  
"Gee thanks."

Her phone beeped & she checked her message. "Damn forgot how late it was when we got in. I need to head up for my meeting."  
"Should I go with you?" Kane asked.  
"I should be fine…I'm not leaving the building."  
"OK." She stood up with her phone & a copy of the room key heading out. Daniel just looks over at Kane still trying to figure out what was with the guard duty with her & him. Rose made her way down the hall hitting the button for the elevator. Her phone went off and she began to answer it as the door opened. She stepped on looking down at the ID not recognizing the number.

She went to answer it as she hit the button for Hunter's suite. The voice on the other end was breaking up. "Ello?...Ello…sorry I'm having trouble hearing you…I'm on a…" The light's flickered & the cabin jerked faintly. "AH fuck…need to call back." She hung up as the light flickered again jerking the cabin to a halt. "Lovely…just lovely." She looked down at her phone seeing there was between no signal & one blip on the signal even without moving it was spotty. She walked over trying to hit buttons & seeing no response. She hit the intercom on the base of the panel.

_"Hotel maintenance?"_  
"Yes the elevator seems to be stuck."  
"We will check on it Ma'am just remain calm & we will get you out as soon as we can."  
"OK…" The lights flickered & died this time. "Hello?"  
_"Still here Ma'am you not hurt or anything are you?"_  
"No…maybe a little scared…rest of the power just went out."  
_"OK Ma'am the safety lights should be up in a moment, mind giving me your name?"_  
"Rose Lindsey I was on my way to room 2237."  
_"OK Rose…is it ok if I call you by your first name?"_  
"That's fine." The dim lights came up but even they flickers badly causing odd shadows to be cast.  
_"We have contacted the elevator company & someone from our staff checking into the matter now, just remain calm. Nothing to be scared of. No one else in there with you?"_  
"No."  
_"OK nothing to be scared of Rose, electric issues happen, but we have safety measures to keep you safe. If you can just sit down & relax ok."_  
"Yes."

_"OK Rose I am closing the line to help work in the issue, hit the bell if you need someone."_  
"Wh-what's your name by the way?"  
_"OH sorry…I'm Brian."_  
"Thank you Brian." She could hear a faint squelch on the speaker then nothing. She moved back towards the control panel & sat down with her back braced in that corner. She tried to keep herself calm as she kept seeing the odd shadows being caused by the flicking lights hitting off the railing & through the grating in the ceiling. She felt a chill wash over her & she raised her hand towards her neck brushing her fingers over the choker.

"Your mind is playing tricks. He isn't here…just calm yourself." She pulled her cell out opening a text message She knows sometimes even if a call won't get out a text may. She brought up John's contact. _#I didn't forget. Elevator stuck.#_ She hit send & set the phone on her lap as she could now just wait. She was glad Kane didn't come with her, she didn't want to imagine him in the small space for too long.

It was quite a few minutes when she still didn't get a reply. She picked her phone back up & tried to see if she could access the hotel's Wi-Fi signal. Luckily she saw a connection & tapped into it. Accessing her apps she loaded up Skype hoping someone was on. Luckily she spotted John logged in even if listed as away. She hit the button to place a video call as she felt a chill again. "Come on pick up." Her eyes darted around the small area.  
_'Jade where are you!?'_ John voice came over the line & his picture came up on the screen.

"Trapped in an elevator…I tried to send you a text, but I guess the steel blocked the signal, luckily I am getting some Wi-Fi in here even if weak so I am sorry in advance if I break up a bit."  
_'We can switch to text mode.'_  
"Honestly I need voice right now."  
_'What is it?'_  
"Just my mind playing tricks on me I think."  
_'OK Just relax if you don't move around your signal should hopefully stay good.'_  
"OK…please apologize to Hunter for me."  
'_He's right here, we were worried something happened to you.'_

Her eyes darted again as she thought she was hearing things. She could feel her heart wanting to race. "Um…Li-like what I told you I made it to the hotel ok."  
_'You didn't get a phone call yet?'_  
"Um I did…why….the call broke up on me." She jerked when she thought she felt something near her. She scooted across the floor away from the wall praying the signal stayed. "John?"  
_'Still here…He escaped.'_  
"John…" She closed her eyes taking a deep breath. "I need to get out of here…"

_'Just relax…that is the safest place for you right now.'_  
"No…John…It's not…"  
_'Where's Kane?'_  
"He room…I was just heading up to Hunter's suite…John…"  
_'Jade just relax stirring yourself into a panic won't help you any.'_  
"I'm trying John…it's just…." Hearing something again she turns to stand. "No…no…"  
_'Jade?'_ She drops her phone putting her hands up. _'Jade? What's going on Jade?'_ John can only see the ceiling of the elevator & a bit of her.

She was standing facing Drew his eyes only told a tale of cruel intentions, his hair wild around his face & clothing still the county uniform. "LEAVE NOW!" She yelled at him.  
His laugh filled the small space. "And what exactly ya plan to do to stop me! Ya don't got thee Dead Man here to stop me this time M'Lady." He tried to make a grab & she backed away taking a swing. "Such a small space where ye think ye can really go? Ye not even the strength to open a gate."  
_'Get away from her! Leave her alone!'_ John yell through the connection.

Drew cast his eyes down towards the ground. As he did she tried to kick him in the head to knock him down. He gave a low growl looking back at her as he lunged as her. She tried to move out of his way but he managed to grab her arm grabbing a hold of her as he dragged her through one of the flicking shadows.

* * *

"Jade…JADE answer me! Damn it!" John yelled.

"John, who are you yelling at to leave her alone? I thought she was the only one in there?" John turned from where he was pacing having fully forgotten he was still in Hunter's suite.  
John sighed as he looked back at the screen. He then looked at Hunter. "In all honesty Hunter…you will think I am crazy if I tell you."  
"OK." Hunter pursed his lips a moment as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I promise it won't jeopardize your job & I won't call the men in the white coats. Try me."

John stood there debating how much he should come clean with Hunter in this moment. John took a deep breath panic setting in the longer the call remains dead. Every time he looks it shows it is still connected. He turned his focus back on Hunter. "Drew has her."  
Hunter gave a faint chuckle despite how serious John's face was at that moment. "She said she was alone didn't she?"  
"Yes Hunter…"  
"But what John? If she was alone how could Drew of taken her? If it made sense I would say nice one…but it just isn't possible. Even if she was somehow in there with him we will just let security know to be waiting when the door open. She is a good fighter."

"Hunter you don't get it….when they open the doors she won't be in there."  
"Right…good one…Hold on." Hunter got up moving to the hotel phone. John shook his head even if he had a feeling a rational man like Hunter tended to be didn't believe him it still stung a little. Hunter called the front desk & asked to be forward to their maintenance department. When asked what was wrong he inquired about the stuck elevator. He was told there was a issue & it was being tended to, he informed them about Jade & he was reassure she was perfectly safe.

_'Ms. Lindsey?'_ Came a man's voice faintly over John's phone. John's hand shook hearing the cracked voice. _'Rose, you still ok in there?'_ John heard no reply he half prayed for something._ 'Rose please make some sort of sound for me. If you can hear me the company is here & we will get you out as soon as we can.'_

John just shook his head looking at Hunter. "Please, believe me or not I need to find Kane's room as well as the Barrett's."  
"John I don't…"  
"Hunter please I need to see them…"  
"John you are not pulling me into this."  
"FINE!" John turned storming from the suite before he could hear another word from Hunter. He made his way to a house phone to try to reach the front desk to get the information.

* * *

Hunter tried to calm himself when John stormed out on him. He knew a thing or two about pranks, but this was taking things a bit far. He felt it was better to error on the side of cation & called the hotel back & asked to please speak to maintenance in regards to the elevator issue.  
"Hello this is Mr. Helmsley...it is about the stalled elevator one of my employees is in there & as I am sure you already know she did not respond when someone of your staff tried to reach her...she managed to reach another associate using your wireless signal...any word of how much longer it may be if she is in medical distress...None I know of but I am sure the fact she did not answer you & she stopped talking to us as well raises a concern..." He took deep breath. "Sir she acted like she was scared of something, we were just informed that a man who attacked her recently escaped from police custody...which floor will they be trying to bring her to?...I wish to be there when you get her out...I won't get in the way just tell me so I can see myself she is ok...thank you I will be right there."

He hung up & headed out of the suite. He debated steps or a different elevator. Five floors & it was down he should be able to handle that so he headed for the stairwell. As he went to kept hoping it was all a bad joke thought up by the two of them, but how could that be the case. It's not like they knew the elevator would get stuck. He was out of breath when he reached the 17th floor. Making his way down the hall towards the main elevator bank he could see the man working on the access panel. He just stayed to the side watching.  
At one point the man looked at him. "Just a maintenance issue there is another elevator around corner."  
Hunter shook his head. "I know the person stuck in there."  
"OK just stay out-of-the-way. We are trying to get it down to this floor...if we can't get her to budge soon we are going to try to get a guy in from the 18th to go check on her."  
"Thanks."

* * *

John kept pacing the floor of the Barrett's suite while they waited for Kane to get there.  
"John none of us expected anything like this to happen." Krys tried to tell him.  
John stopped looking at her. "But it happened all the same." A knock on the door & Wade went to answer it letting Kane in.  
"OK What happened?" Kane asked after the door closed.  
"You dropped the ball that's what."  
"John who knows if he could have stopped it." Krys tried again to calm him down.  
Kane narrowed his eyes looking at John. "Where is she? You were not too specific."  
"I don't know for sure...I just know Drew got free & he has her."  
"How she was on her way to see you & Hunter."  
"I DON'T KNOW!" John yelled before lowering his head bracing a hand on each side.

John slowly took a few deep breaths. Slowly he lifted his head again. "How is she connected to Undertaker again?"  
"Why? You think he has a part in this?" Kane tried not to growl.  
"Not in a way to hurt her oddly...Drew said something about him not being there to stop him this time."  
"How you know this?"  
"She contacted me on Skype...using the hotel's wireless. She dropped her phone when she saw Drew."  
"They share dreams." Krys spoke up.  
"What?"  
"They can do something called dream walking..." She gave a sigh. "Easiest way to explain it...hmmm..."  
"Freddy Kruger." Kane spoke up as he walked more into the room.  
"WHAT!?" John yelled.

Krys gave a deep sigh. "Well that was the example I was going to give to be honest. When She is asleep she used to be able to enter other people's dreams, I guess Taker can to a point."  
"Limited range, but yes. Hers is becoming more limited from what I heard." Kane informed them.  
"OK I don't see how that connects to Drew unless...come on.."  
"Makes sense he seems to have most of the same powers she does...if not even stronger." Krys sadly informs them. She looks at Kane. "Wait if he has limited range & he has been dream walking wit her..." Kane slowly nods. "Damn it...where is he?"  
"I don't know exactly."  
"How long?"  
"Shortly after she showed up."  
"Damn it...call him...let him know..." She looks down "Did I actually tell you to ask that...man for help?"

"You did sweets...and yes I know their past...well what you told me of it, but if she trusted him to help her there we may need to trust him here."Wade told her. She slowly nodded as Kane pulled out his cell phone, it felt odd him being the one to contact Taker instead of the other way around.  
"...How did you know?...good point. Drew escaped the police & already took her...It wasn't my fault!...she was trapped in an elevator on the way up to meet with John...I was asked to contact you...Well the only heads up is what ever is to take place will be on the Solstice..."  
"I may know the where." Wade spoke up.  
"One moment Taker." Kane told him as he handed the phone to Wade. "Spill." Wade nodded taking the phone. He began to fill Taker in on everything he finished handing the phone back. "So what may you suggest?...Yes, one of us will contact her dad & make sure he spreads the word that the wheels are still turning... be careful...ok fine...bye."

Kane hangs up the phone & looks at them. "He said he will work a few things on his end...to let her dad know what happened...other then that there isn't much for us to do."  
"Like hell there isn't...I am on suspension & Krys is off the road for her health." He looks at Krys. "I need you to try to find someplace safe to go to..."  
"What about you?"  
"I am going to head for England...we know that is most likely where he will turn up with her." Krys sighed but light nodded.  
"I have a place in mind."  
"Good...I guess we both will head out...as for you two chaps...try to keep the show going."  
"You just better find a way to get her back." John told him.  
"I hope to, trust me."

John hated it but he headed for the door Kane following shortly after him. The two hardly exchanged words when they got to the elevators seeing both shut down. "Guess they are still working on them." John said. "There is a smaller bank around the other way." Kane nodded before they headed off.


	52. Chapter 52

**(OK I pretty much gave up on chapter titles. the chapter number is/was one off from the chapter posted because of the 'intro' to make it easier on my I am just going to leave the chapter number as they post them.)**

Hunter was standing off to the side listening when the one guy gave the go ahead for the other crew to try to check the elevator from above the car.  
_'Something isn't right here.'_  
"What do you mean?"  
_'Looks tampered.'_  
"OK will have you investigate later. Are the breaks secure enough for you to get on top & check on the woman?"  
_'Looks like it stand by.'_ The commutation was silent for a few moments. _'Negative on a passenger.'_  
"We need medical called?"

_'Negative, there is no passenger.'_ Hunter mouth wanted to drop from shock.  
"Impossible, member of staff spoke to her."  
_'I assure you, the car is empty except for a phone.'_  
"Please retrieve the phone we will have your company run a full scan tonight."  
_'Roger that.'_  
The man then patched a call into the main station. "Jerry fully shut elevator three we can't keep the main bank closed any longer for now."  
_'Copy.'_

The guy closed the access panel screwing the back in place before standing up looking at Hunter. "If you want to follow me sir?"  
"Lead on." He followed the guy to the near by steps going up the one floor to where the second crew was working.  
The one man still in a harness handed the item to crew member with Hunter. "This was the only thing in the car."  
"Thanks, I will let the over night crew know your company will be in tonight to check over the system. The other guy nodded before taking the harness off & pack up.

"How we know we should turn this over to you?"  
Hunter looked at the man cleaning up. "Did you touch the screen at all?"  
"What? No…"  
Hunter looked back at the guy that now had the phone. "If there is still power turn the screen on, the Skype app should be running." Doing as instructed the guy looked at the screen then Hunter. "The most recent contact should be John."  
The guy reluctantly turned the phone over to Hunter. "We don't appreciate prank call of distress."

Hunter just lightly gnashed his teeth to stop from lashing at the guy that they thought it was a false alarm…then again he almost thought the same thing. "Thank you." Hunter took the phone & walked away, for now he would walk back up to his suite. As he walked he tried to put the pieces together, it was like a giant jigsaw and at least one piece was missing. Well two, how did Drew get into a closed elevator & how he get them both back out?

He had a feeling he should & to a point needed to call John once he was back at his room & apologize. As he turned the corner on his floor he stopped seeing someone he was not expecting. He had a bad feeling there was a connection & he didn't like it. He took a deep breath before he continued towards his room. "Mark." Taker just nodded his head as he pushed off from the wall. He was in black jeans & T-shirt, his hair still buzzed short like it was at the Raw 1000 show. Hunter walked past him to open the door to the suite. "Why I have a feeling I know why you are here?"

Taker followed him into the suite. "I guess that depends what you already know Hunter."  
Hunter sighs. "Currently I know very little, I know Jade when missing…" He sees Taker nod hinting that is why he was there. "I know she vanished from a location that should have been impossible." Hunter lowered his head running a hand through his hair. "Mark we are both getting too old for this games, what is going on?"

"Remember Ministry…even when the cameras were not rolling?"  
Hunter had an icy chill run up his spine even at the thought of that time. "Yeah…I also thought you got away from that stuff…"  
"I did…partly because of her…"  
"You went back after she vanished before?"  
"To a point…not as bad…" Taker took a deep breath. "Jade is the opposite of me & what I used to do." He shook his head. "Drew is worse than I was." He could see the color nearly drain from Hunter face as he tried to wrap his head around someone being worse than Ministry Undertaker.

"Ho-hold on…you want me to be-believe that Drew used so-some sort of magic, hocus-pocus or something to mysteriously get into a sealed elevator & then get her out of it with him."  
"Believe what ever you want to Hunter. I just came by to let you know personally I need to leave the road again."  
"You going after her aren't you." Taker just looks at him his face like stone. "What of your wife? Your children?"  
"You want it straight?"

"Well it would be nice if someone was around here."  
"Fine…if I don't go after her…they won't matter."  
Hunter looked puzzled. "What the hell does that mean?"  
"Drew took her for a reason." Taker let out a sigh. His eyes fixing on Hunter's face. "Remember Knight?"  
"Dennis?" Taker slowly nodded. "What about him?"  
"I can't say 100%…but what I do know, what we did to him is child's play to what Drew has in store. Before you ask how that affects my family…it effects everyone. What people feared about the Mayan calendar won't be far off if he succeeds."

"Mark…you can't be serious…"  
"Very…"  
"How can one person cause that?"  
"It is more than just him…but I know what she was capable of at one time…some say he is her exact mirror…maybe even a magnifier."  
"I won't begin to say I understand…I didn't understand then. You will be back, right?"  
"You asking as a friend or a boss?"  
"What if I said both?"  
"My answer to both is…I don't know."  
"Well either way try to come back in one piece, her too."  
"Well that would be preferred." Taker gave a deep chuckle. "See you around Hunter." Taker turned heading for the door.  
"I hope so old friend." Taker left the room & Hunter moved to sit down still trying to wrap his head around everything.

So many people back then speculated that parts of Taker during Ministry was more than just a gimmick. Things that were seen & heard, but everyone kept tight-lipped about for their own safety. Even if he didn't wish to believe in such things what other explanation was there? He didn't want to but the next matter of business was calling his wife. He reached over setting Rose's phone on the table the same time grabbing where he left his phone before. As he grabbed the phone a icy chill ran along his spine again remembering how close Stephanie was to being a victim of Mark's back then.

He sat back & called home. "Marie is Stephanie around?…I'll wait…Hey hun…it didn't….the meeting didn't take place…We need to drop the angle…I don't know if you were contacted hun, but Drew escaped today…I'm not pulling her for her safety, He already found her & took her…no one saw them leave…John was on the phone with her when it happened. They found her phone, but no sign of her…I don't know what he wants. Some think whatever it is, it's not good…" Hunter gave a faint sigh. "Like John & Mark…I don't know how he is involved hun, I didn't even know he had any contact with her till he showed up as my suite letting me know he needed to hold off his return…Stephanie, if I ask you something you be honest with me right?…I don't mean to question your honesty, really. It's just want I want to ask. Well it is pretty, what's a good word. It's pretty, well hard to believe…"

Hunter took another deep breath as he leaned his head back against the back of the chair he was in letting out an audible sigh, he slowly closed his eyes his voice dropped slightly feeling it want to betray him at the thoughts. "I apologize if I stir unpleasant memories with this…how much did you or your father really know Taker was capable of & involved in when he abducted you during Ministry?" He could hear his wife's breath hitch briefly before she tried to talk. "Steph please don't answer a question with a question even if that did sort of answer it for me. You both knew enough to know how much of a danger he really was back then…He told me today that Drew maybe as bad as he was back then, maybe worse…yeah…I will be home when I can give our girls extra hugs for me…Love you hun." Hunter hung up the phone a deep sigh passing his lips. He could understand why he was kept in the dark so long, doesn't mean he liked it. He was told some company secrets when he became an officer of the company, yet others things seem to still be cloaked from him. One might not be able to help but wonder what?


	53. Chapter 53

Krys & Wade were back in their room packing up to head back out.  
"You want me to drop you at your mother's place Kitten? You then use the card to get money to wherever it is you are hiding."  
"Um…yeah…th-that will work…"  
"I know you hate us being apart but it is for your own good. I don't know how Drew tracked her down…but we know being his guardian at one time good chance he could track me down to. I don't want to think you being harm cause of me Love."

"I just hate feeling weak, helpless."  
"I know my sweet Kitten I know." He walked behind her wrapping his arms around her body before leaning his head on her should gently. "Two week…just two weeks & this will be over."  
"While few seem to be able to in this case think logical…" She rested her hands & arms over his lightly. "If the roles were change…would you so freely allow me to walk away if you felt it was the last we would ever see each other."  
"You doubt our victory? Cassie & Pattie already hide…you will be next. He only has 1 of the four he wished."  
"But we know he has time to take others…why would he wish Rose when she isn't even pregnant anymore?"

Wade held Krys a little closer to him his warm breath brushing her neck as he sighed. "I wish I knew for sure Love. I don't though…I see three paths two of which are not good. We save her & stop him, we fail & it is game over, We stop him & somehow still lose her."  
"How you see the last?"  
"Love the only way he got her as he did is if he pulled her back into the Shadows with him. Remember she was scared she would become trapped again if she went back in."  
"Yeah…So you think she may not make it back out when he tries it?"  
"That is a possibility." He gave a faint sigh before kissing her cheek & letting her go. "I know we still have almost two weeks…but maybe I can try to get an early bead on them."

"Just please be careful…I don't want to lose you either."  
"I know Love I plan to do all I can to return to you & our lil one."  
Wade went to grab both bags. "Any clue why her protection didn't work?"  
"No…I'll call Pop & let him know on the drive back down there. Maybe he can shed some light."  
"I hope so Love, not the question his skill, but I would hate to face Drew & find the protection spell is not strong enough, if there at all."

"Me too let's get on the road." Wade handled their bags & Krys handled the actually check out. Once in the car Krys placed the call to Rose's father. "Hey Pop…um, yeah there is a problem…Drew got away from the police & already grabbed Rose…What about her choker? Why didn't it stop him?…Oh…Damn we didn't think of that…From what we know a shadow gate…yes…well we are heading back to Philly now Pops…The phone call I got about Drew escaping didn't mention him…one moment." She looks at Wade. "He asked if you mind swinging by their place before we take off to where ever."  
"That's fine, but what happened?"

"It protects against being influenced, controlled or possessed…what happened was a physical attack."  
"Makes sense. Yeah I will swing by."  
She gets back on the phone. "He will be there…I have stuff to tend to myself…ok later Pops." She hung up & just relaxed back in the seat as Wade drove. A few hours later they were pulling back in front of her mom's place.  
Wade put the car in park taking a deep breath. "Watch yourself my Sweet Kitten I pray I see you again soon."

She could only nod fear & sadness to great to allow her to form words. She leaned over kissing his cheek before she got out of the car. He watched her as she made her way into the house & then took off back for Rose's place. Reaching the street he parked & then headed up to the house. Her mother answered & let him in. She led him into the living room. "You want anything to drink Wade?"  
"I'm fine ma'am, where is your husband?"

"He's on an important phone call he should be with you soon."  
She turned head headed upstairs. Wade looked slowly around the room. After a few minutes he got up moved to look at items on display of a shelf. It had different family photos as well as other items. One photo was of the whole family when Rose was much younger. Two others if he had to guess were the girls' prom photos. He wasn't sure why but the one guy looked very faint familiar to him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Her father's voice greeting Wade.  
"Quite alright sir." Wade turned from the shelf seeing the man finish descending the steps. "You asked to see me? Was interesting because I was planning on stopping by."  
"Hmm I have a feeling for the same reason, come." As he passed Wade saw he had a small cloth sack in his one hand as they moved to the dining room.

"Mind I ask something." Wade asked.  
"Feel free."  
"Just the two girls?"  
"Yes. Before you ask her sister works with magic as well, but not nearly as naturally touched as Rose." Wade nodded as he took a seat. "Lets see if we are on the same page, what did you wish to see me about?"  
"I wanted to know if by same chance you have more of the cleansing tonic."  
"For your friend?" Wade slowly nodded. "You have not even checked to see where he may even be have you?"  
"Nay sir."

He lightly nodded. "Since you asking of the tonic I take it you think he can be saved…AND can be of help to stop this?"  
"I can only hope sir. Sheamus is a good man inside, we both followed the old order."  
Her father nodded. "I had some checking already done." He pulled out a bottle of the tonic setting it on the table. "When he is of himself…would you see him more faithful or more a strong worker."  
"Both would fit him, if I must pick one over the other…Strong worker." Her father nodded reaching in the bag pulling out a coin with a horse on the front side of it, it was an Irish Halfcrown. "I wish this piece back when all is done. At that time a personal protector may be created for him."

"Of course sir."  
"That was the easy part…now the hard. He did not escape with the other, but he was injured before hand."  
"Injured? How badly?"  
"He is resting in a coma, a friend of mine is already on their way to him to see what they maybe able to be accomplished."  
"You think Drew caused it?"  
"Yes…it is the only thing I can think of anyways. If they can revive him they will detain him till your arrival."

"Which hospital is he in?"  
"He isn't…" Her father took a deep breath knowing he was taking a big step in trusting this man. "He is or should be on his way to Air Station Cherry Point in Havelock."  
"A military base?" Wade strongly questioned. "Why in heavens would he be taken to a military base?"  
"That I can't share…just know he is, or will be…it is over an 8 hour drive from here. I may have a second option, but if I do it…you must not tell a soul."

Wade nodded feeling the sooner they get there the better. "I agree sir. We both know the clock is ticking louder & louder." Her father looked him over as if strongly scrutinizing his options, could he fully trust Wade with something even his own daughter didn't know?  
"Very well I will see what I can arrange. It still may be a few hours, but still faster either way. Relax, help yourself to the kitchen, you need to eat."

"Very kind of you sir." Her father stood up leaving the room heading upstairs. It wasn't long before her mother came back down. Wade could not help but think it strange that her parents seemed to not want to stay in the same space right now. "Everything OK Ma'am?" Wade asked as he stood up.  
"Oh…yes…it's fine."  
Wade nodded. "You don't care to hear of this do you?"  
"Does any mother wish to hear her baby is in danger?"  
Wade lowered his head shaking it. "I guess not Ma'am I am sorry."  
"It is not your fault."  
"Maybe not fully…"  
"No…what little I understand you were tricked as she was before." She shakes her head. "I don't know even a small fraction of what the rest of my family deals with, nor do I really care to. Yes I know there is more in this world besides what we see with our eye & what science can tell us…I just don't care to deal with it."  
"Very well ma'am sorry." Wade thought it was interesting in a family of natural mystics there was one member that wished to partly remain skeptic & in the dark. He guessed it was just another form of balance he knew Jade worked so hard to keep.


	54. Chapter 54

Rose's father went to his work room pulling a small pouch off a book shelf along with the book behind it. He knelt at the altar & opened the bag removing some brass coins. He picked the coins up focusing on the question in his head before spreading the coins out. He looked them over before taking the book to confirm what he thought he was reading.

Nodding he cleans up before moving to his bedroom. He made his way over to the phone pulling a small book from his nightstand. He flipped through the book for the right page before dialing. "Afternoon Major Cassie?…This is PSO Lindsey…I wish to request to chopper jump from northeast port into Cherry Point for myself & one other person…Name is Wade Barrett…He was part of an English circle that had been compromised, but I don't know if it was one of the Watchtowers or not Sir…Yes Sir…by my own tests he is secure Sir…He is part of the same circle. Has he been acquired?….I see Sir…Yes if he passes we will both be there…yes sir good luck."

After hanging up the phone he stepped back into the hall way. "WADE?" He heard foot steps.  
"You call me sir?"  
"Yes can you come up here a moment." He made his way down the hall as Wade made his way up the steps. They met up on the landing. "Come with me a moment." He made his way to the work room opening the door. "After you please." He watched as Wade walking in with no hesitations this time looking around at the wall of bookshelves. He was careful to take note of the altar & moved around it. Her father gave a light smile believing the purge did it's job.

He stepped into the room shutting the door. "We may have a ride in about an hour, depending on your answer to a question."  
"Um…ok sir." Wade turned looking at the older man. "Ask away."  
He focuses on Wade's face as he speaks. "You ever a Tommy boy?"  
Wade's eyes grow big for a moment, then just as quickly his face returns to a sense of calm. "Not sure your reference sir."  
"This isn't a time for tales Wade." Closing his eyes to focus his mind before opening them to ask his next question. "What of The Watchtowers?"  
A quick hitch to his breath was the only tell that it meant something to him more than it would others. Wade took a deep breath closing his eye before he bowed his head. "Are we in trouble?"

"That awaits to be seen…I just wonder how you three continued to travel the world, yet were never questioned, more so when you traveled back into the UK."  
"I honestly don't know sir."  
"So all three of you were part of the UK Watchtower program?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Dropped off the grid when Drew changed…"  
"Yes sir."  
"OK we head out in about 30."  
"Yes sir." Wade watched as the door was opened. He headed out first before her father followed him. Wade headed downstairs as her father returned to his room to pack a small bag.

45 minutes later they were inside a small hangar at the small airport in Northeast Philadelphia.  
"I guess I should have asked you if you were ok riding in a whirly." Her father told Wade with a faint chuckle."  
"It will be fine sir, I have been in them before." He father nodded as he looked out the bay doors watching the chopper coming closer into view. The large bird landed & the engine cut. One of the crew member hopped out & made his way over towards them. "Lindsey sir?"  
"Yes."

"We need to refuel then we will be off again about ten minutes."  
"Good shall we board or wait."  
"You can both board in the jump seats." Her father nodded & headed towards the chopper along with Wade, with limited space they only had one bag each which they helped secure before jumping on board & in the back. They both got buckled in & given headsets. As soon as they were fueled the bird too off again for the flight down to Cherry Point. Wade had to admit to himself he preferred a plane or better, his feet on the ground. The almost open air feel did make him a tad unsettled for such a long flight. He was pleased to see them making this final descent. A jeep was waiting for them when they landed. They were driven to a small barracks looking building but it was located away from most of the other structures of the base.

They headed inside Wade felt a faint rush through his body as he approached the building. He didn't catch the smirk to Mr. Lindsey's lips at his reaction. They were met by an older man in full military drab with grey hair & weathered face.  
"Major Cassie Sir?" The man nodded & her father saluted him. "Has there been progress?"  
"Very little, he is at least stable now. At the hospital we were informed his vitals kept declining."

"May we?"  
"Of course." He led the two towards a side room that was currently furnished with a table, fours beds & chairs. Sheamus was laid out in one bed with monitors connected to him to keep track of his vitals. A woman was sitting by the bed her eyes closed as she was sitting up straight. She was in normal clothing with short jet black hair she looked to be of some manner of Asian descent. Wade tried to block the feeling of another tremor ripple through his body.  
"It's been a while since your senses have truly been awakened hasn't it Wade?" Her father asked.  
"Aye sir…how did you know?"

"I am watching you reaction to us being placed over a vortex point." He then looked at the Major. "Can our bags please be brought in."  
"Of course." The major turned leaving the room. They watched as the woman stood up her eyes still closed but moved her hands towards Sheamus. One hovered over his forehead as the other slowly trialed over the rest of his body. If one looked closely, even if few would think it possible, Sheamus appeared even paler then normal, instead of a milky appearance with a very faint blush to his skin, it held a bluish hue. If not for the monitors on him it would seem as if he was dead…even the monitors showed he may still be near it.

His vitals' seems to improve very faintly before the woman sat down again her head lowering this time. "A biomage?" Wade almost whispered.  
"If I had my guess…that is one name for them. Along the lines of one of the gifts Rose & Drew both had as well." He walked closer to the bed watching the woman. "If I may be of assistance?"  
She lifted her head turning her head to look at him. "You are the one to remove to fog of his mind if I can get him to wake?" He nodded. "Then no…conserve your strength it takes time but I can draw it from the vortex."  
"If I may?" Wade spoke up stepping closer. "I maybe able to tap into it more soundly then you can Miss."

She looks at Wade a faint cocking of her head. "You know the drain it may cause you?"  
"Aye Miss…but I also know the longer he is under like that the harder it will be to bring him back out."  
She slowly nodded. "Very well go bring another chair over here & sit…I want your word the moment you feel too weak to tell us. I can not monitor you both and we can not afford to have another fighter go down right now."  
"Understood." Wade went to one of the other beds grabbing the chair carrying it over next to the woman.

"Now you will feel an ebb & flow I am not going to tap into you both at the same time…"  
"Proceed as you see best Miss."  
"Name is Sumiko."  
"Wade." She nodded as he sat.  
"I will give you a few moment to allow yourself to connect into the vortex."  
"Of course…I can already tell it won't take long."  
"I will return shortly." She got up moving to a table in the room that help a coffee pot along with a hot water pot. "May I make you cup sir?" She was addressing Mr. Lindsey.  
"That will be lovely Sumiko."

"Mind I ask your traits? Your friends I already can guess?"  
"I am more a teacher than anything at this point. Both of these men had been compromised quite sometime ago & while in their altered state become involved with my daughter…there is a third that has taken her."  
"The third…he is the one that did this?"  
"Yes."  
"Powerful."  
"So was she at one time."  
"Power is always there…one just need to know how to call it back to them." She handed him a mug with a dark tea in it before she began sipping her own. He took a few sips & tried to pick up the blend it contained as it wasn't the standard orient blend & was too dark to be green tea.

She watched him as he took his next sip of tea almost like one would when sampling a fine wine. A sparkle of a smile to her eyes as she watched the older man's curiosity of the brew. She finished her cup setting it down. "You wish to know & figure it on your own?"  
"Oh sorry…please tend to your business…maybe we can discus it later." Sumiko nodded before heading back over. Wade was sitting much as she had been before his eyes closed, breathing calmed his hands resting on his legs.  
"If you can still hear me just nod." Wade faintly nodded his head. "I am going to begin." He nodded again. She stood behind his chair she barely rested a hand on each shoulder before she closed her eyes tapping into the strong bubble of energy Wade had already managed to form around himself.

Sumiko only had to remain like that maybe a minute, taking a deep breath she weaned herself from the connection to Wade before she opened her eyes moving over towards Shaemus repeating her actions from before. She could feel the flow stronger than what she would have been able to accomplish alone. Now it would become a waiting game to see how well Sheamus took to the fresh energy. She warned Wade not to over charge himself as that could tire him out as much as being too drained.

She didn't want to flood Sheamus too fast so the process was repeated every hour or so throughout the night as long as Sheamus seemed to continue to improve. It grew to a point that all three took the empty beds to properly rest their bodies. While Wade's mind was active with worry, his body did indeed need real rest to recharge him in a way Gaia could not.


	55. Chapter 55

Dull blue eyes snapped open in the darkness. Drained muscles ached to draw life back into them, pain his mind didn't even seem to recognize. Slowly sitting up in the bed he takes in the scene of the three forms resting in the beds around him. Moving he pulled at the wires connected to his body. Alarms began to sound before he could take his first steps. The loud alarm caused the three forms to begin to stir. Wade was the first fully awake & out of the bed.

"Sheamus…Your safe man relax."  
"Betrayer." The Irishman nearly snarled at him.  
Wade slowly shook his head. "No…NO." Wade started to try to move closer till Sheamus raised his hands in a defensive stance. Wade stopped his forward movement. "We were the ones betrayed…Drew betrayed us." Sheamus surveyed the area spotting the door he began to move towards it.  
"Sheamus stop…don't make me do it for you." Sheamus just kept moving.  
"Mian leat a betray sinsir?" _(You wish to betray the ancestors?)_ A questioning male's voice came from across the room that seemed to stall Sheamus for the moment.  
"Sheamus come back…let us help you…Can't you see he left you for dead…"

"My purpose…serve." He responded. By that time two armed men blocked the door. "Gee out of me way!"  
"We can't permit you to leave sir…return to your bed." One of the solider boldly informed him.  
"Iarracht tú a chomhrac, flaithis gol do laoch tite. Féach istigh gcás ina mbaineann tú." _(You try to fight, the heavens weep for a fallen warrior. See inside where you belong.)_ The tone strong, assertive yet low of a whisper. Wade had a feeling but looked around see Mr. Lindsey standing there his eyes closed & head lowered.  
Sheamus cringed closing his eyes. "Fág, saoire dom bheith spiorad bréan!"_ (Leave, leave me be foul spirit!)_

Wade went to move toward him until Sumiko touched his arm. He quickly looked at her. "Let the elder one work…he has stopped your friend from being shot so far."  
Wade's voice dropped to a whisper. "Shot…you think they would shoot him to prevent him from leaving!" She just light nodded. Wade clenched his teeth disliking that his friend…almost brother would be seen as so expendable…was he as well? Were anyone of them in the eyes of this government.

Be the time Wade broke his mind from his own thoughts Sheamus was kneeling on the ground hunched forward almost curled up. Hearing a thud his head turned seeing Mr. Lindsey had collapsed to the ground himself. "Go help the guards move your friend back into the bed…I will tend to him." Wade nodded & headed for the door. When he placed his hand on Sheamus' arm he could feel as his shook almost violently. "It is alright friend I have you…"  
"Mhaithimidne dom…"_ (Forgive me)_ Sheamus repeated over & over again in a hushed rough whisper. Wade didn't understand & had a feeling it was not aimed at him anyways. Sheamus felt heavy like a load of bricks as it took all three of them to move Sheamus back to the bed. His eyes closed as he kept whispering the same phrase over & over. Tears slowly ran from his closed eyes as Wade watched the guard secure Sheamus to the bed with leather straps.

The idea of his friend bound in such a matter tore at him, but he knew it was for his own good once he snapped free of the trance, however long that would be. He looked over at the other part of the room seeing that somehow Sumiko had gotten Mr. Lindsey back into his bed & was in the process of covering him with a blanket. He made his way back over to check on them.  
"He ok?"  
"He will be with rest." She looked at Wade with a light smile. "He was awake enough to tell me you knew where a tonic is that will help your friend once he is wake again?"  
"Yes…any clue what that all was?"  
She shook her had before walking to the table to make up a couple of mugs of the special tea she had.

Wade walked over & sat with her. "I can guess what they were speaking…but I am not fully sure."  
"Let me guess your friend's native tongue?"  
"If I had to guess yes…well as native as it gets, very few even speak it still."  
"Well I know it wasn't Latin." She saw as Wade shot her a questioning looks. "Many older texts on certain subjects are written in it so I studied it at one time."  
"I see." He took a few sips of the warmed liquid. It gave him a faint sense of calm in the middle of this chaos. "How long you think he will babble for?"  
"I have no clue…I guess till he tires." She sipped some of her brew. "Well that or his mouth or throat becomes too dry."

It was only maybe 5 more minutes before the room grew fully quite again. Wade sat the mug down & went to check on him. He could clearly see where tears ran from the corner of his eyes, down over the sides & into his hair. There was a tint to the tear tracks, Wade could not help but wonder if somehow whatever was done was already trying to push the tainted influence from his system.  
"Free his one hand." Ordered Mr. Lindsey from the bed he was now sitting in the edge of.  
"Sir?" Wade looked over at him.  
"You remembered what the tonic does…If…if he re-remains on his back like that he will choke."  
"Can it be given with him like this?"  
"A cruel way to wake him…but yes. Sumiko please set a low table & basin within Sheamus reach."  
"Yes sir." She finished her mug before gathering the required items.

Mr. Lindsey slowly got up checking his footing before making his way over towards his bags. Pulling out the small satchel inside he removed the vial of tonic bringing it over to the bed. He rested his free hand lightly on Sheamus' forehead. "You are strong now you have to tools…this will just aid you on your fight." He then pulled his hand away. "Open his mouth for me." Wade nodded taking a hold of his mouth parting the lips. The tonic was slowly poured to allow it to run down the throat without choking him. "When the time comes, the path lies to the left." He touched Sheamus' left shoulder before moving away sliding the table & basin into place.

He made his way over to the table sitting, more like collapsing into the chair. "You should return to bed yourself sir." Sumiko tried to suggest.  
"I just need a few moments to get my thoughts in order is all."  
Wade walked back over looking down at the man. "I can see where your daughter gets her fighting spirit from. Sumiko is right though sir. We both know at this point there is not much to be done besides making sure as you pointed the fact that he does not choke once his body begins to purge the dark influences. I am sure the two of us are more than capable of that task. Please go get more rest. I do wonder thought sir what is it you did before."  
"There is not clear name…some call it a voice of the ancestors."  
"You channel the spirits?"  
"Not exactly, but I guess it can be viewed that way."  
"Just a teacher hmmm?" Sumiko smirks.

"Well it still teaches, just from a different book. I can only tap into the ones of which I share blood with. If you could not tell Lindsey is drawn from a Celtic line. Very well since I feel you two will not give it a rest until I rest…" He slowly stand up. "I will return to my bed for now. Make sure the basin is dumped often or the stench will grow unbearable."  
"Of course sir." Wade tells him as he watches Mr. Lindsey make his way over toward his bed to lay back down for more rest. It was not long after the grueling & almost painful process began for Sheamus. Even though he had been through it himself it didn't make it any easier for Wade to witness it. He knows what Krys went through was not this bad.


	56. Chapter 56

_**(OK I think I may have fouled time line slightly…see if I can get back on track be backing slightly. I forgot how late Rose was kidnapped it may of been near impossible to fit everything with Wade in all on the same day unless they got to Cherry point REAL LATE…I guess still possible…translate as you wish.)**_

December 10, 2012

Krys waited to that morning to head over to her second families home…The Lindsey's. Rose's parents were like her very own at times, Rose's father like one she never had. She had taken her mother's car over to the place with a suitcase knowing she could get it washed there. At a red light she lightly curled her fingers around a ring that now hung on cord around her neck. The ring simple in design a plain band but held all the love in the world to her. She still remember Wade's words when he placed it in her hand._ 'I'll be back for this…and you my sweet kitten.'_

She pulled down the back driveway of the house pulling into the yard of the Lindsey's home. She pulled out her phone & dialed the house.  
"Hi mom…well I am out back can one of you come down & let me in…Thanks." She hung up the phone getting out of the car & headed for the back door. As she got there the older woman opened it for her.  
"Ello dear…was parking in front that bad?"  
"Isn't it always mom?"  
"True…oh so true one of the few things we dislike of this place. Come on in." She let Krys walk past her before shutting & locking the door. "Since Wade was here I guess you know?"

"Yes mom…I'm sorry, but that is partly why I am here."  
"Oh? Um your bag clean or dirty?"  
"Um…well…"  
"Leave down here dear I'll get it done for you."  
"I can do it mom."  
"In your condition you have enough to worry of…leave it & let me fix us both some breakfast."  
Krys chuckled with a faint sigh. "OK Mom." She set the bag near the laundry area then made her way for the steps following mom up to the main floor. "Us? Where's pops?  
"Tending to some work. Go put the TV on dear…bacon & eggs fine?"  
"Yes that will be just fine." Krys headed for the living room while mom headed for the kitchen. About 20 minutes later they were eating while watching local news.

"Since you brought your bag in how long we have the pleasure of your company for? Everything ok at your mothers?"  
"Everything is fine…and well…maybe till this thing passes."  
"Good &…oh I see…since he found Rose you worried he can find you?"  
"Yes mom…I thought pop may know a way to shield me…protect me."  
"I do know a way but it isn't the best accommodations."  
"Mom you know I can sleep just about anywhere."  
"OK Dear let us finish eating then I will check things out for you."  
Krys agreed & they finished they meal. Krys insisted on cleaning since mom cooked.

It was about ten minutes before Krys was called to come upstairs. She made her way upstairs seeing mom outside the middle room. "This is the safest place…he shouldn't be able to get into it with all the…well whatever it is.."  
"The protection wards."  
"Um...yeah those." Krys looked inside the room & saw that against the one wall Mrs. Lindsey had set up a raised airbed already made up with sheets, a blanket & a couple pillows. "I am sorry I can't offer you a radio or portable TV…you know how my husband is with electronics in the room besides the Bridget light."

"It's ok Mom, I can busy myself reading over some of the books. I won't really need to leave besides the bathroom & eat."  
"I could bring your meals up if you wish I am sure he will understand."  
"OK…what about you?"  
The older woman shakes her head. "I'll be fine dear. If he can't find you he has no reason to even come here." She gave Krys a hug before heading down the steps. Krys shut the door once she was out of sight. She went to the window in the room opening the blinds to bathe the room in as much light as she could before deciding which book to read first knowing by the time this was over she would have read most of them. She pulled the one that made sense in her mind it was a book dealing with the deities of Egypt. She was quite taken by Pop's eclectic collection of books.

Lunch was brought up to her, Mom ate with her so she could take the dishes down afterwards. They ate tomato soup with well done grilled cheese sandwiches. They talked for a bit including what Krys was in the mood for concerning dinner that night. Mrs. Lindsey knew how fussy a pregnant belly can be at times. Once it was decided she headed back downstairs. She was in the kitchen tidying up when she thought she felt a breeze. She looked up seeing the fan was shut off, the vent was closed. She shook her head returning to the cleaning. She turned to place a glass away & dropped it causing it to shatter on the ground when she was startled by the form standing in the door way. Even without ever meeting & her lack of magic insight it was not hard to know who his was.

"Where is she?" He calmly spoke as he made a step towards her.  
"Rose isn't here…you know that…give her back." The woman tried to speak in a strong voice ever as she stepped back from the man.  
"Mother's love how touching…" He gave a sickening smile. "Ye know who I mean…ye…adoptive child…where is she?"  
"I don't know who you mean." She tried not to allow her voice to shake when she felt the counter hitting her back.  
He tilted his head slightly looking at her. "Ye looks so much as ye child does…did she have ya eyes once as well?" He reached out as if to touch her face but she quickly swatted it away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"  
He lowered his hand with a laugh. "Feisty as well…nice. I can make this quick or slow…where if the other child?"  
"I don't know who you mean?"  
He slowly shook his head. "Defiant…maybe I'll let them know ye tried valiantly to stop me." He reached for her again she swatted his hand away again this time she tried to move around him, but her larger size & older age made such a feat near impossible.

He pushed her hard as she came around by the sink, she gave a grunt of pain as her back slammed the hard metal. "Fine hard it will be…"  
"Burn in hell." Mrs. Lindsey spoke through gritted teeth. She gasped when Drew extended a hand around her throat bending her backwards over the sick as he squeezed her throat to slowly choke the life from the older woman. She arms flailed as she gasped for breath his fingers squeezing. One hand tried to grip his hand the other feeling the drain board next to her. Her fingers felt what she hopes was a steak knife.

Dark spots already in her eyes she swung wildly. A howl of pain as the sharp metal sliced cheek. Besides the howled scream Drew hardly reacted beside grabbing the wrist with the weapon with his free hand. Blood ran freely down his face as he slammed the wrist hard against the metal a strangled scream of pain as bones cracked under the force. Drew either to heal himself or show an ounce of mercy drew the last of her life into him to begin healing the cut. He released her the body falling to a heap on the floor. He knelt beside her he slipped off her wedding ring & a chain from around her neck. He slipped both in his pocket before standing.

He gave a sigh as he flexed the one hand. Looking down he could see were blackened burns still marred the flesh when he had ripped Jade's protective choker from her neck. He then began his search of the house. He knew normal methods would be too slow. He sat in the dining room closing his eyes. He called forth the shadows to search every room. He waited as every corner of the house came back as clear…except one. There was one room that for some reason he could not reach.

He opened his eyes looking towards the living room & stood up to gather a few supplies. One was returning to the kitchen stripping the t-shit off the remains shredding it. He then searched & finally came across a cabinet filled with different alcohol bottles. He knew they should serve his use well. Just one last item needed…going back to the kitchen he ransacked the drawers till he came across a pack of matches. Stuffing the cloth in the necks of three bottles he made his way upstairs.

Krys was sitting in the chair & thought she heard a noise downstairs, but was unsure as the door muffled so much. She didn't hear much else & returned to her reading. She tried not to shiver when she thought she felt a faint breeze like she remembered from her dream. Shortly after she could feel something in the air causing her hairs on her neck to raise like a cat feeling danger. She set the book down & check every nook of the room. The section of wall not covered by shelves, inside the closet space…nothing.

She tried to take a deep breath to calm herself, but when she did she froze, her keen senses smelling blood. "No…" She whispered…thinking maybe mom got cut or something. She felt silly for not checking, but another part knew she would be chastised for coming out. Then she heard something in the hall. Someone making the clicking sound one does when calling a house cat.  
"Nt nt nt here kitty kitty…come out & play." She heard Drew's voice call from the hall. She quickly backed from the door.

"No…damn…no…where's mom?" Krys whispered to herself as she looked around the room. "As long as I stay in here he can't get in." She heard a knocking & jumped.  
"I know ye in there pretty kitty kitty…come out to play." While still his thick accent there was something dark & sinister to it. "Ya no want to come play…I make ye…" He knocks again. "I know ye there pretty…"  
"GO AWAY! I won't leave here."  
"Ye no wish to leave…then it be ye burial grounds…how long can ye last with no food or water…be honest I nay care wait that long…so I give ye one last chance to come out freely."

"I have supplies." She tried to bluff him.  
"That so my Kitty Kitty…then I guess I have no need to wait." Drew stepped back setting the three bottles down on the ground & lit them. He picked up the first two tossing one down the hall at Rose's room, the door open the bottle shattered on the floor of the room. He tossed the second down the other way shattering it against her parents' bedroom door.

Krys wondered what she heard at first, but it did not take long for her to smell the smoke as it came through the vent that rested between the room she was in & Rose's. "You got to be kidding me." She headed for the window opening it. She looked down debating trying to jump. It was a good 20-30 foot drop onto concrete. "OK This should be easy…" She tried to convince herself. She briefly rested a hand over her stomach asking for protection.

"Here Kitty…I promise to be kinder then the flames will be…" Drew continued to mock her.  
"BURN IN HELL!" She yelled as she began to ease herself out the window. She could already see the flame blackening the window of Jade's room off to her side.  
"You will be greeting me!" She heard another shattering sound. As she tried to lower herself down she could see smoke pushing under the door, he had set the door to the sanctuary ablaze.

She lowered herself as low as she could dangling by her fingers till she could lower no more & did a dead man drop rolling as she hit the cement below. She would have liked to lay there a moment, but knew such a luxury did not exist. Working off adrenaline she got up & just ran. She was not fully sure where she was even heading to at first. It was a good 15 or so minutes before she stopped because her lungs burned from running in the cold December air. Turning her head to look she saw she was outside of the local church. "Better than anything." She headed inside. The main hall was empty & she just made her way to the back collapsing into one of the pews.

Slowly her mind began to take in the events. Mom was not heard, he was burning the place…he either already killed her…or…or she left her to die. The thought of such a thought either thought brought tears to her eyes closing them. "I am so sorry mom…if I had known…" She whispered to herself. Also the fact she had nothing with her…no money, no phone, the car…

"What happened to you M'child, are you alright?" A soft voice asked her. She slowly opened her eyes looking up at an old nun.  
"I will be sister…" She debated how much to tell a catholic nun. "Is the monsignor in?"  
"Well he is a quite busy man."  
"I understand sister…if you please…I am a friend of the Lindsey's, I am sure he will know that name."  
"M'dear you have how many clue how many families we have in our congregation?"  
"If he comes back & tell me not to disturb him…then I will ask no more besides a place to rest for now."

"One moment M'dear." The nun turned leaving the main hall. Krys hopes she made the right move & this was indeed the same church Rose spoke of before. She moved to try to look around the main hall at the paintings, but her body began to protest as the adrenalin began to wear off. She knew if she could not move & this was not the right church they would try to send her to a hospital where she would be a sitting duck.

She was lost in her thoughts again when she heard a man's voice. "Hello M'child, I was told you know the Lindsey's?" She turned her head slowly looking the man over. He easily looked like he could be in his 60's maybe 70's. Weathered features & deep-set paled blue eyes that have seen many life times come & go. She slowly nodded. His voice lowered. "You fight as they do?" Krys studied him a moment before nodding again. "Come with me my child." He turned slowly walking to make sure she could keep up.

He led her to a back room that was his office. "I see your tired face & body, rest on the couch dear & tell me what brings you here…Where is Mr. Lindsey himself?"  
Krys moved to the couch sitting, she cringed as her battered body protested. "So you know what they do?"  
"Him & his daughter yes…poor dear lost in battle so long ago."  
"You were never informed? She had found her way back…but became lost again a few days ago."  
"Heavens no…I was not informed of her return. Then again I normally only saw them when they needed fresh holy water. I know their path fell away from that of our holy Lord, but to be able to help them fight off the devil's minions."

"Well Monsignor, it was one of his minions that did this…" She sighed hanging her head. "The same that bested Rose…he came for me, I was in hiding at their home…" She could feel the tear pricking her eyes. "I fear he has killed Mrs. Lindsey in his attempt to get to me. He set fire to the house."  
"My dear Lord…I see…well such foul things can not enter this house M'child. If you wish I will see if there is a spare bed within our rectory."  
"Thank you Monsignor. Do you by some chance have a phone I may use…I lost mine in the escape."  
"Of course child." He retrieved a cordless phone from the desk brining it to her. "Now rest…if you are in distress I will see what I can do to bring a doctor on to the ground for you." Krys nodded trying to stop her hands from shaking as she placed the call.

* * *

Wade was still working with Sheamus helping the Irishman to regain his bearings after being lost for so long. He heard his phone ringing even though muffled by the bag. He went to answer it looking he didn't recognize the number but knew the area code was still Philadelphia. "Hello?…Yes love what's wrong?…he what? You ok?…but what Love…you were what? Calm yourself love, a panic will do you no good…where!?…sorry love what happened…oh no…no…I'll tell him…aye love…no don't blame yourself…where are you now?…hmmm the energy there may block him from tracking you again…aye he seems knowledgeable in that oddly enough…that should be true as long as the ones tending it are pure which it sounds like he is…I will come back with Mr. Lindsey…Love I wish to see myself you are safe…aye Love…we are just finishing here in a few hours...aye it worked…soon Love soon."

Wade hung up looking over where Mr. Lindsey now was working to strengthen Sheamus' focus more. He didn't even realize at first when the older man was looking at him. He stood up moving towards Wade. "Everything ok with Krys?"  
"She will be fine sir…but there is a problem back at home."  
"What happened."  
"Sir…you may wish to take a seat."  
"Spill it!"  
"T'is your wife sir…Krys tried to seek refuge at your home…Drew some how tracked her down…she escaped…but…" Wade took a deep breath. "I am sorry sir, she has a strong feeling your wife…that she did not make it."  
"Strong feeling!" The older man yelled his jaw clenched tight. He closed his eyes trying to calm himself. He left the room to find the Major, he requested a chopper back out as soon as possible. Even if weak they felt Sheamus was 'clean' enough & would be leaving with them. The Major already tended to his civilian criminal record 'vanishing'. within the hour they were in the air heading back for Philadelphia.


	57. Chapter 57

The chopper landed & the three men headed for the car. Mr. Lindsey hardly spoke two words besides if it involved some sort of order. Hearing his wife very well could be dead & by the same monster that took his daughter his mind at least for now had gone back to his many years of military training. There was no room for the emotions that wished so hard to break out. The same mind-set many soldiers got to them while in combat. If they allowed themselves to feel & break seeing those falling around them it could very well lead to their own name being added to the list.

Once this was over, once his daughter was safe…once this battle was won…then together they both could grieve. "Sir…Sir?" Wade called to him. He stopped long enough to look at him. "I know you can do it, but you are also more fatigued then I am…allow me to drive." He nodded handing Wade the keys. "The house first sir?" Nodding again they tossed their bags in the trunk before getting in & taking off.

Reaching the street the entrance was still blocked off to traffic. "There is a small parking lot down the next block." He calmly told Wade."  
"Aye sir." He saw quite a few cars parked in the lot of the small store he was sure at least some for the same reason they were.  
"Ye sure the owner will not mind?" Sheamus wondered.  
"No…old buddy." Mr. Lindsey told him before getting out of the bar & heading back up the street to his street. Even hours later the smell of smoke still clung to the cold air.

The two younger men quickly followed after him. They turned down the block & started to make their way down. A good portion of the block was cleared of vehicles besides emergency crews. About two houses before & after his home were barricaded off to prevent people from getting too close. They were across the street when a police officer approached them. "Please keep moving."  
Mr. Lindsey stopped walking & calmly looked at the officer. "I need to speak to who ever is in charge."  
"May I ask why, this is not a safe area."  
He shifted his eyes to across the street. "I own that house…I want to know where my wife is."

He could see the officer try not to lower his eyes feeling he would be the one needed to tell this man the grim news. "I am sorry sir. I can't release too many details at this time."  
"Well then boy tell me who I can talk to that can."  
"Distinct seven…ask for the shift sergeant." Mr. Lindsey nodded before turning. The guys followed him back towards the car. "If you two wish I shall take you to where Krys is."  
"No sir all do respect at least for now we are a unit & we stay together…even if you don't wish to say it sir…you need us." Wade boldly told him.

"Well since we did not give Krys a time frame I guess we can take the time to handle this business first."  
"Yes sir I am sure she will understand such a need."  
Wade handed him back the keys as he had no clue where they needed to go & they took off to the next location. About 20 minutes later they were pulling into the lot of the police station. Mr. Lindsey could see the eyes of a worried man in the back seat. "You can remain if you wish Sheamus…"  
"Nonsense sir…ye said me record be clean right?"  
"Yes."

"Then there nay reason for me to stay." All three got from the car & headed inside the station Mr. Lindsey walked to the desk looking at the female office working the desk. She stopped typing & looked up at them.  
"May I help you gentlemen?"  
"I was asked to come down & speak to the Shift Sergeant, it is about the house fire in lower area of this district."  
"Yes sir, and you men are."  
"I am Mr. Lindsey it was my house, this two gentlemen are with me as support."  
"Yes sir, one minute." She got up from the desk moving to the next room.

She stepped back out a moment later. "I am sorry Sir, the Sergeant said only you may come back right now."  
"OK Officer."  
"You sure sir?" Wade asked.  
"Rules are rules…I know you both are out here." He then followed the officer through the swinging doors & lead down a short hall to an office. A heavy-set male officer stood up from his desk as they entered. Motioning to a seat Mr. Lindsey sat & remained quite until she left. "How soon till I can return t the house to see what may be salvaged?"  
"Excuse me sir?"

"Since I was instructed to come to the police station instead of the fire department I know you feel this became a criminal matter."  
"Quite true sir…there was more than just a fire which ripped through the upper floor of your home. There is more than that sir."  
"I already knew that much…suspected it anyways."  
"How so?"  
"When I had not been able to contact my wife the last couple hours. I take it she was inside the house at the time?"  
"Um…yes sir."  
"She is not at a hospital is she?"  
"No…I am sorry Mr. Lindsey, she was found already dead within the dwelling." He just lightly nodded.

"Am I able to go see her?"  
"Yes…mind I ask where you had been the last few hours?"  
"Covering your bases I understand and am not insulted. I was down in the Carolinas, private contractor for the military. I was down there when a friend contacted me about the fire & I managed to get a returning flight back."  
"I see sir…" The sergeant reached in his desk pulling out a card writing something down at the bottom handing it over. "This has the address of the coroner's office give that to the person manning the desk it has a reference number for your wife's case."

He took the card looking it over. "Thank you Sergeant."  
"Of course, sorry again."  
"Is there a time frame I need to be there by?"  
"Just before they close today would be good so they can begin the official exam."  
"Of course." He stood up leaving the office heading for the front. "OK Wade let us go check on your wife."  
Both men stood up. "Aye sir thank you." All three headed for the car & they headed back towards the area of the house. He continued down the main strip of road driving past his old street. It was a maybe five minutes or so before they turned into a parking lot of a school. Both men looked but didn't say anything as they followed Mr. Lindsey around the front of the building seeing it was actually a grouping of them. He led them around the way that the church was one of the first they spotted. To each side was a school building. He made his way inside looking around seeing they were preparing for night services.

He approached the altar lowering to one knee briefly bowing his head. Getting up he looked back at the two men who followed him, he could easily read the discomfort in Sheamus' face. He walked back towards them focused more on the Irishman. "You wish to wait outside? Everything hasn't fully washed from your system yet."  
"I be fine sir…tis a good test isn't it?"  
"As you wish…" He motioned to a set of doors off to the right "For a few moments go use the restroom…I will let the priest know you are feeling ill." He then turned walking away.

"Ye went though all this too?"  
"I be honest friend…I think you stronger than I was…I was passed out by now…now go before you feel any worse." Sheamus nodded heading for the doors he was directed to. A few moments later Mr. Lindsey made his way back over.  
"He will let the Monsignor know we are here."  
Wade nodded, he watched as an older man came out from the back motioning to them. "Sir?"  
Mr. Lindsey turned & looked. "That's him." He led Wade over shaking to older priests hand. "Father pleasure as always. This is Wade the husband of the woman you met earlier."  
"I see…I know you calling it a pleasure just to be nice." He offered a hand to Wade who shook it just as Sheamus was entering the main hall.

"Please gentlemen." The Monsignor turned leading them to the back towards his office. A small smile of relief passed Wade's lips seeing Krys sitting in the small office. She smiles seeing him, but then grew faintly worried seeing Sheamus enter behind him. She quickly could read the look of regret on the Irishman's face as he had a hard time even looking her in the face let alone her eyes. They all sat to go over plans of action. As they finished it was felt the safest place for Krys was exactly where she was right now. She may not of liked it, but trusted the men's judgment.

* * *

Back in New Jersey John was watching the news before heading for the arena he wasn't needed till near the end of the show. He was enjoying dinner with Randy just trying to unwind a little. He had been a wound bundle of nerves ever since Rose was grabbed, but he couldn't even share that with Randy.

"So any word yet on Rose." Randy asked after his finished a bite of his burger. "I was sure you two would have had another promo tonight."  
"She isn't here?"  
"What?"  
"She isn't here."  
"That don't sound right."  
"Well she isn't." John almost snapped standing up. "Oh shit!" He fell back into his seat. Seeing images he thought he recognized on the screen. "Turn this up.."  
"What the fuck dude…"  
"JUST DO IT!"

Randy grabbed the remote. "I swear if you weren't my best friend." He growled out as he turned it up it was a report on a house fire in Philadelphia, no real details besides suspected arson & one person was found inside dead before emergency crews could find them. "OK happy now?!" John didn't respond at first. "Johnny…" He looked over seeing John looked almost in shock. "John?" Randy got up from his seat moving over to John. "John?" he called him again waving his hand in front of John's face same time he cringed starting to feel the dull ache of one of his headaches. _'Not now.'_ He tried tell himself.

John slowly blinked looked at Randy then standing up. "Excuse me I need to make a call." He moved past Randy & the younger man grabbed his arm.  
"What the hell John…"  
"I can't go into it…sorry." John pulled from his grasp as he began grabbing his things.  
"John what is with this secrets crap?"  
"Randy you don't want to get mixed in this shit."  
"This involved her?"  
"Yes!"  
"Her place?"  
John stopped moving letting out a sigh as he dropped his head. "Basically…Her parents…she was staying there."  
"Shit man…You don't think sh…" Randy cringed again, raising a hand to his head as he closed his eyes briefly trying to push the oncoming pain.  
"And that is exactly why you need to stay clear of this thing…but no…not her."

He rushed to gather his things, figuring he could talk to Kane before heading out. "Go rest Randy…please…" He left out before Randy could make any protests.


	58. Chapter 58

Randy could only watch as John rushed from the room like a bat out of hell. He sunk back into his seat resting his head in his hands. The pain slowly growing till he almost feels he needs to scream to release the pressure._ 'Why you try to block us out?'_ One of the voices float through his thoughts.  
"No…no…this isn't happening again…please…" He was seemingly speaking to himself.  
_'The more you fight against our help the worse it becomes…you should no that by now Randy.'_  
"What do you want?!" He closed his eyes as he rubbed his temples.  
_'They don't see how you can be of help to them…they want to keep you out…they would be scared of you.'_  
"Why? Why? John is my friend…why would he have a reason to be scared of me?"

_'Because he doesn't understand…he thinks he does…but he doesn't…'_  
"Just leave me alone…please…haven't I been tormented enough by you?"  
_'You only see it as torment because you won't accept our guidance…you keep trying to fight us…we only wish to seek the end.'_  
"The end? The end of what?"  
_'A war looming on the horizon. A war that no one in its wake can win.'_  
"I…I do-don't understand…why me?!"  
_'Why not? The herald of the darkness…he would believe you.'_  
"Who the hell is that?" Randy suddenly felt like he was really talking to no one now. "Hello?" The pressure from his head vanished. "DAMN IT! Really…I am finally trying to talk to you & you go quite! Really!?" Randy lets a scream of frustration out before getting up thinking John may have been right…a nap may clear his head. He moved to a bed kicking his shoes of before climbing in clothed.

* * *

John got to the arena rushing inside searching for the assignment board. He tracked down the locker room assigned to Team Hell No, luckily the same as his since they had the last segment together that night. He got in the locker room seeing Kane & Daniel talking. Daniel looked over. "Was wondering when…you ok John?"  
"Honestly no." John shifted his eyes to the bigger man. "We need to talk later."  
"Don't tell me he is on this secret shit with Jade?" Daniel exclaimed. Kane just turned his head looking at his smaller partner. "OK OK I can take a hint…" He got up quickly making his exit past John. John watched as he left shutting the door.  
"OK What is it?" Kane asked.  
"Jade's parents…their home was burned today."  
"OK?"  
"The report flat-out admitted arson already…al-also one body recovered."  
"Did they state who?"  
"No…before you ask I don't think her…why would he take her only to kill her in a fire?"  
"True, but how can one know for sure?"  
John sighed looking down at that thought. "It would be pointless."  
"Well you have some way to reach her parents…or maybe Krys? Wasn't she heading back that way?"

"Yes she was…no…you don…"  
"Don't jump to conclusions John. Let's get through tonight…then worry what lies ahead."  
"Yeah…true…just wanted to give a heads up when Randy isn't around."  
"Why what his deal?"  
"Just a disagreement…then I freaked when I saw the news report."  
"I see…he isn't the most stable one of the bunch is he?"  
John gave a sigh shaking his head. "It is a long story…"  
"Aren't they always?"  
A knock interrupted them when a runner called asking for John. He was informed he had about 10 minutes. "OK finish this later?" Kane nodded & John quickly pulled out his added ring gear slipping them on before he had to run for the gorilla spot.

* * *

Taker had been moving non-stop since he got word of Jade vanishing. He had a clue where she was, well where she was being taken to in the end. Even if he had to find some way to camp there the ten days till they arrived he would. He knew failing was not an option. The thing is he also knew he would not be able to do this alone. Seven hours gave him plenty of time to think. He knew where to seek the help, the question is will it be given to him? Could he face the skeletons in the closet he would have to open after so many years?

The plane he was on landed. He wrapped his coat tight before stepping from the plan. He went to retrieve his bags before going to get a rental, silently he prayed the fates be on his side for the leg of this trip. Once he had the car & bags loaded he stated the long drive ahead of him. Over an hour later he pulled up to the gates of a moderate estate. While well taken care of there were still some sings of its age. Looking past the gates at the main house he could feel the weight that wished to press heavily on his being.

Lowering the window of the car an icy breeze tried to whip around him & into the car. He reached over hitting the call box. There was a few moment before the static was heard on the box. "Hello, can I help Ya?" It was a males voice.  
"I am here to see Samuel."  
"I am sorry none here by that name."  
He gave a sigh worried that may be possible. "What of his son David?"  
"Who is this?"  
He took a deep breath knowing he would be in trouble if he could not get past the front gate. "Mark…Mark Callaway I see admittance on an important matter."

"Ye are not welcomed here, ye know this…be gone." He could hear the speaker shut off.  
"DAMN IT!" He gave a grunt as his face twisted in a scowl. As he raised the window. He knew it was a very real chance, but he also knew they could offer the most aid if they would only listen to him. He feared those bridges were too burned to be rebuilt. He knew maybe one other path…but which line of it does he follow? Does her line go back to the old world? He was taken from his thoughts when someone knocked on his window. He turned his head looking seeing a face he thought he recognized.

He lowered his window looking at the woman on the other side. "Margret?"  
"Yes?" The older woman's voice shook slightly as she looked at the man. "I am not sure who you are sir…but kindly move your car, your blocking a private road."  
"One moment…first my condolences on Samuel…I only now just heard. Second does David rule the house now, or is that you?"  
The woman wrapped her coat closer around her as she tried to study the man. "Thank you…you not of these parts how you know my family?"

"I was of it…once…Auntie."  
She took a step back from the car. "No…I should have guessed…" She turned to walk away. "Leave now & let me pass."  
Taker instead stepped from the car. "Please allow me just a few moment of time to make my peace…if it is wished that I still leave then I will…just please who ever I need to talk to…be it you or David…just a few moments."

She turned looking back at him from her open car. The eyes she remembered as dark & cold, now held a faint warmth & concern to them. "Very well…you may come on the grounds, but you are not permitted to sully our home."  
Taker bowed his head it was better than nothing. He got back into his car getting ready to slip it into reverse when he saw the gates begin to open. He instead pulled forward heading for the main building pulling around the drive. He parked & got out, but waited by the car as he watched his aunt grab a few bags before heading inside the house.

He leaned against the car waiting. He was not sure how long it would be. He tied up the heavy leather trench coat he was wearing to try to block out the frigid cold, even slipping on a pair of leather drivers gloves. If only he knew the hold up was a disagreement between mother & son.  
"I told ya to leave but it seem me mum sees some merit to ya fiend." Taker turned his head then rest of his body looking at a man quite a few years his junior with long flame red hair & vibrant green eyes much as his had been in his youth.  
"Greetings cousin." He slowly started to walk around the car till David raised his hand.  
"Ye hold right there…remember ye no longer hold right to call any of us ya blood."  
Taker stopped and lowered his head. "Fine…David I won't again…at least not yet. I came for help."

"Help? Help? What sort of help ye think we offer to those that consult with those of the pits?"  
"That is not me anymore David. I can not change the path I walked in the past…I can not change the path I am on at the moment…my path shall never be one of light…but what is the light without some darkness?"  
"A path that is not welcomed in this house." David began to turn away.  
"Please…I know of the coming war…I need help to stop it from coming to pass…"  
David stopped, but had not turned back yet. "How I know ya words ring true?"  
"Allow me entry…I will kneel before which ever deity ye see fit…does this house still look towards Daghdha for guidance?"  
"I must admit I am mildly surprised." David turns back around looking at him. He then point down the road some. "Head for the storage house…I will join you shortly."  
"Th-thank you for at least listening to my plea." Taker head back for the car to head off down the short path. He easily could have walked it if needed. David headed back inside a moment seeing his mom had been watching from the window.

"What say ye?" He asked.  
"Watch him as he enters the building…but remember he will admit himself that buried in his soul is darkness…but who is to judge that darkness harbors evil?"  
"Aye mum…twenty years he has been exiled…would father have approved these actions?"  
She turned from the window to look at her son. "We know what lies on the horizon…can we really pick who our comrades are if they truly wish to fight for the same side as us? Aye at one time he would be one helping to shatter the seals…but maybe something…or someone in his life has changed that?"

"Aye mum…I will place him through the tests to see if he is fitting of our help…or if he holds a trap to only weaken our forces."  
"I await your decision son." Margret turned making her way from the front room to tend to other business in the house, including without his knowledge preparing a guest room based off of what her own mind told her. David headed outside & took the long walk over to the one time storage house. Yes he wanted to make Mark mentally sweat it out waiting.

"Shall we?" David called to him.  
"Yes." The time David left Mark waiting gave him time to look over at least the entry to the building. He already figured it had not been a storage house for some time now. He recognized at least some marks hidden within the stones from Jade's house. He follow David towards the building waiting for him to open the door. Mark entered without hesitation knowing his heart true for his task. He looked around at the first room it was an open space just a few tapestries lines the otherwise bare walls. He looked at David & saw how intently he was being studied. "You wanted to know if I had any demons clinging to my back…is that it?"  
"Maybe at least in part." He turned heading for one of the inner door. Mark followed him. The room was small in size housing a small rug place in front of a large male figure, looked like a huntsman cloaked with boots on. A cauldron to one side, a large harp rested by his hip. Clenched in his grasp was a large spiked battle club. Mark bowed his head in respect & without even speaking a word walked over lowing to his knees before the statue. His head bowed. David watched the whole interaction. He turned leaving Mark alone in the room. He then went to a room to stored much of the family's archaic knowledge.

He pulled a book from the shelf before sitting at a large table with it reading the pages over. He took his time in his studies, looking up he was sure Mark would have come to seek him by now. Putting the book away he got up moving back into the room where he had left Mark. The only sign that he had moved at all was the fact that his leather trench coat was now removed & laying on the ground in front of him. David look from Mark's back up to the statue & back again. "Come." Mark slowly lifted his head as he stood up. He left his coat as he turned.  
"He will provide the guidance."  
David slowly nodded. "Yes, come." He turned & left Mark following him in to the library. "Tell me what ye know of this coming war."  
"I know Stonehenge will be one of the focal points that will try to be shattered on the coming solstice."

"Those are cursed lands."  
"I know…a gate keeper was swayed about five years ago…at his turning so did the lands he guarded. At least one of his followers has been saved. But he has captured another gate keeper…he plans on her becoming a sacrifice for the fiends."  
"How you know this knowledge?"  
"The one captured…ten years past is the one that showed me the light that can rest within the darkness. A turn of event made me blind to her teachings & she was cast away for eight years. Her return she became blinded herself to the one who was swayed from the path. In time she saw the light…but her defenses were weakened to him."

"So ye doing this to save her…or us?"  
"Both. The end of day can not be allowed to pass…if the heavenly hosts & abyssal fiends are allowed to walk on the mortal plain…all in their path will be reduced to ash in their wake. Any strong of spirit to survive will not receive salvation…but servitude."

David slowly nodded listening & judging Mark's words. "Very well…come with me & I will see what may be done to reach other circles. I will let ye know now. I do to know how close any of us can get to the point of power itself."  
"If it is the last stand…does the risk matter?"  
David hung his head thinking the words over. He then lifted his head looking at him. "Each circle must make that call on their own. I know you had a long travel…come…come & rest we will work our plans later."

Mark nodded & they headed out after he retrieved his coat. David rode with him back up to the main house & was led inside. Margret offered a warmed smile when they entered. "Welcome to our home."  
"Thank you…"  
"I will show you to a room you may use while you are here." She turned leading Mark upstairs as David only shook his head as his mother. He then headed for his study to begin making phone calls.


	59. Chapter 59

December 17, 2012

Groups all over felt antsy, four days & counting. Four days and they will see if all their plans mattered or not. Down in Florida Christopher was getting ready to leave for his trip over to Egypt. He told Frankie what he could without telling him too much.  
"You promise I will hear from you this weekend?" Frankie couldn't help the worry in his voice.  
"I will do my best…I told you I won't lie in this matter…yes it is the stuff you don't care to know about me. It can become dangerous."  
"Why must you be the one placed in harm's way though?"

"It is my duty to the group…" Chris sighed as he wish he had the words to explain to Frankie what is it he will be doing…but he just could not think of them in a way he would understand. He took a deep breath looking at him. "You may not understand now…you may never understand…even if it seems a world away. Know I am going to help us."  
"Us? How is your going away & doing some dangerous who knows what going to help us?"  
"Just as you don't understand my trances…this would fall under the same category…please just believe me if this is not done a lot of people will get hurt if not killed."

Frankie hung his head. "Fine…whatever…Just go…" Frankie went to walk past Chris till he was grabbed by his arm.  
"Please don't be mad at me."  
Frankie didn't try to pull away just looking down as where Chris was touching him. "Not mad…well maybe a little…Finally we are opening…but now you leaving…you may not be back…fine I'll say it." He lifted his head looking at Chris his eyes faintly wet. "I'm scared ok? I am scared to see you walk out that door knowing there is a chance I may not see you walk back through it again. I don't want to hear the fact that is a chance that happens everyday…we both know this is different."

"Your right…Your right Frankie…I am sorry…I can't change it." Chris turned more allowing his other arm to wrap around Frankie pulling the scared man closer against him. Frankie slumped slightly against Chris the fight just wanting to leave his body. Chris closed his eyes with a faint sigh as he rubbed Frankie's back. He wished he could erase all his worry & fears, but he knew he could not. To tell him false hopes would be wrong. Chris couldn't promise him without a shadow of doubt that he would be ok when this was all over. Chris lowered his head against the man's head now resting against his chest. "I can promise I will fight with all I have to return…" Frankie slowly moved to let Chris go looking at him. "You better…" He reached out lightly cupping Chris' face. His moist eyes a swirl of emotions. "Please be safe…" He leaned forward kissing Chris. Soft, short, sweet. He broke the contact between them before either could even think of more. He then turned leaving the room, he just could not bring himself to watch Chris walk out the door.

Chris stood there faintly stunned still a moment before he lowered his head & grabbed the last of his bags walking out the front door. He loaded the car & headed for the airport & his long trip ahead. He never noticed Frankie watching the car pull away from the upstairs window.

* * *

Shamus & Wade were sitting in a back room of some small pub in England. "You know you bloody daft…I'm not much better tohugh, letting you talk me into doing this." Wade told him as he downed more of his ale.  
"Well Fella if ya have a better plan I am all ears…if we can get close to him we can stop this mess."  
"And if he suspects us he can kill us both."  
"Aye...true…but if we don't stop him will it matter either way?"

"Wouldn't it have made more sense if we knew what the others were going to do before we just took off?"  
"And how ye suggest we pulled that one off? Remember ye arse was suspended for now & well at least till this is passed I am off the bloody grid."  
"Could have found out better plans from Jade's dad…he seems to know more about Watchtower then we did…he knew we swept on a global scale."  
"Well we can still try to reach him aye?"  
"No…he said he would be off the grid himself till this passed…something about a technology dead zone."

"Great…just bloody great…well ye said Undertaker somehow mixed in this mess…any clue where he is?"  
"Nope…You would think around his home somewhere."  
"Not if he is out to save Jade more than he is trying to stop this. If so then he would be heading where we are. If so we may get in his path…if he don't know what we have planned we may be viewed on the wrong side of things when it is all said & done."  
"Well it was your damned planned to begin with."  
"I was not thinking of needing to tangle with him though."  
"You more scared of Drew if he finds out or Taker if he doesn't?"  
"Perhaps both."  
Wade just shakes his head as he tips back more of his drink before they try to work out more of their plan.

* * *

Randy & John were sitting on Randy's bus just relaxing but Randy seemed distracted. Well actually both of them did, if only they knew it was for similar reasons.  
_'Ask him.'_ The one voice told Randy. He lightly shook his head, he refused to let John think he was even more crazy than he already was._ 'He may know how to get a hold of the herald.'_  
"Who? You still didn't tell me last time." Randy whispered to himself not fully thinking.

_'Just watch him when you ask him.'_  
"No…I can't."  
"Can't what Randy?" John asked causing Randy to lift his head from where it rested against the back of the one chair. Faint worry in the normally steel like eyes.  
"Oh…um…nothing…just thinking out loud. So what were we talking about?"  
John raised a brow looking at him. "Um we were trying to watch a movie…but seems both our minds are somewhere else. I know mine…what's yours?"

Randy took a deep breath thinking here goes nothing. "Who or what is Balrog?" He wanted to look away feeling stupid, but as instructed he watched John's face as the words came from him lips. Fear flashed ever so briefly in John's eyes before his jaw became hard set. He raised a hand touching where is dog tags rested under his shirt.  
"Wh-where did you hear that from?"

"What is it?"  
"Ra…" John gulped taking a deep breath as he stood up looking directly at Randy. "Randy…where did you hear that from?" Even if he didn't want to Randy could se John so tensed he was almost shaking.

"I do-don't know if I have a clear answer…please what is it?"  
"It is sort of both….a who & a what…" John tried to relax a little, but still on guard as he lowered his head thinking. Not lifting his head, but his eyes towards Randy in thought. John rubbed his forehead before running his hand over his head & down his neck. "I'll humor you…if you humor me first."  
"Um…ok…."  
"Put out your hand." Randy did as asked knowing John shouldn't be planning on hurting him over a simple question. He watched as John removed his family dog tags from around his neck. "Just hold these for a moment." He held the tags by the chain lowering them into Randy's hands. Randy looked confused, he closed his eyes feeling a brief moment of uneasiness but it soon passed.

_'Assure him you are not possessed.'_  
"What?" Randy mumbled to himself.  
_'Tell him you are not possessed.'_ Randy opened his eyes looking at John puzzled.  
"You think I am…possessed?"  
John gave a sigh as he held his hand out. "Just checking you can give those back now please." Randy gave the tags back & John slipped them back on. "The question is how did you know that name & how did you know what I just tried to do?"

Randy looked down shaking his head. "John I'm not crazy…you know this…right?"  
"You have your moments I may wonder…but I know why…you started to lose grip for a while after the accident. I thought 'they' where under control."  
"It is most of the time…but…but they are the ones that told me those things…now does one have anything to do with the other?"  
"Yes." John slowly moved to sit back in his seat. "They are a type of demon. Big, nasty, ugly things…." John gulped feeling a cold chill rip through him at the memories. "I have had the displeasure of knowing of them personally."

"What? When?"  
John took another small gulp as he wanted to calm his racing heart. "It was right before be showed up here….the space of time between OVW & showing up at Titan. Wh-what I ju-just checked you for…I was at one time…by one of those type." John licked his lips as they felt dry. "I had no clue…I knew I was having black outs…but I didn't dare report it back then. Still on probation I didn't dare risk anything that would take me off the road."

"Holy shit…um…"  
"Yeah now you see why I was a royal ass back then."  
"Well to a point I was too…I didn't think anything of it…"  
"I didn't because I didn't know…not till I told what I was doing…then I was also given help…even if I didn't know it at the time."  
"What?"  
John took a deep breath finally looking over at Randy again. "Krys figured out what was wrong with me…she got a hold of something very much like these." He slipped his finger under the chain of the dog tags. "When it was placed on me…it weakened the demon's hold over me…but didn't remove it…but kept it imprisoned so it couldn't cause anymore trouble till they could remove it. Before you ask…It has been gone for quite some time. These are so it won't happen again."

"Damn…so…um…somehow you mixed up in it again?"  
John sighed closing his eyes as he lowered his head. "I am not fully sure how to answer that."  
"OK might as well go for broke here…who might be called a Herald of Darkness?"  
John shook his head. "I have no clue."  
"Damn…"  
"Another question from 'them'?"  
"Yep…they said he would believe me…that I could help with some sort of coming war? A war they want to see an end come to before it begins."  
"Ah fuck!" John spoke through gritted teeth.

"You…you know what they are talking about?"  
"I think so…it deals with why you haven't seen Jade around…" John took a deep breath slowly filling Randy in on everything he knew of the supernatural event looming just over the horizon. Including the fact that they personally had very little they could do at this point.


	60. Chapter 60

December 20, 2012

It was now or never for Wade & Sheamus, Wade had called Krys one more time to allow him to hear her voice. He was honest when he said he didn't know if he would hear her again after that day & he wished her voices to be strong in his thoughts. Exchanging words of love they made their trip towards the location of Stonehenge.

"You do realize when we get there…if the stories are true we could lose our minds." Wade told him.  
"I thin that more those that try to purge the land…all that energy. We ain't try to purge it, but convince him we still on his side."  
"I hope you right."  
"Be we get killed by demons or crazy in effort to stop them…what difference there be? Thee difference be we save many a life to do so. I rather be a hero & lose me marbles then die a coward."  
"If it can be helped I prefer we not have to do either."  
"Ye worry to much…"  
"How we know he will even be there yet?"  
"We don't but have anywhere else to look?"  
"True."

It was already night fall when they reached the end of the road that access the field leading to Stonehenge they see quite a few cars already parked around the area. There were some campsites set up near the edge as well.  
"I can't believe this…we know word spread of the land being cursed for years. What is going on?" Wade asked as he stepped from the car.  
"I honestly have not a clue." Sheamus told him as he got out as well. They looked both directions down the field seeing maybe close to a half-dozen campsites set up. "I have a feeling these are not just sun chasers for the Solstice."

"You think they here for what we are?"  
"Perhaps…but the question now lies…of which side…"  
"Well I don't think these are all our old allies…plus if that is the case shouldn't they be closer to the circle?"  
"Aye that tis a good point. So now what?"  
"I guess see what happens if we try to get closer…see if we can reach him." Grabbing a flash light they begin to head through the field. They movement were not lost on those near by. Before they got even a quarter of the way there They heard shouts from behind them, did they run or stop? If they ran they were sure it would get to a point the others would stop out of fear. Before a choice was made they were both tackled to the ground. They tried to fight but they were easily out numbered. They were pulled back up.  
"Stop fighting we quite well saved you fool asses." One man told them.  
"Come now, this ain't the time to be fools." Sheamus seemed to want to put up more of a fight than Wade did. They were taking back to one of the camp sites.

"We are not fools…we are her to help." Wade told them  
"And how you see yourself helping, and with what?"  
"We can get close to thee one set to break thee seal." Sheamus told them.  
One of the people holding the guys looked to on of the women in the group. "Go fetch the Magistrate…let one of them sort this mess." He let go of Wade & motioned them to release them both. "You two run we will chase you again." They felt they had little choice but sit.

It was quite a few moments of time before a rather deep voice was heard. "OK where are these trouble makers?"  
"Over here sir." Motioned the man who seemed in charge of that camp standing up. They looked seeing a rather impressive looking man heading their way. He looked them over.  
"Hmm…Come with me." He turned & began walking. Once again with little choice they followed. As they walked they saw more & more campsites set up then the six they originally counted.

"Ye both wrestlers aye?"  
"Yes sir." Wade answered.  
"Should of guessed with that stunt ye both tried pulling."  
"What that gotta do with us being wrestlers or not?" Sheamus asked.  
"Cause I was told there was two of ya…well we knew of one that cleaned his act…"  
"You were told of us?" Wade asked.  
"Aye…gonna take ya to 'im now." They walked for quite a few more minutes before they saw there was a small tent by itself barely visible in the moonlight as there was no light outside of it.

"Slight odd, help organize us…yet is set to work alone." He led them closer to the tent. "Come on out I have two I think you will wish to speak to."  
"What part of I must focus do you not understand?" a familiar voice rumbled from inside the tent.  
"Tis the men you told me about…they tried to make a run to the circle." The tent opened & Mark stepped out from it. He looked between them.  
"I did wonder if you two would try to show up." He look to the other man. "I have them from here David…Send word around that if they are seen do not stop them."

"What?!"  
"I will find they dealings, if I feel it is of use I will allow them to pass."  
"Of course." He turned leaving stopping at the first full camp he passed to issue runners to spread word.  
Taker then looked back at them. "So what you two think you trying to do by heading out there?"  
"Stop this by getting near Drew." Spoke Sheamus "He thee core of this mess here…we ge to 'im this whole mess be shut down."  
"Is there more members we need to look for?"  
"Aye we had a full circle, thee towers, plus himself."  
"So 18...minus you 2 so 16...so we have 15 more to keep an eye out for. Maybe Dan should have stuck around for that news. I am sure like you two tried to pull the faithful of his will try to run past us."

"That is quite possible." Wade spoke. "Now unless they been tricked you should be able to removed two of that list." He exhaled a sigh. "He was planning on two of the women of the group to be part of the sacrificial circle. I had contacted then urging them to go into hiding until my wife contacted them."  
"Krys…a third?"  
"Not part of our order…she did not even know this part of my life till a few months ago, but yes she was the set to be part of the sacrificial circle as well. Before you ask she is in a secure spot at as long as she don't go stir crazy she will be fine.

"Jade was the fourth?"  
"Aye but that had changed…we sure by now he knows he can't access the other girls…that & Jade we thought was no longer a viable candidate." Sheamus pointed out. "Be honest wit ya fella…I can't place why she woulda been taken as she was."  
Taker looked them over as they spoke. "What changed to no longer make her a suitable sacrifice…not that I am complaining over such fact."  
"It is not the women themselves that were the sacrifices….they are just vessels, each one is pregnant…She was as well. It was lost in an assault by us."  
"The reason you three were locked away."  
"Aye…as I am sure you can tell we were not ourselves then…we just need this to end."

Taker nodded. "You know the chance you take trying to go in there?"  
"Yes we know, we risk losing our minds, maybe even our lives. Thing is if Drew gets that circle open fully…will it matter we are all as good as dead."  
"The thing is if you both were swayed before what will stop if again?"  
"Will just need to hope Jade's father is good at what he does."  
Taker got a faint amused smirk on his lips. "Talismans I am guessing?"  
"Yes."

Taker exhales a sigh in thought. "I am not to keen on the idea…but to have someone closer may help. But he could be watching us…I can't have you both just wander away. Something first though, come closer to the tent." He goes back over ducking inside. "Take this with you…we make it through this I want it returned." He hands Wade a silver-colored dagger, Jade's demon blade even if he doesn't know it at that time. "Keep it hidden till the time comes…it should only pierce the flesh of a demonic presence."

Wade nodded slipping the flat blade into the back of his pants pulling his shirt over it. "Now time to put on a bit of a scuffle…try not to wreck the tent, I need it for my own work." Wade & Sheamus nodded as they both moved as if to circle around him to make a break, of course he moved to block. "Not going to make it that easy of you boys." They both went to grapple him to the ground. A few moments later Taker laid on the ground & they ran full tilt towards the circle.

* * *

Meanwhile in upstate New York

A car speed along the highway, the driver hoped after all this time he would remember the place. He just prayed what or more so who he was looking for would be there. As he sped along his fingers drumming the wheel from nerves. Steven had gone back to Florida to talk to Rose. He had been cleared enough to fly & just could not stand Susan's smothering him anymore. He thought maybe face to face things could be worked out, he wanted to know more about this other guy. If he was her match, as much as he hated to he would step aside. But then to arrive there & find Kaz taking care of the place. Kaz informed him Jade had not been back down there in almost a month. She left no word or anything, Kaz was unsure why but he slipped about Chris leaving on a trip & he said it was in some way connected to her…he was very cryptic.

Steven asked Kaz to keep an eye on things a few more days he had another trip to make. That now lead him to this long trip, but would she be there? He nearly missed the turn off, but near Christmas they traffic was light enough that he made the quick crossover & down the road for the next turn off that was even more hidden. He saw a car he in the lot of the trading post he thought he recognized & the fact it had PA Plates made him hopeful.

Parking he grabbed a gym bag from the back & headed off into the woods hoping he would not get lost within them. Luckily he reached the clearing without trouble. He saw three forms in the center, near the fire. None was her though. Before he could move again he saw the one beast among them move to stand swinging its head around looking in his direction. The creature seemed to almost glow in the firelight, The yellows, orange, & reds reflecting off it's fur.

It's mouth moved to snarl at Steven it's large maw full of teeth. Steven didn't move from his spot by the trees & waited. He knew if he ran the large wolf could easily catch him. He knew it wasn't Sasha, Sasha was grey. That is when he saw a fourth form he had not seen before. Another wolf that by the color he hoped was Sasha came into view from the other side walking till she was between Steven & the other wolf.

They looked at each other before the other wolf stopped his aggressive action & sat back down. Sasha walked over towards Steven, a look in the beasts eyes oddly brought a feeling of curiosity, worry, sadness. "Waya is here but she is not." Steven faintly spoke. Sasha turned walking back towards the fire. Steven slowly walked closer, the wolf that was still strange to him was sitting between the two figures he now knew were both males. The one man stood up moving towards Steven who gave a light bow. "Greeting Waya…what's going on?" Lifting his head he could see how tired & worn the older man was.

"You not been informed of anything?"  
"Not really…I was away recovering from an injury. I just know Golanv is not down watching my home as she said, also no contact from her phone, or her parents place."  
"He has been shut out since the vile one clouded her mind." The other man spoke standing. When he turned Steven thought he recognized him & that now explained the other car he saw.

"Mr. Lindsey."  
The man nodded in return making his way over. "Please forgive Joshua, he has been on guard since this began."  
"Joshua…right…ok…since what began what is going on? I had a friend take off on some sort of thing & was only told somehow has ties to something mystic & maybe Jade…Golanv…"  
"I am sure you have heard the rumors of the apocalypse set to take place sometime tomorrow?" Waya stated.  
"Yeah who ha…" He looked between the two men. "You telling me there is some truth in that?"  
"Yes…you know the things we help fight…well those that wish to help the evil are planning on trying to shatter the veil between the planes."  
"And Golanv being a balance keeper that can pass between the veil is somehow a part of this?"

"The one she thought was her equal…he was a false image…a doppelganger of sorts. She was fooled, tried to escape, but he managed to get a hold of her again…pulling her through the veil with him to escape."  
"Wasn't she scared of getting trapped again?"  
"Yes."  
"There has been no sign of her since then?"  
"None we know of…before you ask, almost two weeks now."  
"So to her it felt like two months."  
"That would be about right."  
"What can I do?"  
"Not much I doubt she would be within your range even if on this plane. We are lead to believe she will be brought back across over seas."

"Then why are we here?"  
"Because this is her source of focus & power…we keep this place strong it may help weaken those that will wish to shatter it. They can not get here like you did…those of foul intent would become endlessly lost in the trees. So they must work to corrupt it from a distance. Plus where we think she will be there is plenty of help already there to try to stop this & save her. The only help you may be able to offer is your shared strength within our circle. Krys is in safe keeping because she was another target of the fouled one. That basically leave just the two of us."

"OK What is needed?"  
"We will rest in a triangle around the fire. Sit, kneel, you can lay if you need what ever is comfortable & just focus on the flame, let it wrap around your spirit…that flame for the next 24 hours is the physical manifestation of the soul of this land. Our essence will keep it strong…will let you know now…you will feel weakened when this is over." Mr. Lindsey explained.  
"Well weak is better than dead…let's do it."  
"Good…" They all moved to take the proper point around the fire. Steven for now took a cross-legged sitting position.

* * *

Back in England Wade & Sheamus was standing right outside the circle.  
"Drew? Gatekeeper ye here?" Sheamus yelled onto the blistering winds.  
"We have no clue if he is here."  
"Well we know somehow sometime today he will. We know he isn't going to make it through that ring of people unless he fights."  
"Which he very well could do."  
"Maybe not if he has to some how transport Jade with him."  
"Good point. Then we only wait & hope this works." Maybe against better judgment the two men separated to watch different parts of Stonehenge for Drew's arrival.

Time passed & in the distance lights could be seen going out as the dawn approached. As light slowly washed the area Sheamus could see as a form emerged from a long cast shadow between two of the stones. At first it just looked like a large distorted form of blackness until the outer shell slipped back into the shadow. Left behind was Drew in his robe carrying a limp Jade in his arms her form draped in a white gauze.

He moved from where he emerged towards the center of Stonehenge were a flat stone laid flat like an altar. He placed her down on it & just stood there his head bowed. Lifting his head back up he looked around. "Ye be coming as faithful, or foes?"  
"We be faithful to the cause." Stated Wade as he placed a hand clenched in a fist over his heart bowing.  
"Always for thee cause." Sheamus replied mirroring Wade reaction.  
"Then enter my brothers...Enter & help greet a new dawn."

Both men took deep breaths before taking those last final steps. "How are we to proceed without the others?"  
"Still cast the circle…help thee door to open, we are but a small price."  
Wade & Sheamus both looked at each other as Drew was looking down again removing items placed within his robes. They were but a small price? Drew was planning on them sacrificing themselves for this new dawn.  
"Something wrong my brothers?" Drew asked. "Begin the casting."  
"We have not our workings…we be lucky we even got here." Sheamus told him.

"Come to me then." They walked closer their insides felt like knots. Jade looked deathly pale laid out as she was. Where they already to late? Drew produced two more blade that looked to be of a grey metal that neither could place. "I am sure these will suit our needs better anyways." The guys nodded taking the blades. When they did both men could feel a warming growing from the blade & also where ever their talisman was on their being. They stepped away to begin the act of closing the circle. Wade once he was at the edge & his back to Drew tossed the foul blade as far into the field as he could before pulling out the blade Taker had given him.

His action not lost on the lone figure & quickly sent word out that barrier was to begin. If they could not enter maybe they could form a strong enough shield from anything else entering. And anything dangerous inside from getting out. Wade was unaware his actions worked as an odd signal to those on the outside, nor what it was they were attempting. Before he worked too much with the blade He heard a scream, then a commotion.

"What thee hell ley go of me!" Sheamus yelled struggling with Drew.  
"Seems there a false disciple." Drew's voice almost a growl as he struggled with the Irishman. Wade turned to see what is going on. "Seems we now know who's offering will be first don't we?"  
"Drew…What you mean false?" Wade asked.  
"I heard his cry when I gave him the tool. He wishes to stop this glorious event." Wade seeing Drew's eyes there were as red as blood. He looked towards Sheamus still in his grasp dragging him towards the center. Wade knew he had one shot. He just hoped Taker's information was correct.

Drew wrestled Sheamus to the ground with strength he should not possess. Of course in the struggle removing the foul blade from Sheamus' grasp, and it would be by the same blade his blood was planning to be spilled with. As Drew raised the blade up Wade hurled the blade he had in their direction.


	61. The End for now

A screech filled the air causing those within the sound of it to freeze the only thing they could form their minds to do was cover their ears from the audible assault. Who knew how long the sounds lasted, it felt as if it could have lasted forever. In reality to was just a few mere seconds. Longer was the time everyone's ears were ringing & the feel of being disoriented once the sound died down.

Wade slowly got up looking around. He could not see Drew or Sheamus, Jade laid as still as she had before. "SHEAMUS!" He tried to yell, but his ears were ringing so bad he could not even hear his own voice. Did what ever happen cause him to do deaf? He didn't have time now to allow that fear to enter his mind for too long. He had to look for Shamus…if he was deaf from the sounds more than likely so was he…if he was alive.

He couldn't allow that thought either. He had to remain positive that Sheamus was still alive. He made his way towards the center, he felt like he was walking on water, his balance being off as he moved. There on the other side of the altar stone both men laid on the ground about as still as Jade was.  
_'No…no please…'_ Wade saw both daggers laying on the ground. He could not understand how that was possible, if his throw did not hit Drew then what happened? But also seeing the darkened blade Drew was going to cut Sheamus with on the ground told him hopefully Drew was not successful.

He watched his step moving closer to retrieve the blade Mark had given him, the same time kick the foul one away in case Drew came to. Crouching down he went to check Sheamus for a pulse, a faint sense of relief feeling one. He tried to shake him. A unheard groan passed the Irishman's lips before he moved trying to swing. Wade dodged it but just barely, the movement caused him to fall back on his ass.

Sheamus tried to move away even if he was not full sure where. Stopping when he reached one of the stones. Turning he looked back the direction he came. Raising his hands to his ears he tried to shake his head to clear it. Wade's eyes went wide when he thought he saw something, but it was hard to know with the movements. He rushed the best he could to Sheamus' side grabbing a hold of his shaking head. A look a confusion on Shemaus' face looking at Wade.

Wade slowly pulled Sheamus' hand away to look. He had to confirm his fear. Wade motioned hopefully in a way Sheamus would understand to remain still. He saw what he feared, both sides of his friends head had blood coming from the ears. Wade actually took his hands to feel his own head. He tapped Sheamus to get him to focus. He motioned to Sheamus then crosses his wrists, a universal sign in their business of a real injury. Sheamus thought he was being asked & started to shake his head no. Wade quickly grabbed a hold of his head stopping it.

He looked at him again. Taking one hand placing it up to signal him to stop. Sheamus' eyes widened seeing the crimson marking Wade's hand. He took a hold of it looking at it then Wade. "Mine?" He had no clue Wade was struck deaf himself, he could not even hear it. The odd feeling scared him. Wade looked at the hand Sheamus had grabbed. Seeing what had scared his friend Wade slowly nodded. "What about them?" Wade sighed motioning to his ears then shaking his head. Shemaus pointed back towards the altar stone. Wade shrugged his shoulders & Sheamus lightly pushed him back in that direction to check. Going over he checked Drew first he was as still as stone except for the faintest of pulses. Oddly the robes had vanished & just his normal clothing remained.

He already had a feeling but stood up checking Jade, his eyes widened as she appeared to be in the same state as Drew. Her body cold, unresponsive, first glance one may believe dead, but the faintest of pulses ran through her body. He tried to remember the direction of Mark's camp raising his hands high above his head he made the same universal injury sign. He would tap his wrists a couple of times than motion three. He hoped Mark would see it & try to approach the circle. He was not sure how he knew but it was just a feeling it was clear now to do so.

He repeated the same actions till he thought he could see something or someone moving across the field. He had to close his eyes still feeling like the world want to spin him off its axis. He felt the hand touch his shoulder he turned his head looking. "Can you hear me?" Taker asked him in a slow manner. Wade looked puzzled, hearing it in a muffled way.  
"Barely…She-Sheamus…Head or ear injury…blood from both." HE said it maybe a little louder then needed since he could not determine his own volume. Mark looked over at Sheamus nodding. He then focused back on Wade.  
"OK I will try to signal it is clear…" His eyes slowly drifted to Jade near by. His hand drifted towards her face feeling a chill sweep his body.

"She still alive." Wade told him snapping Taker's focus back to him. "Drew too…they both the same way."  
"OK…We will do what we can." Taker looked back across the open space motioning in a way Wade was not sure he understood. He saw different people heading their way. One of the first was the man who escorted them to Mark. "Wade is still suffering some of the effects." Taker motioned to Wade. "He can hear some but it is hard. Sheamus be careful with, hearing compromised as well as blood discharge of both ears. I will need a few guys to carry this one." Motioning to Drew. "They need to be extra careful in case he comes to. Take all of them to a facility that knows of the councils workings."  
"What of the woman?"

"She still has life for now. I fear for how long though, I will take her with me & follow after all of you." Taker looked back at Wade. "You took a great risk, be lucky it may only be your hearing affected & we will see for how long. Go with these people, it is not safe for you to drive right now."  
"Ok." He was pleased to at least partly hear his own voice again. He went to help them with Sheamus. When asked Taker agreed it be best Wade ride with Sheamus knowing the large Irishman was confused & would be less trouble with his friend with him.

One of the larger men on the group scooped Drew up carrying him through the field to one of the cars. Mark wrapped the shroud around Jade before lifting her up cradling her against him as he walked away from that place. Once in the car he began to drive following the lead car of the small caravan that seemed to be leaving that place. Jade was laying across the back seat, as long as there was a beat there was hope. Reaching the hospital the group headed inside. Wade & Sheamus were taking one way while Drew & Jade were placed on gurneys & taken another.

As time passed Wade's hearing finally cleared. As for Sheamus everything had to be written down for him. From what they found there was perforation to both eardrums, he would just need to be watched for a couple of weeks to see if they would heal properly. Sheamus refused to stay within a hospital bed as there was no treatment besides to wait. They found out where Jade & Drew were being kept at. Reaching the room they were not sure they expected the sight they saw.

Mark was seated besides Jade's bed her one hand clasped in both of his. In the dim light a rare sight was seen as tears wet the normally stoic male's weathered cheeks. Stepping into the room they both began to see maybe the cause of Mark's worry & sadness. It appeared as if Jade had started to age at the accelerated rate they were told about before. Fine lines drew across her resting brow & grey began to dust her hair. Part of Mark wanted to turn away knowing that people entered the room. A feeling of embarrassment being caught in such a fragile mental state. It was time to swallow his pride & looked towards the door.

He thought maybe it was a doctor, his eyes in a rare state of loss & silent plea for some sort of answer. He sighed when he saw it was Wade & Sheamus. He closed his eyes moment. "How you doing Wade?"  
"I am mostly clear now…just a touch of a ring. Sheamus needs to watch it…that bloody scream actually perforated both his eardrums. Doc said if he lucky a week or two they will heal on their own as long as he don't take any bad blows to the head."

Mark slowly nodded. "You think you may wish to call your wife…let her know you are safe…I would say I would leave it to you to let her know about Jade or not…But…I don't think this is the best place for her, Krys may know of a better one."  
"Aye Taker…keep strong for her…none of us knows what he did to her after he took her. She her heart still beating, even if barely it still beats as is her breathing…it so faint I didn't even know it at first."  
"Yes…I know that…but is she as he is now…an empty shell." His tone no longer sad by icy cold.  
"What you mean an empty shell?"  
"When you attacked him…I don't know how you did it…but it was a deathblow to the demon that controlled the body. There was no human soul left…or control of the Gate Keeper part. Both destroyed by the demonic essence. So when you killed that it left only a shell in its place. It is only a matter of time before the energy within it fails."

"And you fear he did that to her…made her a shell or host for another demon?"  
"Yes…" He opened his eyes looking back down at her. "Something in me or just wishful thinking I don't know which feel there may still be a thin shred of her still there, a tiny part it couldn't rip away from her body. Her condition worries my though."  
"We were told she ages like this when she uses a lot of energy…but once she draws fresh energy in it reverses back to the younger appearance."  
"She should have done so already as a defense response."  
"She has changed since you knew her Taker."  
"Yes I am realizing that. Pl-please go make your phone call."  
"Yes." Wade pulled out his phone typing a message showing it to Sheamus. _'Going to try to reach Krys see if better place to move Jade to. You wish to stay with him or come with me?'_

Sheamus thought for a moment & motioned to stay. "Sheamus is gonna stay here for now why I do some checking."  
"Fine…"  
Wade walked off & down the halls till he could step outside making a much-needed call.

* * *

Krys was a bundle of nerves that whole day. She could not help but let her fears begin to grow. Was Wade's phone call the last she would hear his voice? What would happen if this took place? Would the end by quick & painless or slow & agonizing? Sitting at one point she rested her hands on her stomach even if barely seen she knew the life that rested inside her. A life that if they failed would never see the world or if it did what type of world would it be?

She was shaken by her thoughts by one of the priests. "Oh sorry Father you said something?"  
"Yes dear there is a phone call for you in the office." She got up heading back. She picked up the phone sitting on the desk.  
"Hello?…WADE?!…My god Wade…." She felt she was about to cry any moment. "What happened?…you sure…it's been stopped?…What about Jade? Sheamus? Drew?…" She took a deep breath sitting down as Wade filled her in on everything. "OK I don't know if I can reach him before tomorrow morning…I believe he was heading up to New York where Rose trains…Upstate up towards Niagara. His cell doesn't work up there, I can call & leave a message to contact me as soon as he can. Other then that just keep an eye on her I guess…Love you too Wade, can't wait to feel you in my arms again…yeah I hope so too."

Even if she didn't want to she ended the call with Wade & right away called Mr. Lindsey's phone. "If you getting this I am guessing you know it was a success. Wade told me they have Jade but she is in a weakened unresponsive state. He wanted to know if you knew were best to get her moved to so she may be able to heal. I didn't suggest the reservation because I knew it was her focal spot, but didn't know if that was the right place for what was needed. Please contact me when you get this so we can hopefully bring her home safe." Hanging up the phone she just placed her head in her hands as tears being held back broke through. Tears of joy, relief…but also worry.

* * *

The next morning at dawn the three men slowly moved. The fire was barely embers, but still burned hot. Steven looked at the others.

"Yes Steven that means this spot is secure…the threat has passed." Mr. Lindsey told him.  
"What of Jade?"  
"I don't know." He looked down as he stood up stretching. "I don't know what I will do if I lose them both. What Tara will say or do."  
"Both?"

"My wife was killed shortly after Golanv was taken away."  
"I am sorry…"  
"Thank you, I hope once I know the fate of my daughter myself & Tara may grieve or celebrate accordingly. With this impending storm we have not had such a luxury."  
"If I can offer any help."  
"I will let you know."  
"How about you both head off for better rest then I can provide here…may there be news awaiting you both." Waya informed them.

"That sounds good…you sure all is secure here?" Mr. Lindsey asked.  
"Yes…go…pray you bring our Golanv back safely." The men said their good byes before heading into the trees to make the trip back to their cars. Getting in both checked their phones, her dad saw he had a new voice mail. He played it back. As fast as the weight was lifted it was slammed back down on him. Getting out of the car he made his way over to Steven's.

"You can go find a hotel for yourself…I have business to tend to."  
"Jade?"  
"Yes…they found her, but at least for now it is not looking good. I need to take care of something, but I am sorry Steven I can't have you go with me for now."  
"Just please keep me informed?"  
"I will." He headed back to his car & once on the main road they headed off in different directions. Her dad drove almost a half an hour to Bradford New York to the regional hospital. Going inside he knew where he was heading going up to the offices. Once there protocols started to be checked to bring her back to American soil.

* * *

December 23, 2012

Kaz was busying himself around his & Chris' place. Two days till Christmas & he just had to keep praying he would see him walk through that door any moment. He even had a tree up, invited a few of the guys over to help him decorate it. When any of them asked about Chris he just told them he was out-of-town for a few days. He was hoping that was all it was. Now a week had past without a single word from him. Worry gripped harder when he was alone.

He had debated going out to enjoy what ever holiday cheer he could find in the Florida heat, but that thought of being around all those cheerful people would make him feel worse. He could have driven over to Steven's & see if he was back yet himself. If not he would bring the mail in. As he was debating what to do there was a sound at the front door. He headed for it answering it. He saw two men in dark suits, both quite thin, with jet black hair cropped close to their heads & large almond brown eyes. "You Frank Kazarian?" He had quite a thick accent that Kaz couldn't place.  
"Yes can I help you?"

"More we helping you sir. We have been instructed to come get you & bring you to an acquaintance of yours." He leans over to the other man & whisper something between them with a few nods between them before he looks back at Kaz. "Pardon, just double checking the information, a Mr. Daniels."  
"Chris? Where is he?"  
"We will be taking you to him in Cairo, we were told to inform you that your needed documents are in your nightstand."

"Hold on what? Cairo…as in Egypt? Overseas."  
"That is correct sir. If you wish to come with us please secure your papers & pack quickly."  
"Um…come in one moment." Kaz sounded & looks a little shocked. Once the men entered he quickly headed for the bedroom opening his nightstand as told sitting on top was his travel papers along with a note from Chris.  
_Dear Frankie,_  
_If you seeing this I am guessing something happened to me & you are being brought over to see me. How would I know this, because I know you like never go into this mess of a hole you call a drawer. Even if hurt, you seeing this should tell you I am at least still alive._  
_See you soon,_  
_Chris._

Kaz shook his head taking a deep breath as he went to grab a gym bag to stuff some random clothing in it so he had something to change into. He then rushed to meet up with his visitors so they could head out. On the way to the airport Kaz called Steven to update him that he was on his way out-of-town. Luckily Steven seems quite understanding saying he was on his way back anyways & to travel safe.

The next almost 12 hours felt like a blur to Kaz, yet at the same time drag forever. Landing finally in Cairo he was escorted by the same to men to a waiting car. He wasn't even sure where they were taking him. The only thing keeping him up was adrenalin. The car stopped & the three of them got out. Kaz knew it was a compound of some kind but that was all he knew. They lead him into one building & by the look he had a feeling it was some sort of medical building.

They stopped outside of a room. "You may go in, he may be resting though. It is early morning."  
Kaz nodded "Thank you." He walked in as the men walked away. He stopped letting his eyes adjust to the dimness of the room. He was not fully sure what the smell was in the air. He then saw what he guessed was incense burning off to the side, he thought odd for a hospital type setting, but whatever. Walking closer he can see Chris' face, it looked like he was in a peaceful sleep, he was tired himself & didn't want to wake him. So he just sat down lightly resting his hand over Chris' that rest on the side of the bed.

A sigh passed his lips before he leaned his head on the side of the bed his eyes drifting closed as the adrenaline wore off & exhaustion took its place. It was a few more hours before Chris' eyes opened, turning his head a faint smiled brushed his lips when he slowly moved his hand to brush Frankie's head. The younger man slowly stirred mumbling in his sleep. Chris laughed weakly at him, but it was still loud enough to wake Frankie more.  
"Chris?" Kaz mumbled starting to lift his head.  
"Hey man…glad you made it." Chris voice sounded strained & weak. Frank looked at him, his eyes shined with worry behind them. There was more light in the room then when he first came in. Wrappings covered Chris' chest & most of his other arm. He also looked older then Kaz remembered…maybe old was not the right word, more weathered.

"Wh-what happened?"  
"I can't say much besides a big fight…and we won." Chris offered a light smile.  
"If you were on the winning side do I even what to know how bad the losers are?"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"You had me come over twelve hours…why not call…"  
"I wanted to see you…I don't know how soon I will be leaving here."  
"You will be leaving though? You will be ok?"  
Chris lightly takes Kaz's hand. "I will be leaving, just don't know when…depends how long the injuries take to heal to a range I can handle them myself."  
"Well I can help you too."  
"I may take you up on that…if you can handle it."  
"How bad can it be?"

Chris sighed then looked towards the door as a woman was rolling in a cart. "Please have you visitor wait outside."  
Chris shakes his head. "He will be helping back state side."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes."  
"Very well. Please still step back from the bed." Kaz nodded & moved to stand near the wall. The woman lowered the sheet before she put on a pair of gloves then taking medical scissors to cut free the wrapping from his one arm. Kaz held a gasp as the lower arm looked like it was deeply clawed by something. The upper arms & shoulder had marks as well but not as bad. His nose scrunched up as his sense of smell was hit by something putrid. The wrappings were coated in something black & thick. Placing them in a red bag she opens a large container of some sort of white paste. Kaz shifted his eyes to Chris' face his eyes were closed, how could he be so calm with how painful it looked. He then went back to watching as the paste was applied in a heavy layer before being wrapped again.

The woman the peeled the bandage that covered most of Chris' chest. The same black coating on it. He gulped seeing what can only be described as a massive burn in the shape of a large hand marked Chris' chest. The burn was so bad even the ankh tattoo was partly destroyed. He watched the woman apply the same stuff to the chest before placing a new bandage over it taping it in place. She disposed the gloves in the same bag before leaving.

It was a few more minutes before Kaz saw Chris open his eyes. "Un few questions even thought you might not be able to answer for whatever reason."  
"Go ahead." Chris lightly patted the bed letting Kaz know he could come back over.  
"The fight…it wasn't another person was it?"  
"Not exactly…the damage was not by a human."  
"The black on the bandages…it starts out white?"  
"As long as there is still toxins to pull out yes."  
"Toxins? You were poisoned by this thing?"  
"Simple answer yes."  
"But you sure you will recover?"  
"Yes…the uncertainty was before I woke up."  
"OK…"  
"Good." He reached for Kaz's hand which Frank gave freely allowing Chris to squeeze it lightly.

* * *

Christmas eve came & Mark knew he had to return to Texas…even if his newest daughter would be too young to remember it, he knew He would not hear the end of it if he was not there unless he could prove he missed it because of work. He leaned over Rose's hospital bed in Bradford, just brushing his lips against her forehead. If he had not seen the changes himself he doesn't know if he could even believe the older woman laying in a deep sleep before him was the same woman who held his heart. He knew it was, he felt it was…if she was to wake…was to heal he knew he would need to let her go if asked of him again. His actions long ago brought this fate on her. A deep way he was to blame for how she now was. With those deep thoughts he turned leaving her room. Only time would tell if it was also out of her life.

The End

(Planning Sequel at some point but no time frame yet)


End file.
